Trouble Woman
by chatonjoli
Summary: "Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Une coupe de cheveux impeccable, un job de rêve, assez d'argent pour m'enfiler des cocktails tous les soirs. A présent, j'assiste à l'écroulement de mon monde, impuissante. Mais tu les feras payer. Et je serai là pour t'aider." / BONUS réédité !
1. prologue

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

Après une première fiction basée sur l'univers de Tolkien qui a remporté pas mal de succès, je reviens vers vous en ce jour avec une toute nouvelle histoire.

_Un univers différent, une intrigue mêlant suspens et aventure, et une héroïne non marysuesque, (et une couverture designée par mes soins) voilà ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui! _

J'ai adoré** Captain America, the Winter Soldier**, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me lancer ! Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu le film, l'intrigue reste compréhensible même pour des novices de Marvel. Bien qu'ils risquent de rater quelques petits indices...

Ma bêta **_Manelor_** et moi repartons donc pour cette nouvelle aventure ! Notre duo sur **l'Aube bleue** a si bien fonctionné qu'il était normal de renouveler notre collaboration pour **Trouble Woman **=)

**SPOILER :** Cette fiction contient donc bien évidement des spoilers de Captain America, the Winter Soldier ainsi que de certains autres films Marvel.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages, hormis mon héroïne, appartiennent à MARVEL.

Pour finir, chaque chapitre sera précédé d'une musique reflétant son ambiance, à vous ou non de choisir de l'écouter !

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

_Marvin Gaye - Trouble Man : watch?v=NbHeNkqRWtI**  
**_

* * *

**\- TROUBLE WOMAN -**

**Prologue :**

Je bois mon martini rouge d'une seule traite. L'alcool laisse un goût sucré et amer dans ma bouche. Mon verre crisse sur le comptoir usé du bar lorsque je le repose, à côté de trois autres déjà vidés, en ignorant les regards insistants et désapprobateurs des quelques autres clients.

J'indique d'un geste à la serveuse de me resservir. Derrière le bar, Candice s'affaire. J'ai repéré son nom sur le badge plastifié et épinglé sur sa robe mauve échancrée. Un air de blues emplit les lieux, couvert par les bruits de discussions des vieux routiers. Ma tête s'écroule entre mes mains et je commence à masser mes tempes en soupirant. Je dois avoir l'air pathétique. Il est à peine dix-huit heures et l'ivresse me gagne déjà. Mais au lieu d'arrêter de boire, je me jette sur le nouveau verre, tout en m'efforçant de rester sur mon tabouret branlant. Il faut dire que c'était le but de ma visite ici. Boire.

_Boire et tenter d'oublier un instant._

J'ai trouvé l'endroit par hasard en déambulant dans la rue. Le Washington's Bar, un nom ringard qui correspondait en tout point à l'ambiance du lieu. Le bistrot sombre et vieillot était loin des bars branchés que je fréquentais habituellement remplis de cadres dynamiques, de serveurs aux faux airs de mannequins et des dernières célébrités en vogue. Mais l'endroit avait l'air calme et discret, presque confidentiel. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Un petit remontant après une journée particulièrement stressante. Alors, j'avais poussé la lourde porte de verre poli et étais entrée. Le bar était presque vide à mon arrivée.

A présent, environ deux heures plus tard, je commence à m'y sentir à l'étroit. Je réprime un nouveau soupir, le regard rivé vers mon verre à nouveau vide. A l'aide de ma paille, je joue distraitement avec les glaçons quasiment fondus tandis que les événements de ces derniers jours repassent en boucle dans mon cerveau. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ma vie part en éclat et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela. Il est trop tard. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? Je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux et les chasse d'un geste rageur.

_Pas maintenant !_

**\- Tout va bien ?**

Arrachée à mes pensées, je relève la tête. C'est Candice. La serveuse me regarde d'un air faussement inquiet. Je vois un peu trouble.

**\- Très bien, merci, dis-je d'une voix qui soit la plus assurée possible au vu de mon état.**

**\- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne voulez pas un verre d'eau ?**

**\- Non merci. La même chose.**

Je sens peser son regard scrutateur sur moi. Alors, comme pour lui prouver que tout va bien, j'entreprends d'avaler cul-sec mon nouveau martini. Mais l'alcool commence à m'écœurer et un frisson me parcourt. J'entends soudain un grincement sur ma droite. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe le routier obèse qui se rapproche d'une manière pas très subtile de moi.

**\- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, me dit-il avec une voix grasse et rauque. Peine de cœur ?**

**\- On peut dire ça...**

**\- Laissez-moi vous payer un verre.**

**\- Merci mais...**

Je me tourne franchement vers l'homme insistant. Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années, mais paraît plus vieux. Sa chemise sent la sueur et s'efforce de contenir son ventre proéminent. Il m'observe lui aussi, des pieds à la tête. Je tente de recréer ma carapace de ces derniers jours, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait. Il sait qui je suis. Il sait ce qui s'est passé. Mon corps se tend, prêt à quitter les lieux.

_Mais partir pour aller où ? _

Je soupire discrètement. Comment pourrait-il être au courant ? Ce n'est qu'un routier venant de terminer sa besogne et buvant une bière avant de rentrer dans son appartement minable. Et puis, que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire après mes découvertes de la semaine passée ? Alors, après quelques secondes de réflexion et contre toute attente, j'accepte.

**\- Va pour un verre.**

L'homme me lance un sourire étrange avant de héler Candice. D'ordinaire, j'aurais été mal à l'aise, mais la semaine que je viens de passer a été tout sauf ordinaire. Actuellement, je suis incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

* * *

L'homme, Tyler je crois, me fait la conversation depuis une dizaine de minutes, tandis que je sirote ma vodka caramel. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, me contentant de hocher la tête régulièrement et d'afficher un sourire niais. Mon regard balaye tous les recoins de la salle. Je commence à m'habituer aux décors miteux du bar, aux affiches de football, aux lambris défraichis et aux canapés en simili rose pâle usés.

Mon regard s'attarde une seconde sur l'écran de télévision, au-dessus du bar. Je le regrette aussitôt. Mon cœur manque un battement. Absorbée par les images défilant silencieusement sur l'écran plat, je ne remarque même pas que Tyler s'est arrêté de parler.

Le bulletin d'informations diffuse des images aériennes du Triskel, siège du SHIELD, partiellement détruit. Le bâtiment, encore puissant et rayonnant il y a une semaine, est à présent à moitié rasé. Les débris des trois héliporters jonchent l'ancien parvis, recouvert en partie par le Potomac.

Les images chaotiques défilent, tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front. Un léger tintement résonne tout près de moi, mais je suis incapable de décoller mes yeux de l'écran, souhaitant pourtant qu'il s'éteigne. Je connais ces images par cœur, et celles qui vont suivre également. Les médias se régalent de les rediffuser à chaque instant depuis deux semaines. Je suis donc confrontée malgré moi à ce que je tente de fuir. Une nausée s'empare de mon corps.

Une pression chaude et moite se fait alors ressentir sur ma main, me faisant sortir de ma transe. C'est Tyler. L'homme est à présent à quelques centimètres de moi et me lance un regard perplexe.

**\- Ça va, ma jolie ?**

Tout se passe très vite. Soudain oppressée, j'attrape ma veste et mon sac et bondis de mon siège, en grommelant une brève excuse. Mes jambes sont comme du coton alors que des sueurs froides commencent à couler dans mon dos. Je sens mon pull coller à ma peau moite.

Je titube rapidement jusqu'à la sortie et me rue sur la porte. Il fait nuit noire dehors. Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre avant que je ne m'élance dans l'avenue. La crise de panique qui m'a envahie me coupe presque la respiration. Ma vision se trouble alors que je cours à toute vitesse. Mes poumons brûlent et mes talons claquent sur le trottoir goudronné.

Je m'affale soudain contre un mur, haletante, me baisse, et vomis le contenu de mon estomac dans un bruit écœurant. Je reste ainsi, prostrée contre le mur de briques froides, pendant quelques minutes. Ou peut-être plus. Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps.

Des larmes glissent sur mes joues. Je sens qu'elles font couler mon mascara, mais je les laisse là. Je ne sais pas si je pleure de tristesse, de colère, ou de honte. Je ne sais plus. Je finis malgré tout par me ressaisir et retrouver un minimum d'équilibre. Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je reprends ma route vers Penn Quarter, quittant la banlieue moyenne de Washington.

* * *

Je tourne fébrilement la clé dans la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Je la claque derrière moi puis m'affaisse contre elle en soupirant. Je laisse tomber le reçu du taxi. Le chauffeur a eu assez de décence pour ne pas me poser de question. Le papier froissé virevolte avant de toucher le plancher.

Je soupire lourdement, c'est un vrai soulagement d'être enfin chez moi. La tension qui m'a submergée suite aux images diffusées lors du journal télévisé commence enfin à me quitter et je sens mon corps se ramollir. Je suis prête à me laisser glisser à même le sol, mais je me reprends et me dirige vers la cuisine. Là, je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide avant de remplir un verre d'eau froide et de l'avaler d'une seule traite.

Je ne peux pas dormir. Pas maintenant. Dès que je tente de fermer les yeux, ma tête tourne violemment et mon estomac ne le supporte pas. Je reste blottie dans un plaid chaud au fond de mon canapé. N'ayant aucune envie de retomber sur les informations, je n'allume pas ma télévision, Alors, j'observe un moment le paysage urbain et la vie nocturne depuis les grandes fenêtres de mon salon. Les lumières de la ville envoient des reflets orangés sur les murs sombres. L'adrénaline, l'ivresse et la panique ressenties plus tôt dans la soirée se sont maintenant estompées, laissant seulement place à une lourde fatigue.

Je suis en sécurité ici, me dis-je en parcourant des yeux mon intérieur chaleureux. Rien à voir avec la maison de mon père... Ici, le mobilier design côtoie une décoration hétéroclite. Mon salon regorge de souvenirs de voyages et de photographies. Parmi ces dernières, l'une d'elle attire mon attention. Elle se trouve dans un cadre doré posé sur la console de la cheminée.

C'est un portrait de famille datant d'une dizaine d'années. Ma famille. Mon père se tient sérieux et droit, mais je ne peux pas le regarder. Il enlace ma mère, belle et rayonnante dans sa robe pastel. Je suis assise devant eux, à côté de mon frère qui me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Mes yeux s'attardent sur son visage lumineux. Il respire la joie. Nous formions alors une famille parfaite. Mon regard parcourt le nom inscrit en fines lettres dorées sous la photographie.

Mon nom.

**Pierce.**

Fin du prologue.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions !

_Ciao bande de licornes_ **=)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Yo tout le monde !_ **

Merci pour l'ajout en followers et en favoris =)

**mimi70 :** 1 ère review de cette nouvelle fiction ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure.

**Hinata des bois : **merci ! j'espère faire aussi bien que l'Aube bleue (j'ai un peu la pression je t'avoue =)

**Kizzie Ann :** merci et bienvenue à toi, je partage ton adoration pour Bucky, je trouve qu'il amène un peu de profondeur à l'univers lisse de Captain America !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Muse - Isolated System : watch?v=AdIDxFTgBJM_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : confusion**

**Bip Bip Bip.**

Je grogne au son insupportable de la sonnerie. Les yeux toujours fermés, je tâtonne un moment avant de trouver mon portable et d'ignorer l'appel. Je n'ai aucunement la force de décrocher pour l'instant. Je soupire et finis par ouvrir les yeux. La lumière vive du jour m'éblouit et il me faut un moment pour m'y habituer. Je suis toujours vautrée sur mon canapé, enveloppée dans mon plaid. Je me perds dans la contemplation du plafond d'un blanc étincelant tandis que mon esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et l'alcool replonge dans mes souvenirs...

_**Deux semaines plus tôt :**_

_**\- Et toi, Eva, comment s'est passée ta réunion avec le grand patron ?**_

_**\- Assez bien, j'ai récupéré le dossier Crawford, dis-je non sans fierté avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de ma salade verte.**_

_**\- C'est super ! Tu le mérites amplement, me répond Stacy en souriant.**_

_Comme tous les midis depuis deux ans, je déjeune avec des collègues à la cafétéria de mon entreprise. Je travaille dans le plus grand cabinet d'affaires de la ville, KMV &amp; Associates, au service des audits. Je suis chargée d'expertise sur les différentes entreprises souhaitant nouer un partenariat avec nous. Le siège du cabinet se situe dans l'un des plus anciens immeubles de Penn Quarter, le quartier des affaires de Washington. _

_Fort de sa réussite, l'entreprise s'est nettement agrandie depuis quelques années, engageant des travaux d'extension et embauchant de nouveaux employés, dont j'avais eu la chance de faire partie, fraichement diplômée et à vingt-quatre ans à peine._

_La cafétéria se situe au dernier niveau de l'immeuble, dans la nouvelle extension contemporaine. C'est un vaste open space où règne entre midi et deux un brouhaha incessant. La salle est entourée de baies vitrées laissant apparaître les toits des bâtiments de bureaux, baignés de soleil. Il fait un temps resplendissant pour un début de mois d'avril._

_Stacy et Mary continuent de discuter de différents dossiers. Elles travaillent toutes les deux au service financier, et nous avons pour habitude de nous retrouver une demi-heure pour déjeuner. En les regardant, je me dis que je leur ressemble depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici : cheveux parfaitement coiffés, maquillage travaillé, tailleur sur mesure et escarpins Louboutin. _

_Je mange silencieusement, réfléchissant à ma prochaine réunion. Une fois par semaine, souvent les jeudis après-midi, mon équipe s'agglutine en salle de réunion pour faire un point sur les différentes études en cours. Je croise distraitement le regard de Brad, assis à une table un peu plus loin. Ses cheveux blonds sont plaqués en arrière, son costume anthracite est parfaitement ajusté à son corps et son visage dégage une certaine assurance. _

_A quarante ans à peine, Bradley Brewin est l'un des hommes les plus importants de tout le cabinet. C'est mon supérieur au service des audits et c'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à récupérer le dossier Crawford qui me tenait tant à cœur. Mon portable vibre sur la table, me tirant de mes pensées. __Sûrement un message de ma secrétaire ou d'un collaborateur. __Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit lorsque je reconnais le numéro._

_**\- Tu es très sexy aujourd'hui... Tu veux passer ce soir ? xx**_

_Je sens mon cœur s'emballer mais ne laisse rien transparaître. Je relève la tête et aperçois Brad me faire un clin d'œil. Je me retiens de ne pas sourire et entreprends de lui répondre :_

_**\- Ta femme n'est pas chez toi ?**_

_Alors que je lui envois le message, un tremblement secoue la salle, accompagné d'un bruit sourd. Les discussions cessent. Je lance un regard paniqué à mes collègues, et m'accroche inconsciemment au rebord de la table. La première pensée qui me traverse est mêlée d'étonnement. Depuis que j'habite à Washington, c'est-à-dire depuis ma plus tendre enfance, jamais il n'y a eu de tremblement de terre. Je reste assise, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, jusqu'à ce que finalement, le tremblement cesse. J'ose enfin respirer. Les discussions reprennent peu à peu, toutes dirigées sur cet étrange événement._

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demande alors Mary d'une voix percée par l'inquiétude.**_

_**\- Aucune idée.**_

_Mais à peine ais-je répondu qu'un nouveau tremblement se fait ressentir, plus bref cette fois. Mes mains n'ont pas quitté la surface lisse de la table, et mes jointures deviennent blanches à force de serrer trop fort le rebord._

_**\- Regardez !**_

_Mes yeux se plantent sur l'homme qui vient de crier, debout face à l'une des baies vitrées. Certaines personnes se lèvent et se joignent à lui, si bien qu'il m'est impossible de voir à l'extérieur depuis ma place. La chaise de Stacy recule dans un raclement sonore. Poussée par la curiosité, je me lève moi aussi, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'amas de foule, d'où provient des cris d'étonnement et de panique. __Je me faufile rapidement jusqu'au premier rang et reste sans voix. _

_A quelques centaines de mètres, entre les immeubles victoriens, j'aperçois un nuage de fumée noire envahir le ciel. Derrière, un bâtiment que je reconnaitrais toujours parmi les autres semble partiellement détruit. Mon cœur rate un battement. _

_C'est le Triskel, siège du SHIELD, agence de défense et d'espionnage reconnue dans le monde entier. Mais ce qui me coupe le souffle, ce sont les deux énormes vaisseaux en train d'exploser et de tomber au sol, juste à côté de la tour blanche._

_**\- C'est une attaque terroriste !**_

_**\- Oh mon dieu !**_

_Je suis incapable de bouger et regarde impuissante les vaisseaux s'écraser dans le Potomac, provoquant des vagues hautes de plusieurs mètres et détruisant encore au passage une partie du Triskel. Le sol tremble une nouvelle fois sous mes pieds. _

_Je manque presque de perdre l'équilibre, mais suis rattrapée par une poigne forte derrière moi. C'est Brad. Personne ne prête attention à notre échange, la foule étant trop absorbée par le spectacle morbide. Je dégage mon bras de sa main et mes jambes me dirigent inconsciemment vers la sortie. J'entends ses chaussures claquer sur le sol, avant de ressentir une nouvelle fois sa poigne sur mon épaule. Il me retourne et je découvre son regard confus._

_**\- Eva, où est-ce que tu vas ?**_

_**\- Il faut que je parte, dis-je enfin capable de parler. Mon père travaille là-haut !**_

**Bip Bip Bip.**

Un gémissement rageur s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres à l'entente du rappel de ma sonnerie. Quelqu'un cherche vraiment à me joindre ! Une chaleur moite recouvre mon corps, et je chasse la couverture avant de me lever. Mais à peine suis-je assise qu'un violent mal de crâne surgit, accompagné de nausées. Je retiens un cri plaintif avant de parvenir à lire le numéro d'appel.

_Brad. _

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit, enfin quelqu'un pour me réconforter.

**\- Allô ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.**

**\- Eva, enfin ! J'essaie de te joindre depuis ce matin !**

**\- Je suis désolée, Brad, dis-je surprise par son ton pressé. Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi...**

**\- Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il alors plus adouci.**

**\- Ça peut aller...**

Je n'ai même pas la force de rougir de mon mensonge et tente de garder un ton calme, alors que les souvenirs ressurgissent à nouveau. Je m'apprête à lui proposer de passer chez moi, ressentant le besoin de l'avoir auprès de moi, de m'abandonner dans ses bras pour surmonter ces moments difficiles.

**\- Pourrais-tu venir cette après-midi au bureau ? Me devance-t-il. C'est au sujet du dossier Crawford... J'ai essayé de te couvrir toute la semaine, mais comprends- moi, ça devient compliqué...**

**\- Bien sûr, je serai là à quatorze heures, dis-je la voix nouée.**

**\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure ma chérie**.

Je raccroche et laisse misérablement s'écraser mon téléphone sur le canapé. La journée romantique tombe à l'eau. Je soupire en me massant les tempes. Rien de tel qu'une bonne gueule de bois pour commencer la journée...

Les rayons du soleil emplissent mon salon. Il doit être dix heures du matin. J'ai dormi longtemps. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, aucun cauchemar n'est venu troubler mon sommeil alcoolisé. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je parviens à me lever et à me trainer jusqu'à ma salle de bains, ignorant au passage la pile de courriers envahissant ma table de salle-à-manger.

J'étouffe un cri en découvrant mon reflet dans l'immense miroir surplombant mon lavabo. Mes cheveux blonds, d'ordinaire si brillants et parfaitement coiffés, ne ressemblent plus qu'à une masse informe et emmêlée. Des cernes violacées soulignent mes yeux, dont le bleu paraît plus embué que d'habitude, comme perdu derrière le brouillard de ma tristesse. Mes joues sont recouvertes de trainées sombres de mascara séché, contrastant avec la pâleur de ma peau. Dégoutée, je me détourne et entreprends de me faire couler un bain.

Je reste allongée contre la faïence brillante de ma baignoire pendant ce qui me semble être des heures. Jusqu'à tant que ma peau claire se fripe et que l'eau devienne froide. Alors que les dernières bulles de mousse disparaissent, je me sens enfin la force de me lever. Je réveille mon corps endormi à coups de jets d'eau glaciale, et je sors enfin.

Après une demi-heure supplémentaire, je suis redevenue moi-même. Cacher toutes traces de ma décrépitude de ces derniers jours n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis parvenue à grand renfort de crèmes, correcteurs, maquillages et autres produits pour cheveux au prix exorbitant.

Après cela, j'erre dans mon appartement, ne sachant pas quoi faire jusqu'à quatorze heures. Je finis par jeter un regard à ma table recouverte de courriers et m'y dirige en soupirant. Il faudra bien s'en occuper un jour de toute façon. Je m'assois lourdement sur une de mes chaises en plexiglas et attrape une des lettres encore fermée. Le bruit du papier se déchirant vient troubler le silence devenu pesant. Je déplie fébrilement le courrier et parcours rapidement son contenu. Une lettre de condoléances, venant d'un certain Vermis. Je la pose parmi le tas de courrier déjà ouvert et fait voler au passage l'une des lettres par terre. Agacée, je la ramasse et reconnais le logo du SHIELD, une silhouette d'aigle géométrique. La lettre de condoléances est signée de l'agent Hill. Je me souviens d'elle. Je l'ai rencontré i peine deux semaines.

Un ricanement sarcastique m'échappe. Comment ne pas être dégoutée par l'homme qui me servait de père ? Je sens une nouvelle vague de nausées m'envahir et me lève, incapable de continuer à lire tous ces papiers. Je ressasse pour la centième fois les événements des semaines passées, trop faible pour les fuir ne serait-ce que quelques heures...

_**Deux semaines plus tôt :**_

_Une odeur âcre de brulé envahit mes narines lorsque je quitte l'immense hall de KMV &amp; Associates. La fumée a commencé à envahir le quartier. De nombreuses personnes sortent dans la rue, quittant leurs bureaux pour mieux observer ce qui reste du Triskel. Le bâtiment n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, sur les rives du Potomac. Je m'y dirige, courant presque, le sang tapant dans mes oreilles. _

_L'adrénaline envahit mon corps à mesure que je me rapproche des lieux. De la poussière flotte dans l'air et quelques débris métalliques jonchent le sol de la rue. Encore deux immeubles à passer et je parviendrais au Triskel. Un convoi de camion de pompiers me dépasse dans un bruit de sirènes assourdissantes, bientôt suivi par des voitures de police. Je presse le pas, ignorant la douleur de mes pieds frottant dans les semelles de mes escarpins._

_J'arrive enfin à l'embouchure de la rue. Face à moi s'étend le fleuve sombre et fumant, devant lequel se tiennent des centaines de personnes. Je m'approche d'elles. Certaines paraissent blessées et choquées. _

_Leurs yeux sont rivés vers le Triskel de l'autre côté du pont endommagé, sur l'île Theodore Roosevelt. Je repère un badge sur la veste d'un homme, avec le logo du SHIELD. L'angoisse m'envahit alors que je tente de trouver mon père parmi les personnes évacuées._

_**\- Est-ce qu'ils l'ont eu ? Ont-ils attrapé cet enfoiré ?**_

_**\- Le Captain est mort ! Il était dans l'un des héliporters...**_

_**\- Oh mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar !**_

_Je me fraye un chemin parmi la foule et les discussions inquiètes, et parviens aux barrières de sécurité. Plusieurs agents du SHIELD et quelques policiers tentent d'organiser les lieux. Des ambulances sont stationnées et accueillent toujours plus de blessés. Je hèle l'un des agents._

_**\- Excusez-moi ! Je cherche mon père.**_

_L'agent s'approche de moi, tenant fermement son arme contre lui._

_**\- C'est Alexander Pierce ! Il travaille ici, l'avez-vous vu ?**_

_L'homme m'envoie un regard surpris et étrange alors les discussions cessent autour de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vois une femme plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de stupeur. L'incompréhension me gagne. Devant moi, l'agent ouvre la barrière et m'attrape l'avant-bras._

_**\- Venez avec moi.**_

_Un frisson me parcourt l'échine en entendant son ton sans appel. Je le suis, sous les regards de la foule qui chuchote dans mon dos. Il me conduit derrière les ambulances et je découvre une sorte de campement établi par le SHIELD, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. _

_Les agents s'affairent avec des papiers et des cartes. Un hélicoptère arrive et se pose à l'embouchure du pont, faisant voler mes cheveux. Une femme brune vêtue d'une combinaison sombre en descend et se dirige vers les agents. Je suis entrainée par l'homme, à l'écart._

_**\- Attendez ici, me dit-il avant de s'éloigner.**_

_Je ne comprends rien, mais je sais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père, sinon le SHIELD ne ferait pas autant de manières avec moi. La réaction étrange des gens autour de moi m'angoisse au plus haut point. Mes yeux contemplent le bâtiment dévasté._

_**\- Mademoiselle Pierce ?**_

_Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la femme de l'hélicoptère. Elle se tient face à moi._

_**\- Agent Hill, m'indique-t-elle avant de me tendre sa main.**_

_Je la serre après un moment d'hésitation._

_**\- Je cherche mon père...**_

_**\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre père, me dit-elle alors. Je suis navrée, il est décédé.**_

_Mon sang quitte mon visage à mesure que ses paroles font écho dans mon esprit. _

_Non, c'est impossible. _

_Ma vision se trouble alors que j'entends vaguement la voix de l'agent Hill me proposer de m'assoir. Mais il est trop tard, je me sens sombrer dans l'obscurité. A cet instant, j'ignorais encore que l'homme qui me servait de père était à l'origine d'actes monstrueux qui auraient pu tuer des millions de gens._

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

L'histoire s'installe doucement mais surement, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise** =)** Ciao !


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Yo tout le monde !**_

Merci pour vos nombreuses visites et bienvenue aux nouveaux **=)**

Je suis contente de voir que cette nouvelle fiction commence à décoller !

**mimi70 :** Promis l'action commence légèrement dans ce chapitre et se poursuivra franchement dans les suivants ! J'ai regardé toute la saison 1 d'Agents of Shield, et il se pourrait que certains personnages fassent des apparitions par ici (mais pas dans l'immédiat).

**Kizzie Ann :** et ouiii, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir =) merci beaucoup !

**Hinata des bois :** wahou, quel hasard pour le prénom ! Prends cela comme un hommage que je rends à la fidèle revieweuse que tu es ;)

**Mirlana :** merci et bienvenue à toi, j'espère que mon OC te plaira tout de même !

**thechipie :** yeah, le retour de Chipie ! ravie que ça te plaise autant que l'Aube Bleue =)

**MMSSR :** Haha =) tu veux parler de Nick Fury !

.

Bonne lecture à tous **(L)**

* * *

_Captain America, the Winter Soldier - Alexander Pierce : watch?v=7mPFp1bwRKs_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : l'enterrement**

Lorsque mon taxi me dépose devant l'immeuble imposant de KMV et Associates, je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Mon savoir-faire professionnel reprend le dessus sur ma faiblesse de ces derniers jours, et c'est d'un pas assuré que je franchis les portes vitrées du hall. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser depuis l'extérieur, l'endroit est vaste et lumineux. Tout est blanc, épuré et minimaliste. L'hôtesse d'accueil me lance un sourire alors que je me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

J'arrive rapidement au huitième étage, l'avant dernier, juste en-dessous de la cafétéria. Ici, tout le monde s'active déjà dans son bureau ou en salle de réunion. Mes talons aiguille foulent la moquette grise du couloir jusqu'à une porte de bois clair, sur laquelle est fixée une plaque dorée où est inscrit mon nom. J'entre dans mon bureau et dépose mon sac de travail sur le canapé de cuir. Après une rapide inspection, je constate que rien n'a été déplacé, mis à part certains dossiers dont mes collègues ont du avoir besoin. Mes plantes vertes se portent à merveille et je remercie intérieurement Marisa, la femme de ménage, pour l'attention qu'elle leur a portées durant mon absence.

Après avoir ôté ma veste, je m'installe à mon bureau, un meuble composé de bois sombre et d'une tablette de verre, et allume mon ordinateur. Le soleil illumine la pièce grâce à la grande baie vitrée dont les stores sont levés. J'évite d'égarer mon regard vers l'extérieur, sachant très bien que la fenêtre offre une vue directe sur les restes du Triskel. Je ne peux pas regarder. Pas maintenant... Je soupire en constatant que des centaines d'e-mail se sont accumulés durant mon absence et entame leur tri.

**\- Je me disais bien avoir reconnu le bruit de tes pas !**

Je lève les yeux de mon écran, et adresse un sourire sincère à Stacy qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Fidèle à elle même, elle est toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Je me lève et nous nous serrons toutes les deux dans les bras.

**\- Stacy ! Je suis contente de te voir.**

**\- Et moi donc ! L'ambiance ici n'est plus la même sans toi. Comment vas-tu Eva ? Tu as reçu mes fleurs ? **

**\- Oui merci beaucoup, dis-je un peu moins enjouée. Je vais bien... Revenir ici va me changer les idées.**

**\- Ça a dû être terrible... Que dirais-tu d'un café ? On pourra discuter tranquillement ! **

J'hésite un instant en pensant à la quantité de travail qui m'attend, mais finis par accepter et nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux vers le salon de détente.

**\- Eva !**

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. Vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit, une tasse de café à la main, Brad se tient dans le couloir. Je suis surprise par son air froid. D'habitude, lorsqu'il m'interpelle dans les couloirs, c'est pour me glisser quelques mots doux ou même un baiser volé dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

**\- Je peux te dire deux mots ? En privé ?**

**\- Oui... Bien sûr.**

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Stacy acquiescer et s'éclipser en me murmurant au passage de passer plus tard. Je suis alors Brad jusque dans son bureau. Il ferme la porte derrière moi et je me tourne face à lui. Nous sommes seuls, et j'éprouve soudain le besoin de me jeter sur lui. Mais au lieu de cela, je me contente de m'approcher doucement. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et approche son visage du mien, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser s'accentue et je sens mon corps se détendre. Mais une légère pression sur mon estomac m'oblige à reculer. J'aperçois sa main entre nous, me repoussant lentement.

**\- Eva... murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.**

**\- Très bien, lui dis-je un peu vexée en allant m'assoir face à lui. De quel sujet ? **

**\- C'est un peu délicat... **

J'arque un sourcil, attendant qu'il poursuive.

**\- C'est à propos du dossier Crawford. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Tu n'es plus en charge de ce dossier.**

**\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? **

**\- Et bien, tu as été absente presque deux semaines... L'entreprise voulait un expert sur l'affaire. Tu m'en vois navré mais j'ai du la refiler à Tim.**

**\- Tim ? Mais il ne connait rien au dossier ! Brad, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, j'ai travaillé tellement dur pour l'avoir ! **

**\- Je sais Eva, et je ne remet pas en cause ton travail, mais tu a été absente et...**

**\- Mais je n'étais pas en vacances ! J'ai enterré mon père !**

_**Une semaine plus tôt :**_

_Il est huit heures du matin et je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de me lever et de me préparer. Pour l'occasion, j'ai revêtu une robe noire dont mon père m'avait fait cadeau quelques mois plus tôt. Je me tiens debout dans mon hall d'entrée. Mes jambes tremblent et je sens que je suis à deux doigts de craquer. _

_Enfin, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Je sursaute presque, alors que j'attends cela depuis plusieurs minutes. D'une main peu assurée je décroche. La voix de ma mère résonne dans mon oreille et je crois n'avoir jamais été si heureuse de l'entendre. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénètre dans mon appartement et je m'effondre dans ses bras. Surprise, son corps se tend avant qu'elle ne me tapote le dos d'une manière réconfortante. _

_**\- Ma chérie ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu venir plutôt, mais tu sais ce que c'est... les affaires, ma récolte de fonds...**_

_Je m'éloigne d'elle en reniflant bruyamment. Je constate qu'elle a également le teint pâle et les traits tirés. Ma mère et moi sommes totalement différentes. Elle est brune aux yeux foncés tandis que j'ai hérité de la blondeur et des yeux bleus de mon père. Mais elle m'a tout de même légué les traits fins de son visage ainsi que le port altier de sa silhouette. Et en ce jour, toutes deux vêtues de noir, nous nous ressemblons plus que jamais. _

_La voiture nous conduisant au cimetière roule lentement. Ma tête repose contre la vitre fraiche et mon regard se perd dans la contemplation du paysage ensoleillé. Il fait un temps magnifique et c'est étrange pour un enterrement. Le paysage urbain des banlieues aisées laisse peu à peu place à la verdure et la campagne. Un sentiment nauséeux s'empare de moi. Ce jour me rappelle tellement celui d'il y a huit ans... J'ai l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar. Je sais que ma mère, derrière son masque infaillible, y pense aussi. _

_Nous arrivons rapidement aux grilles du cimetière. Notre chauffeur adresse quelques mots au gardien avant que ce dernier soulève la barrière et que notre berline s'avance dans l'enceinte. Plusieurs voitures sont déjà stationnées à proximité de l'église. Les portes sont gardées par de grands hommes en noirs munis d'oreillettes et d'armes de poing. Je ne m'étonne pas de ce système de sécurité accru, après tout, mon père était quelqu'un de très important. A l'intérieur, la salle n'est pas remplie contrairement à ce que j'attendais. En effet, les derniers rangs sont vides. Il règne en ces lieux une ambiance étrange. Une lourde tension emplie l'air. J'ai l'impression que les gens se lancent des regards soupçonneux et un drôle de sentiment m'envahit. Ce n'est pas une attitude normale lors d'un enterrement..._

_Le prêtre est déjà là, debout juste à côté du cercueil. A la vue de ce dernier, un coup dans ma poitrine me coupe un instant la respiration. Je sens le bras de ma mère se resserrer autour du mien pour me soutenir et me mener jusqu'au premier rang. Là, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le banc de bois clair, les yeux toujours braqués vers le cercueil décoré de fleurs blanches. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père soit allongé à l'intérieur, mort. Lui qui était si puissant et qui paraissait invincible va maintenant pourrir dans une boîte. _

_La cérémonie commence et j'ai l'impression d'être un robot. Je me lève quand on me dit de me lever, je prie quand on me dit de prier, je m'assois et j'écoute patiemment les discours lorsqu'on me dit de le faire. Mais après de longues minutes, je commence à suffoquer. Mes jointures deviennent blanches à force de serrer le bois du banc. Ma tête tourne et mes yeux tourbillonnent. Aussi discrètement que possible, je me lève et m'enfuis par l'allée du bas-côté. Je dépasse les rangs d'hommes et de femmes en noir en ignorant les regards insistants de certains. Arrivée aux portes, je jette un regard suppliant aux agents de sécurité qui me laissent rapidement sortir. _

_Une fois dehors, j'inspire à pleine bouffée l'air frais. Mes jambes parviennent à me guider jusqu'au banc le plus proche, posé au milieu des massifs de fleurs multicolores. Assise, je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer en me concentrant sur les rayons de soleil réchauffant mon visage. Le grincement de la porte retentit à nouveau, suivi par des bruits de talons. Ils se rapprochent de moi et je parviens enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Devant moi se tient une femme brune en tailleur noir parfaitement ajusté._

_**\- Mademoiselle Pierce, me salue-t-elle. Agent Hill, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Toutes mes condoléances.**_

_**\- Je me souviens de vous. Merci...**_

_**\- Désirez-vous marcher un peu ? **_

_J'hésite un instant en dévisageant l'agent du SHIELD. Mais marcher fera surement passer mon malaise. Alors je me lève et je me joins aux côtés de la jeune femme, le long d'une allée déambulant dans le cimetière. _

_**\- Je suppose qu'avec la destruction du Triskel, vous devez être en pleine période de crise. Le directeur Fury doit être bien occupé...**_

_Je jette un regard en coin à l'agent Hill, et je constate que son visage se ferme. Je sens à nouveau une tension dans l'air, comme dans l'église. _

_**\- Et bien... me répond-elle. Nick Fury est mort la semaine dernière.**_

_**\- Mort ?!**_

_Je n'ai rencontré qu'une fois Nick Fury, et plus encore que mon père, il m'avait paru invincible. _

_**\- Le SHIELD est détruit. Les unités sont actuellement en train d'être démantelées. Avec les derniers événements... Nous avons perdu toute crédibilité internationale.**_

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je reste silencieuse le temps de digérer l'information. _

_**\- Je suis surprise qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde, dis-je alors. Mon père était le secrétaire général du SHIELD, je pensais que des centaines de personnes seraient venues...**_

_Je m'attends à ce que l'agent Hill me réponde, mais au lieu de cela, elle reste de marbre et détourne le regard. Le doute s'empare de moi. J'ai appris à détecter les anomalies et les comportements étranges dans mon travail d'experte, et je suis plutôt douée pour cela. J'ai soudain l'impression étrange que la jeune femme me cache quelque chose. Nous continuons de marcher et seuls les bruits de nos talons claquant sur l'allée pavée tranchent le silence pensant. Mais après quelques minutes, je ne tiens plus. _

_**\- Agent Hill, dites-moi ce qui se passe.**_

_Mon ton sans appel semble la surprendre. Nous nous arrêtons en plein milieu du chemin, cachées derrière un bosquet d'arbres feuillus. _

_**\- Je ne pense pas que ce jour soit approprié pour parler de sujets fâcheux. **_

_Mon corps est tendu, alerte. Je reste immobile et dévisage l'ex agent du SHIELD. Celle-ci semble hésiter, mais sous mon regard insistant, fini pat parler :_

_**\- La chute du SHIELD est due à une organisation terroriste nommée HYDRA. Cette organisation a été créée lors de la deuxième Guerre Mondiale, c'était la branche scientifique des Nazis. Depuis, ses membres se sont infiltrés au sein même du SHIELD et en ont gangréné tous les services.**_

_**\- C'est eux qui ont assassiné mon père ? Et Nick Fury ?!**_

_**\- Votre père n'a pas été assassiné par HYDRA, me dit l'agent Hill en plantant ses yeux perçants dans les miens. Il en faisait partie. **_

* * *

**\- Eva ? **

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la voix insistante de Brad. Celui-ci me regarde d'un drôle d'air, et je me demande combien de temps je suis restée plongée dans mes souvenirs.

**\- J'ose espérer que cette nouvelle ne nuira pas à notre bonne collaboration.**

Je me lève furieuse, alors que je sens les premières larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. La tension et la colère accumulée ces derniers jours est en train d'exploser.

**\- Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Mon travail est la seule chose qui compte pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça...**

**\- Eva enfin calme-toi...**

**\- Non ! J'en ai assez tu comprends ?!**

Je sors de son bureau en claquant la porte. Dans le couloir, plusieurs regards se lèvent vers moi, intrigués. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues tandis que je me dirige vers mon propre bureau d'un pas pressé. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'enferme à double-tour et laisse exploser mes larmes. Sans hésiter, je m'approche de la grande baie vitrée et plonge mon regard vers les restes encore imposants du Triskel. Des grues sont déjà là, en train de déblayer les milliers de débris dans un nuage poussiéreux. Depuis sa destruction, mon monde s'écroule. Je suis en train de tout perdre et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lutter contre cela.

Je finis par me ressaisir et regroupe mes affaires. Après quoi je retourne vers le bureau de Brad, ravalant ma colère et mon orgueil. Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui annonce qu'il me faut encore quelques jours de congés, au moins une semaine ou deux. Étant donné que je viens de perdre la charge du dossier d'un de nos plus grands partenaires et mon état actuel à fleur de peau, il me les accorde sans discuter. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. En presque trois ans de travail chez KMV, je n'ai pris que quelques jours de vacances pour les fêtes de fin d'années.

Lorsque je sors sur le parvis, je choisis de rentrer à pied plutôt que de prendre le taxi. J'ai besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air et de faire le point. Faire le point avant de rentrer et boire, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Il fait chaud, le soleil printanier illumine les rues presque désertes du quartier des affaires. La foule se concentre encore dans les immeubles des sociétés prestigieuses, chacun travaillant sur les dossiers qui pourront leur rapporter le plus de profit. A cet instant, j'aimerais tellement changer de vie.

* * *

Je n'habite qu'à une dizaine de minutes en voiture lorsque la circulation est bonne, mais je met plus d'une heure à atteindre Penn Quarter à pied. Le soleil descend déjà dans le ciel tandis que les immeubles de bureaux ont laissé place aux quartiers plus colorés et animés. Je traverse la 8th Street bondée de monde. On est jeudi après-midi, et le marché s'est installé dans toute la rue. Les odeurs de fruits frais et de viande rôtie emplissent mes narines et mon estomac ne tarde pas à gargouiller. J'ai du mal à me frayer un chemin à travers la foule, et c'est un vrai soulagement d'enfin quitter le marché. Je me retrouve dans les rues plus calmes et résidentielles de Penn Quarter, à quelques minutes de mon appartement.

Après quelques pas, j'ai l'impression de sentir un regard dans mon dos. Mais quand je me retourne, il n'y a personne. Je dois devenir complétement folle et étouffe un rire nerveux aux vues de ma paranoïa grandissante. Toute cette histoire d'HYDRA m'a complétement stressée et déboussolée. Je reprends ma marche, mais une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je me sens à nouveau observer. J'ai déjà eu ce sentiment il y a quelques jours, lors de l'enterrement de mon père. L'agent Hill venait de me quitter pour me laisser digérer les nouvelles dont elle m'avait fait part, et au milieu des tombes, j'avais eu l'impression de ne pas être seule...

Je presse le pas et soupire de soulagement lorsque j'arrive devant les grandes portes vitrées de mon immeuble. A peine suis-je entrée que Tony, le concierge, me salue depuis son comptoir. Je lui adresse un sourire et me dirige vers l'ascenseur, mes talons claquant sur le marbre étincelant du hall.

Encore quelques minutes et j'arrive chez moi. Je ferme la porte à double-tour avant de laisser tomber mes affaires sur le sol.

Lasse, je vais directement dans la cuisine, où je me sers un grand verre de vin. Un léger grincement me fait sursauter. Surprise, je manque de faire glisser la bouteille de mes mains, et la repose rapidement sur le plan de travail. Alerte, je tends l'oreille plusieurs secondes.

_Je deviens vraiment folle. _

Je vis dans l'un des immeubles les plus sûrs de Washington, avec gardiens, caméras de vidéo-surveillance et porte blindée, que pourrait-il donc m'arriver ici ? Et pourtant, ma paranoïa l'emporte. D'un geste calculé, j'attrape un couteau de cuisine et d'un pas aussi silencieux que possible, je me rends dans mon salon, d'où est provenu le grincement. Arrivée dans la pièce, mes yeux en balayent l'intégralité et je soupire de soulagement. Il n'y a rien. Tout est normal, et chaque chose est à sa place. Je retourne à la cuisine en riant doucement et repose mon arme de fortune avant d'attraper mon verre de vin. Je me dirige dans le salon et m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, qui porte encore les traces et les plis de ma dernière nuit.

Sans réfléchir, j'avale cul-sec le liquide fruité et onctueux, et me laisse reposer dans le fond du canapé. Un nouveau grincement retentit. Cette fois je n'ai pas rêvé. Je sens des gouttes de sueur perler à la racine de mes cheveux, et ma peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Je tente de me lever, mais je suis soudain prise d'étourdissements. Un bourdonnement emplit mes oreilles. Mes mains se portent à mon front pour masser mes tempes, mais lorsque je le touche, je ne sens rien. Le bout de mes doigts est devenu insensible. La panique m'envahit alors que ma vision se trouble. J'attrape d'un geste désorienté mon verre vide et l'inspecte. J'aperçois alors des résidus blancs stagnant dans le fond. Une bouffée de peur s'empare de moi. Je ne peux plus respirer. Ma main lâche le verre qui s'écrase en milles éclats brillants au sol. Des gouttes rougeâtres éclaboussent mon tapis en laine beige.

C'est alors que je le vois. Juste en face de moi. Un homme. Je n'en distingue que la silhouette car il est à contre-jour. Il s'approche de moi et je veux crier. Mais je n'y parviens pas, mes muscles ne répondent plus, anesthésiés. Et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sombre dans l'inconscience, avec l'intime conviction que je vais mourir.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre et cette fin bourrée de suspens ( :o ) vous ont plu !

Je m'en vais me cultiver dans la capitale pendant quelques jours (ainsi que faire du shopping et des soirées), bonne rentrée pour les concerné(e)s !

_**Ciao mes chatons =)**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello everybody ! **

Me voilà revenue de mon escapade parisienne, et je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, followers et aux habitués **=)**

**MMSSR : **Haha il est vrai que Brad est imbuvable. Et ton instinct ne te trompe pas !

**mimi70 :** merci ! Et oui j'ai demandé des infos sur Washington à mes parents qui y sont partis il y a quelques mois ;)

**Mirlana :** merci beaucoup =) et ce nouveau chapitre te donnera surement quelques réponses !

**thechipie :** je ne sais pas si j'ai été assez rapide à ton goût chère chipie, mais voilà la suite =)

**Aya72 :** hey merci =) j'espère que la suite t'intriguera tout autant !

**Hinata des bois :** à dire vrai, cette idée de fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis la sortie ciné du film, et je me suis mise à l'écriture dès Juillet ! Pour une potentielle fiction sur Loki, je t'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré à plusieurs reprises depuis quelques années, mais ce personnage est déjà bien exploité dans d'autres fictions, j'ai donc préféré me concentrer sur le personnage du soldat de l'hiver (pour l'instant en tout cas)

**Rose-Eliade :** merci ! tu gagnes le prix de la review la plus courte du monde, mais qui ne manque pas de sympathie =)

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Danny Elfman - Serenada Schizophrana - Blue Strings : watch?v=GKCMN1_VR_s&amp;list=PL1649A3A736810FFC_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le soldat**

Je me réveille allongée dans la pénombre. Je fais glisser le bout de mes doigts sur ce qui me semble être un matelas rêche. Il y a toujours ce bourdonnement incessant dans mes oreilles. Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et je ne reconnais rien de ce qui m'entoure. Je ne suis plus chez moi. Une forte odeur d'humidité et de renfermé envahit mes narines.

J'observe le plafond sombre et fissuré. Il bouge ! Comme secoué par une onde régulière. Il semble se rapprocher de moi. Mon étourdissement est tel que je suis obligée de refermer les yeux. Je vais vomir. Je tente de me lever, mais perds rapidement l'équilibre et me contente de me tourner sur le côté juste avant de rendre le contenu de mon estomac sur le matelas usé. J'inspire douloureusement l'air humide dans un bruit rauque et crache le liquide acide resté dans ma bouche. Puis, je m'effondre à nouveau.

_**\- C'est eux qui ont assassiné mon père ? Et Nick Fury ?!**_

_**\- Votre père n'a pas été assassiné par HYDRA, il en faisait partie.**_

* * *

C'est l'odeur insupportable qui me réveille à nouveau. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la pièce est plus éclairée. J'ai dû dormir longtemps. Le bourdonnement a disparu et il ne me reste plus qu'une légère migraine.

Je suis enfin capable de me relever sans risquer de perdre l'équilibre. Mes muscles endoloris hurlent à chacun de mes mouvements. Une fois assise, j'embrasse l'intégralité de la pièce d'un regard. Les murs sont en béton grisâtre, de même que le sol. Au fond, un vieil escalier de bois mène à une porte sombre. La seule source de lumière provient d'un soupirail au vitrage jauni. Il est opaque et je ne peux donc pas voir à l'extérieur, mais je distingue les ombres longilignes de barreaux, empêchant toute échappatoire.

Une vague de panique m'envahit. Où suis-je ? Et qui était cet homme ? A peine son souvenir m'effleure qu'une nouvelle onde d'angoisse me parcourt. J'inspecte alors mon corps. Je porte encore mon tailleur et mes escarpins. Je ne semble pas avoir été malmenée. Pour l'instant...

Mes yeux sont soudain attirés par un reflet au sol. Une bouteille d'eau est posée non loin de moi. Je tends mon bras et l'attrape.

_Serait-ce un nouveau piège ?_

J'inspecte soigneusement le bouchon et le liquide. Tout a l'air normal. Alors, sans nouvelle hésitation, je l'ouvre et avale à grandes gorgées l'eau fraiche. Elle tombe lourdement dans mon estomac vide mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Mon corps est complétement déshydraté. Je repose la bouteille vide près de moi, ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les serre fort entre mes bras.

Je regrette rapidement d'avoir bu toute cette eau, car bientôt l'envie d'uriner devient insupportable. Et il n'y a rien dans cette cave, mis à part le matelas usé. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je me sens trop faible et aucune larme ne semble vouloir s'échapper.

Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu m'enlever ? L'argent est la première réponse qui me vient à l'esprit. Il est vrai que je suis riche mais un cambriolage aurait suffi... Cet homme veut peut-être faire chanter quelqu'un. Il a peut-être été engagé par un partenaire de KMW pour faire pression sur mon cabinet. Si c'est le cas, Brad sera furieux. Je me revois soudain quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt. Peut-être que si je m'étais calmée et que je n'étais pas rentrée aussi tôt à mon appartement, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Brad m'aurait sûrement invitée à dîner et j'aurais été en sécurité...

Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas une histoire de chantage et que l'homme qui m'a enlevé est un psychopathe. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et je tente de le calmer alors que des scénarios, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, me viennent à l'esprit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assise ici. Il pourrait s'agir de plusieurs heures comme de quelques minutes seulement. Ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser. Seule dans le silence le plus total, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps.

J'entends soudain des bruits de pas provenant de l'étage. Ce sont les premiers bruits extérieurs parvenant jusqu'à cette pièce et je sursaute presque. La panique m'envahit et je reste immobile sur le matelas puant.

Un cliquetis métallique résonne avant un grincement bruyant. Je regarde, terrorisée, la porte s'ouvrir face à moi. Mon corps est enfin capable de s'activer et je rampe le plus vite possible dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, priant pour que l'ombre me dissimule.

Les marches vermoulues de l'escalier craquent à chacun de ces pas. Je suis incapable de le regarder et fixe le sol sous moi. Le sang tambourine dans mes oreilles et mon corps et si tendu qu'il pourrait se briser en un instant. L'escalier cesse de craquer, et des bruits de pas lourds et trainants s'approchent. Je distingue son ombre s'étendre au sol et me rejoindre.

_Je vais mourir._

Des rangers noires tachées de boue apparaissent dans mon champ de vision alors qu'une forte odeur de cuir mêlée de transpiration emplie la pièce. Je n'ose toujours pas relever la tête. C'est alors qu'une main gantée tend sous mes yeux une photographie aux plis marqués. Je la reconnais tout de suite. C'est celle de ma famille qui se trouvait dans mon salon. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la panique.

**\- C'est ton père ? Demande tout à coup une voix froide alors que l'index ganté désigne l'un des visages.**

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

**\- Et lui ?**

Je suis l'index des yeux et observe le visage lumineux du jeune homme blond au premier plan de la photographie.

**\- C'est mon frère.**

Ma voix est rauque, et ressemble plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

**\- Il vit où ?**

Sa voix à lui est toujours aussi froide et sévère. Elle envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps.

**\- Nulle part.**

La main plie la photographie d'un geste rapide avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de ma vue. J'entends l'homme la ranger dans ses poches. J'ose enfin lui jeter un regard discrètement, en partie dissimulée derrière mes cheveux en bataille. Il est accroupi face à moi et semble chercher quelque chose dans ses vêtements sombres.

Son visage est caché derrière une masse de cheveux gras et bruns. J'aperçois seulement sa barbe foncée. Il émane de cet homme une force et une puissance qui sont effrayantes. Il relève la tête et je suis aussitôt happée par ses yeux. Des yeux bleus glacés qui me fusillent sur place. Il se remet rapidement debout et me domine pendant quelques secondes de toute sa hauteur. Mais soudain, il m'empoigne par le col de ma veste et me hisse sur mes jambes.

Je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur fermement par une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre me menace d'un couteau glacial.

**\- Tu réponds à mes questions et tout se passera bien. Si tu refuses...**

Je sens la lame appuyer douloureusement sur ma peau découverte et émets un gémissement plaintif.

**\- Il ne vit nulle part, c'est la vérité ! Il est mort il y a huit ans.**

Ses mains quittent mon corps et les miennes vont aussitôt masser mon cou. Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté les siens et je les sens me scruter. Au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, il range son arme à sa ceinture et se recule.

Grâce à cette nouvelle distance, je peux mieux l'observer. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon usé et d'une veste en jean sombre. Avec ses cheveux longs et sa barbe mal rasée, il a tout du mec paumé complétement fou.

**\- Il y a un coffre dans la maison de ton père. J'ai besoin d'y accéder. Tu connais les codes pour désactiver l'alarme ?**

Je me contente de hocher la tête. L'homme a l'air satisfait. Il s'approche à nouveau tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie, et je me recroqueville sur place.

**\- Si tu m'aides, je te laisserai la vie sauve.**

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. La peur que sa vue m'inspire est immense. Je doute fort de pouvoir avoir confiance en lui. Mais quelque chose me dit que si je ne vais pas dans son sens, il pourrait en finir plus rapidement que prévu avec moi...

**\- D'accord, dis-je faiblement.**

**\- Très bien, me répond-il en commençant à retourner vers l'escalier. Nous partons dans deux heures.**

La porte claque, et puis j'entends le cliquetis du verrou. Une fois seule, des flots de larmes commencent à se déverser sur mes joues. Des larmes de peur et de honte. Mon tailleur est couvert d'urine.

* * *

J'ai eu le temps de repasser en boucle notre conversation dans mon esprit.

_Un coffre ?_

Au départ j'imagine qu'il contient de l'argent. Mais très vite je penche plus pour des dossiers confidentiels. Après tout, mon père a travaillé pour le SHIELD ainsi que pour l'HYDRA. J'imagine qu'il a donc dû amasser quantité d'informations durant ses longues années de bons et loyaux services.

Quand il revient, la pénombre a déjà envahi la cave. Ce doit être la fin d'après-midi. Sa silhouette imposante se dessine dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**\- Debout.**

Son ton est sans appel. Je me lève aussitôt et, suite à un signe de main de sa part, me dirige lentement vers lui. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter, je suis presque paralysée par la peur. J'atteins les premières marches et gravis en tremblant l'escalier.

J'ai l'impression que je vais à nouveau pleurer, mais tente de me calmer. J'arrive à son niveau et reste le plus loin possible de lui. Il sent toujours le cuir. Mes yeux sont baissés. Je l'entends renifler de dégoût. Mon avant-bras est ensuite empoigné fermement et je suis tirée vers la porte.

Il m'entraine à travers un couloir sombre à la tapisserie défraichie. L'odeur d'humidité est un peu moins forte que dans la cave, mais celle de renfermé est toujours bien présente. Nous passons devant une première porte en bois rongée par la moisissure avant de nous arrêter devant une seconde, qui semble être en léger meilleur état. L'homme l'ouvre et me pousse à l'intérieur de la pièce obscure.

Soudain, le bruit d'un interrupteur se fait entendre, suivi par l'allumage bruyant d'un néon. La lumière blanche m'éblouit. Je ne suis plus habituée à tant de luminosité. Mais elle me permet de mieux l'observer. Nous nous toisons un instant. Il s'est changé. Il a troqué son jean et sa veste contre une tenue sombre. Il porte un treillis noir rentré dans ses rangers, ainsi qu'une veste de cuir parfaitement adaptée à sa morphologie et fermée par de nombreuses sangles. Sa vision me fait froid dans le dos. Il n'a plus rien du mec paumé.

_C'est un soldat._

**\- Tu as dix minutes.**

La porte claque si fort qu'elle fait voler mes cheveux autour de mon visage. Je reste un moment immobile au milieu du carrelage démodé. Des planches de contreplaqué sont clouées contre la seule fenêtre, la rendant inaccessible.

La salle de bain est sale et poussiéreuse, néanmoins je remarque que la baignoire a été utilisée il y a peu. Des gouttelettes d'eau stagnent encore au fond. Mes poils se hérissent rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ait pu se laver ici. Je remarque ensuite une pile de vêtements gris déposée sur le rebord, ainsi qu'une serviette de toilette qui a l'air propre.

Des coups sont portés à la porte et je me retourne aussitôt.

**\- Huit minutes !**

Sans réfléchir, je commence à faire couler l'eau de la baignoire. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux dans la pièce. Et s'il entrait ? Malgré mon angoisse, j'entreprends de me déshabiller. L'odeur de mes vêtements est infecte et je sens les premières nausées m'envahir. Une fois nue, je ne perds pas de temps et grimpe dans la baignoire. L'émail est usé et je sens sa surface poreuse sous mes pieds. L'eau est glacée. Je prends sur moi et parviens finalement à me glisser sous le pommeau de douche.

Je ne me suis jamais lavée aussi rapidement de toute ma vie. Je noue le plus serré possible le cordon du pantalon de survêtement grisâtre laissé à mon intention. Malgré cela, je sens le vêtement glisser légèrement de ma taille. C'est un survêtement d'homme, surement le sien, et je réprime une grimace de dégoût. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvre et que je rencontre son visage impatient. Il me détaille quelques secondes avant d'attraper mon avant-bras pour me trainer hors de la pièce.

Nous parcourons le couloir avant d'arriver dans un hall d'entrée habillé de lambris. J'aperçois rapidement le reste de la maison à travers les doubles portes aux vitres jaunies menant au séjour. Ce dernier n'est presque pas meublé. Tout ici semble être resté abandonné dans son jus, et je me demande depuis combien de temps cet homme vit ici. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, le verrou s'ouvre et je suis entrainée à l'extérieure.

Aussitôt l'air frais pénètre dans mes poumons. Je suis sous le choc. J'avais pensé être retenue dans la maison d'une banlieue malfamée, et je comprends que je me suis lourdement trompée. Partout autour de nous s'étendent d'immenses arbres feuillus. J'aperçois un vieux pick up bleu sur la droite. C'est là que me conduit l'homme, me tenant toujours fermement. Il ouvre la porte côté passager, qui émet un grincement strident, avant de me jeter à l'intérieur. J'ai tout juste le temps de ramener mes jambes près de moi avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. J'ai peur.

Il fait ensuite le tour de la voiture, et j'étouffe un hoquet de terreur lorsque je réalise qu'il porte plusieurs pistolets semi-automatiques accrochés à son treillis. Lorsqu'il monte côté conducteur, je m'éloigne le plus possible de lui et me colle contre la portière.

Sans un regard, il démarre le pick-up. Le moteur gronde. L'homme se tourne ensuite vers les sièges arrières. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il fouille dans un grand sac de sport avant d'en sortir une casquette de baseball. Il l'enfonce sur sa tête et la voiture démarre. Mes yeux sont toujours braqués sur le sac resté entre-ouvert. A l'intérieur se trouve un fusil d'assaut.

Je me retourne lentement vers le pare-brise. Dehors, les arbres défilent, identiques, secoués par la brise fraiche de la fin d'après-midi.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Eva **le** rencontre enfin ! Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser une petite review, ça ne pourra que m'encourager à continuer **=)**

_A peine revenue qu'il faut déjà que je m'en aille vendanger... Bonne semaine à tous !_


	5. Chapitre 4

**YO.**

_Hiiiii_ cette histoire a de plus en plus lecteurs ! Je suis un chaton HAPPY **=)**

**mimi70 :** merci ! Et oui, il fait peur un peu, et ce n'est qu'un début (mouaha)

**Hinata des bois :** merci Chaton des bois (je rougis de fierté rien qu'en lisant ta review=)

**Mirlana :** je publie en moyenne une fois par semaine (en fonction de mon emploi du temps et de celui de ma bêta) et j'essaie d'avoir toujours une dizaine de chapitres d'avance ! Je suis ravie que le début t'ai laissé beaucoup d'interrogations quant à la suite, qui j'espère te plaira ;)

**MMSSR :** Certes je crois que le Winter Soldier a légèrement remonté la pente à la fin du film, mais cette prise de conscience en fait, selon moi, quelqu'un de désespéré et d'encore plus dangereux. En tout cas merci pour ta gentille review =)

**Rose-Eliade :** J'avoue moi aussi je poste souvent des reviews assez courtes ;) Ravie que ce début d'histoire te plaise !

**Kizzie Ann :** Une rencontre sexy ? Je l'imaginais plutôt glauque Haha ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il reste quand même grave sexy ;) Et rassure-toi, t'es dans le IN, pas dans le OUT !

**MiaWatson :** Bienvenue à toi et merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également =)

.

Bonne lecture à tous, _avec ce nouveau chapitre plein d'actions_** !**

* * *

Chromatics - Tick of the clock : _ watch?v=vWD7k6TrJ-g_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : dans l'ombre de la nuit**

La route en sa compagnie me paraît interminable. Mes yeux restent fixés sur les chiffres orangés de l'horloge. Le silence est si pesant que j'ose à peine le troubler pour respirer. Je suis lasse d'être constamment en alerte et mes muscles tendus commencent à crier fatigue. Cela va faire deux heures que nous roulons et nous arrivons seulement aux limites périphériques de Washington. La drogue qu'il m'a donnée devait être sacrément forte pour que je ne me souvienne absolument pas du trajet.

A mesure que la nuit commence à tomber, la route devient plus fréquentée, et nous ne tardons pas à nous retrouver dans les embouteillages de fin de journée. Je le vois se tendre à côté de moi. Je sens la tension puissante qui émane de son corps. Il tient d'ailleurs si fermement le volant que ses gants en cuir sont prêts à craquer.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me demande l'itinéraire pour nous rendre chez mon père, mais il ne m'adresse pas un mot. A ma grande surprise, il prend sans aucune indication de ma part la direction de Forest Hill. Les banlieues défavorisées laissent peu à peu place aux quartiers chics et aisés. L'allure du pick-up ralentit dans les rues résidentielles. Nous empruntons Albemarle Street et remontons la rue déserte, longeant les hauts murs et portails de sécurité protégeant les riches villas. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente, lorsqu'arrivé à proximité de la maison de mon père, le pick-up s'arrête à l'abri d'un bosquet.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes partis, l'homme se tourne vers moi, comme s'il était soudain conscient de ma présence.

**\- Écoute-moi bien. Il y a sûrement des micros planqués un peu partout dans la maison. Il y en avait chez toi. Une fois à l'intérieur, je veux que tu la fermes. Tu me suis et c'est tout. Si tu essaies de jouer les dures, je te colle une balle en pleine tête. C'est clair ?**

Je sens déjà les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Je hoche la tête. Il quitte l'habitacle de la voiture et je profite de ces quelques secondes de répit avant de sortir à mon tour.

Dehors, l'air s'est rafraichi et je resserre la veste de jogging autour de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter la rue, en quête de la moindre aide potentielle. Je repère alors une voiture de patrouille tourner à l'intersection d'une autre rue, à quelques centaines de mètres. Mon cœur fait un bond. Si seulement je pouvais la prévenir...

Je me retourne discrètement, craignant d'attirer l'attention, et je constate avec horreur qu'il me fixe. Ses yeux bleus sont comme une paire de projecteurs, et je suis prise sur le fait. Me coupant l'herbe sous le pied, il m'entraine vers la grille. Nous la longeons, cachés dans l'ombre des arbres jusqu'à arriver au niveau du portail opaque.

Là, il me pousse contre le digicode. L'angoisse me paralyse tellement que je mets plusieurs secondes avant de me souvenir du code d'accès. Une fois ce dernier rentré, les vantaux métalliques s'ouvrent pour révéler une allée pavée sinuant entre les grands arbres du terrain. Je m'avance et aussitôt les lanternes la bordant s'allument, illuminant discrètement l'allée jusqu'à la maison se trouvant à quelques dizaines de mètres. Derrière nous, le portail se referme dans un léger grincement.

Il s'engage en premier, non sans m'envoyer un regard pour s'assurer que je le suis. C'est une sensation bizarre que de revenir dans la maison où j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance. Nous parcourons l'allée et je suis soudain frappée par le silence. Seules mes chaussures émettent un claquement régulier. Sa démarche à lui ne trouble aucunement le silence, malgré les rangers qu'il porte. C'est comme s'il ne posait même pas les pieds à terre.

Nous arrivons bien vite au niveau de la porte d'entrée, plongée dans la pénombre. Même dans un quartier aussi huppé que Forest Hill, la maison en impose, plus grande que toutes les autres, dans cette rue habitée depuis des générations par l'élite de Washington. Je distingue la silhouette imposante de l'homme se tourner vers moi, et je recule inconsciemment de quelques pas.

**\- Tu désactives l'alarme, tu la fermes et tout se passera bien, me chuchote-t-il.**

Ce après quoi il attrape une petite sphère métallique accrochée à sa ceinture. Je le regarde, sans bouger, pointer la lumière sur l'embrasure de la porte. A peine l'a-t-il déposé qu'une petite lumière rouge apparaît en son centre. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'il m'attrape et me pousse en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd et étouffé retentit. Sa carrure me cache la vue de la porte, mais j'aperçois au-dessus de ses épaules une fumée évanescente s'envoler vers le ciel noir.

Tout va très vite. L'alarme se déclenche. Je suis entrainée à l'intérieur et manque de tomber en franchissant le seuil. Je me retrouve plaquée contre le boitier de l'alarme avec une arme pointée sur la tempe. Je me raidis en gémissant de peur, mais commence à m'activer. Mes mains moites ouvrent le boitier et je tape la combinaison de chiffres cent fois répétée, tout en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas changée depuis ma dernière venue.

Après un court instant de suspens où aucun de nous deux n'osent respirer, la sirène se coupe et une led verte s'illumine sur le boitier. Le pistolet quitte mon crâne et j'expire bruyamment l'air de mes poumons alors que mon pic d'adrénaline redescend. Mais, aussitôt, je suis retournée de force vers lui. Ses yeux bleus me clouent sur place, menaçants. Un de ses doigts gantés vient se planter sur sa bouche, m'intimant de ne pas faire de bruit.

_Les micros._

Il m'indique ensuite d'un geste de passer la première dans le couloir menant aux autres pièces de la maison. Mon cœur se serre d'être enfin de retour ici, après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai toujours aimé cette grande maison. Un mur de baies vitrés le long du couloir offre une vue sur le jardin verdoyant, magnifique même de nuit. J'aperçois les reflets des toiles et autres œuvres d'arts ornant le mur blanc d'en face.

Nous débouchons dans le vaste séjour plongé dans l'obscurité. Les rayons de la Lune pénètrent dans l'immense pièce grâce aux vitrages en double-hauteur et suffisent à nous repérer. Je suis surprise de le voir continuer à avancer vers le bureau de mon père, à l'autre bout du séjour. Je suis à présent certaine qu'il est déjà venu ici.

Je presse le pas derrière lui. Il actionne doucement la poignée, et la porte en bois rare s'ouvre sans un bruit. Nous pénétrons dans le cabinet de mon père. La pièce est moins haute de plafond que le séjour, et j'ai soudain l'impression d'étouffer en étant ici seule avec lui. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir ici trop souvent. Quand j'étais petite, l'accès m'y était interdit. Et quand mon père travaillait à la maison, il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Avec le temps, ma curiosité s'était tarie et je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de voir ce que renfermait son bureau.

A dire vrai, je ne connaissais rien au travail de mon père jusqu'à il y a encore deux ans. Jusqu'aux événements de New York. Après l'attaque extraterrestre, le S.H.I.E.L.D. a été mis sur le devant de la scène par la presse internationale. En tant que secrétaire général, mon père a été surchargé de travail à cette période. Il a organisé le déblayage de New-York et a dû gérer la crise internationale concernant la sécurité de la planète. Il m'en parlait vaguement à l'époque, mais j'avais trouvé la majorité de mes réponses dans la presse. Cependant, celle-ci paraissait plus intéressée par les Avengers que par la réelle menace d'une civilisation extraterrestre. Je les avais vus à la une des magazines.

_Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Captain America..._

Des super-héros, comme les gens les appelaient. Tout le monde les idolâtrait. Moi, je n'avais pas le temps pour cela. Mon travail chronophage ne me le permettait pas.

Une légère lueur bleutée emplit soudain la pièce. J'observe l'homme fixer une nouvelle petite sphère métallique sur une peinture au fond de la pièce. La sphère est presque identique à celle qu'il a utilisée à l'entrée de la maison, et pendant une seconde j'ai peur qu'il fasse sauter le mur. Mais elle émet seulement un léger crépitement électrique avant de redevenir inactive. C'est là que se fait entendre un léger bruit qui provient de derrière le tableau, comme si quelque chose se débloquait. La sphère devait être un brouilleur d'ondes électriques. Il la range dans sa ceinture et entreprend de faire coulisser la peinture le long du mur. Je reste bouche-bée en découvrant qu'elle dissimulait le fameux coffre-fort.

Il ne perd pas de temps et s'active autour du coffre blindé. De là où je suis, je ne vois que son dos sombre. Je doute fort qu'il puisse l'ouvrir, mon père a dû prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour ne pas qu'il soit forcé. Je jette un œil autour de moi. A quelques mètres à l'extérieur de la pièce, il y a une porte-fenêtre. Si seulement je pouvais parvenir à l'atteindre...

Un léger bruit métallique retentit soudain, suivi d'un craquement sourd. Je ne sais pas comment il y est parvenu, mais le coffre est à présent bien ouvert. Il se tourne vers moi les bras chargés de dossiers papiers qu'il dépose silencieusement sur le bureau. Il se penche et commence à les survoler.

J'attends, immobile. L'un des dossiers semble particulièrement attirer son attention. Il l'approche de ses yeux et commence à le lire plus précisément. Il a l'air complétement absorbé par son contenu. Une vague d'espoir me gonfle le cœur. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je recule vers la porte, en le fixant toujours. Il n'a rien remarqué. Je parviens à m'éclipser discrètement de la pièce. Je marche à présent lentement jusqu'à la baie vitrée. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ma main moite se pose sur la poignée de la baie vitrée, et je l'actionne le plus doucement possible. Elle émet un bruit infime, et j'arrête aussitôt de bouger en tendant l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, je constate qu'il n'a rien remarqué. J'inspire à fond.

Je termine d'ouvrir la baie et la tire vers moi. Je sors alors une jambe à l'extérieur, puis l'autre, et délicatement, je referme la porte. J'avance à pas de loup sur la terrasse, jusqu'à rejoindre le gazon. Là seulement, je m'autorise un regard vers l'arrière. J'aperçois sa silhouette sombre, toujours dans le bureau. Alors, sans perdre de temps, je commence à courir. Je cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à atteindre les premiers arbres qui me dissimulent sous leurs branches épaisses. Mon corps est tendu. Je deviens presque euphorique d'avoir réussi. Je m'enfonce encore un peu dans les bois avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers la maison. Malgré la distance, j'arrive encore à voir à l'intérieur.

_Et il n'y est plus._

Je suffoque de peur. C'est alors que je le vois sortir par la même porte que j'ai emprunté un instant plus tôt. Avec horreur, je l'entends charger son pistolet. Paniquée, je me retourne vers les bois et recommence à courir. Si je me dépêche, j'atteindrai peut-être la rue voisine, de l'autre côté du jardin. De là, je pourrai trouver de l'aide. Les branches me griffent le visage et mes pieds se prennent dans les racines. J'entends déjà des bruits de pas rapides derrière moi et j'accélère, terrifiée.

Soudain, mon pied se raccroche dans un obstacle. Je tente de conserver mon équilibre, mais je glisse sur l'humus humide et tombe lourdement sur le sol dans un cri étouffé. Des feuilles se collent sur mon visage et de la terre s'infiltre dans ma bouche. Une forte douleur s'insinue dans ma cheville, toujours coincée.

Quand je parviens finalement à m'extirper, ses bruits de pas sont tout proches. Je ne peux pas me relever, d'une part à cause de la douleur à ma cheville, et d'autre part car une fois debout, il pourra facilement me repérer. Je rampe donc vers le buisson le plus proche et cesse de respirer.

_Pitié._

Je prie tout en guettant la moindre trace de sa présence. Soudain, un poids s'abat sur mon épaule. Sous la surprise, aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche. Je suis violemment tirée en arrière, à travers les branchages feuillus du buisson, avant d'être jetée sur le sol. Je gémis de douleur et de peur et me recroqueville en me protégeant de mes mains.

**\- Pitié ! Pitié...**

Il grogne et s'approche. Je vais mourir. Alors je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces ; comme si cet acte pouvait me faire disparaître, m'emmener loin d'ici. Je m'attends à la douleur imminente. Mais au lieu de cela, je sens qu'il me saisit le bras et le tire vers lui pour me relever.

Je tente de m'éloigner faiblement, mais l'adrénaline commence à quitter mon corps et les forces m'abandonnent. Je ne me débats plus, mon corps devient tout mou. Il tire plus fort et je sens mon bras craquer sous sa poigne de fer. Il commence à marcher et je suis malgré moi contrainte de me lever et de le suivre péniblement. Ma cheville hurle de douleur à chacun de mes pas. Je lance un dernier regard dans les bois, et aperçois, à une dizaine de mètre à peine, les lampadaires de l'autre rue.

_J'y étais presque._

Nous retournons vers la maison, et je pleure à présent à chaudes larmes. Silencieusement. Il me pousse sur une chaise de la terrasse avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Je suis à nouveau seule. Mais il sait que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Je peux à peine tenir debout.

J'attends, le regard plongé dans le vide, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse quelques minutes plus tard. Ses bras sont chargés de dossiers. D'un mouvement de tête, il m'intime l'ordre de me mettre en route. Je me lève comme un robot et me mets en marche. Je sens sa présence juste derrière moi. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre lui. Il est plus facile de me laisser faire.

Il doit trouver que je ne vais pas assez vite, car au bout de quelques mètres, il m'empoigne le bras, au même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt, et me tire plus rapidement vers le portail. Je sens déjà l'hématome se former.

Nous ressortons dans le silence de la nuit et traversons la route. Mais alors que nous sommes au milieu de la voirie, des phares nous éblouissent depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Une voiture s'approche. J'ai envie de m'écrouler et d'attendre qu'elle arrive. Au lieu de cela, je suis violemment poussée contre le pick-up. Ma cheville hurle à nouveau.

**\- J'ai mal !**

**\- Ferme-la ou je te monterai ce que c'est d'avoir vraiment mal . Monte dans la voiture.**

J'aurais voulu rester éveillée. Pour le surveiller et être à l'affût de la moindre aide possible. Mais une immense vague de fatigue m'envahit alors que le pick-up démarre. Je tente de lutter, mais mes paupières se ferment déjà. Une question me hante.

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?_

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Et oui, faux espoir pour Eva. _IL_ reste encore très menaçant dans ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos critiques, ou même de me faire un p'tit coucou **=)** CIAO !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello mes choux **! **  
**

Ça y est, j'ai officiellement fait ma rentrée. Et elle commence fort, puisque je participe à un concours international sur la ville de Shenzen (autant vous dire que ma présence ici risque donc de se raréfier au fil du semestre).

Mais pas de panique, puisque je reviens aujourd'hui en pleine forme pour ce nouveau chapitre** =)**

**mimi70 :** merci Mimi ! Je progresse au niveau de la longueur, mais hélas ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres.

**Muffy90 :** HEY salut toi ! Ravie que tes doutes se soient dissipés, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**Mirlana :** merci =) Les comics ne sont pas ma source d'inspiration principale, mais j'en connais un peu la trame et m'efforce de la respecter !

**Sehaltiel l'Eternel :** bienvenue à toi ! Oh j'espère ne pas te décevoir (le coup de pression, tu n'imagines pas =)

**Rose-Eliade :** Héhé, en fait NOTRE Bucky, il est gentil !

**Hinata des bois :** Oh merci ! Je vais vraiment finir par prendre le melon avec tes adorables reviews (L)

**MiaWatson :** Merci Mia =) et moi aussi j'étais -presque- angoissée en écrivant !

**Miluzine96 :** Yeah, je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle fiction, et encore plus contente qu'elle te plaise =) Les réponses à tes questions dans les prochaines chapitres !

**MMSSR :** MDR j'imagine vos têtes si Trouble Woman s'était terminée au chapitre précédent ! Merci =)

.

Je pense remettre en place le système de tirage au sort que j'avais testé dans l'Aube bleue.

Pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est très simple ! **Chaque semaine, je tire au sort une review parmi les reviews de chaque chapitre. Le gagnant a le droit de me poser une question !** Elle peut concerner cette fiction, ma façon d'écrire, ou même un truc sur moi, genre j'ai une vie mégacool QUOI (cette réflexion est ironique).

Bref**.**

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ...

_\- Suspens insoutenable -_

**Muffy90 ! **(j'attends donc ta question avec une impatience non dissimulée)

.

_Manelor, ma bêta, est actuellement en vacances, quelques fautes risquent donc de s'être glissées dans ce chapitre..._

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

_Captain America, the Winter Soldier - HYDRA : watch?v=dWDllpJFogk&amp;index=11&amp;list=PLBqwoNRuBDz-UP4LWoSh3bofnpjePUlKV_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Loin de tout  
**

Je suis réveillée lorsque le moteur de la voiture se coupe. Après quelques secondes de confusion, je réalise que nous sommes de retour dans les bois. A travers le pare-brise sale, je distingue la cabane à quelques mètres. Mes larmes ont séché sur mon visage, mélangées à la boue et aux restes de feuilles mortes. Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle.

_Tout comme lui. _

Ma porte s'ouvre et l'air de la nuit pénètre dans la voiture. Il attend impatient que je descende, avant de me guider vers l'intérieur de la maison. L'odeur de renfermé m'attaque aussitôt les narines. Le tube d'un néon crépite avant de s'allumer. Je ferme les yeux, éblouie. Alors que je m'attend à être à nouveau enfermée dans la cave, il m'indique les doubles portes du séjour. Hésitante, je pénètre dans la pièce froide. Elle est pauvrement meublée. Je distingue les contours d'une cuisine au fond, derrière une grande table en bois. Il s'y dirige et dépose les dossiers sur cette dernière.

Il fouille ensuite dans sa ceinture et un éclat argenté attire soudain mon regard. Je panique. Il tient dans sa main gantée son couteau. Je recule et heurte le mur le plus proche. Il lève les yeux vers moi tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Je vais mourir ici, loin de tout, et jamais personne ne le saura jamais. Mon corps pourrira dans ces bois sinistres et sombres. C'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas tué chez mon père. Il voulait que nous soyons à l'écart du monde.

Il se retourne alors vers le plan de travail et je l'entends attraper autre chose. Je suis terrifiée et m'apprête à tout moment à déguerpir. Lorsqu'il me refait face, je constate qu'il tient dans ses mains son couteau ainsi que deux boites de conserve. Il pose ces dernières sur la table et les ouvre à l'aide de sa lame acérée. Je le regarde faire, médusée. Il dépose son arme dans l'évier. Je soupire de soulagement. D'un geste, il m'indique de venir m'assoir. Je m'exécute à contre cœur tandis qu'il saisit l'une des boîtes. Il balance une fourchette sur la table, saisit la pile de dossiers, et s'éloigne.

**\- Mange.**

Je regarde la boite de conserve en grimaçant. Rien que l'odeur me dégoûte. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois s'installer sur le canapé et engloutir le contenu de sa conserve en quelques minutes. Après cela, il s'attaque à la lecture des dossiers. Une multitude de questions tournent dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? Est-il de l'HYDRA ? Ou du SHIELD ? Son allure de soldat solitaire me donne l'impression qu'il accomplit tous ces actes seul. Mais surtout, que contiennent ces dossiers que mon père gardait si précieusement ? Alors que j'entame la nourriture peu ragoutante, il me surprend en me posant une question de vive-voix :

**\- Ta mère, où vit-elle ?**

Je lève les yeux de la boite de conserve. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de cela tout à coup ? Jamais je ne lui dirai. Face à mon silence, j'ai peur qu'il s'énerve encore. Il est encore armé et n'a qu'un geste à faire pour me descendre. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de bouger. Au lieu de cela, il reprend la parole :

**\- Comment est mort ton frère ?**

_John. Mon frère. J'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais en Californie depuis une semaine, partie avec des amies pour des vacances bien méritées. Mon frère était aussi en voyage, mais pour affaires, à travers l'Europe et l'Asie. Il était un ingénieur doué et très demandé, mais il aimait aussi faire la fête. Selon les autres conducteurs, sa voiture aurait zigzagué avant de traverser une barrière métallique et de finir sa course au fond d'un ravin. A tout juste vingt-six ans, il était mort derrière son volant au beau milieu de l'Iran. D'après les autorités, son taux d'alcoolémie était élevé. L'alcool étant officiellement interdit dans ce pays, l'affaire avait à l'époque fait scandale..._

_J'étais complétement hébétée quand mon père m'avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort. Je ne ressentais rien, telle une coquille vide de toutes émotions. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon guidée par un marionnettiste invisible. Je ne ressentais toujours rien en faisant ma valise. Mes amies me regardaient étrangement, mais c'est à peine si je m'en rendais compte. Je m'étais rendue à l'aéroport et avais pris le premier avion pour Washington. Et ce fut seulement dans le ciel que la douleur m'avait envahie, à mesure que les souvenirs ressurgissaient. C'était une douleur intense et profonde, sous laquelle j'avais cru mourir. J'avais pleuré. Pendant tout le vol. Incapable de m'arrêter. Je me souviens de l'inquiétude factice de l'une des hôtesses de l'air, et des regards intrigués des businessman de la première classe. Je ne devais pas être belle, pliée en deux sur mon siège, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues trempées et les yeux rougies. _

_A la maison, ma mère était assise dans le salon, une boîte de mouchoir sur les genoux, le regard plongé dans le vide. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je m'étais assise contre elle et nous étions restées là, à sangloter silencieusement. A son arrivée, mon père avait pris les choses en main, tel l'homme d'affaires organisé qu'il était. C'était lui qui s'était occupé de tout. Lui qui avait contacté l'Iran pour rapatrier le corps de mon frère, lui qui avait organisé les obsèques, et lui qui restait fort. Pas une fois je ne l'avais vu pleurer. _

_Après l'enterrement, l'équilibre familiale s'est brisé. Ma mère s'est enfermée dans son chagrin, incapable de surmonter la mort de son enfant, et incapable de s'occuper de moi, sa fille encore belle et bien vivante. Habituellement si pétillante, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Mon père s'est replongé à corps et âme dans son travail, restant même à son bureau des nuits entières. Moi je devais être forte. Mes parents ont fini par s'éloigner. Ma mère ne semblait plus supporter la présence, déjà rare, de mon père à la maison. Et leur mariage est mort lui aussi. Ils ont fini par divorcer un peu moins d'un an après que John nous ai quitté. Ma mère a déménagé à New York, dans une banlieue chic. Et je suis restée seule, dans cette grande maison, où mon père ne faisait une apparition qu'une à deux fois par semaine. _

_Avoir mon diplôme un an plus tard avait été une délivrance. Je m'étais inscrite à l'université et mes parents m'avaient offert l'un des plus bel appartement en plein centre ville de Washington. J'étais promise à un avenir brillant dans le droit. J'avais enfin pu quitter cette grande maison vide et remplie de souvenir. Ma vie avait repris son cours. _

Un raclement de gorge interrompt le fil de mes pensées. Mes paupières papillonnent et je me rends compte qu'il se tient debout, juste de l'autre côté de la table.

**\- Accident de voiture.**

Ses lèvres s'étirent et il secoue la tête en laissant échapper un rire sarcastique. A ce moment là, je me dis qu'il est vraiment fou. Mon corps se tend, prêt à s'échapper. Soudain, il relève la tête et me fixe, plus sérieux que jamais. Mes pieds prennent fermement appui sur le sol, m'éloignant légèrement de la table. Il balance un dossier jauni devant moi. Ce dernier atterrit dans un bruit sourd à quelques centimètres de ma main droite. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, et face à son visage impassible, j'attrape fébrilement le coin de la couverture cornée.

Quand je l'ouvre, je ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. Mes yeux s'attardent sur la première page, un document administratif, et repèrent aussitôt un nom qui m'est familier.

_Jonathan Pierce._

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Cette feuille contient bon nombre d'informations sur mon frère, tout comme les trois suivantes. Toute sa vie, ses habitudes, ses déplacements sont inscrits dans ce dossier. Un malaise commence à m'envahir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il se confirme lorsque j'arrive à la page suivante. Je ne suis pas experte, mais je comprends aussitôt qu'il s'agit d'un rapport médico-légal. Tout y est : le lieu, l'heure du décès, les conditions de rapatriement du corps. Je frémis en voyant les photographies en noir et blanc de la voiture broyée après l'accident. Mais il y a plus.

_Cause du décès : deux balles dans la tête._

Je suis sous le choc, incapable de bouger ou de réfléchir.

**\- C'est impossible...**

Il entame un mouvement vers moi mais aussitôt je me lève, me recule vers le plan de travail et saisit fermement le couteau qu'il a laissé dans l'évier sans le lâcher du regard. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

**\- Pourquoi vous me montrez ça ?!**

Ignorant totalement ma menace, il s'avance d'un pas décidé. Je tourne autour de la table, lui faisant toujours face. Ses yeux me fusillent sur place. Ma main devient moite au contact du couteau. Je me retrouve rapidement à sa place et lui à la mienne. Je suis à présent la plus proche de la sortie. J'esquisse un pas vers l'arrière. Mais aussitôt, je vois une ombre passée dans son regard. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il saute au-dessus de la table et m'attrape violemment le bras. Je hurle. Je me débats et me raccroche au mur le plus proche pour tenter de m'échapper. Il grogne. Sa poigne autour de mon poignet est si forte que j'ai l'impression qu'il va le briser comme du verre. La douleur est violente et me fait hurler de plus belle. Mais mon instinct de survie prend le pas. Je lâche le mur et j'enfonce le couteau dans son avant-bras, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Ce qui se passe alors est surnaturelle.

Un bruit métallique retentit. La lame ne se plante pas. Elle se contente de déchirer sa veste en cuir et de glisser le long de son bras sans jamais le transpercer. Très vite, il me saisit le deuxième poignet et je suis obligée de lâcher l'arme. Elle tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je sens ses yeux furieux plantés sur moi. Mais je ne le regarde pas. Non, je regarde avec ahurissement le reflet métallique de son bras à travers sa veste déchirée.

**\- Tu vois ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?!**

Sa voix est rauque, chargée d'une colère froide. Sur le coup, j'ai tellement peur que je m'arrête instantanément de lutter. Sentant mon abandon, il me pousse contre le mur et s'écarte de quelques centimètres. Je le regard alors ébahie retirer sa veste, sous laquelle il porte un t-shirt noir. Mes yeux sont toujours braqués sur son bras gauche. A la place d'être constitué de muscles et de peau, son bras est entièrement composé de métal brillant. Les fragments argentés s'articulent parfaitement et donne au membre artificiel une allure de véritable bras. Une étoile rouge est gravée sur son biceps cybernétique. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être dans un film de sciences-fiction. Sauf que je ne suis pas dans un film et je n'ai aucun moyen de prévoir ce que ce fou furieux va faire.

**\- Qui ?**

C'est le seul mot que je suis capable de prononcer. Et tout ce que je veux savoir.

**\- Les mêmes qui ont fait ça à ton frère, dit-il en m'indiquant les photographies de la mise en scène de l'accident. Regarde qui a signé l'ordre de mission. **

Je m'avance doucement vers la table, la peur au ventre. Je tourne la page et découvre un symbole rouge tamponné en haut de la suivante. Des tentacules sont gravées dans un cercle. Et au centre je distingue un crâne rouge. Je n'ai jamais vu ce symbole, mais je comprends malgré tout qu'il s'agit de l'HYDRA. Mes yeux filent ensuite vers le bas de la feuille, ornée d'une signature. Et je la reconnais immédiatement. Une signature fine et élégante, surmontée de deux initiales. A.P.

_Alexander Pierce. _

Mes mains lâchent le dossier et je recule en suffoquant. La surprise m'a coupé la respiration. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, et s'il n'avait pas été là pour me rattraper, je me serais écroulée.

**\- J'crois que je vais vomir.**

Je m'enfuis. Je cours vers la salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur, je tire le verrou rouillé, maigre protection. Mais il ne m'a pas suivi. Je n'entends rien. Je suis soudain profondément soulagée d'être enfin seule, loin de sa carrure menaçante. Loin de tout. Je suis épuisée.

Comment ais-je pu alors ne me rendre compte de rien ? J'ai vécu des années avec mon père sans jamais me douter de sa double identité. Étais-je trop enfermée dans mon propre chagrin pour apercevoir les manigances de ce monstre ? Je comprends à présent pourquoi la nouvelle de la mort de mon frère semblait l'avoir si peu bouleversé. Il en était à l'origine. A cette idée, la nausée me monte à nouveau. Un monstre. C'est un monstre.

* * *

Je suis restée toute la nuit enfermée dans la salle de bain sans qu'il ne vienne m'en faire sortir. J'ai fini par m'endormir, recroquevillée dans une serviette sur le carrelage froid et sale. Mon sommeil a été traversé de cauchemars et à plusieurs reprises je me suis réveillée en suffoquant. Dès que je ferme les yeux, le visage de mon frère apparaît dans mon esprit. Il est jeune et beau et soudain, des litres de sang s'écoulent de son corps, et j'éclate en sanglots.

Mais il n'est pas venu. Il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Je ne représente pas une réelle menace. J'aimerais restée toujours ici, enfermée dans cette pièce sinistre et obscure. J'inspecte ma cheville, et constate qu'elle est gonflée et a pris une teinte violacée. Je m'efforce de la soigner, mais les moyens du bord sont assez rudimentaires. Je plonge sous une douche glacée. Le froid réveille tout mon corps, me rappelle que je suis vivante, et il endort la douleur. J'emballe ensuite ma cheville dans une serviette humide que je serre fortement afin de la maintenir.

Après cela, les heures défilent sans que je ne bouge. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'étais inconsciente des souffrances infligées par mon père. J'avais tout pour être heureuse. Une coupe de cheveux impeccable, un job de rêve, assez d'argent pour m'enfiler des cocktails tous les soirs. A présent, j'assiste, impuissante, à l'écroulement de mon monde. Toute ma vie est basée sur un mensonge. Je me sens salie et coupable. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

* * *

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être, n'ayant ni montre, ni vue sur l'extérieur. Mais au bout d'un moment, ma condition humaine me rattrape. La faim commence à me tordre le ventre. Je me sens très faible. Alors, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me résous à sortir. Il fait jour. La pâle lumière du soleil pénètre dans le couloir à travers les portes vitrées du séjour.

Il est là, assis sur le vieux canapé, en train de lire des dossiers. Dès que je le vois, mon corps se tend. Des pages sont éparpillées partout sur la table et sur une partie du parquet. Son teint pâle et ses cernes violacées me font penser qu'il a dû passer sa nuit à éplucher les dossiers. Je m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte et racle ma gorge. Il lève un regard vide vers moi avant qu'une lueur parcourt ses yeux, comme s'il venait de se rappeler ma présence. Alors, je lui dit la seule chose dont je suis à présent sûre :

**\- Je veux qu'ils payent.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

_Niah_ que de suspens **!**

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, vous avez été nombreux à commenter le chapitre précédent, et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! _(et Muffy90, n'oublie pas ta question =)_

Bonne semaine à tous **=)**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Wesh.  
**_

Comme chaque lundi - à peine un mois de relation et déjà la routine s'établit entre nous ! - nous nous retrouvons autour d'un nouveau chapitre **=)**

**Muffy90** : Merci, j'espère que tu as tenu le coup jusqu'à aujourd'hui ;)

**Rose-Eliade** : Oups, nous avons perdu Rose, si quelqu'un est apte à la réanimer, ce serait gentil !

**Hinata des bois** : et moi j'avais HÂTE de la poster cette suite ! LICORNE POWA

**mimi70** : Yeah, "ça envoie du pâté" est l'une de mes expressions favorites. Avec également dans le palmarès gagnant : "Pas de quoi fouetter un chat(onjoli)", "Faire la grasse matinée" (car j'aime le gras. Et dormir), la très célèbre "Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse", ainsi que "vive les licornes" (qui tient plus du slogan je l'accorde).

**MiaWatson** : Merci ! Je suis ravie que le paragraphe en italique vous ait plus à tous, je dois être psychologue dans l'âme !

**MMSSR** : ton souhait pourrait bien être exaucé ... =)

**Mirlana** : merci à toi ! En effet, quelques autres personnages Marvel feront leur apparition dans cette histoire, mais pas dans l'immédiat !

**Miluzine96** : Merci Miluzine =) je partage ton intérêt pour Natasha Romanoff (que tu avais bien écrit ne t'inquiètes pas) allias Natalia Alianova Romanova, et si tu connais un peu l'histoire du Winter Soldier, tu sais qu'elle y occupe une place importante !

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Muffy90** !

_question :_ Est-ce que tu écris le personnage du soldat de l'hiver à partir du film ou est-ce que tu t'inspires d'autres personnes et/ou personnages pour pouvoir lui donner vie dans ton histoire?

_réponse :_ C'est une très bonne question, car comme tu l'indiques dans ta review, le personnage du soldat de l'hiver fait, au final, très peu d'apparitions dans le film. Et l'image qu'on en retient est celle d'un bloc de glace (comparaison facile je l'admet) obéissant aux ordres. Je salue au passage le jeu d'acteur de Sebastian Stan, qui a su donner de la profondeur à ce personnage quasiment muet et impassible. Donc pour écrire cette fiction, je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur le personnage du soldat de l'hiver dans les comics. J'ai également puisé dans d'autres sources d'inspiration ! **Buffalo 66** de Vincent Gallo est la référence essentielle, déjà parce que j'adore Christina Ricci, ensuite parce que sa réalisation froide mais poétique et sa mise en scène originale valent le coup d'œil, et pour finir parce que le thème de l'enlèvement y est très bien retranscrit. Voilà !

.

Cette semaine la gagnante est ... **Mirlana** !

.

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

_Nero - Into the past : watch?v=-f-LGK-y30w_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : New-York**

_**\- Je veux qu'ils payent.**_

**\- J'ai besoin de savoir où vit ta mère, me dit-il en se levant du canapé.**

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- Son nom est cité dans des dossiers. Je pense qu'elle a des informations. **

**\- Des informations sur quoi ? **

**\- HYDRA.**

Sur le coup, j'ai envie de rire. Ma mère et HYDRA, vraiment ? Et puis, quelques souvenirs me reviennent, dont un en particulier.

_Tant que ma mère avait vécu à la maison, mon père n'avait réussi qu'une fois a lui imposer une réunion de son comité. C'était un soir d'hiver, peu avant la mort de mon frère. Il avait dit, des collègues viennent à la maison, alors que nous dinions avec ma mère autour de l'îlot central de notre vaste cuisine. Ma mère avait posé calmement ses couverts et croiser ses bras, froissant au passage sa robe pastel, attendant des explications. _

_**\- Ils ne seront pas nombreux, mais ce sont de hauts responsables, avait poursuivi mon père.**_

_Sur le coup, j'avais senti l'enthousiasme m'envahir. J'allais enfin découvrir une partie du travail de mon père. Lui, si silencieux à ce propos. C'est pourquoi le ton sarcastique de ma mère m'avait quelque peu refroidie :_

_**\- Et en quel honneur exactement recevons-nous tous ces héros chez nous ? **_

_**\- Ils viennent visiter chaque membre du comité. Il faudra faire bonne figure, avait-il ajouté en me lançant un regard. **_

_Un léger silence s'était installé, et je n'avais pas su quoi dire pour le troubler. Mais les discussions avaient finalement repris leur cours normal, la tension s'était estompée._

La réaction de ma mère ne me laisse aujourd'hui plus aucun doute. Elle savait. Et elle désapprouvait. Un véritable dilemme m'envahit. Soit je lui dis ce qu'il veut entendre au risque de mettre ma mère en danger, soit j'attends la mort ici, sans jamais découvrir tous les responsables du meurtre de John. Mes lèvres bougent avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

**\- New-York. Elle vit à New-York.**

* * *

Les paysages verdoyants défilent sous mes yeux depuis des heures, alors que je laisse reposer ma tête sur la surface froide de la vitre. Il n'a rien dit depuis le début du trajet. Nous roulons sur les routes nationales, il voulait éviter l'autoroute et les péages surveillés. Son arsenal militaire est toujours chargé à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il est bientôt quinze heures, et nous ne devrions pas tarder à arriver à New-York. Les petites villes sont de plus en plus denses et la voie de plus en plus fréquentée. Le pick-up ralentit et quitte la route pour se diriger vers une petite station essence presque déserte hormis quelques poids-lourds. Il s'arrête au niveau d'une pompe et coupe le moteur. Il jette un regard à travers le pare-brise et repère rapidement les caméras de vidéo-surveillance.

**\- Va faire le plein.**

Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de lui, je le giflerais pour me parler de cette façon. Mais l'angoisse me noue le ventre alors je m'exécute. L'odeur de gazole m'emplit les narines à mesure que le carburant remplit la voiture. Je jette un regard en direction du pick-up et constate qu'il m'observe dans le rétro-viseur. Une fois le plein fait, il baisse sa vitre et m'ordonne de remonter. Pendant une seconde, j'ai peur qu'il veuille s'enfuir sans payer. Et je doute que quelqu'un puisse le retrouver. Cette voiture est surement volée, et seul mon visage apparaît sur les vidéos.

Mais le pick-up se dirige vers le parking de la station. Il coupe à nouveau le moteur et attrape la vieille casquette de baseball délavée que je l'ai déjà vu porter l'autre soir. Il l'enfonce su sa tête et saisit l'un de ses révolver qu'il glisse dans une poche de sa veste.

Une clochette aiguë retentit lorsque nous pénétrons dans la station. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter, à force d'être restées pliées trop longtemps, et à cause de la montée de stress soudaine. Je le suis à travers les rayonnages de la petite boutique et l'observe attraper de la nourriture. Barres de céréales, protéines, boites de conserves, je me demande s'il lui arrive de manger normalement. Je saisis un filet de pommes et un sandwich aux poulet, la faim me tordant soudain le ventre. Il me jette un regard suspicieux et je me contente de hausser les épaules, l'air innocent.

Un portant à vêtement attire ensuite mon attention. J'examine en fronçant le nez les vêtements démodés. Il arrive dans mon dos. Je ne le vois pas, mais je sens sa présence pesante derrière moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas aller chez ma mère comme ça, lui dis-je en lui montrant le jogging usé et sale qu'il m'a prêté. **

Il renifle, énervé, avant de se détourner. J'attrape à la hâte un t-shirt noir et un jean mal coupé, sentant bien que sa patiente commence à s'estomper. C'est alors qu'il me tend quelque chose sous les yeux. Je reconnais immédiatement mon porte-feuille. Depuis quand exactement l'a-t-il sur lui ? Il me pousse ensuite vers la caisse. Cette dernière est tenue par une jeune blonde qui doit avoir la vingtaine à peine. Elle mâche son chewing-gum d'un air ennuyé tout en regardant ses ongles fraichement manucurés. Ce n'est que lorsque nous posons nos articles sur la caisse qu'elle daigne enfin lever ses yeux ultra maquillés. Elle me lance un regard vide avant de l'apercevoir. Une étincelle balaye ses yeux.

**\- Bonjour, nous dit-elle avec un sourire factice tout en commençant à scanner nos achats. Vous étiez à quelle pompe ? **

**\- La deux, dis-je dans un murmure.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le New Jersey ? **

**\- Nous sommes juste de passage, intervient-il alors d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude. **

Je me retourne, interloquée, alors qu'il envoie un sourire à la caissière. Je rêve ou il est en train de lui faire du charme ? J'ai envie de hurler. Mais c'est un psychopathe qui m'a drogué, enlevé et menacé de me tuer ! Je paye en liquide, alors que la caissière est toujours absorbée dans sa contemplation, après quoi j'attrape les vêtements et me dirige vers les toilettes. Je me change rapidement. Le t-shirt est trop moulant et le jean trop large, mais c'est le moindre de mes soucis pour l'instant.

_Et s'il la tuait ? _

Je tends l'oreille mais entends seulement le rire niais de la caissière. Mon regard se braque vers la fenêtre au-dessus des toilettes. Je pourrais m'enfuir. Passer par cette fenêtre et courir près de la route passante. Une voiture finirait bien par s'arrêter. Alors que je suis en train de planifier mon évasion, des coups sont portés à la porte.

**\- Sors de là.**

Sa voix n'a plus rien de charmeuse. Elle est redevenue froide et menaçante.

_Peut-il lire dans les pensées en plus d'avoir un bras cybernétique ?_

Je détourne mes yeux de la fenêtre. De toute façon elle était bien trop haute, et ma cheville est encore douloureuse. Quand je sors, je tombe aussitôt dans l'océan glacial de ses iris bleues. Sa patiente s'est définitivement épuisée. Nous quittons la station, non sans un au-revoir chaleureux de la caissière.

* * *

C'est moi qui reprends le volant, suivant toujours ses ordres. Il nous faut encore plus d'une heure avant d'atteindre la banlieue de New-York. Nous sommes coincés dans les embouteillages le long de l'Hudson et je contemple, fatiguée, les grattes-ciel de Manhattan s'élevant sur la rive opposée. Cela fait bientôt trois ans que je ne suis pas venue ici, et à chaque fois l'immensité et la beauté de la ville me sautent aux yeux.

Je repère, parmi tous les grattes-ciel, la tour Stark. Comment ne pas la reconnaître après l'invasion de New York ? Le building de Tony Stark est passé sur toutes les chaines de télévision après la victoire des Avengers. La tour fait partie des plus grandes de l'île, et les façades vitrées envoient des milliers de reflets brillants sur le reste de Manhattan.

Lui, je pense qu'il n'est jamais venu. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et observent tous les alentours. Nous dépassons un carrefour et il se tend.

**\- Il y avait un café ici avant.**

Je me tourne vers lui et le dévisage. Mais il est absorbé par le paysage urbain, comme s'il avait parlé pour lui-même. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, il n'y a jamais eu de café à ce carrefour. L'endroit a d'ailleurs l'air abandonné depuis très longtemps.

Un coup de klaxon me tire de mon observation. Le pick-up redémarre et s'enfonce dans le tunnel Linclon en direction d'Upper East Side.

* * *

Après avoir divorcée et quittée la maison, ma mère s'est installée dans le quartier le plus riche de New-York, où elle a achetait une grande maison de ville en rangée. Je m'arrête dans la rue voisine, comme il me l'indique. Avant que je ne descende, il me retient par le bras :

**\- Tu seras peut-être seule dans cette maison, mais je te garde à l'œil. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à mon sujet, je colle une balle dans la tête de ta mère. Tu y vas uniquement pour récolter des informations, amène-la à parler d'HYDRA.**

Je dégage brutalement mon bras et sors de la voiture. Sans un regard pour lui, je m'avance dans la rue. Après quelques mètres, j'entends sa portière claquer. Je l'ignore toujours, la colère étant à deux doigts de me submerger. Je tourne à l'angle du carrefour, et m'engouffre enfin dans la rue de maisons en grès rouges si familières. Des voitures de luxe stationnent de chaque côté de la voirie encadrée par de larges trottoirs pavés. Les premières fleurs émergent des bourgeons dans les arbres centenaires parfaitement alignés. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Il n'est plus là. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander où il est passé que déjà j'arrive devant la maison de ma mère.

C'est l'une des plus jolie du quartier, en toute objectivité. Elle se développe sur quatre niveaux comportant chacun de hautes fenêtres. Des grilles en fer forgé bordent la cour anglaise et un portail tout aussi travaillé donne accès à un escalier en pierres. L'entrée est encadrée de colonnes en marbre blanc et surmonté d'un balcon étroit. Je gravis les marches et reste quelques secondes sur le perron.

L'angoisse m'envahit à nouveau. Elle s'infiltre dans mon corps et accélère le rythme de mon cœur. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Je finis malgré tout par sonner. Le carillon mélodieux retentit, et quelques secondes plus tard, la lourde porte s'ouvre sur une petite femme aux cheveux noirs vêtue d'une blouse jaune pastel.

**\- Mademoiselle Pierce ? Dit-elle étonnée avant de me faire entrer. Bonjour ! Votre mère ne m'a pas fait part de votre venue.**

**\- Bonjour Carmen. Je suis en visite à New-York et j'ai pensé lui faire une surprise au passage, dis-je avec un sourire forcé. **

**\- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie ! **

La maison sent bon le bois et les fleurs fraiches. Carmen me conduit directement dans le séjour où ma mère est installée à la grande table de salle-à-manger devant une pile de papiers. Je remarque aussitôt qu'elle a fait changé la couleur des murs du salon. L'orangée a laissé place à un rouge carmin, et à en juger par les résidus d'odeur piquante, ce changement est tout récent. Ma mère lève ses yeux bruns vers moi.

**\- Eva ?! Ça c'est une surprise ! Je pensais que tu avais repris le travail !**

**\- J'ai pris des vacances, lui dis-je en lui souriant. **

Voir ma mère est un véritable soulagement. Lorsqu'elle se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras, j'ai envie de pleurer. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours semble s'évaporer. Je retiens notre étreinte le plus longtemps possible et plonge mon visage dans ses cheveux qui sentent bon le miel et les fruits. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue quinze ans plus tôt, et que ma mère va pouvoir arranger tous mes problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Mais très vite, la réalité me rattrape. Et quand nous allons nous installer dans le canapé, après que Carmen nous ai apporté des tasses de thé, la tension ressurgit.

**\- Maman, il faut que je te parle, en privé.**

Elle doit sentir l'urgence et l'importance soudaine de ma demande, car elle me dévisage un instant avant de se tourner vers la porte.

**\- Très bien. Carmen ? Pouvez-vous aller vérifier si le jardinier a planté les massifs de lavande de Provence que je lui ai commandé ? **

**\- Bien sûr madame. **

**\- Merci.**

Se doute-t-elle à ce moment précis de ce qui m'amène ? J'avale une gorgée de thé brulant pour me donner du courage, avant de reposer la tasse en tremblant.

**\- Ma chérie, tu es toute pâle...**

**\- Savais-tu que papa travaillait pour l'HYDRA ? Dis-je en plantant mes yeux azur dans les siens terre d'ombre. **

Son visage se ferme aussitôt. Elle sait. Mon pouls s'accélère. J'ai soudain envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, peu désireuse d'entendre ce qui va suivre.

**\- Oui.**

Sa voix tranche le silence ambiant, confirmant mon sentiment. Elle n'essaie pas de me mentir ou de déguiser la vérité. C'est une réponse franche d'où ne perce aucun doute.

**\- Depuis quand ?**

**\- Depuis longtemps. Juste après ta naissance, bien que j'avais des doutes depuis quelques temps déjà. **

**\- Et tu n'as rien fait ?! Tu nous a laissé avec lui !**

**\- Que pouvais-je bien faire, Eva ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas exactement ce qu'HYDRA représente, mais c'est une organisation extrêmement puissante ! Crois-tu que ton père m'aurait laissé partir avec vous sans rien faire ? **

Je sens déjà les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux, mes blessures se ré-ouvrant. Ma bouche s'assèche alors qu'un liquide acide remonte dans ma gorge. Je déglutis difficilement avant de continuer.

**\- Et tu savais pour John ? Tu savais ?!**

**\- J'ai essayé de prévenir ton frère... me répond-elle d'une voix percée de chagrin. Il était venu me parler lui aussi, comme toi aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter ses recherches mais il ne voulait pas. Quand il est mort, j'ai tout de suite su qu'HYDRA était derrière tout ça. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ton père.**

**\- Et tu es partie ! Tu m'as laissée avec lui ! Dis-je envahie par le dégoût.**

**\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il m'a ordonné de partir et a menacé de te faire du mal si jamais je te parlais de quoi que ce soit. Mon dieu Eva, j'avais déjà perdu un enfant, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi. Ma petite fille...**

Sa main m'attrape la joue et me caresse un instant alors qu'un lourd silence s'installe. Les joues de ma mère sont trempées de larmes alors qu'elle détourne les yeux. Moi je ne pleure pas. Ma douleur a laissé place à la colère.

**\- C'est un soulagement que ce monstre soit mort, dit-elle soudain. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur HYDRA ? **

**\- Pas grand chose... me répond-elle en me regardant. **

**\- Enfin Maman, tu dois bien avoir quelques informations ! Tu as vécu plus de vingt ans avec l'un des dirigeants ! **

**\- Ton père avait un coffre où il rangeait quelques dossiers, mais je n'ai jamais pu les voir. **

**\- Je suis déjà au courant, mais il me faut des noms. Tu as une idée d'avec qui il travaillait ?**

J'observe ma mère réfléchir un instant.

**\- Je ne sais vraiment pas, je suis navrée Eva.**

_Elle ment. _

**\- Je te conseille de rester loin de tout ça, poursuit-elle. Tu ne trouveras rien de bon à chercher dans cette voie.**

**\- Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraichir. **

Je sens l'énervement grimper en moi. Je préfère quitter la pièce un instant que de provoquer une dispute avec ma mère. Elle risquerait de se renfermer et jamais je n'aurais les réponses à mes questions. Mes pieds me guident jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Je passe mon visage sous l'eau glacée avant de me regarder dans le vaste miroir entouré de marbre. J'ai l'air exténué. Je respire profondément pendant quelques minutes, tentant de digérer ma précédente conversation.

_Elle a toujours su._

Je finis par sortir, prête à extorquer à ma mère de nouvelles informations. Je sais que je le fais en premier lieu pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il m'a enlevé et m'a gardé en vie. Mais à présent, la donne a changé. J'ai tout autant envie de savoir ce que renferment les secrets d'HYDRA. A présent, je le fais pour moi aussi.

Alors que je traverse le couloir, je suis soudain happée en arrière. Un bras fort me saisit par la taille tandis qu'un autre m'empêche de crier. L'odeur du cuir emplit mes narines alors que je reconnais le gant noir me barrant la bouche.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? _

**\- Retourne dans la salle de bains et reste cachée, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille avant de me ramener vers la porte.**

Il me jette dans la pièce et j'ai tout juste le temps de croiser son regard avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. La panique m'envahit. Il a revêtu son armure de cuir sombre et attrape son pistolet. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Il s'apprête à attaquer.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions ! _Même les vôtres, lecteurs de l'ombre._

A la semaine prochaine **=)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir mes chatons !**

_OH YEAH !_ Telle a été ma réaction en découvrant vos nombreuses visites et vos nombreuses reviews de cette semaine ! C'est biiiiien, continuez comme ça **=)**

Merci à tous et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers et aux nouveaux lecteurs !

**mimi70** : Merci et navrée pour les fautes, je tâcherai de mieux me relire (a)

**Rose-Eliade** : Merci jolie licorne, passes dans le nord-est à l'avenir pour tes Schokobons ;)

**MMSSR** : Pour "patiente" je suis navrée, c'est surement à force d'écrire "patio" (déformation professionnelle). Moi auteure à suspens ? mouaha.

**Anna shell** : Bienvenue Anna ! Rien qu'à voir ton pseudo je t'apprécie déjà (cf l'Aube bleue pour les initiés ;) Et oui tu as raison concernant les souvenirs de Bucky !

**Mirlana** : Merci ! Concernant Eva, on dit qu'il faut toujours savoir se relever ! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas non plus =)

**Hinata des bois** : Oh merci Chaton des bois (L). Décidément la fin du chapitre précédent en a perturbé plus d'une ! mouaha (rire sadique, le retour)

**MiaWatson** : Et c'est agréable de lire tes reviews =) Merci !

**Guest** _(aurais-tu un p'tit nom ?)_ : Enchantée ! Et pour ta review, mieux vaut tard que jamais =) En plus tu me l'as posté en double donc ça compense LOL

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci ! Et en effet Bucky est effrayant, mais d'autant plus fascinant ;)

**Miluzine96** : Merci encore. Tu as raison, il y a du syndrome de Stockholm dans l'air... (parenthèse inutile : J'adore ce nom, et j'adore encore plus cette ville =)

Merci à tous. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas peu fière d'avoir convaincu certaines d'entre vous de regarder les films MARVEL et en particulier Captain America 2 ! Contente que vous les ayez appréciés **=)**

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Mirlana** !

_question_ : Est ce que tu lis des livres ? (Ou BD, comics, mangas...) Si oui lesquels ? (Deux questions pour le prix d'une !, no problem ?) ?

_réponse_ : NO problem BB ! En effet, je lis des livres (étonnant n'est-il pas ?). Voici un bref historique de ma carrière de lectrice :

\- A 6 ans, j'étais fan de Tomtom et Nana et de Tintin.

\- A 10 ans, mon paternel m'a offert Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Par la suite je n'ai fait qu'une bouchée de la saga. Je suis aussi devenue fan de tragédies grecques.

\- A 12 ans, je me suis plongée dans le fantastique. Tout y est passé. Seigneur des Anneaux, les bouquins de Robin Hobb, Stephen King, Philipp Pullman (et j'en passe)

\- A 15 ans, je n'ai pas échappé à Twilight (et même que personne ne connaissait!). En parallèle j'ai lu du Francis Scott Fitzgerald, Baudelaire, Camus, Orwell etc.

\- A 18 ans je suis passée par les thrillers suédois et leurs ambiances pesantes à souhait.

\- A 20 ans j'ai découvert Sophia Kinsella et depuis j'ai acheté TOUS ses livres.

\- Actuellement (je tairai mon âge Niah) : Entre deux bouquins d'urbanisme rural ou entre deux colloques internationaux, je lis du Arto Paasilinna, du Katherine Pancol ou du Sylviane Aginsinsky.

Mon livre préféré est l'Herbe bleue. Voilà !

.

La gagnante de cette (fin de) semaine est ...** mimi70** !

.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end **=)**

* * *

_Emily Browning - Sweet dreams : watch?v=wJw5NzrLHz4_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Chaos**

Une première détonation retentit et me fait bondir. Une seconde la suit bientôt. Mon corps devient bouillant au milieu du marbre froid de la salle de bain.

_Maman !_

Une pulsion viscérale me conduit jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvre silencieusement. Des bruits de lutte proviennent du séjour. Sans réfléchir, je me rue jusqu'à la pièce. Arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, je suis aussitôt attirée par le combat se déroulant à l'autre bout du salon, à conte jour de la fenêtre. Deux grande silhouettes sombres luttent en renversant au passage les statuettes et les bibelots précieux posés sur les meubles. Un reflet argentée balaye le bras de l'une d'elle. C'est lui.

Un gémissement me tire de ma contemplation. Ma mère n'est plus dans le canapé, mais une énorme tache sombre et luisante l'a remplacée et dégouline sur le tissu clair. J'aperçois alors un corps recroquevillé au sol. C'est elle. Sans réfléchir, je me jette à ses côtés, ne prêtant plus du tout attention au combat à quelques mètres à peine. La robe pâle de ma mère est devenue aussi écarlate que les murs.

**\- Maman ! Oh mon dieu ! Maman !**

Je me penche sur elle et relève le haut de son corps de mes bras fébriles. Sous mon geste, un flot de sang jaillit de son ventre. J'appuie alors sur sa plaie, tentant vainement de stopper l'hémorragie. Le liquide chaud et poisseux s'écoule entre mes doigts. Mon regard paniqué se reflète dans ses yeux embués. Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Un bourdonnement emplit mes oreilles. Je commence à prier. Elle serre ma main.

**\- Sit... well...**

Je mets quelques secondes à réagir. Sa voix est faible et rauque. Je ne comprends pas. J'entends alors quelqu'un s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd. Mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Tout ce qui importe, c'est ma mère. Son corps se met soudain à convulser et sa main lâche la mienne. Je la regarde impuissante. Ses yeux se ferment. Non ! Je la secoue avant de la serrer contre moi. Son sang chaud imprègne mon t-shirt et se colle sur ma peau.

**\- Eva !**

Je ne me retourne pas, et je n'ai même pas la force de relever qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom. Je ne bouge pas. Alors, il me tire en arrière, m'arrachant au corps immobile de ma mère.

**\- Nous devons partir. La police va bientôt arriver. Dépêche-toi.**

Je hais sa voix calme. Je hais le fait qu'il ose me donner un ordre dans un moment pareil. Il me retourne comme une poupée de chiffon et j'aperçois l'ombre de l'autre homme par terre. Il me lâche et attrape le corps immobile avant de le hisser sur son épaule et de franchir la porte du hall. Je reste là, immobile et couverte de sang.

_Maman..._

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est endormie. Elle ne bouge plus. Ma tête commence à tourner. Voyant que je ne viens toujours pas, il resurgit et m'attrape avec son bras libre. Il me traine jusqu'à la porte. Je lutte.

_Maman ! _

Alors que je m'apprête à m'engouffrer dans le hall, des pas se précipitent dans la pièce. C'est Carmen. Elle hurle en découvrant la scène sanglante. Sa voix se coupe lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle ne le voit pas lui, il a déjà disparu. Une lueur d'incompréhension parcourt son regard, avant qu'elle ne hurle à nouveau.

Ce qui se passe après est très confus. Main dans la main, il m'entraine dans la rue. Nous courons jusqu'à la voiture et je monte à l'intérieur, hors d'haleine. Je l'entends balancer l'autre homme à l'arrière avant de monter à son tour. J'ai un goût métallique et chaud dans la bouche. Du sang.

_Son sang. _

Mon t-shirt en est imbibé. Sans réfléchir, je l'enlève et le jette loin de moi. Ma respiration devient difficile et suffocante. J'ai soudain froid et pourtant mon corps est couvert de sueur. Le pick-up démarre en trombe et je manque d'être propulsée vers le pare-brise. Nous quittons Upper East Side alors que les premières sirènes de police retentissent.

* * *

A mesure que nous roulons, ma crise de panique s'amplifie. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Des tâches noires commencent à voiler ma vision. Je sens le pick-up faire une embardée avant de s'arrêter. Il bouge à côté de moi. Soudain ma porte s'ouvre, et l'air frais du soir s'engouffre dans la voiture. Je suis tirée à l'extérieur comme une marionnette. Il m'allonge sur le sol. Le bitume arrache la peau de mon dos et les graviers crissent sous ses rangers. Mes jambes sont alors relevées et posées verticalement contre la voiture dans un bruit métallique. Je sens sa présence à côté de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, ma respiration se calme. Je sens à nouveau tout mon corps et peux bouger. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, et je constate que je suis allongée au milieu du parking d'un supermarché. Les néons fluos clignotent dans la lumière du soir, derrière son visage. Heureusement nous sommes seuls. Lorsque je m'en sens capable je redescends mes jambes et m'assois contre la carrosserie usée. Je réalise à peine que je suis toujours en soutien-gorge face à lui. Il ne semble pas s'en soucier et fouille dans ses poches avant d'en sortir un barre hyper-protéinée.

**\- Tu es un état de choc, manges.**

J'attrape la barre et la déballe dans un bruissement de papier. Les céréales sucrées ont un goût étranges dans ma bouche sale et pâteuse. Lui aussi en a pris une. Nous mangeons dans le silence. Je sens la panique me quitter peu à peu, remplacée par une immense fatigue. J'ai envie de pleurer tout à coup. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, et se mêler au sang séché sur mon corps. Il les voit mais ne dit rien, et continue de manger. Il est incapable de compassion.

**\- Il faut que j'y retourne.**

Ce sont mes premiers mots depuis le chaos. Il lève des yeux curieux vers moi, avant de froisser d'un geste vif le papier d'emballage vide.

**\- Tu ne retournes nulle part. La police est déjà là-haut, et tu peux être sure qu'HYDRA aussi.**

**\- Et alors ? Je ne dirais rien sur toi.**

**\- Tu as été vue sur les lieux, en train de t'enfuir couverte de sang, et tes empreintes doivent être partout dans la maison et sur ta mère. **

Je reste bouche-bée. Il n'a pas droit de parler d'elle ! Je dois être avec elle. Il m'indique d'un geste de remonter dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Pas maintenant. Je l'écoute docilement tandis qu'il ouvre la porte arrière. Dans le rétroviseur, je l'observe sortir une corde métallique d'une de ses poches, avant d'attraper les bras de l'homme toujours inconscient et de lui attacher dans le dos. Il attrape ensuite mon t-shirt ensanglanté et lui fourre dans la bouche. Je réprime une nausée.

Une fois que le pick-up redémarre, il fait nuit noire. Les lumières des lampadaires défilent et me donnent la migraine. Bientôt, l'homme derrière nous commence à s'agiter. Mais il est fermement attaché et son bâillon improvisé l'empêche de crier. Malgré cela, sans rien demander, j'allume la radio et augmente le volume pour masquer ses plaintes. Un air de country enjoué emplit l'habitacle de la voiture. La situation est surréaliste.

La musique finit par s'arrêter, et un jingle annonce le flash info :

_**"Margaret Collins, grande figure du monde caritatif, a été agressé par balles en fin d'après-midi à son domicile, dans le quartier d'Upper East Side . Grièvement blessée, elle a été transportée à l'hôpital central de New York où son état s'est détérioré. Les témoignages et les premiers éléments de l'enquête portent à croire que le suspect serait sa fille, Eva Pierce, une jeune femme âgée de vingt-cinq ans..."**_

Je coupe aussitôt la radio. Il avait raison. Je me laisse aller au fond de mon siège. Les larmes dévalent à nouveau mes joues. Je suis dévastée. Heureusement, l'épuisement ne tarde pas à avoir raison de moi.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait jour. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar. Je ne suis plus dans la voiture, mais sur le canapé usé de la cabane. Une vieille couverture en laine piquante me recouvre. Il n'est nulle part. Je suis seule. Je me lève et constate que je suis toujours en soutien-gorge. Mon torse est encore recouvert de sang séché. C'est donc bien arrivé. C'était réel.

Mes premières pensées vont aussitôt vers ma mère. Ma gorge se noue alors que je me dirige sans attendre vers la salle de bain. Il me faut plusieurs minutes sous l'eau glacée avant de réussir à enlever toutes les traces de l'horreur passée. L'eau rougeâtre se mélange à mes larmes et s'écoule le long de mon corps. Je la regarde disparaître en tourbillonnant dans la bonde rouillée. J'enfile à nouveau le vieux survêtement, à défaut d'avoir quelque chose de mieux.

Alors que je retourne vers le séjour, un cri étouffé brise le silence ambiant. Je sursaute vivement et les lames du planché du couloir craquent sous mes pieds. Le gémissement de douleur provient de la cave. Je me souviens tout à coup de l'homme qu'il a capturé, surement un agent de l'HYDRA. Je reste immobile et silencieuse dans le corridor sombre, à écouter les plaintes. La discussion a l'air d'être musclée. Après quelques minutes, je me détourne et me dirige vers le séjour, indifférente. Tant qu'ils sont en bas tous les deux, je ne risque rien.

Mon regard balaye l'intégralité de la pièce. Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasent bruyamment sur les carreaux et j'aperçois les feuilles des arbres frémir sous le vent. Mes yeux se plongent dans la contemplation de la forêt. Les arbres s'étendent à perte de vue. Leurs immenses troncs me font penser à des barreaux érigés sous le ciel gris, me rappelant que je suis toujours prisonnière ici.

Mais mes pensées sont encore toutes tournées vers ma mère. De nouvelles larmes mouillent déjà mes joues irritées. Je fais les cent pas, incapable de me changer les idées et me sentant impuissante. Un éclat bleu à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine attire alors mon attention. Le pick-up est garé à quelques mètres. Mon cœur rate un battement. Y'aurait-il la moindre chance que les clés se trouvent ici ? Qu'il ne les ai pas gardées sur lui ?

Emprunte d'une nouvelle vague d'espoir et désireuse de m'enfuir loin d'ici, j'entreprends de fouiller la maison. Je regarde partout, à l'intérieur des meubles poussiéreux, sous le canapé, dans les placards de la cuisine en mélaminé... Les clés sont introuvables. En revanche, ce que je découvre et d'autant plus intéressant. Là, sur l'étagère la plus haute d'un meuble de cuisine, trône le tas de dossiers trouvés chez mon père. Je grimpe silencieusement sur une vieille chaise et attrape les chemises en papier craft.

Je les dépose sur la table de la cuisine avant de m'installer, non sans un regard inquiet vers le couloir. Je n'ai pas oublié les derniers mots de ma mère. Ils tournent dans ma tête depuis la veille.

_SIT... WELL... _

C'est un indice. Peut-être un acronyme ou un code. J'épluche un par un les dossiers, cherchant des informations. Je doute d'en découvrir. Lui, il les a déjà tous lu et n'a rien trouver de concluant, c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes rendus chez ma mère. La plupart des pages sont des notes de frais et des crédits accordés par mon père. Les bénéficiaires ne sont presque jamais cités. Je trouve aussi des ordres de missions approuvés par HYDRA. Mais aucune de ces missions n'est détaillée. Je fronce les sourcils à la lecture du nom célèbre de Captain America. Il est inscrit sur un fax anonyme adressé à mon père.

_"...Captain America et Romanoff ont été repérés à Capitol Hill__ en compagnie de J.S. Ils ont un complice. Nous envoyons le soldat de l'hiver." _

Le soldat de l'hiver ? Encore un autre nom de code. Le fax date de trois jours avant la chute du SHIELD. Mes yeux s'attardent sur J.S. Ces initiales m'intriguent.

Je replonge dans les dossiers. Je m'intéresse particulièrement aux transactions bancaires. Mon œil d'experte analyse tous les chiffres, tous les virements. Aucun nom n'est clairement cité, mais je repère que J.S est à nouveau inscrit dans l'une des opérations de virement. Je tiens quelque chose.

Un dossier plus épais que les autres attire ensuite mon attention. "Projet INSIGHT" est inscrit en caractères gras sur la couverture. Les premières pages sont composées de plans, de détails techniques et de nomenclatures. J'étouffe un hoquet de stupeur lorsque je réalise que ce sont les plans des vaisseaux qui se sont écrasés sur le Triskel il y a quelques semaines. La consternation m'envahit à mesure que les pages défilent. Je ne suis pas apte à tout comprendre, mais le but de ce projet m'apparait clair.

Les trois vaisseaux, ou héliporteurs comme ils sont nommés dans le dossier, étaient programmé pour obéir à un algorithme. Cette formule mathématique repérait les individus potentiellement dangereux selon HYDRA, et les héliporteurs étaient programmés pour les éliminer. Plusieurs milliers à la fois. Je lâche le dossier, effarée.

_Comment mon père pouvait-il être à la tête d'un tel projet de génocide ?_

Alors que le dossier retombe lourdement sur la table, une petite feuille blanche s'en échappe et virevolte jusqu'au sol. Je la ramasse et l'examine. C'est une autorisation de mission approuvée par mon père pour un certain Jasper Sitwell.

_Sitwell !_

En un seul mot. C'est donc le nom d'un agent de l'HYDRA. Le fameux J.S. Et aux vues du nombre de dossiers dans lequel ses initiales apparaissent, il semble avoir un rôle important dans l'organisation ! Mon cœur se gonfle d'avoir enfin trouver quelque chose d'utilisable. Je referme la chemise rapidement. Avec autant de preuves, je serai facilement disculpée par la police et je pourrais alors retrouver ma mère. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à partir d'ici...

_Les clés !_

Mes recherches dans la maison reprennent pus intensivement. Une nouvelle force semble m'avoir envahit. Malheureusement, les clés du pick-up sont invisibles. Dehors, le soir commence à tomber. La forêt s'emplit d'ombres mouvantes et profondes. J'ai fouillé toute la maison et il ne reste que deux endroits possibles où peuvent se trouver les clés. Soit il les a gardé sur lui, dans la cave. J'écarte cette possibilité, peu désireuse d'y penser. Soit elles sont restées dans le pick-up.

J'attrape la pile de dossiers et ouvre la porte le plus doucement possible. La pluie a presque cessé, et le vent siffle dans les hautes branches. Je cours presque jusqu'à la voiture, piétinant les flaques boueuses. Ma main se pose sur la portière côté conducteur. La surface froide de la carrosserie m'envoie un frisson. J'ouvre la porte silencieusement et me glisse sur le siège. L'odeur du cuir envahit mes narines.

_Son odeur... _

L'angoisse monte soudain. J'ai peur qu'il me découvre. Je scanne l'habitacle. Les clés sont introuvables. Je retourne toute la voiture malgré tout. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je me résigne. Je ne peux pas partir. Je commence à pleurer de rage en m'asseyant au fond du siège, abattue.

La radio. Si je ne peux pas retourner auprès de ma mère, peut-être puis-je au moins avoir quelques informations. Mes doigts glissent sur le bouton et la musique envahit le pick-up. Je baisse aussitôt le volume et attend, impatiente, le flash info qui commence quelques minutes plus tard. Le son grésille beaucoup, mais je parviens tout de même à entendre la voix du journaliste. Il annonce les résultats d'un match de baseball.

_**"Margaret Collins, retrouvée agressée par balles hier après-midi est décédée ce matin à l'hôpital central de New York des suites de ses blessures. Sa fille, Eva Pierce, suspect principal, est activement recherchée par la police. Cette jeune femme a vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et mesure 1m68. Si vous disposez d'informations, veuillez contacter les serv..."**_

Je n'écoute plus. Morte. Elle est morte.

* * *

Je pleure, assise dans le pick-up, jusqu'à ce que mes vêtements soient trempés. Et puis soudain j'étouffe. Je sors en titubant et rejoins la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, mes jambes me guident jusqu'à la cuisine. J'attrape une assiette et la balance contre le mur le plus proche en hurlant. A son contact, elle explose en dizaines de morceaux qui s'éparpillent sur le sol. Je m'apprête à répéter mon acte quand j'entends la porte de la cave grincer.

Il apparaît quelques secondes plus tard. Il a l'air fatigué, et je me demande s'il a pris le temps de dormir après être rentré de New York. Ses gants sont couverts de sang et il tient son pistolet à la main. J'entame un mouvement de recul à la vue de son arme. Il ne dit rien, et constate le spectacle se déroulant dans la pièce. Ses yeux dérivent sur les éclats de faïence avant de revenir sur moi. Les miens sont toujours braqués sur son arme. Il le remarque et soupire.

**\- Il ne parle pas. Dommage que nous ne soyons pas tombés sur un agent moins expérimenté. **

Une drôle de sensation m'envahit tout à coup. Il a parlé comme s'il avait été normal de trouver un membre de l'HYDRA chez ma mère. Comme s'il s'y était attendu... Un frisson me traverse le corps.

**\- Tu savais qu'il viendrait ? **

Il se contente de se diriger vers le plan de travail, de déposer son arme et de se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Mais son silence est explicite. L'horreur se peint sur mon visage alors que je réalise peu à peu qu'il m'a manipulé.

**\- Il y avait des micros c'est ça ? Comment aurait-il été au courant sinon... Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai mis ma mère en danger et tu le savais ! **

Je fais à nouveau face à un bloc de mutisme. Il lève son visage impassible vers moi, avant de retourner à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était. Une puissante montée d'adrénaline s'écoule soudain dans mes veines. Furieuse, je me jette sur lui.

**\- Enfoiré ! Elle est morte ! **

Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Mes poings le frappent le plus fort possible, mes ongles s'agrippent au cuir de son armure et dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Son air impassible ne fait qu'accroître ma colère. D'un seul coup, son bras cybernétique s'active, et me propulse plusieurs mètres en arrière. Surprise et déséquilibrée, je m'effondre sur le parquet froid. Les lattes usées râpent mon dos à travers mon t-shirt, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relever. Il est déjà au-dessus de moi, me tenant fermement par le col. Son regard est voilé par un masque de folie. Son poids m'empêche de bouger et me coupe la respiration.

**\- Vas-y, dis-je faiblement. Fais-le.**

Il resserre sa prise sur mon vêtement alors que les larmes commencent à tremper mes joues. Il vaut mieux le regarder dans les yeux, l'obliger à voir l'être humain qu'il s'apprête à tuer. Mais ils n'expriment rien, ses yeux bleus.

**\- Fais-le ! **

A cet instant, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ma famille n'existe plus, je n'ai plus de travail, ni d'appartement. Je suis recherchée par la police et surement par l'HYDRA. Je n'ai plus rien. Je le sens bouger au-dessus de moi. Il se relève et retourne à la cave.

Je reste allongée sur le sol froid, au milieu des débris de vaisselle et de la poussière, et pleure longtemps. Maman. Je pleure jusqu'à ce que mon corps se vide de toutes larmes. Jusqu'à ne plus ressentir que de la haine et un puissant désir de vengeance.

Lorsque je me relève, mes yeux tombent aussitôt sur le plan de travail. Il a laissé son arme.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Oh no**o**o**o**on, encore une fin à suspens ! L'attente n'en sera que meilleure **=)**

Je m'en vais me trémousser toute la nuit, _**CiAO**_ mes chatons !

_PS : tenez, cadeau ! watch?v=QetvK6ldl2s_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Yo.**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux et _kikou_ aux habitué(e)s !

**Miluzine96** : En effet, Eva en a bien bavé, mais elle va aussi en faire bien baver à certains ! _GIRLPOWA_

**Hinata des bois** : Oh, cette fic' est plus qu'un cadeau, c'est un véritable don que je fait à l'humanité toute entière ! _(petite référence cachée...)_

**Rose-Eliade** : Haha ta review m'a bien fait rire** =)** Voici la suite !

**MMSSR** : Et oui, il y a eu une sorte de déclic chez Eva ! Et trop de fin à suspens tue les fins à suspens donc j'arrête _(pour l'instant, mouaha)_

**MiaWatson** : Merci ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu **;)**

**Anna shell** : Ciel je suis démasquée ! Oui, j'aime laisser mes lecteurs dans l'attente frissonnante de la suite **=)** (oh et merci pour la pub)

**mimi70 **: chaotique ? C'est le mot ! Oui les liens ne marchent pas sur le site, c'est pourquoi je marque toujours la référence à coté, comme ça, plus qu'à taper sur _youtube_ **=) **Néanmoins, la référence en bas du chapitre précédent n'était pas indiquée, il s'agissait de _Smooth sailing des Queens of the stone age_ !**  
**

**Mirlana** : Merci ! Des coups de pression, il risque d'y en avoir d'autres **;)**

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **mimi70** !

_question_ : aurons-nous l'occasion de voir se balader un ou plusieurs membres des Avengers dans ton histoire ? :)

_réponse_ : En effet, personnages Marvel et autres Avengers risquent bien de faire leurs apparitions au cours de cette fiction ! ( HAHA, ce fut la réponse la plus courte jamais postée ! )

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est... **Hinata des bois** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

_Captain America, the Winter Soldier - the Winter Soldier : watch?v=HVJGh51wR7k_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : le soldat de l'hiver**

Je marche silencieusement dans le couloir, serrant le pistolet dans mes mains. J'ouvre la porte de la cave. Elle émet un grincement sinistre. L'odeur d'humidité m'attaque aussitôt les narines, mêlée à une odeur plus lourde et plus âpre.

_L'odeur de la mort. _

Les plaintes sont plus audibles à mesure que je descends les vieilles marches. La lumière blanche d'une ampoule dénudée éclaire la pièce et je repère rapidement l'agent. Il est assis sur le sol sale au fond de la pièce, à la même place que j'occupais quelques jours auparavant. Ses poignets sont menottés et attachés au mur sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage est gonflé et arbore par endroit des nuances violacées. Il est couvert d'ecchymoses.

Lui, il est penché au-dessus de l'agent, un couteau à la main, tel un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il porte toujours son armure. Cette dernière émet un léger craquement lorsqu'il m'entend approcher.

**\- Vas-t-en, m'ordonne-t-il sévèrement sans même se retourner.**

**\- Lâche ton couteau ! Dis-je du même ton. Écarte-toi !**

Cette fois, il se tourne vers moi en soupirant d'agacement. Il s'apprête à répliquer mais une lueur d'étonnement parcourt son visage lorsqu'il constate que je tiens son arme. Ses pupilles rétrécissent sous l'effet de sa colère. Mais je ne me dégonfle pas et ôte la sécurité du révolver. Il lâche son couteau. La lame tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd et il se recule jusqu'au mur sur la gauche. Sans le quitter du regard, je m'adresse à l'agent au sol :

**\- Vous êtes Jasper Sitwell ?**

**\- Non, dit-il d'une voix faible et rauque.**

**\- Où est-ce que je peux trouver Sitwell ? J'ai des dossiers à lui remettre.**

**\- Sitwell est mort ! **

Je reste interdite. Mort ? Je n'avais pas envisagé cette option. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère. Je m'efforce de garder mon calme. S'il voit que j'ai un instant de faiblesse, mon plan tombe à l'eau.

**\- C'est lui qui l'a tué, poursuit l'agent en adressant un mouvement tête sur la droite, avant de tousser bruyamment.**

Je suis avec étonnement la direction indiquée et tombe sur son armure sombre. Il est toujours debout contre le mur et nous lance un regard d'incompréhension totale. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi nous parlions. Je braque toujours le revolver vers sa tête.

**\- Très bien, si Sitwell est hors-courses, à qui puis-je m'adresser ? Dis-je à l'agent.**

**\- Et tu crois que j'vais te l'dire ? **

**\- Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? **

Je laisse passer quelques secondes sans que l'homme ne me réponde.

**\- Je suis la fille d'Alexander Pierce. Imagine ta promotion si tu me conduis à ton supérieur afin que j'intègre HYDRA pour suivre dignement les pas de mon père ? Avec en prime ses dossiers confidentiels ?**

Un bruissement de vêtement provient de sur la gauche. C'est lui. Son corps quitte le mur et s'avance légèrement. Je voix ses poings se contracter et sa mâchoire se serrer.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il d'une voix froide.**

Au fond de moi, j'apprécie de l'avoir à ma merci. Mon corps est en feu, jouissant du pouvoir dont je dispose en l'instant. Nos rôles sont enfin inversés.

**\- Ferme-la ! Dis-je en le fusillant du regard.**

Nous sommes interrompus par une nouvelle quinte de toux de l'agent. Ce dernier se penche en avant et crache des gouttelettes de sang sombres sur le sol. Mais sa toux se transforme progressivement en un rire sarcastique. Il relève son visage vers nous en riant à pleine gorge.

**\- Hahaha le soldat de l'hiver tenu en joue par une jeune fille, intervient l'agent. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_Le soldat de l'hiver ? _

La déclaration me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je contemple alors son armure. C'est un soldat, je l'ai toujours su. Je plonge mes yeux dans ses prunelles d'acier. Je déglutis avant de me concentrer à nouveau.

**\- Alors ? Dis-je à l'intention de l'agent. Donnez-moi un nom. Un seul nom et je le tue. Et nous pouvons sortir d'ici.**

L'agent semble surpris. Il me scrute et semble hésiter un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de ma proposition.

**\- Stern. **

**\- Stern ? Le sénateur ?**

**\- Je peux te garantir que tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce vivante, intervient le soldat. **

Le révolver est toujours braqué vers sa tête. Mes mains deviennent moites autour de la crosse. Une tension lourde envahit la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois l'agent sourire.

**\- Nous avons un accord, dit-il en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction. **

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux du soldat. Il ne m'en croit pas capable. Tout se passe alors très vite. J'inspire à fond. Son corps se tend. Mon doigts glisse sur la détente. Mais juste avant d'appuyer, je pivote sur le côté en direction de l'agent. Celui-ci ne voit rien venir. Je tire.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit suivi d'un long cri de souffrance. Le recul de l'arme me coupe un instant la respiration. Des éclaboussures de sang jaillissent du genou de l'agent et s'écrasent sur le sol en milliers de gouttelettes. L'homme hurle et ramène vivement sa jambe contre lui, laissant une trainée sombre sur le béton.

**\- Sale pute !**

Je m'approche de lui, toujours armée. Il se débat, tentant vainement de décrocher les menottes du mur. Ses yeux sont braqués sur le révolver, pendant au bout d'un de mes bras. D'un geste brutal, j'enfonce mon pied sur son genou blessé. L'agent hurle à nouveau.

**\- Tu as tué ma mère espèce d'enfoiré.**

J'appuie encore un peu mon pied, jusqu'à ce que son articulation craque sinistrement et qu'il gémisse en pleurant. Puis je me détourne. Le soldat est là, juste derrière moi. Il me regarde étrangement. Je lui tend l'arme et jette un coup de tête vers l'agent.

**\- Il est tout à toi.**

* * *

L'adrénaline m'abandonne progressivement à mesure que je traverse le couloir, me laissant une sensation étrange d'euphorie. Je sais que cet excès de confiance en moi va rapidement s'estomper. Que tôt ou tard, les sanglots vont refaire surface. Mais pour l'heure, je savoure ma victoire. J'ai un nom.

_Le sénateur Stern. _

Je n'en reviens pas. HYDRA n'a pas seulement infiltré le SHIELD, mais également le gouvernement. La puissance de cette organisation terroriste commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, écrasée par ces révélations.

Mais une toute autre nouvelle occupe mes pensées. Le soldat de l'hiver. C'est lui. Je me rappelle le nombre important de fois où ce pseudo apparaissait dans les dossiers de mon père, et je me dis qu'il est bien plus impliqué dans les secrets d'HYDRA que je ne le pensais...

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, quelques heures tout au plus, les cris provenant de la cave cessent. Je me dis aussitôt que l'agent est mort. Que le soldat a fini par le tuer. Et cette idée ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je devrais surement être horrifiée par un tel acte, tenter de m'enfuir à nouveau, mais au lieu de cela, je reste assise sur le canapé. Je ressens même une pointe de soulagement.

Lorsqu'il remonte et que ses prunelles d'acier se posent sur moi, ma bravoure irréfléchie m'a abandonnée, et je me recroqueville sur place. Il s'approche d'un pas trainant dans la lumière du séjour. Des éclaboussures de sang sombres glissent le long de son armure de cuir, et quelques gouttes s'écrasent sur le sol clair. Étrangement, je n'ai pas peur qu'il me fasse du mal. Peut-être suis-je inconsciente ou simplement trop épuisée pour réfléchir. Mais après tout, je lui ai obtenu des informations, il devrait être satisfait.

Au lieu de venir vers moi, il tire une chaise de la cuisine dans un raclement sonore avant de s'y laisser tomber lourdement en soupirant. Il contemple un instant les dossiers que j'ai déballé avant d'étendre ses jambes devant lui et d'attraper une conserve laissée sur la table. D'un geste précis, il l'ouvre avec son bras métallique, comme s'il s'était agi d'une feuille de papier. Il commence à manger tout en me regardant.

**\- Où as-tu appris à tirer ? Demande-t-il tout à coup.**

Je met quelques secondes à réagir, surprise par sa question.

**\- Mon père m'a payé des cours de tir quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Il disait que c'était une question de sécurité.**

Il hoche la tête avant de replonger dans son repas sommaire. Des dizaines d'interrogations me trottent dans le tête. Je le regarde manger pendant plusieurs minutes.

**\- Tu es qui ?**

C'est la première fois en trois jours que j'ose lui poser une question si clairement. Ses yeux me mettent en garde. Il reste silencieux. Mais je ne me démonte pas. J'ai besoin de savoir.

**\- Le soldat de l'hiver, c'est ça ? Tu es quoi au juste ? Un militaire qui vient du pôle nord ? Dis-je soudain sarcastique.**

Sa fourchette s'abat violemment sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Il se lève et me jauge de toute sa hauteur. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé. Il s'avance dans ma direction, ses rangers raclant lourdement le sol. Une suée froide parcourt mon dos. Mais, alors qu'il est presque arrivé à mon niveau, il reporte son attention vers le plafond. Je l'observe sans un mot soulever une dalle de polystyrène et plonger son bras cybernétique dans le faux plafond jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse presque plus voir l'étoile rouge gravée dans le métal. Un raclement retentit, avant qu'il ne ressorte son bras chargé du sac de sport que je connais si bien. Il le dépose sur la table basse avant de l'ouvrir. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit quand j'aperçois le fusil d'assaut, et je me protège la tête dans un élan de panique. Mais, alors que je m'attends à voir le canon de son pistolet, un éclat blanc apparaît sous mes yeux.

C'est un dossier, similaire aux autres toujours posés sur la table. Il me le tend sans dire un mot. Je l'attrape d'une main tremblante. Aussitôt, il retourne s'assoir. Mon ventre se noue. La dernière fois qu'il m'a fait lire quelque chose, ce fut terrible. Je déglutis avant d'enfin ouvrir le dossier. Je tombe sur des notes écrites en allemand, toutes affranchies du symbole de l'HYDRA. Je ne comprends rien, mais cela ressemble à des rapports d'analyses scientifiques. Les premiers datent de 1943. Je découvre ensuite un dessin technique munie d'une nomenclature. C'est une axonométrie d'un bras artificiel.

_Son bras. _

Je tourne la page fébrilement, et cesse de respirer. Mes yeux détaillent une vieille photographie en noir et blanc d'un militaire, épinglée au-dessus d'un dossier de l'armée américaine. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et cachés sous un képi démodé. Il n'a pas de barbe et ses lèvres sont peintes d'un sourire charmeur. Mais ses yeux... Je les reconnais aussitôt. Ce sont les mêmes que ceux qui m'observent actuellement depuis la cuisine. Mais ils sont pétillants, contrairement aux prunelles d'acier qui me font face. Malgré cela, la ressemblance est frappante.

_L'HYDRA a donc capturé son grand-père ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il cherche à se venger ? _

Je parcours ensuite les informations du dossier militaire. James Buchanan Barnes. Naissance : Brooklyn, NYC, 1927. Grade : Sergent.

Je tourne la page et suis aussitôt happée par l'océan de ses yeux froids. Ce sont bien les siens cette fois. Ils sont empreints de douleur et de confusion, et semblent cristallisés. Je sens le dossier glisser de mes mains tremblantes. Sur cette nouvelle photographie, son visage est entouré d'un halo bleuté et apparaît derrière le hublot d'un coffre de métal. Je suffoque, réalisant peu à peu qu'il est congelé derrière cette vitre épaisse.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est... complétement délirant. **

Un silence pesant s'installe dans le séjour, alors que je le regarde, confuse. Je reviens à la page précédente. James Buchanan Barnes. Ce n'est pas son grand père,,. C'est lui ! Les feuilles m'échappent et s'éparpillent sur le sol. Je commence à tourner de l'œil. Il se lève enfin et s'approche silencieusement.

**\- Tu as travaillé pour HYDRA pendant soixante-dix ans ? Dis-je d'une voix tirant vers les aigus. **

Son silence parle pour lui. Je reste bouche-bée pendant plusieurs minutes avant de fixer à nouveau la photographie tombée au sol. Il y a encore deux semaines, je n'aurais jamais cru un mot de ce dossier. Mais aujourd'hui mon monde est différent. Plus sombre et plus fou.

**\- Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Tu dois déjà connaître tous leurs secrets !**

Il s'assied sur la table basse et ramasse les feuilles avant de me faire face. Son expression impassible quitte alors son visage. Sans son air menaçant et son regard meurtrier, il est presque beau. Je me détourne. Je ne veux soudain plus rien savoir de lui ou de sa vie. Mais il n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je l'entends inspirer profondément.

**\- J'ai besoin de toi parce que... parce que je ne me souviens pas.**

XxX

Je le dévisage alors qu'il me raconte sa version de l'histoire. Des sensations, des bribes de souvenirs, des images. Et surtout son désir de vengeance. Il a rapidement retrouvé son intensité et sa force, chassant la vague de faiblesse qui l'avait touché un moment plutôt. Je l'écoute patiemment et secoue la tête à plusieurs reprises, refusant toujours de croire à toute cette histoire.

_J'ai une discussion avec un homme de quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans mais qui en paraît à peine trente. Tout va bien._

Il évoque ses réveils dans différents laboratoires, les séances d'électrochoc, quelques missions dont il se souvient, mas rien de sa vie passée ou de son enfance à New-York.

**\- Sur les héliporteurs... il y avait un homme, avec un bouclier.**

**\- Captain America ? **

**\- Oui. Avant de tomber, il m'a dit qu'il me connaissait... Que nous étions amis autrefois. Et je l'ai cru. Il m'a dit une chose et peu après, des souvenirs sont ressurgis. Je tombe d'un train sous la neige. Il était là, et sa main m'a rattrapé. Je revois parfaitement son visage. Ensuite j'ai chuté. Je me souviens du froid et de la douleur. Et j'ai vu le visage d'un autre homme. Il m'a emporté dans un laboratoire et ils m'ont fait ça. **

Il m'indique d'un coup de menton son bras en acier. Je balaye les pièces métalliques d'un regard avant de revenir à son visage.

**\- Qui ça ils** ?

**\- Je ne peux pas me rappeler... Mais je me souviens d'avoir tué. Je revois leurs visages...**

Je déglutis bruyamment. Je ne sais pas s'il tente de m'apitoyer ou de me rallier à sa cause. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qui va suivre. Alors je tente de détourner la conversation.

**\- Captain America est du côté du SHIELD, dis-je hésitante. Il peut sûrement t'aider...**

**\- HYDRA, SHIELD, c'est la même chose, me coupe-t-il froidement. Le SHIELD se sert de lui comme HYDRA le faisait avec moi. **

Ses poings se serrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il me fait peur à nouveau. Son regard est vide. Il est comme absent, perdu dans le peu de souvenirs qui lui reste. Je bouge légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il semble l'avoir entendu parce qu'il reporte aussitôt son attention sur moi. Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il venait de se rappeler ma présence.

**\- Où est-ce que je peux trouver le sénateur Stern ? Demande-t-il alors, me prenant au dépourvu.**

**\- A Washington, j'imagine. **

Il se lève et je me retrouve face à son treillis. Pendant un instant, je crois qu'il va m'attraper et me trainer jusqu'à la voiture. Mais au lieu de cela, il retourne vers la cuisine. J'étouffe un soupir qui se transforme en long bâillement. Je suis épuisée. Il rassemble les dossiers et s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il m'adresse un regard. Je suis toujours immobile sur le canapé. Il doit voir à quel point je suis fatiguée, parce qu'il éteint la lumière juste avant de disparaître. Je me retrouve dans l'obscurité seulement troublée par les rayons pâles de la lune qui pénètrent par les vitres sales de la cabane.

Je ne sais pas où il va. S'il part pour Washington ou s'il reste dans la maison. A vrai dire, je suis trop faible pour m'en soucier. Mon corps devient lourd et je m'allonge sur le canapé. J'observe un moment les ombres des feuilles danser sur le plafond tout en pensant à lui. Le soldat de l'hiver. Et à ma mère. Puis je finis par m'endormir, blottie contre les plis usés du canapé.

Quelque chose effleure mes pieds. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors. Un grincement tranche le silence de la nuit. Je sens une présence chaude s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé. C'est lui. Je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner. Alors je garde les yeux fermés et replonge dans un sommeil profond.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Voilà, Eva sait enfin qui est son ravisseur !

Je dois à présent vous avouer quelque chose :

Ce soir, dans mon lit, j'ai donné du plaisir à quelqu'un.

Ça ne m'a pris qu'un instant et je me suis sentie si bien après...

Le mieux, c'est que c'était complètement gratuit.

Et oui, ce soir j'ai laissé une review à une fiction que j'apprécie ! (comme de nombreux autres soirs d'ailleurs) Et j'imagine que son auteure sera heureuse de la lire.

Alors si toi aussi tu veux donner du plaisir à un auteur (dont moi?), n'hésite pas **;)**

_**Ciao les chatons !**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Bonsoir mes chatons !_  
**

Bienvenue au nouveaux et merci aux habitué(e)s pour votre soutien sans faille (L)

Je reviens vers vous après une rude semaine chargée en boulot (Miam des cours jusqu'à 22h..), en concerts et en soirées (ma dernière intégration snif) !

_Apparemment, mon petit message à la fin du chapitre précédent à réussi à en convaincre quelques uns d'entre vous Hihi !  
_

**mimi70** : Merci Mimi ! Bon d'accord, j'ai 23 ans si cela t'intéresse **=)**

**Miluzine96** : oui Eva est un personnage assez épique dans son genre ! Quant à l'évolution de sa relation avec Bucky, tu en demandes peut-être un peu trop _**Haha**_ !

**Ego mibo orch** : Comme je te l'ai dit en MP, enchantée et bienvenue ! Merci et c'est toujours plaisant de retrouver des lectrices de l'Aube bleue par ici **=)**

**Mirlana** : Tu as parfaitement raison, Captain a eu le dossier de Bucky dans le film, mais pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire, j'ai pensé qu'il devait bien exister des copies dans le coffre de Pierce ;) Courage pour ta fiction, j'irai y faire un tour cette semaine, PROMISJURE, et si d'autres sont intéressés, passez donc voir : **Enjoy the ride** !

**Rose-Eliade** : Disons que pour cette histoire,** Stern n'a pas été mis en prison**, comme tu pourras le constater par la suite **=)** Hélas chère Rose, la chasse aux reviews m'est bien connue depuis ma fiction précédente, qui avait également un taux de visites journalières assez conséquent !

**Hinata des bois** : Merci **(L)** Je ne sais pas si on peut encore parler de rapprochement, mais il est certain qu'un duo est en train de se former **=)**

**Bee** : Salut et bienvenue **B**ee, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci et ne t'inquiète point, tes reviews sont un petit bol d'air frais et sont plus constructives que tu ne le penses ! Et oui, je tente d'insérer quelques touches d'humour, à petites doses bien entendu **=)**

**FalathrimQUEEN** : Oh ouiiii, tu gagnes le prix de la meilleure blague de la semaine avec ton _SALUSTUCRU_ (titre honorifique il s'entend, il n'y a rien de concret à gagner=). Ravie que Trouble Woman te plaise, _**zoubis**_ !

**MiaWatson** : Je deviens maître dans le retournement de situation ! Merci **(L)**

**MMSSR** : Oh mais tu as tous les droits ! Ton chapitre préféré ? Tu m'en vois flattée **=)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Hinata des Bois** !

_question :_ Tout le monde a pu voir que tu as un vrai talent d'écriture et que tu adores lire, mais comment fais-tu pour réussir à trouver tes idées d'histoire et les mettre en forme?

_réponse_ : Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de réel talent, mais passons =)

Avant de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction, j'y réfléchi plusieurs mois, je laisse mariner plusieurs idées, je les notes dans un petit carnet. Parallèlement, je tente de les organiser, de former une trame plausible et d'inventer des personnages crédibles. J'en profite également pour me documenter un maximum. J'insiste bien sur le fait d'attendre avant de se lancer dans l'écriture. Par exemple, pour Trouble Woman, l'idée m'est venue juste après avoir vu le film au cinéma, puis j'ai laissé l'idée se développer jusqu'en Juillet, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que toute la trame soit posée, et je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une quinzaine de chapitres avant de commencer à poster le premier, afin d'en avoir toujours d'avance !

Concernant les idées en elles-mêmes, j'ai une imagination assez développée ! Mais il est certain qu'il faut beaucoup se cultiver pour la nourrir. Je lis pas mal, je vais au cinéma une fois par semaine, je voyage régulièrement, j'écoute beaucoup de musiques, je m'intéresse à l'art... BREF ! Toutes ces informations récoltées me servent certainement à écrire par la suite =)

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est ... **MMSSR** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

_Charlotte Gainsbourg - Time of the assassins : watch?v=-RSRmQ6WiUU_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : sur la route**

La lumière du jour filtre à travers mes paupières. Ce doit être la matin, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir à la réalité. Un léger ronflement finit par avoir raison de mon sommeil. Mes paupières papillonnent quelques secondes avant que mes yeux se fixent directement sur mes pieds. Il est toujours là, le soldat de l'hiver, endormi dans le canapé et à moitié avachi sur l'accoudoir. Son vrai bras repose négligemment sur mes mollets. Je grimace de dégoût mais je n'ose pas bouger. Ma vessie devient douloureuse, et bientôt, l'envie de me lever est trop forte.

Je me redresse en position assise et attrape son bras le plus délicatement possible. Je sens le cuir épais sous mes doigt alors que je le soulève lentement. Mes yeux ne quittent pas son visage. Les siens sont toujours clos, mais ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. Je poursuis mon mouvement et parviens à dégager mes jambes du canapé. D'un geste lent, je repose son bras avant de me lever. Je lui adresse encore un regard. C'est étrange de le voir dormir. Sa respiration est calme et régulière. Cet acte banal le rend un peu plus humain à mes yeux.

Je repense soudain au dossier de l'HYDRA, et à la photographie de son visage figé dans la glace. James Buchanan Barnes. Je peux enfin mettre un nom sur son visage. Mais pas James. Trop intime. Barnes plutôt, cela permet de garder une distance vitale entre nous. Un frisson me traverse l'échine et m'oblige à sortir de ma contemplation. Je me dirige alors silencieusement vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Lorsque je retourne, nouant mes cheveux encore trempés par la douche, Barnes n'est plus dans le canapé. Il vide tous les placards et rassemble tout dans son immense sac de sport. Il ne semble plus fatigué du tout. Ses yeux se lèvent rapidement vers moi.

**\- Va vider la salle de bains, m'ordonne-t-il en me balançant un second sac. Nous partons.**

Je me retourne en soupirant et m'exécute. J'attrape tout ce qui traine, serviettes, vêtements sales et puants, savons... et fourre tout sans ménagement dans le vaste sac. Mon cœur se serre lorsque j'y ajoute mes vêtements encore couvert de sang. Je reviens ensuite dans le séjour, et Barnes n'y est plus. La pièce est aussi vide que la salle de bain à présent. C'est comme si personne n'était jamais venu ici. J'entends une portière claquer depuis l'extérieur, et quitte la cabane, refermant la porte derrière moi.

J'aperçois Barnes s'affairer dans le coffre à travers les vitres sales du pick-up. Mes pieds foulent le sol jonché de rosée jusqu'à la voiture. Il est tôt. A l'Est, le soleil traverse à peine les feuillages des grands arbres, et le ciel est baigné d'une douce lumière orangée mêlée de mauve. J'entends les oiseaux gazouiller et les insectes ramper dans la forêt. Le coffre se referme et Barnes se dirige vers la portière côté conducteur. Mes doigts se posent sur celle côté passager. Celle-ci est encore trempée par l'humidité de la nuit. Je grimpe à l'intérieur et essuie ma main dans mon survêtement.

Le moteur gronde au milieu des bois silencieux, et le pick-up se met en route. C'est alors que je la sens. Une odeur lourde et âpre de renfermé et de viande avariée.

**\- C'est quoi cette odeur ?!**

Ses yeux restent fixer sur le sentier poussiéreux alors qu'il fait un léger mouvement de tête vers l'arrière de l'habitacle. Je comprends aussitôt ce à quoi il s'affairait dans le coffre quelques instants plus tôt. Le goût amer du vomi emplit ma bouche. Je tente d'arrêter de respirer par le nez tout en détournant le regard. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le corps de l'agent de l'HYDRA plié dans le coffre. Ce même coffre où j'ai moi-même été transportée quelques jour auparavant. J'ouvre la fenêtre et approche au plus près mon visage de l'air frais.

Bientôt le sentier se termine et nous arrivons sur une route plus fréquentée. Mais au lieu de tourner à droite en direction de Washington, Barnes se dirige vers la gauche. J'ose lui adresser un regard interrogateur, mais il m'ignore royalement. Nous roulons presque une heure, jusqu'à atteindre les bâtiments limitrophes d'une petite ville. Barnes emprunte alors un nouveau sentier et s'enfonce dans une forêt moins dense que celle dans laquelle nous étions. Le pick-up est secoué par les trous et les graviers du chemin, et je suis obligée de m'accrocher fermement à mon siège pour rester en place. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, le sentier tourne et s'élargit. Il freine violemment et je suis projetée vers le tableau de bord. La ceinture me coupe la respiration. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, mais en moins d'une seconde il descend du pick-up.

Le coffre s'ouvre et il hisse quelque chose sur son dos. J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le crâne de l'agent avant de bondir hors de la voiture. Je m'éloigne de plusieurs mètres, mais déjà l'odeur de putréfaction envahit le sentier. Je me retiens de vomir et observe bouche-bée Barnes installer le corps derrière le volant du pick-up. Il sort ensuite les sacs et les jette sur son dos avant de s'affairer à l'avant. Je ne distingue pas ce qu'il fait, mais il s'éloigne rapidement après avoir claquer la portière. Il me rejoint et m'attrape par le bras brutalement avant de m'entrainer derrière les premiers arbres. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'une détonation retentit, faisant trembler le sol sous nos pieds. Le bruit est puissant et me laisse un bourdonnement aiguë dans les oreilles, alors qu'un souffle cheud me balaye le dos. Je me retourne et constate que le pick-up a explosé. Il brûle au beau milieu du sentier. Barnes s'en rapproche alors, et je le suis docilement.

Je reste à ses côtés et nous contemplons en silence la danse des flammes qui sortent de la voiture et qui lèchent la carrosserie. Même à plusieurs mètres, la chaleur du feu me picote le fumée noire monte dans le ciel et j'imagine que c'est l'âme de l'agent. Noire. Elle se fait balayer par le vent frais à mesure que l'odeur de brulé devient plus intense.

Barnes finit par se détourner. Je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil repartir sur le sentier. Je reste encore un moment à regarder le cadavre de la voiture crépiter, avant de courir pour le rattraper. Je me sens encore étourdie par le bruit de l'explosion. Nous remontons tout le sentier. Mes pieds deviennent rapidement douloureux. J'entends Barnes soupirer lourdement à mon encontre. Je tente d'accélérer mais il nous faut tout de même une bonne demie-heure avant d'arriver à l'embouchure du sentier. J'aperçois le route à une dizaine de mètres, mais mon bras est à nouveau saisi et je suis entrainée vers la forêt.

Nous longeons la route, invisibles, à l'abri des arbres jusqu'à arriver aux premiers bâtiments. Il ne fait presque aucun bruit en avançant, contrairement à moi. Les brindilles craquent sous mes pas et mon jogging se frotte aux feuillages bas dans un bruissement sonore. Il s'arrête tout à coup et s'abaisse derrière un buisson, le regard rivé vers un parking en contrebas. Je me cache à ses côtés. Une tension puissante émane de tout son corps. Mon ventre se noue.

**\- Tu vois l'arrêt de bus là haut ? Me murmure-t-il soudain.**

J'acquiesce après avoir repéré l'abri désert à une centaine de mètres, le long de la route passante.

**\- Je t'y retrouve dans cinq minutes.**

Je me relève et m'apprête à sortir des bois. Mais ses doigts métalliques enserrent soudainement mon poignet, me retenant dans mon élan.

**\- Si tu parles à quelqu'un ou si tu tentes de t'échapper, tu finiras comme lui, me dit-il froidement en m'indiquant la forêt.**

Je dégage mon bras vivement et quitte la cachette, tout à coup désireuse d'être loin de sa carrure menaçante. Je descends la pente conduisant au parking et commence à me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus sans me retourner. Ma colère bout mais je tente de garder une allure calme. Arrivée à découvert, une vague de panique me traverse. J'ai soudain peur que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Après tout, je suis toujours recherchée par la police. J'abaisse la capuche du survêtement sur ma tête, dissimulant partiellement mon visage et continue d'avancer vers l'arrêt de bus. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la rue, et personne ne lève les yeux vers moi. Il faut dire que je dois avoir une allure de clocharde, vêtue de ce jogging sale bien trop large pour moi. Une fois arrivée, je m'installe sur le banc en soupirant et observe les alentours. Je tente de repérer Barnes mais il n'est nulle part.

Une vieille dame arrive dans mon champ de vision. Elle s'avance doucement sous le auvent de l'arrêt de bus et me jette un regard méfiant. Sa canne frôle le sol d'un bruit régulier. Elle s'assied à l'extrémité du banc le plus loin possible de moi. J'ai soudain honte de mon apparence.

_Je pourrais tout lui dire. Tout déballer._

Une berline noire s'arrête à mon niveau et je reconnais aussitôt la silhouette imposante derrière le volant. Mes pensées s'estompent et je monte docilement dans la voiture qui redémarre immédiatement. L'intérieur de l'habitacle sent le cuir et le neuf. Je soupire d'aise au contact du siège confortable, et ne ressens aucune compassion pour le pauvre propriétaire qui ne va pas tarder à constater le vol.

* * *

Il est bientôt midi et nous sommes encore bien loin de Washington. Je repense sans cesse au pick-up brulant dans la forêt. Mon ventre émet soudain un gargouillement sonore, que je tente de contenir en l'enserrant dans mes bras.

**\- Il reste une boite à l'arrière.**

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il m'adresse depuis que nous roulons, et sa voix me fait presque sursauter. Je jette un coup d'œil aux sac de sport avant de grommeler :

**\- Plutôt mourir que manger encore une de ces conserves.**

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles mais il hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Je reporte mon attention sur la route en souprirant. Malheureusement, la faim commence à avoir raison de moi. Pile au moment où un nouveau gargouillement retentit, nous dépassons une pancarte indiquant un Diner à un kilomètre.

**\- On pourrait s'y arrêter, dis-je soudain pleine d'espoir.**

Il reste impassible. Les lignes de la route défilent, nous rapprochant du Diner. J'aperçois bientôt ses néons clignotant à travers les arbres. A ma grande surprise, la voiture ralentit et pénètre sur le parking à moitié rempli. Je jubile intérieurement tandis que Barnes coupe le moteur et se tourne vers moi.

**\- On ne parle à personne, me dit-il sérieusement. On commande, on mange et on s'en va. Mets ça, poursuit-il en me tendant sa casquette de baseball.**

Je l'attrape et retient une grimace de dégoût face à l'odeur de transpiration de la casquette jaunie. Je l'enfile sans rien dire, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Il quitte la voiture satisfait et je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée. Une carillon retentit lorsque la porte s'ouvre et nous pénétrons dans la salle emplie de rock'n roll. Une serveuse rousse s'approche de nous, vêtue d'une robe des années 50.

**\- Bienvenue, nous dit-elle chaleureusement. Pour deux personnes ?**

**\- Oui, à l'écart.**

La serveuse nous dévisage et mon corps se tend. La voix de Barnes est froide et sévère, comme d'habitude. Je m'avance alors et attrape son avant-bras. Je sens la dureté et la froideur du métal à travers sa veste en jean.

**\- Oui s'il vous plait, dis-je alors. Un petit coin tranquille pour deux.**

La serveuse semble se détendre.

**\- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, me répond-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.**

Nous la suivons à travers la salle, jusqu'à une alcôve où deux banquettes en skaï bleu se font face de part et d'autre d'une petite table. La serveuse y dépose les menus et s'éclipse en souriant. Je m'écarte aussitôt de lui, lâchant son bras immobile, et vais m'assoir. Il me rejoint dans un silence de plomb.

Je commence à douter, venir ici n'était sans doute pas une si bonne idée. Être assise en face de lui dans un restaurant, même miteux, est surréaliste. Cet homme qui m'a kidnappée et qui a menacé de me tuer... Lui qui respire le danger et la violence. Lui avec qui j'ai vu bruler un homme. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux et les plonge donc dans le menu. Ma bouche s'emplit de salive en voyant défiler les noms des plats.

Je l'entends soudain soupirer discrètement, et lui jette un regard curieux par dessus mon menu. Il contemple le sien et a l'air perdu. Une ride s'est formée sur son front alors qu'il gratte sa barbe de sa vraie main d'un air peiné. Je me demande alors s'il connait les plats proposés. C'est étrange de le voir complétement démuni dans une situation pourtant si banale. Lui qui vient de voler une voiture si facilement i peine une heure. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Je suis partagée entre le dégout qu'il m'inspire et la pitié de le voir ainsi.

**\- Le burger a l'air bon, dis-je alors dans un murmure.**

Il lève ses yeux bleus perçants vers moi et semble surpris par mes paroles. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Après quelques secondes, il acquiesce silencieusement et ferme son menu.

* * *

J'ai englouti mon plat si rapidement que mon estomac en est douloureux. Mais je soupire d'aise tout en m'appuyant dans le fond du dossier. Cela faisait plus de quatre jours que je n'avais pas mangé un repas chaud. Je me sens remplie et comblée, comme si tous mes problèmes étaient repoussés au portes de ce restaurant miteux. Barnes a mangé également avec appétit. Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant son visage parcouru par le plaisir quand il a croqué son burger, comme s'il n'en avait jamais mangé. Mais je me suis retenue. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas si bien pris. Et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce bref moment de répit.

Je l'aperçois se tendre soudain devant moi. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il se lève rapidement pour toute réponse.

**\- On s'en va, dit-il avant de m'attraper.**

Il me pousse vers le comptoir alors que j'aperçois la raison de son soudain changement d'humeur. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous dévisage. Enfin plutôt me dévisage. Une bouffée de panique m'envahit. Il m'a reconnu. J'arrive au niveau du comptoir en tremblant. La serveuse est obligé de me répéter deux fois le montant de l'addition avant que je ne parvienne à payer. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front, là où la casquette entre en contact avec ma peau. Barnes me presse. Lorsque je me retourne, l'homme m'observe toujours. Il est à côté de la porte et nous nous approchons de lui. Je baisse la tête et, alors que nous le dépassons, il m'interpelle.

**\- Mademoiselle !**

Nous nous tournons vers lui. Je sens Barnes se planter dans mon dos et plonger la main dans sa veste, où il a caché son pistolet. J'ai soudain encore plus peur de sa réaction que de celle de l'étranger. Je sens les regards des autres clients se poser sur nous. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

**\- Dites-moi, est-ce une Huskies originale ?**

Je le regarde, interloquée et incompréhensive.

**\- Votre casquette, poursuit-il.**

**Oui...**

**\- C'est une pièce rare ! Je n'en ai pas vu depuis trente ans ! **

**\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance, dis-je dans un murmure.**

Barnes me pousse alorsvers la porte. Une fois dehors, j'inspire l'air à plein poumons. Mon dos est trempé de sueur. Mes jambes deviennent coton et je peine à rejoindre la voiture. Je m'effondre lourdement sur le siège en soupirant. J'ôte la casquette et la balance à l'arrière alors que Barnes s'installe derrière le volant.

**\- J'ai cru qu'il m'avait reconnu, dis-je plus pour moi même tout en tamponnant mon front baigné de transpiration.**

**\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, se contente-t-il de répondre avant de mettre le contact. **

* * *

Nous atteignons Washington en fin d'après-midi, juste au moment où il commence à pleuvoir. C'est le bruit des gouttes fines s'écrasant sur le pare-brise qui m'a réveillé. Un voile épais de nuages gris recouvre à présent le ciel bleu. Barnes s'engage sur la rocade fréquentée et nous contournons une bonne partie de la ville. Le pick-up emprunte une sortie et je repère rapidement les enseignes de motels bon marché. Nous nous arrêtons devant l'un d'eux, le plus modeste, se développant seulement en rez-de-chaussée.

Il descend et attrape les sacs, et je le suis jusqu'à la réception située à l'extrémité du motel. La porte grince lourdement et nous pénétrons dans la petite pièce baignée de la lumière pâle d'un néon. Un crâne chauve s'élève derrière le comptoir démodé. Barnes s'en approche et je reste partiellement dissimulée derrière lui.

**\- Bonsoir, nous dit le vieux. Une chambre pour deux ?**

**\- Oui, se contente de répondre Barnes. **

**\- Avec des lits jumeaux, dis-je en m'avançant légèrement paniquée. **

Le réceptionniste nous adresse un regard avant d'attraper des clés.

**\- C'est trente dollars la nuit, payables d'avance.**

Barnes se tourne vers moi, et je soupire avant de sortir mon porte-monnaie. Lorsque je paye, ma main effleure celle fripée du vieil homme et un frisson traverse tout mon corps. Je m'écarte rapidement et baisse la tête afin de cacher au mieux mon visage.

**\- Chambre 14, au bout de la galerie. Bon séjour.**

Barnes attrape les clés et me pousse vers l'extérieur. Nous longeons les portes des différentes chambres. Certaines sont éclairées mais beaucoup ont les rideaux tirés. Il commence à faire froid et je resserre la veste autour de moi alors que nous arrivons au niveau de la chambre 14. Un tour de clé plus tard, nous pénétrons dans la pièce, et la porte se referme brutalement derrière moi.

Mes yeux balayent la chambre démodée et restée dans son jus. Les murs lambrissés sont ternes, les lits bordés par des couvertures usées à la couleur indéfinissable, et une vieille télé est posée sur une table éraflée. Je me dirige vers la porte entrebâillée au fond de la pièce, et découvre une petite salle de bain aux murs entièrement recouvert de carrelages roses délavés par le temps. Si on m'avait amenée quelques jours plus tôt dans un endroit pareil, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou. Mais aujourd'hui, après toutes ces nuits passées dans la cabane, cette chambre prend des airs de palace. J'entends Barnes s'affairer à côté. Je m'enferme et entreprend de me décrasser.

* * *

La chambre est vide et silencieuse lorsque j'y retourne, ma veste de jogging à la main. Je m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un frisson traverse mon corps alors que mes bras se couvrent de chair de poule. Tout est trop calme...

A peine cette pensée m'effleure qu'un poids s'abat sur mes avants bras, me les plaquant contre mon corps tremblant. Je sens immédiatement la froideur du métal se presser contre ma peau nue alors que son corps brulant se plaque dans mon dos. Sous la surprise, je ne parviens pas à crier, ma voix reste bloquée au fond de ma gorge. Je suis poussée vers le lit. Mes genoux butent contre le matelas, et je m'écroule en avant. La panique m'envahit. Aussitôt tombée sur le lit, je me retourne dans sa direction et tente de m'éloigner.

Il a revêtu son armure. Je reste un instant interdite en observant son allure militaire. Il en profite pour me saisir les avant-bras d'un geste rapide et précis et me les tire au-dessus de la tête. Je suffoque. Une pression froide et acérée s'applique tout autour de mes poignets. Je tente de me débattre, mais mes bras restent bloqués. J'ose un rapide coup d'œil vers mes poignets et constate qu'ils sont menottés à la tête de lit.

**\- Détache- moi ! Dis-je en croisant son regard impassible.**

Je secoue mes bras de toutes mes forces en haletant. Je ne comprends pas. Des larmes d'appréhension perlent au coin de mes yeux.

**\- Détache-moi ou je hurle.**

Son corps s'éloigne du mien. Il semble soupeser ma demande. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens et je me laisse absorbée une fois de plus par l'océan glacial de ses iris. C'est pourquoi je ne vois qu'au dernier moment sa main métallique arriver près de mon visage. Je tente de m'éloigner, mais la prise autour de mes poignets est trop forte et je parviens seulement à m'enfoncer dans le matelas. Je m'apprête à hurler, mais au moment où ma bouche s'ouvre, sa main s'approche et me fourre un bout de tissu à l'intérieur, étouffant mon cri. Le lit grince.

Je ferme les yeux. Pendant un instant, je crois qu'il va me violer. Ou me tuer. Je gémis contre le tissu m'étouffant à moitié. Mes joues sont baignées de larmes. Mais rien ne se passe. J'ose soulever mes paupières, et constate qu'il est debout près de la porte, un sac sur son épaule.

**\- Reste tranquille. Je reviens dans deux heures, me dit-il sans une once de remord.**

Il attrape l'affichette « ne pas déranger » de la chambre d'hôtel. Celle que les gens mettent d'ordinaire lorsqu'ils passent des moments agréables. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claque, envoyant un courant d'air froid dans la pièce, et je me retrouve seule.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Bonne semaine, **_Ciao_** !


	11. Chapitre 10

**_YO_.**

Je suis un peu en avance, mais aujourd'hui _Trouble Woman_ fête ses deux mois d'existence ! Pour l'occasion, je publie ce chapitre quelques jours plus tôt **=)**

**MMSSR** : J'aime poster régulièrement ! Cela me permet d'établir vraiment un lien durable avec vous, lecteurs sympathiques (L)

**mimi70** : C'est toute l'ambiguïté de leur relation** =)** Entre complicité et menaces perpétuelles... Et oui, la vieillesse me guette (l'anti-rides également).

**Anna shell** : Mais oui, l'espoir fait vivre chère Anna ! Alors espères** ;)**

**Rose-Eliade** : Haha, ta review résume parfaitement le personnage !

**Miluzine96** : Merci ! Pour le coup de l'attacher au lit, je suis sûre que certaines ont cru au truc SM** Haha** (a)

**BaeMinChan** : Yeeaaah encore une lectrice de l'Aube Bleue conquise par ce nouveau projet** (L)** j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**Muffy90** : Merci Muffy ! Appétissant oui, c'est le mot **;)**

**Hinata des bois** : Oui tu as vu ça, digne des plus beaux rendez-vous **;)** Bel avatar, en passant !

**Bee** : Il semblerait que tu es des dons de voyance chère Bee **=)**

**Mirlana** : Mais de rien ! En effet, je regorge de surprises pour la suite Héhé !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **MMSSR** !

_question_ : Quel personnage que l'on connaît déjà des films va apparaître en premier dans ta fiction ?

_réponse_ : Je réserve quelques petites surprises quant aux apparitions des personnages des films dans cette fiction. Mais bien évidement le prochain personnage qui apparaîtra sera le _sénateur Stern_, comme beaucoup pouvait s'en douter ! Concernant les autres interventions, sachez que je ne me cantonne pas uniquement aux personnages de l'univers de Captain America _=)_

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est... **Miluzine96** !

.

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que la moyenne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. _**Bonne lecture** _=)

* * *

_Chromatics - Broken mirrors : watch?v=sI4IL23M9H8_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Nuit agitée **

Depuis deux heures, mes yeux ne lâchent pas les chiffres lumineux du réveil. Mon moment de panique a laissé place a de la fureur. Je maugrée contre mon bâillon à présent baigné de salive. Le sang pulse dans mes poignets attachés et je tente de trouver une position plus confortable, en vain. Un long soupir se heurte une nouvelle fois au tissu et s'échappe par mes narines.

Des centaines de questions se retournent dans mon esprit. Où est-il parti, et dans quel but ? Et surtout va-t-il me tuer ? Je me sens soudain idiote d'avoir pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Qu'il me garderait en sécurité. L'unique but de ma présence est de le servir dans sa quête folle. Sur la route aujourd'hui, je l'avais trouvé moins menaçant. J'avais pensé qu'avec l'aide que je lui avais apporté, nous avions une sorte d'accord mutuel. Il n'en est rien. Il a profité d'un instant de faiblesse de ma part pour revenir à la charge. Pour me séquestrer à nouveau.

Le réveil indique 23h44 lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin. J'ai un mouvement de recul inconscient. Et si il s'agissait d'un employé de l'hôtel ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction en me découvrant... Mais c'est bien la silhouette de Barnes qui pénètre à nouveau dans la chambre, telle une ombre menaçante au milieu de la lumière orangée de la pièce.

Seuls ses yeux bleus ressortent de son allure sombre, et me happent aussitôt qu'ils se braquent sur moi. Un long moment s'écoule où nous nous toisons sans un bruit. Barnes dépose ensuite son sac bien chargé sur la tablette à côté de la télévision. La fermeture éclair tranche le silence pesant avant qu'il ne plonge sa main gantée à l'intérieur du sac. Il en ressort une petite boîte blanche et rose, parsemée d'écriture argentée. D'un geste précis, il la lance sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle rebondit avant d'atterrir contre ma poitrine. C'est une coloration pour cheveux. J'entends Barnes encore fouiller dans son sac avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi.

Je le fusille du regard. Mais il m'ignore et me détache. Aussitôt mes poignets libérés, ma main droite s'empresse d'ôter le bâillon de ma bouche. Je déglutis plusieurs fois, soulagée. Des fourmis envahissent mes bras restés trop longtemps surélevés. J'attrape la coloration et me lève rapidement. Je passe à côté de Barnes, le poussant presque, et part m'enfermer à double-tour dans la salle de bain, sans un regard ni un mot.

Une fois seule, je m'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire en soupirant. De longues traces rougeâtres entourent à présent mes poignets, là où les menottes ont coupé ma peau. Je me masse un moment, tentant de faire partir les marques et la douleur. Mes yeux s'égarent dans la pièce et tombent sur la coloration posée sur mes genoux. Je délaisse mes poignets et l'attrape pour l'inspecter. C'est un produit bon marché, qui va à coup sûr abimer mes cheveux. Je grimace en découvrant la teinte brune. Jamais je n'ai changé ma couleur de cheveux. Je lance un coup d'œil dans le miroir face à moi, et contemple ma crinière blonde en soupirant. J'ai envie de balancer la coloration à travers la pièce, mais je sais que Barnes a raison. Je suis trop reconnaissable, surtout à présent que nous sommes revenus à Washington. J'ouvre donc à contre cœur la boîte et en sors le mode d'emploi.

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, je sors de la douche trempée et m'enveloppe dans une serviette à la propreté douteuse. Je n'ose pas me regarder dans le miroir et garde le visage baissé alors que je sèche mon corps humide. Mais du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois déjà les pointes sombres de mes cheveux retomber sur mes épaules nues.

Ce n'est qu'une fois habillée que je me contemple franchement. C'est véritable un choc. Je ne me reconnais pas. Mes cheveux clairs et lumineux ont laissé place à une masse sombre et sans reflet. Je passe le sèche cheveux dans mes mèches et me coiffe avec les doigts. Une fois mes cheveux secs, c'est un peu moins pire. Le châtain fait apparaître ma peau encore plus claire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mais ce qui retient l'attention, ce sont mes yeux bleus, contrastant avec les cheveux sombres encadrant mon visage. En me détaillant, une seule pensée hante mon esprit.

_Je lui ressemble. _

Était-ce volontaire de sa part ? Veut-il me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Que nous sommes embarqués dans le même bateau ? Qu'il est le seul en qui je puisse faire confiance ? Est-ce une marque de possession ? Après m'avoir arraché à ma vie, à ma famille, à mon travail, voulait-il en plus m'ôter mon identité ? Je rie silencieusement. Non, il a dû choisir la coloration au hasard dans une épicerie minable, voilà tout.

Maigre consolation, je ressemble moins à mon père ainsi. Je pense soudain à ma mère qui m'avait prévenu de ne pas me mêler de toute cette histoire. Elle avait surement raison. Peut-être qu'HYDRA est bien trop forte pour être vaincue. Quel pouvoir ais-je donc contre une telle organisation ? Je revois son sang écarlate recouvrir ses vêtements et mes mains blanches. Je secoue la tête brutalement, chassant ses images morbides de mon esprit.

Je reste encore assise dans la salle de bain, n'ayant aucune envie de sortir et de me retrouver avec lui. Je suis en train de compter silencieusement les carreaux usés de la baignoire, lorsque qu'un coup sec est donné à la porte.

**\- Eva.**

Mon prénom encore une fois. L'entendre de sa bouche a quelque chose d'étrange et de dégoûtant. Cet acte semble briser mon intimité et le faire passer pour un proche. Pour un ami. Sauf que ce n'est pas mon ami, et que son ton transpirait plus l'impatience et l'autorité que la sympathie. Je l'entends soupirer derrière la mince paroi de bois. Je suis sûre que si je ne bouge pas, il serait prêt à forcer la porte et à me sortir d'ici. Je me demande pourquoi il insiste autant pour que je revienne. Ne peut-il pas me laisser un moment de répit ?

Je me lève lourdement, et me traine jusqu'à la porte. Je m'attends à le trouver juste derrière lorsque je l'ouvre, mais il est installé sur l'un des lits, un ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux. La scène me laisse perplexe. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et me fixe pendant quelques secondes. Je l'aperçois acquiescer légèrement en détaillant ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux, avant qu'il me fasse un geste pour le rejoindre.

**\- J'ai besoin de toi pour le faire fonctionner, me dit-il en désignant l'ordinateur alors que je m'approche lentement.**

C'est donc pour cela qu'il voulait que je sorte. Il a besoin de moi, encore une fois. Je rie silencieusement. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je parviens jusqu'au lit et m'assied à côté de lui, le plus loin possible. Le sommier grince lorsque je m'enfonce sur le matelas et que je découvre l'écran noir de l'ordinateur.

**\- Tu sais voler une voiture et pas allumer un ordi ?**

Mon ton est brutal et sarcastique, et je récolte un regard noir de sa part. Je me recroqueville et il me passe l'ordinateur. Ce n'est pas un modèle récent, et je me demande où il a bien pu le trouver. Il l'a sans doute volé à un particulier. Je l'allume et l'écran s'illumine instantanément. Pendant un instant, je crains qu'il y ait un mot de passe. Mais le bureau s'affiche après quelques secondes, et je soupire de soulagement. Je lance ensuite un regard interrogateur à Barnes, attendant ses directives.

**\- Trouves-moi des informations sur Stern, se contente-t-il de m'indiquer en reportant son attention sur l'écran.**

**\- Il me faut le code Wi-fi, lui dis-je alors. Il y a un papier à côté de la télé. **

Barnes se lève et va attraper le papier sans un mot. Je savoure intérieurement de le voir s'exécuter sans répliquer. Ressent-il la même chose lorsque nos rôles sont inversés ? Je rentre le code Wi-fi avant de me rendre sur Google. Il observe méticuleusement tous mes gestes. Je sens son regard m'irradier et la chaleur envahir mes joues.

Internet regorge d'informations sur la vie politique de Stern. Dès que son portrait s'affiche, je me rappelle l'avoir déjà vu. La première fois, c'était il y a des années, lorsque mon père avait convié des membres de son fameux comité à la maison. Je me souviens avoir vu une dizaine d'hommes débarquer en costumes sombres, dont l'un ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au sénateur. Plus récemment, je jurerais l'avoir croiser lors d'une soirée au Dan's café durant laquelle je dinais en tête à tête avec Brad. Je me rappelle avoir aperçu le sénateur installer à une grande table avec d'autres politiciens, à quelques mètres de nous.

Je ne me suis jamais particulièrement intéressée au monde sénatorial, mais je dois avouer que les déboires carriéristes de Stern sont palpitants. Barnes semble partager mon avis. Nous découvrons qu'il est mêlé à plusieurs affaires plus ou moins liées au SHIELD. En 2010, il a apparemment tenté de s'emparer de l'armure et de la technologie d'Iron Man. Cette affaire me revient vaguement à l'esprit. Il me semble que le sénateur avait été ridiculisé par Tony Stark quelques mois plus tard, lorsque ce dernier avait sauvé quelques centaines de personnes – rien que cela – lors d'une attaque de drones. Je lance une vidéo d'archives de presses relatant les faits du Comité Sénatorial des forces armées où était convoqué Tony Stark.

La vidéo met quelques minutes à charger. Cela m'aurait étonné que le wi-fi de cet hôtel miteux soit efficace... Le silence et l'attente deviennent gênants. Barnes remue légèrement à côté de moi, et je n'ose toujours pas le regarder. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois sa main d'acier reposer sur ses genoux. Inconsciemment, je cesse de respirer en contemplant ses phalanges métalliques reflétant la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Barnes racle soudain sa gorge, me faisant sursauter, et je reporte mon attention sur l'écran. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Un clic rapide plus tard et la vidéo démarre.

_La scène se déroule dans un tribunal où siègent des centaines de personnes, politiques, avocats, civils et journalistes. Les flash des appareils photo mitraillent le jury ainsi que Tony Stark installé au premier rang. Ce dernier a l'air décontracté et il se retourne pour plaisanter avec le second rang. Stern siège sur l'estrade, derrière un bureau imposant, au centre du jury. _

_**\- Stark s'ils vous plait, tente-il de s'imposer.**_

_**\- Oui très cher ? Répond l'intéressé en se tournant vers lui d'un air désinvolte.**_

_**\- Puis-je avoir votre attention ? **_

_**\- Absolument.**_

_Mes lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire en contemplant leur échange. _

_**\- Êtes-vous oui ou non en possession d'un nouveau type d'armement ? Reprend alors Stern.**_

_**\- Pas du tout. Mais ça dépend de ce qu'on entend par armement.**_

_**\- Cet Iron Man par exemple...**_

_**\- Mon armure ne correspond pas à cette description, le coupe aussitôt Stark.**_

_**\- Dans ce cas comment vous décririez votre armure ? **_

_**\- Je me contenterais de la prendre pour ce qu'elle est, monsieur le sénateur. C'est une sorte de prothèse high-tech**_

_De nombreux rires s'élèvent depuis la foule, bientôt couvert par le mien. Barnes reste impassible, et je redeviens vite silencieuse, écoutant le reste de la vidéo. _

_**\- Je crois que j'aurais du mal à en faire une description plus parfaite, poursuit Stark.**_

_**\- C'est une arme M. Stark. J'ai sous les yeux un rapport complet sur cette arme, cet Iron Man, rédigé par le colonel Rhodes. « Etant donné qu'il n'est pas l'employé d'une agence officielle du gouvernement, Iron Man représente une menace potentielle pour la sécurité globale de la nation et pour ses intérêts. »**_

_**\- Je vous en prie, si votre priorité était de sauver... de protéger...**_

_**\- Ma priorité est de faire d'Iron Man la propriété du peuple des États-Unis d'Amérique, réplique Stern qui a l'air énervé.**_

_**\- Et bien, vous pouvez toujours courir. Je suis Iron Man. L'armure n'est qu'une extension de moi et la livrer au gouvernement reviendrait à me contraindre à prendre part à ma propre servitude. De la prostitution, en fonction des lois locales. Et je m'y refuse ! **_

_**\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas un expert...**_

_**\- En prostitution ? Un sénateur comme vous ? Je ne comprends pas.**_

_La salle explose à nouveau de rire et moi aussi. Même Barnes sourit légèrement, et je manque de m'étouffer en le voyant. Je me frotterais presque les yeux pour voir si je n'hallucine pas. Le sénateur Stern semble gêné. Il devient rouge écarlate et se contente d'ajuster sa cravate. La vidéo se termine peu après cela. _

**\- Il faut surveiller Stern, dit aussitôt Barnes en se levant. Noter ses déplacements, ses habitudes, repérer ses gardes du corps et son système de sécurité.**

Je le regarde sans un mot faire les cent pas au milieu de la chambre défraichie.

**\- Stern est ultra surveillé, dis-je alors. Si tu l'enlèves, HYDRA sera au courant en un rien de temps, et fera disparaître toutes les preuves.**

**\- Stern est notre seule piste, réplique-t-il d'un ton sans appel. **

Je laisse retomber mes épaules en soufflant d'exaspération et éteins l'ordinateur. Je le dépose sur la table de nuit alors qu'un long bâillement m'échappe. Le réveil indique qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin, et la fatigue semble me rattraper. Barnes ne fait pas attention à moi et s'affaire dans son sac. Je me hisse sur le lit et m'adosse contre le mur en l'observant sortir son fusil d'assaut. Je réagis à peine à sa vue, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère légèrement mais mon corps reste immobile. Je me dis que s'il avait voulu me tuer, il ne m'aurait pas donné une coloration.

Barnes s'assied sur la seule chaise de la chambre et dépose sur arme sur la tablette de la télévision. Il sort ensuite un étui qui contient un chiffon, une petite bouteille et quelques brosses. Je l'observe, à la fois sidérée et fascinée, démonter son fusil d'assaut et commencer à le nettoyer. Je me sens malgré tout happée par le sommeil, et surprends à plusieurs reprises mes paupières se fermer. Barnes reste silencieux et se contente de m'ignorer. C'est comme si je m'étais évaporée de la pièce. Je l'ai aidé à obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait, et à présent je n'existe plus. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois où il aura besoin de moi...

* * *

Mes muscles hurlent lorsque je me réveille. Je suis à moitié couchée dans le lit, mon corps est contorsionné bizarrement. J'ouvre les yeux et reste immobile quelques secondes. J'entends le vrombissement des voitures roulant sur l'autoroute, un aspirateur être passé dans une chambre voisine, et une respiration calme et régulière. Je me retourne lentement, faisant malgré tout grincer les ressorts du lit, et tombe sur le visage endormi de Barnes dans le lit voisin. Il a l'air étrangement serein. Et il est presque beau sans son air menaçant, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés encadrant son visage pâle. Je détourne le regard, malade de penser à lui de cette façon.

Je l'entends soudain s'agiter, et je pense aussitôt l'avoir réveiller. Mais quand je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, je constate qu'il dort toujours. Son visage n'a plus rien de serein. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa bouche se peint d'une grimace douloureuse. Sa respiration s'accélère et de légers gémissements s'échappent de ses lèvres. Je me recule légèrement, apeurée. Il semble se débattre dans son sommeil.

**\- Lâchez-moi ! Hurle-t-il tout à coup me faisant bondir de mon lit. **

Je m'éloigne le plus possible, alerte. Barnes continue de crier et a véritablement l'air de souffrir. La panique m'envahit. Il va réveiller tout le motel s'il continue ! Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y aurait rien de bon à ce qu'un employé vienne vérifier notre chambre... Rassemblant mon courage, je contourne mon lit et m'approche lentement du sien. Je m'arrête à une distance raisonnable et jauge le danger.

**\- Barnes !**

Il ne se réveille pas et continue de s'agiter et de hurler. J'entends alors l'aspirateur se couper dans la chambre d'à côté. Sans réfléchir, je me rue sur Barnes et lui saisit les épaules. Je le secoue de toutes mes forces en l'appelant.

Une lourde pression enserre soudain ma gorge. Ma trachée se retrouve compressée et plus aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrent instantanément. Mais ils sont embués et ne semblent pas me voir. Mes mains s'accrochent désespérément aux siennes, l'empêchant de me briser le cou. Je remue comme une folle pour me libérer, mais déjà ma vision se trouble. Je tente de lui crier d'arrêter, mais mes cordes vocales sont écrasées. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux alors que je sens l'inconscience me frôler. Dans un dernier espoir, une de mes mains lâchent les siennes et vient se plaquer sur sa joue. Je le gifle avec toute la force qu'il me reste, et laisse reposer ma paume sur sa barbe.

Le voile de ses yeux disparaît aussitôt et Barnes semble tout à coup me reconnaître. Ses mains lâchent ma nuque, et je m'écroule sur lui, suffocante. Il émet un grognement étrange. Ses vêtements sont trempés de sueur. Mais je reste sur lui, trop faible pour bouger. Ma gorge me fait un mal fou, mais les étoiles disparaissent peu à peu de ma vision. Nous restons là de longues minutes, haletants l'un contre l'autre. J'entends vaguement l'aspirateur reprendre.

Au bout d'un moment, je chasse mes larmes et me relève. Je retourne sur mon propre lit, et nous nous fixons silencieusement. Ses mauvais rêves semblent passer et il revient peu à peu à lui. Il s'assied également et s'apprête à dire quelque chose. Mais je le devance, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il va me dire. Ma voix rauque et douloureuse franchit la barrière de mes lèvres :

**\- Pour Stern... J'ai un plan.**

Il reste silencieux et se contente de me lancer un regard scrutateur. J'ai toute son attention.

**\- C'est un homme qui aime sortir, dis-je alors. Je l'ai déjà croisé à quelques soirées huppées. Tu te souviens sa gêne dans la vidéo, quand Stark sous-entend qu'il fait appel à des prostituées ? Stern aime sortir avec des jeunes filles...**

**\- C'est hors de question, me coupe Barnes froidement. **

**\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait un moyen de l'appâter...**

**\- Tu ne sors pas d'ici, réplique-t-il. **

Je sens la colère m'envahir. Son regard perçant me cloue sur place, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter.

**\- Barnes, dis-je alors remontée. Ces gens ont détruit ma vie autant qu'ils ont détruit la tienne. Tu veux les faire payer, et bien je serai là pour t'aider.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Concernant la vidéo qu'Eva et Barnes regardent, vous aurez bien évidemment reconnu l'une des scènes se déroulant dans Iron Man 2 **=)**

**Bientôt la 100 ème review =)** _Sachez que je vous concocte un petit concours pour cette occasion spéciale !_

GROSBISOUSMESJOLISCHATONS


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello !  
**

J'espère que vous avez bien fêté Halloween, mangé beaucoup de bonbons_ toussa toussa_, que vos vacances se sont bien passées (pour celles et ceux qui ont eu la chance d'en avoir il s'entend). Et pour bien les terminer, voici un nouveau chapitre !

**Bee** : Et oui, sous sa carapace de glace, le soldat a un cœur qui bat **=)**

**mimi70** : Merci Mimi =) Et si, notre ami Stern apparait également brièvement dans Captain America 2 !

**Rose-Eliade** : Tu as raison, Bucky se réadapte peu à peu à l'époque contemporaine et à sa réalité =)

**Miluzine96** : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je pense que pour Bucky, Eva est une sorte de pilier, d'ancrage qui le ramène à la réalité. Merci pour tes compliments (L)

**Kizzie Ann** : Haha merci, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu =) Je suis contente que vous arriviez toutes et tous à visualiser les scènes, cela veut dire que j'ai rempli ma mission !

**MiaWatson** : Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons ! Oui, j'aime vous faire voyager, que ce soit géographiquement ou entre des univers Marvel, et ce n'est qu'un début (cf. la fin de ce nouveau chapitre)

**Mirlana** : Merci Mirlana (L) Et comme tu le dis, il y a encore du chemin à faire entre Eva et Bucky, ce qui tombe bien car il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres à venir !

**MMSSR** : Tu me donnerais presque envie d'écrire un petit caméo de Tony Stark dans cette histoire =)

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Miluzine96** !

_question_ : As-tu des idées d'autres fanfictions qui t'ont effleurée dernièrement et sur quoi ?

_réponse_ : En effet, quelques idées de fictions m'ont effleuré l'esprit ! Avant d'écrire Trouble Woman, je voulais me lancer dans une fiction sur Loki, mais le fandom étant déjà assez fourni, j'ai préféré écrire sur le soldat de l'hiver. J'aimerais, si j'ai le temps un jour, écrire quelque chose sur l'univers de Batman (the Dark Knight), et également sur Sherlock (BBC) parce que ce doit être un régal d'écrire sur ce personnage =)  
Malheureusement je ne sais pas si ces projets verront le jour un jour, car pour l'heure Trouble Woman me prend déjà pas mal de temps, et mon mémoire de fin d'étude également. Mais...

/ATTENTION SPOILER/

... Je concocte une petite surprise pour les 1 an de l'Aube Bleue !

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est... **MiaWatson** !

.

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

_The Glitch Mob - can't kill us : watch?v=qKxDzyHPo0o_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Angle d'attaque**

J'ai toujours du mal à m'habituer à mon nouveau visage. Le miroir de la salle de bain renvoie mon étrange reflet alors que je termine de m'habiller. Barnes m'a donné de nouveaux vêtements qu'il a ramené de son expédition nocturne de la veille : un pantalon noir légèrement trop long, un t-shirt moulant blanc et une veste en jean brut. Le tout n'est pas bien coupé et pas de très bonne qualité, mais c'est toujours mieux que le jogging gris trop large et sentant la transpiration. J'ai l'air d'une fille banale. Il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un me reconnaisse ainsi.

Lorsque je retourne dans la chambre, Barnes est en train de fouiller dans son sac de sport. La pièce a été rangée, plus rien ne traine. Il se relève et se dirige vers moi avec son gros sac. Je le regarde sans scier. Il s'approche et me dépasse sans un mot avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes, j'entends l'eau de la douche commencer à couler.

Je pourrais m'enfuir, me dis-je soudain en dirigeant mon regard vers la porte. Mais pour aller où ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours recherchée par la police d'état. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me retient. Et Barnes le sait. C'est pourquoi il ne m'a pas attaché. J'ai tout autant envie que lui de découvrir les secrets de Stern et de piéger les coupables. Nous avons un accord.

Mon lit grince légèrement lorsque je m'assied, toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Mes doigts glissent sur le couvre-lit matelassé alors que mes yeux balayent la chambre. Je tombe tout à coup sur le vieil ordinateur, toujours posé sur la tablette à côté de la télévision. J'hésite un instant en tendant l'oreille. La douche coule toujours. Je dois avoir dix minutes devant moi. Sans réfléchir, je me lève doucement et cours vers l'ordinateur sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'allume rapidement en retournant m'assoir. Une occasion pareille ne se représentera sans doute pas. Une fois la page internet ouverte, je clique dans la barre de recherche.

EVA PIERCE

Un avis de recherche du FBI avec un portrait de moi datant de quelques années est posté en première page. Sa vision me secoue tout le corps et mon ventre se noue d'angoisse. Puis suivent les articles de presse qui défilent sous mes yeux écarquillés. Certains me font passer pour une dangereuse psychopathe, d'autres sèment plus le doute quant à ma potentielle culpabilité. Des photographies de la rue de la maison de ma mère envahie de voitures de police s'affichent. L'une d'elle montre clairement le brancard transportant ma mère vers une ambulance. Je ferme aussitôt la recherche, soudain incapable d'en lire plus.

Dans la salle de bain, l'eau coule toujours. Il me reste quelques minutes. Des centaines de questions et d'idées tourbillonnent dans ma tête, mais étrangement, je ne tape que l'une d'elle dans la barre de recherche.

JAMES BARNES

Quelques portraits d'hommes plus ou moins vieux vêtus de costumes apparaissent en haut de la page google. Mais je finis par le trouver. Son visage s'affiche sur une petite photographie en noir et blanc, la même que celle se trouvant dans le dossier d'HYDRA. Dévorée par la curiosité, je clique sur l'image, et déboule sur le site du Smithsonian, l'un des plus grands musées de Washington. La photographie s'affiche en plus grande, accompagnée d'un texte biographique.

_James Buchanan Barnes (1917-1944), plus connu sous le nom de Bucky Barnes, fut le meilleur ami de Steven Rogers, ainsi qu'un membre fondateur des commandos hurlants. _

_Fils d'un militaire, Bucky Barnes acquiert très jeune une passion pour l'armée. Il grandit à Brooklyn, où il rencontre Steven Rogers. Meilleurs amis depuis leur enfance, Bucky Barnes et Steven Rogers étaient inséparables, dans la cour de l'école comme sur le champ de bataille._

_En 1943, Barnes est enrôlé dans l'armée dans le 107 Régiment et nommé Sergent. Il part pour la France et son régiment défendra les lignes alliées jusqu'en Italie. Barnes se distingue par ses talents de tireurs d'élite. En février 1944, son régiment se fait capturé par les soldats allemands à Azzano. C'est lors d'une mission de secours que James Barnes et d'autres membres du 107 sont libérés par Steven Rogers, devenu entre temps Captain America._

_Dès lors, Barnes intègre l'unité d'élites dirigée par son ami : les commandos hurlants. Leur mission : abattre HYDRA, le sinistre département scientifique des nazis. Ensemble, ils déjouent des plans ennemis et détruisent plusieurs bases secrètes. _

_En 1944, Barnes est tué lors d'une mission. Il est le seul membre des commandos hurlants à avoir fait dont de sa vie, au service de son pays. _

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je bondis de surprise et manque de faire tomber l'ordinateur. Barnes se tient face à moi, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux trempés sont collés le long de son visage. Quelques gouttes s'écoulent de son front, à côté de ses yeux d'acier. Il porte un t-shirt gris moulant déjà imprégné par ses cheveux mouillés et duquel dépasse son bras métallique. Une grimace de fureur se forme sur son visage, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il est sur moi. Un cri se forme dans mon ventre et remonte jusque dans ma gorge, où il reste bloqué par la peur. Je reste muette alors qu'il saisit violemment l'ordinateur et le tourne vers lui. Dans ses yeux, la colère laisse place à la surprise lorsqu'il découvre sa propre biographie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ferme l'ordinateur et le balance sur son lit. Une tension électrique a envahi la chambre. Mes poils se hérissent et mes muscles sont tendus.

Tu étais son meilleur ami... dis-je dans un murmure pour tenter de mettre fin au silence pesant.

Il se retourne et fait un pas dans ma direction. Il se penche vers moi et je me retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Je sens son souffle irrité s'écraser sur mon visage. Je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien, menaçant et hypnotique.

**\- Cet homme, ce n'est plus moi, dit-il d'un ton sans appel en désignant l'ordinateur. Bucky est mort.**

* * *

Durant le trajet en voiture en direction de Capitol Hill, l'ambiance est toujours aussi tendue. Barnes reste impassible et se concentre sur la route. Quant à moi, je n'ose pas troubler le silence et reporte mon attention sur l'agitation de la ville. Les maisons en rangées colorées laissent bientôt place aux vastes espaces verts soigneusement entretenus, lieux de répit au milieu du quartier tumultueux où viennent se reposer et s'amuser les familles, les retraités et les hommes d'affaire. Nous atteignons rapidement le Capitol, la circulation n'étant pas trop encombrée à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Comme à chaque fois que je passe devant, je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de l'immense dôme de pierres blanches surmontant l'édifice.

Nous ne pouvons pas stationner dans le périmètre protégé du Capitol, alors Barnes se gare un peu plus loin, entre d'autres berlines, dans une rue abritée par de hauts arbres. Il coupe le moteur et plante aussitôt son regard vers le bâtiment à quelques centaines de mètres. Je m'enfonce au fond de mon siège en soupirant légèrement. Maintenant il faut attendre. Mes yeux s'égarent vers le rétroviseur. A quelques dizaines de mètres, un stand d'école coloré est installé près d'un carrefour. Des enfants vendent des limonades aux passants, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mélancoliquement en les voyant. Je les envie en cet instant. J'envie leur insouciance et leur innocence.

**\- Quand ils sortiront vers midi, il faut repérer Stern, dit alors Barnes. Nous le suivrons en voiture.**

Je me contente d'acquiescer et jette un œil à l'heure. Je prie intérieurement pour que Stern soit présent.

* * *

A midi, les politiciens commencent en effet à quitter le Capitol. Nombre d'entre eux partent en taxis ou en voitures de luxe. Mes yeux se plissent et je cherche des yeux Stern dans la foule. Mais à cette distance, il m'est impossible de le distinguer parmi tous les hommes en costumes sombres. Sans que je m'y attende, la voiture démarre. Barnes l'a repéré.

_Après tout, il a été tireur d'élite..._

Mon cœur s'accélère alors que nous nous rapprochons à faible allure des véhicules s'éloignant du Capitol. Je repère rapidement notre cible, une berline grise. Barnes s'introduit dans la file de circulation et prend en chasse la voiture du sénateur discrètement, en prenant soin de conserver un écart convenable. Nous parcourons quelques rues. Mon corps est alerte, grisé par l'adrénaline et l'excitation.

La berline ralentit quelques minutes plus tard, dans une rue peuplée de nombreux restaurants plus ou moins raffinés. Elle se stationne en double file et j'aperçois Stern en descendre avant de se diriger à l'intérieur d'un restaurant chic. Notre voiture les dépasse et Barnes va se garer dans une rue voisine. Il se tourne vers moi.

**\- Nous allons attendre qu'il sorte. Tu vas surveiller l'entrée du restaurant pendant que je vais tenter d'obtenir des informations.**

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Barnes quitte rapidement l'habitacle de la voiture tout en enfonçant la casquette de baseball sur sa tête. Exaspérée, je sors à mon tour et nous marchons côte à côte en direction du restaurant. Nos bras se frôlent à chaque pas. A quelques mètres, il m'indique un banc sur le trottoir depuis lequel j'aurais une vue dégagée vers l'entrée du restaurant. J'ai à peine le temps de m'y installer que je le vois disparaître dans une ruelle voisine.

J'attends patiemment sur le banc. Un sentiment étrange s'empare de moi. C'est la première fois depuis des jours que je me retrouve seule dans un lieu public. J'ai la sensation d'être exposée. Sans la présence de Barnes, je ne me sens pas en sécurité. I peine une semaine j'aurais tout fait pour le fuir, et à présent je ne réclame plus que lui.

_Tu débloques ma vieille..._

Mon ventre commence à gargouiller et je regarde avec envie les clients des restaurants savourer leurs plats à travers les vitrines. Barnes est invisible. Au bout d'une demie-heure, je ne tiens plus et me dirige vers un foodtruck garé au coin de la rue. J'y achète un énorme hot-dog et l'entame sans attendre. Le pain est brulant et la moutarde me monte au nez. Malgré tout je soupire de plaisir. Lorsque je me retourne, je m'arrête instantanément de manger, paralysée. Stern est en train de sortir du restaurant et de retourner vers sa voiture. J'avale difficilement ma bouchée et presse le pas dans sa direction. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres du sénateur lorsqu'une lourde pression s'abat sur mon épaule et me force à me retourner. Je m'étouffe à moitié avec le hot-dog. Je tombe nez à nez avec Barnes, qui m'entraine déjà vers notre propre voiture.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Me chuchote-t-il énervé. Tu devais surveiller l'entrée !**

Je parviens enfin à avaler et m'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'il poursuit :

**\- Stern sera au 18 Street Lounge ce soir. **

Je ralentis et l'observe un instant, impressionnée. Il me regarde à son tour d'un air blasé avant de détailler mon hot-dog. Alors pour apaiser sa colère, je lui donne mon sandwich à contre-cœur.

* * *

Je passe la robe noire achetée cet après-midi par-dessus ma tête, me débattant un peu pour l'enfiler, la lissant sur mes hanches et mes cuisses et l'observant tomber sur moi. J'étouffe un bâillement. Il est 22 heures et je suis épuisée. Pourtant ce n'est guère le moment. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Je termine mon maquillage en peignant mes lèvres d'un rouge vif et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Barnes est rivé sur l'ordinateur et m'ignore littéralement. Je m'assied sur mon lit et enfile les escarpins à talons aiguilles trouvés eux aussi dans l'après-midi. Je me retiens de sourire au souvenir du magasin miteux de banlieue dans lequel j'ai trainé Barnes un peu plus tôt. Je revois sa tête lorsqu'il avait découvert les vêtements tous plus sexy les uns que les autres. Je m'étais alors dit qu'il ne devait pas connaître beaucoup la mode d'aujourd'hui. Lorsque je me relève, un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Bien que ma tenue soit provocante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une part de moi-même en redevenant féminine. Je fais quelques pas au milieu de la chambre, m'habituant aux talons. Barnes lève enfin les yeux vers moi et me regarde bizarrement. Je me sens rougir sous son regard perçant qui me fait perdre toute confiance en moi.

**\- Tu me trouves stupide n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je doucement en baissant les yeux. **

**\- Je ne te trouve pas stupide, réplique-t-il.**

**\- Arrête, tu me méprises à longueur de temps. **

**\- Allons-y, se contente-t-il de me répondre.**

* * *

Le 18th Street Lounge est un endroit magnifique. Grâce à mon physique et ma tenue, j'y rentre sans problème. A l'intérieur, plusieurs alcôves se succèdent autour d'une immense salle centrale illuminée par des lustres spectaculaires et des stroboscopes. Les serveurs, tous plus sexys les uns que les autres, ne cessent de passer avec des plateaux de cocktails, mais je n'y prête guère attention. Il n'y a que des clients élégants, des hommes d'affaires plus ou moins âgés, et des jeunes femmes souriantes et dignes d'être mannequins. Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas croiser une connaissance, ou que quelqu'un me reconnaisse malgré ma nouvelle tête.

Je m'installe au bar central, commande un cocktail et balaye la salle du regard. Certains hommes tentent de s'approcher de moi, je sens mes joues rougir de plaisir sous leurs regards appréciateurs. Cela change tellement du regard que me porte Barnes... Malgré tout, je feins de les ignorer et me concentre sur ma mission. Stern est introuvable. Je reporte mon attention sur mon verre.

Mes yeux s'égarent vers les lustres en cristal et en détaillent les pampilles étincelantes. Je lâche ma paille des lèvres en repérant, derrière l'un des lustres, une mezzanine luxueuse. Il est ici. De là où je suis, j'aperçois Stern entre les barreaux dorés de la balustrade. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il est assis en compagnie de trois autres hommes d'affaires ainsi que d'une jeune femme blonde platine vêtue d'une robe rouge, encore plus courte que la mienne. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'intérêt de sa présence ici... Je délaisse mon verre et glisse du tabouret. Mes talons hauts claquent sur le sol et j'ondule aussitôt mes hanches au rythme de la musique. Des hommes viennent se frotter contre moi, mais mes yeux restent fixés en hauteur, vers la silhouette de Stern. Il ne tarde pas à me repérer. Ses yeux se plantent sur moi et je laisse aller sensuellement mon corps sur les vibrations de la musique. Il ne me quitte pas du regard et lève sa coupe de champagne dans ma direction.

Avant de tenter une approche, je m'autorise un instant de panique dans les toilettes. Je force ma respiration à se calmer et me recoiffe rapidement face au grand miroir. Mon maquillage est impeccable et mes cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Mes yeux brillent à cause des deux mojitos que j'ai ingurgité pour tenter de me donner du courage.

Lorsque je sors des toilettes, je traverse la foule et me dirige droit vers l'escalier menant à la mezzanine. Mais arrivée sur les dernières marches, je suis stoppée par un homme costaud vêtu de noir. Je le reconnais vaguement, c'est l'un des gardes du corps de Stern.

**\- C'est un endroit privé, me dit-il froidement.**

**\- Oh vraiment ? Pouvez-vous me laisser passer, dis-je en bâtant des cils et en faisant une moue sexy. **

Le garde me regarde un instant de la tête aux pieds, en s'attardant particulièrement sur mon décolleté. Je bombe ma poitrine volontairement, et il semble hésiter un instant. Derrière ses larges épaules, j'aperçois Stern assis sur une banquette sombre, ainsi que les autres hommes qui discutent avec lui.

_Ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres !_

**\- Désolée mademoiselle, c'est une soirée privée. **

Je soupire et rage intérieurement, tout en cherchant une bonne excuse pour pouvoir entrer. Ne trouvant rien de valable, je tente malgré tout de me faufiler entre la rambarde et le garde, mais suis rapidement saisie par les épaules et ramener quelques marches plus bas.

**\- Danny !**

Mon corps se tend à l'entente de la voix qui provient de la mezzanine. C'est Stern. Son regard perçant est braqué sur nous.

**\- Laisse- donc venir cette jeune femme, poursuit-il en faisant un geste de la main. **

Le garde s'écarte et je peux enfin monter les dernières marches. Mon visage se peint d'un sourire charmeur à l'encontre des quatre hommes qui m'observent, mais intérieurement je suis toute crispée. Je m'efforce d'emprunter une démarche sexy et de me déhancher légèrement jusqu'à arriver à leur niveau.

**\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, me dit alors l'un d'eux.**

**\- Pourquoi donc vouloir monter ici ? Poursuit Stern.**

**\- Et bien, il fait un peu chaud en bas, dis-je d'une voix niaise. Je souhaitais juste prendre un peu l'air. Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas vous déranger. **

Je fais une moue innocente et me mords la lèvre d'une façon hésitante tout en les regardant à travers mes cils.

**\- Vous ne nous déranger pas du tout ! S'exclame l'un d'eux en me dévorant du regard.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous dans ce cas ? Dit Stern en m'indiquant une place libre sur la banquette. **

Je souris et m'installe à côté du sénateur. Je sens la chaleur de son corps irradier le mien. Je retiens une grimace et croise mes jambes nues en les rapprochant des siennes. La table basse est couverte de verres de whisky et de coupes de champagne. Le sénateur en saisit une avant de me la tendre.

**\- Merci ! Lui dis-je en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.**

**\- De rien... **

**\- Stacy. **

**\- Stacy, reprend-il avant de trinquer avec moi. Un joli prénom pour une jolie femme. **

* * *

Deux heures que je joue la potiche et que je supporte les discussions teintées par l'alcool de Stern et de ses acolytes. Ce sont tous des politiciens d'après ce que j'ai compris. En revanche, rien ne prouve qu'ils fassent partie d'HYDRA. Je me suis inventée une vie d'étudiante en droit, cherchant à arrondir ses fins de mois. J'ai dû être crédible car personne ne me demande plus d'informations.

La main moite du sénateur ne quitte plus ma cuisse depuis un moment, et la caresse distraitement. Je m'efforce de sourire mais j'ai envie de vomir. La jeune fille blonde, Daisy, se frotte explicitement contre l'homme le plus vieux, un certain Malcolm. Une nouvelle coupe de champagne apparait sous mes yeux et je la saisis en souriant. L'alcool commence à troubler mon esprit mais je bois malgré tout, préférant éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Bientôt, Malcolm et Daisy s'éclipsent. Le vieil homme nous lance un regard lubrique avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du lounge. Un frisson me traverse l'échine.

**\- Tu es surement fatiguée Stacy, me lance alors Stern en se rapprochant.**

C'est le moment. Je hoche la tête en croisant son regard vitreux, et repose ma coupe sur la table basse.

**\- Aimerais-tu que je te raccompagne ? Me chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille.**

Je sens son souffle chaud frôler la peau de mon cou, alors que sa main remonte de manière explicite le long de ma cuisse. J'ai envie de le gifler et de m'enfuir, mais je reste calme et souriante. Stern se lève soudainement et remet sa veste. Il m'attrape ensuite par le bras et j'ai tout juste le temps d'attraper mon sac avant qu'il ne m'entraine vers l'escalier. Ma démarche n'est plus aussi assurée. Je m'efforce de conserver mon équilibre sur mes escarpins. Mon ventre se noue. Danny nous précède et nous guide jusqu'à la sortie secondaire du club, celle utilisée par les clients souhaitant rester discrets. J'imagine que Stern n'a guère envie d'être vu en compagnie d'une femme deux fois plus jeune que lui, surtout en étant marié.

Nous débouchons sur une ruelle déserte. L'air frais de la nuit glace mon corps dès que je franchis la porte. Stern lâche alors mon bras et enserre ma taille. De la chair de poule se forme sur ma peau découverte, je ne sais pas si c'est l'œuvre de la fraicheur nocturne ou du contact moite du sénateur. Danny nous guide jusqu'à la rue principale où plusieurs personnes attendent encore d'entrer dans le 18 Street Lounge à une vingtaine de mètres. Personne ne nous prête attention et je suis entrainée vers une berline grise de luxe, celle-là même que j'ai vu ce midi au Capitol. Danny nous ouvre la portière arrière et Stern m'indique de monter. Je me glisse sur le cuir brillant de la banquette arrière et le sénateur ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. La portière claque, et j'ai soudain l'impression d'être prisonnière dans une cage dorée en compagnie d'un lion affamé.

A peine le moteur démarre que les mains de Stern parcourent déjà mon corps, s'insinuant dans mes cheveux, sur mes lèvres, sous ma robe. Alors que la voiture s'éloigne, je jette un bref regard vers la ruelle plongée dans la pénombre et prie intérieurement pour que Barnes soit bien là. La bouche du sénateur se plaque soudainement sur la mienne alors que ses mains deviennent plus insistantes. J'ai envie de mordre sa langue, de lui arracher de mes dents blanches, de lui recracher sa salive poisseuse. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, alors que je suis si près du but. Alors je me contente de répondre passivement à son baiser.

**\- Où habites-tu ? Me susurre-t-il d'une voix rauque après un moment.**

**\- À Georgestown. Mais j'ai deux colocataires...**

**\- Très bien, réplique-t-il. Danny, conduis-nous au Carlton.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Nous autres, auteurs de fictions, nous ne le redirons jamais assez, mais les reviews sont le moteur de notre travail !

Et je dois dire que je suis particulièrement gâtée par toutes celles que je reçois, alors _**MERCI**_ à toutes et à tous de me soutenir, de me donner vos avis, de critiquer. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'émotion que je ressens parfois en vous lisant, et en constatant que des lectrices et lecteurs me suivent depuis mes tous débuts, depuis l'Aube Bleue. Merci pour votre fidélité ! Bon, je m'arrête là, cela vire un peu mélodramatique. Je m'en vais retourner tuer des zombies avec mon chéri !

_Vive les licornes, le pâté et la nouvelle bande-annonce d'Avengers 2 !_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Salut les chatons !**_

Que de visiteurs et de reviewers pour le dernier chapitre, j'en suis évidemment ravie (L)

**mimi70** : oh je connais déjà la bande annonce par cœur _(ainsi que les deux premiers extraits du film)_ !

**Miluzine96** : il semblerait que tu sois proche de la vérité concernant un possible chapitre bonus** ;)**

**Bee** : Tu m'étonnes, Buck qui doit plutôt être habitué aux jupes midi prend de plein fouet la révolution de la mini-jupe _HAHA_ !

**Andrea** : Enchantée Andrea ! Si seulement je pouvais écrire et publier un chapitre par jour... hélas, j'ai une vie bien remplie à côté de cette fiction **=)**

**Aya72** : Merci Aya **=)** Oui, quelques autre personnages passeront par ici prochainement !

**Rose-Eliade** : Oh je vous trouve toutes bien sévères : Stern n'est pas si horrible ! Je blague évidement, il est répugnant_ LOL_

**Harleyquinn14** : merci et _BRAVO_ à toi, auteure de la 100e review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise **=)**

**MMSSR** : Contente que tu ais relevé le coup du Hot-Dog ! Et oui je m'égare dans des petits délires certaines fois _(la grosse folie quoi !)_

**Ego mibo orch** : je ne suis jamais déçue de la longueur de tes reviews **;)** le déroulement de ce chapitre ne semble pas coller à tes espérances, j'espère qu'il te satisfera tout de même !

**MiaWatson** : le retour des fins à suspens _MOUAHAHA_ **=)**

**Kizzie Ann** : Bucky, un bloc de glace, un glaçon... Tu fais dans la métaphore subtile MDR

**Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata ! Tes reviews m'avaient manqué_ (et oui j'ai mon petit gang d'habituées maintenant =)_

**Mirlana** : Oui cette histoire devient un peu plus sombre à mesure que les chapitres avancent !

**Frenchie Panda** : Bienvenue à toi et merci beaucoup **=)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **MiaWatson** !

_question_ : t'inspires-tu de quelqu'un pour ton OC ou sors-t-elle de ton imagination ?

_réponse_ : Je ne m'inspire pas de quelqu'un en particulier pour le personnage d'Eva, ou alors seulement inconsciemment. Mais elle a un petit côté rebelle et femme forte qui commence à émerger à mesure qu'elle est confrontée à la réalité et au côté obscur du monde dans lequel elle vit. Elle qui a toujours vécu à l'abri financièrement et à qui la vie a toujours bien réussi, qui était une sorte de gossip girl de Washington. Elle me fait un peu penser aux héroïne tourmentées de Sofia Coppola par certains aspects...

.

Aujourd'hui pas de tirage au sort puisque, tradition oblige, la 100e review a été postée ! C'est donc son auteure, **Harleyquinn14**, qui remporte la question =). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme promis récemment, j'organise un petit concours pour tous vous remercier _(concours en fin de chapitre)_.

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Birdy Nam Nam - Escape : watch?v=a-_0jZpG13w_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le Carlton **

Un léger bip retentit lorsque la carte magnétique déverrouille l'accès à la chambre. Je pénètre en première dans la suite lumineuse. Le bruit de mes talons est aussitôt étouffé par l'épaisse moquette claire. Les appliques dorées baignent la pièce d'une douce lumière qui met en valeur les meubles classiques en bois sombre. Je m'avance rapidement, sentant la présence de Stern dans mon dos. Je dépasse le lit King Size et dépose mon sac en évidence sur la table basse à côté du lit. Mon regard se porte ensuite vers les baies vitrées dissimulées derrière d'épais rideaux beiges. J'entends Stern s'activer derrière moi. Curieuse, je me retourne et constate qu'il a ôté sa veste et qu'il se penche vers le mini-bar. Il en sort une bouteille de champagne.

**\- Une petite coupe ? Me demande-t-il alors en se redressant vers moi, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.**

J'acquiesce en souriant tout en me débarrassant moi aussi de ma veste d'un geste lancinant. Le sénateur détache enfin ses yeux avides de moi avant de reporter son attention sur l'ouverture de la bouteille. Il est à moitié dos à moi, et j'en profite pour glisser la main dans mon sac. Je sens rapidement le bouton en plastique et l'actionne avant de me diriger vers les baies vitrées. D'un geste tremblant, j'écarte les voilages et atteint une poignée. Je l'actionne et aussitôt l'air frais et les bruits urbains nocturnes envahissent la pièce. J'approche mon visage de l'extérieur et respire à plein poumons, me redonnant du courage. Mes yeux plongent dans la rue en contrebas et tentent de repérer Barnes.

Soudain, une pression sur l'arrière de ma cuisse me fait sursauter. Je sens la main du sénateur remonter jusqu'à ma hanche avant que ses doigts n'enserrent ma taille. Son corps trop chaud se colle dans mon dos, m'envoyant des suées et des frissons. Mes yeux se ferment, et je tente d'oublier à qui j'ai à faire. J'inspire une dernière fois l'air frais avant que Stern me tire brutalement en arrière. Et tout à coup je lui fait face. Son visage est rougi par l'alcool et ses yeux brillent sous la lumière tamisée.

**\- Viens par là ma jolie, chuchote-t-il d'une voix grasse. **

Je m'exécute docilement et le suis jusqu'au lit. Il attrape les deux coupes de champagne restées sur la table basse à côté de mon sac et m'en tend une. Le verre est froid contre ma peau. Son contact m'envoie une décharge et me fait enfin réagir. Je prends les choses en main. Je porte la coupe à mes lèvres tout en fixant Stern dans les yeux. J'avale le champagne d'une seule traite, sentant le liquide frais et pétillant glisser dans ma gorge. J'observe le sénateur déglutir. Je repose ma coupe d'un geste désinvolte et m'approche de lui, telle une lionne fonçant sur sa proie. D'une main, je le pousse vers le lit. Il s'assied sur le rebord, incrédule, alors que je lui ôte son verre des mains.

Lentement, fixant toujours Stern, j'écarte mes jambes autant que ma robe me le permet et m'assied sur ses cuisses chaudes. A voir sa réaction, il n'a pas l'habitude que les femmes prennent les devants. Mais son regard vicieux m'indique qu'il aime cela. Je lui souris férocement avant de foncer sur ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux alors que sa salive salée et alcoolisée pénètre dans ma bouche. Je retiens un hoquet de dégoût et ne pense qu'à une chose.

_Barnes. _

Je devrais plutôt m'imaginer en train d'embrasser Brad, me rappeler ses étreintes chaudes et ses lèvres avides. Mais seul Barnes hante mon esprit. Peut-être parce que cela fait presque une semaine qu'il est la seule personne avec qui j'ai des contacts. Il me retourne l'esprit. Derrière mes paupières, je vois seulement ses yeux d'acier. La colère m'envahit peu à peu.

_Mais où est-il putain ?_

Le baiser s'intensifie et j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je tombe sur le visage boursoufflé et trempé de sueur de Stern. J'avance un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, si bien qu'il est obligé de s'allonger. Je me penche sur lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur mon décolleté. Tandis qu'il est absorbé par sa contemplation, je remonte ma robe jusqu'au dessus de mes cuisses. Ma peau nue est à présent en contact avec son corps, mais je n'y prête pas attention, et me contente d'attraper la paire de menottes glissée dans l'une de mes jarretelles, celle là même dont Barnes s'est servi pour m'attacher dans le motel miteux. Stern ne se rend compte de rien. Une de ses mains se plaque soudainement sur ma poitrine et commence à la caresser. J'attrape son poignet d'un geste vif. Je croise alors son regard interrogateur, et me contente de lui envoyer un sourire carnassier. J'amène son bras au-dessus de sa tête et il aperçoit enfin les menottes.

**\- Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui les mettes, dit-t-il d'une voix rauque en dégageant son poignet.**

**\- Faisons-le à ma façon monsieur le sénateur, vous ne le regretterez pas, dis-je alors d'une voix langoureuse tout en l'empoignant plus fermement. **

Mon avant-bras est saisi brutalement et avant de comprendre quoique ce soit, je me retrouve plaquée contre le matelas. Ma respiration est coupée sous le coup de la surprise, et je me retrouve piégée sous le corps du sénateur.

**\- Tu veux la jouer brutal ? Me lance-t-il alors d'une voix qui n'a plus rien de sympathique. J'aime bien aussi !**

La situation vire au cauchemar. Ses mains glissent le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à saisir l'ourlet de ma robe. Je suis incapable de bouger sous le poids lourd de Stern. La panique m'envahit. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Je sens ses mains s'attaquer à mon sous-vêtement et tente en vain de me tortiller. Des larmes commencent à perler au coin de mes yeux.

**\- Stop, dis-je d'une voix faible.**

**\- Oh non ma jolie, réplique-il d'un ton cruel. T'as joué les allumeuses toute la soirée, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas te défiler. **

Ses mains quittent mon corps et se glissent entre nos jambes. Je le sens commencer à ôter son pantalon. Je ferme mes yeux piquants. Et puis soudain, plus rien.

Mon corps est libéré et un bruit sourd résonne dans la pièce. J'ouvre instantanément les yeux et rampe le plus loin possible dans le lit. En m'asseyant, je constate que Stern est à terre, dominé par la silhouette sombre de Barnes. Ce dernier relève le sénateur en le menaçant d'un pistolet et le jette sur le lit. Je m'en écarte aussitôt et me réfugie auprès de Barnes, sans quitter Stern des yeux.

**\- Tu es en retard, dis-je en chassant mes larmes.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Nous interrompt le sénateur en nous regardant, furieux. **

**\- Ferme-là, tranche Barnes d'une voix si menaçante que Stern s'exécute aussitôt. **

L'odeur familière de cuir envahit mes narines et je soupire de soulagement. Je n'ai jamais été si contente de le voir. Je réajuste ma robe alors que mes jambes tremblent toujours.

**\- On le fait à notre façon, poursuit Barnes en désignant les menottes.**

Stern se recroqueville à moitié alors que Barnes l'empoigne et l'attache rapidement à la tête de lit.

**\- Vous deux, vous êtes dans la merde ! S'exclame ce dernier.**

Je bénis silencieusement l'isolation phonique de qualité de la chambre.

**\- Je vous connais ! Poursuit le sénateur. **

Pendant une seconde, je crois avoir été démasquée. Il sait qui je suis. Mais je réalise qu'il s'adresse seulement à Barnes.

**\- HYDRA est à votre recherche, et si je disparais, ils sauront que vous êtes derrière tout ça, et ils vous retrouveront !**

**\- Il n'est pas question de vous faire disparaître, dis-je alors. Répondez simplement à nos questions. Que savez-vous sur HYDRA. **

**\- Et vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ?!**

Stern a un regard de fou. A côté de moi, je sens Barnes réagir. Un scintillement argenté apparait alors sous mes yeux, et je constate qu'il a sorti son couteau. Il s'approche lentement du sénateur. Ce dernier se tortille comme une grosse larve et gémit de peur.

**\- Je crois que tu vas nous le dire, réplique Barnes d'une voix froide tout en glissant la lame sous la gorge grasse du sénateur.**

J'observe, fascinée et sans pitié, la terreur emplir les yeux de Stern. Je me délecte de ce moment.

**\- D'accord ! Très bien ! S'exclame-t-il après seulement quelques secondes. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais.**

Je suis impressionnée du peu de temps qu'il a fallu pour que le sénateur se rende. J'échange un regard entendu avec Barnes avant que ce dernier ne retire sa lame du cou du sénateur. Un mince filet de sang s'écoule de la peau suante de Stern. Le sénateur n'est surement pas un haut gradé d'HYDRA pour se dégonfler aussi vite. J'attrape la chaise la plus proche, et m'assied face à lui. Je racle ma gorge avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens.

**\- Bien. Quels sont vos liens avec HYDRA ?**

**\- Ils m'ont contacté il y a quelques années...**

**\- Qui ça ils ? **

**\- Alexander Pierce principalement. **

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à l'entente du nom de mon père. A côté de moi, Barnes scrute discrètement ma réaction. Je chasse les images morbides de mon esprit, déglutis silencieusement avant de continuer, impassible à nouveau :

**\- De quoi êtes-vous chargé ?**

**\- D'infiltrer le gouvernement. D'obtenir des informations, d'organiser des votes en notre faveur, de trouver des fonds... De tout un tas de choses. **

**\- Comme récupérer la technologie de Stark ? **

**\- C'était l'une de mes missions en effet, marmonne Stern. Elle a échoué. Mais HYDRA possède bien d'autres technologies, croyez- moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à le regarder, ajoute-t-il en désignant Barnes. **

**\- Que savez-vous sur moi, intervient alors l'intéressé en s'approchant du lit à nouveau. **

J'observe leur échange silencieusement. Stern déglutit bruyamment alors que de grosses gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front.

**\- La plupart des services de renseignements ne croient pas à votre existence. Le soldat de l'hiver, hein ? Vous êtes le bras armé d'HYDRA, une machine à tuer. On vous a attribué plusieurs dizaines d'assassinats partout dans le monde depuis les cinquante dernières années.**

Je lance un regard incrédule à Barnes, ahurie parce que je viens d'entendre. En découvrant son visage, je sais que le sénateur a dit vrai. Un tueur à gage, rien que cela ? Mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson que je m'empresse de réprimer. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait. Et cela ne lui aurait pris qu'une seconde.

**\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas n'est-ce pas ? Poursuit Stern. HYDRA vous a trop gelé le cerveau !**

Un sifflement traverse la pièce durant moins d'une seconde. A côté de moi, le bras métallique de Barnes est tendu vers l'avant. Je suis du regard sa direction et constate avec horreur que son couteau est ancré dans la tête de lit, juste au-dessus du crâne de Stern. Le sang a quitté le visage du sénateur et il arbore à présent une couleur livide. Il est immobile, et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est mort. Mais après ce qui me semble une éternité, il remue légèrement, encore sous le choc.

Je reporte mon attention sur Barnes qui est toujours aussi tendu. Son masque d'impassibilité a laissé place à la fureur. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa mâchoire serrée. D'un geste hésitant, je pose doucement ma main sur son bras métallique afin de le rabaisser. Le contact du métal froid sous ma paume brulante m'envoie une décharge dans tout le corps. Barnes plante soudain ses yeux bleus dans les miens et je le lâche rapidement, incapable de soutenir son regard.

**\- Nous voulons des noms, dis-je alors sévèrement à Stern.**

**\- Je n'ai aucun nom ! Je travaillais avec Pierce mais il est mort. **

**\- La prochaine fois, son couteau ne vous ratera pas. Alors je vous conseille de nous donner vos informations ! **

**\- Sitwell ! C'était notre intermédiaire, un agent du SHIELD, bégaie le sénateur en se recroquevillant. **

**\- Sitwell est mort et vous le savez, réplique Barnes. **

**\- Je ne sais rien d'autre ! Je vous le jure. Je ne suis pas au courant des missions. **

**\- Un haut fonctionnaire comme vous ? Dis-je alors en feignant l'étonnement. Allons, vous avez bien quelques informations. Nous pouvons attendre, nous avons toute la nuit. Mais un conseil, n'abusez pas de la patiente d'un soldat. **

Je me rassois lourdement sur la chaise en soupirant de fatigue. Barnes s'installe lui aussi près de moi. Il entreprend de nettoyer l'une de ses nombreuses armes tout en gardant un œil sur Stern. Le silence devient rapidement oppressant. L'interrogatoire reprend et je me souviens tout à coup de mon sac à main laissé derrière moi sur la table basse. Je l'attrape discrètement et fouille un instant à l'intérieur, dos à Barnes et au sénateur. J'en sors la petite caméra bon marché dont l'écran est lumineux. Je m'empresse d'inspecter la bande vidéo. Le film montre d'abord Stern passer à côté du lit et se diriger vers la fenêtre. J'approche la caméra de mon oreille. On l'entend clairement me parler, avant que nous apparaissions tous les deux à l'écran face au lit. La suite est difficile à regarder et je coupe bien vite la caméra, reportant mon attention sur les deux hommes à côté de moi. Barnes fait preuve d'une patience inhabituelle qui me fait froid dans le dos. Un gargouillement sonore survient de mon ventre et interrompt l'interrogatoire.

**\- On commande à manger ?**

* * *

L'avantage d'un palace, c'est que même à quatre heures du matin, le room service est disponible. Et efficace qui plus est. Moins de vingt minutes après mon coup de fil à la réception, un léger coup est porté à la porte. J'échange un dernier regard avec Barnes avant qu'il ne referme la porte de la salle de bain où il s'est réfugié avec le sénateur bâillonné. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends l'eau de la douche commencer à ruisseler. Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvre doucement. Deux employés du Carlton vêtus de costumes bordeaux pénètrent avec une desserte chargée de plats sous cloches argentées. Je leur laisse le passage et les observe installer les plats, corbeilles de pains et bouteilles de vin sur la table à diner, près des baies vitrées. Une odeur savoureuse emplie la pièce et je sens aussitôt la salive emplir ma bouche.

**\- Vous mettrez tout sur le compte de monsieur Stern s'il vous plait.**

Les employés acquiescent et quittent rapidement la chambre. La porte se ferme dans un léger claquement, et je me rue vers la table. Dans la salle de bain, j'entends l'eau cesser et Barnes ne tarde pas à réapparaitre, entrainant avec lui Stern. Il balance le sénateur sur le lit et le rattache rapidement, de la même manière que précédemment.

Je ne leur prête que peu d'attention, et me concentre sur les différents plats disposés soigneusement sur la table. Je m'installe dans une chaise rembourrée et soulève la cloche d'un premier plat. Aussitôt les parfums raffinés emplissent mes narines et je me délecte d'avance. Barnes s'approche de la table en affichant un air curieux et prend place en face de moi. Sans l'attendre, j'attaque avec appétit les noix de saint-jacques flambées et leurs petits légumes croquants. Je gémis presque de plaisir en sentant les arômes et la chaleur de la nourriture fondre dans ma bouche. Barnes découvre son entrecôte et semble également la dévorer avec plaisir. Quant à Stern, il nous regarde consterné, nous prenant sans doute pour des détraqués.

Une fois mon plat englouti, je me sers du vin rouge, le millésime le plus cher de la carte. Une fois la bouteille reposée sur la nappe blanche, je saisis mon verre étincelant et m'apprête à le porter à mes lèvres. Mais mon corps cesse de bouger en plein mouvement. Mes yeux plongent dans le liquide sombre alors que mon esprit se perd dans les souvenirs des quelques jours passés.

Je me revois tout à coup, presque une semaine plutôt, assise dans mon salon avec un verre de vin rouge semblable à celui que je suis en train de contempler. Inconsciemment, mon corps se met à trembler. Les images défilent dans ma tête. La drogue, la silhouette menaçante, le réveil dans la cave. Ma main se resserre inconsciemment et sans que je m'y attende, le verre se brise entre mes doigts. Je le lâche aussitôt, et l'alcool sombre se repend sur la nappe jusque là immaculée. Une suée froide envahit mon dos alors que ma respiration s'accélère. J'entends vaguement que Barnes a cessé tout mouvement, mais je suis incapable de le regarder. Incapable de quitter des yeux la tâche rouge sombre qui s'étend peu à peu sur la table.

_Rouge comme le sang. _

Mon corps tremble. J'entends les sifflements de ma respiration incontrôlable. Maman. Tout me revient en pleine figure et la douleur semble exploser. Cette douleur que j'avais vainement tenté de refouler jusque là, d'enfouir dans un coin de mon esprit. Des flash du sang de ma mère se déversant sur sa robe claire m'assènent le cœur et l'esprit comme des coups de poignards. Je revois son corps tremblant dans mes bras allongé sur le parquet sombre de son salon. suis seule. Son visage pâle et son regard vide, que toute étincelle de vie semble avoir quitté.

**\- Eva ?**

Je relève les yeux, mais ma vision est troublée. Je ne vois que ma mère. Eva. Un nouveau chuchotement caresse ma joue. Cette voix... Elle n'est plus froide et menaçante. Seulement inquiète. Une pression enserre mon épaule envoyant une vague de chaleur dans le haut de mon corps et faisant cesser mes tremblements. La main de Barnes est comme un électrochoc et chasse aussitôt les images morbides. Je secoue la tête et peu à peu le voile embué quitte mes yeux. Je me noie aussitôt dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux. Il est à côté de moi à présent et semble soucieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons à nous contempler. Il me scrute, je le sens. Et j'en fais de même, parce que pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il laisse tomber ses défenses habituelles. Son masque menaçant a laissé place à la souffrance et l'incompréhension. Mais également à la compassion. Une larme s'abat sur ma paume gelée et je constate que mes joues sont trempées de larmes silencieuses.

**\- Tu es épuisée, reprend Barnes.**

Sa main se resserre autour de mon épaule, m'intimant de me lever. Je m'exécute, trop faible pour répliquer. Après tout il a raison. La journée et la soirée ont été riches en émotions. Barnes me conduit jusqu'au sofa, sous les yeux médusés du sénateur. Mon corps fatigué se blottit dans les coussins doux et confortables. Mon dernier regard avant de sombrer dans le sommeil est pour Barnes, qui est dos à moi en train d'interroger le sénateur.

* * *

**\- Eva ?**

Je grogne dans mon sommeil. Ma joue est balayée d'un souffle chaud alors que mon prénom est chuchoté une nouvelle fois. Mes paupières pesantes parviennent à s'ouvrir et je découvre le visage de Barnes près du mien. J'aurais du m'inquiéter de cette proximité soudaine, mais au lieu de tenter de m'éloigner, je le regarde paisiblement.

**\- Nous partons, chuchote-t-il avant de se relever. **

Je soupire en m'étirant. Mes pieds se cognent dans l'accoudoir du sofa. Encore engourdie par le sommeil, je m'assied difficilement. L'horloge de la chambre indique qu'il est bientôt six heures. Derrière Barnes, j'aperçois la silhouette du sénateur prostrée sur le lit king size. Lorsque je me met sur pied, je constate que Stern est dans un sale état. Ses yeux sont rougis de larmes fraiches et il a l'air épuisé. Je me demande ce que Barnes a pu lui faire pendant que je dormais. J'ai presque pitié pour le sénateur. Presque. Je réunis mes affaires silencieusement alors que Barnes part détacher Stern.

**\- Vous partez ? Demande ce dernier incrédule d'une voix rauque. Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas m'empresser de prévenir HYDRA ?!**

J'attrape alors mon sac laissé sur la table basse et en sort la caméra. Je m'approche du sénateur et lui montre l'écran.

**\- Il serait fâcheux que la presse découvre ces images... Vous, un sénateur renommé et marié, fréquentant des jeunes filles et les forçant à vous faire plaisir... Très fâcheux vous ne trouvez pas ? **

Le visage de Stern devient rouge de colère et j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Je range la caméra précieusement alors que Barnes s'approche de moi.

**\- On se retrouve en bas.**

J'acquiesce en le regardant se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il écarte les rideaux épais avant d'ouvrir une baie vitrée. Il disparaît en moins d'une seconde et je m'approche à mon tour afin de refermer la fenêtre. Mes yeux plongent dans la ville encore endormie. J'aperçois une silhouette noires sauter lestement de la façade de l'hôtel, encore plongée dans l'ombre. Barnes. Au loin, à l'est, le ciel se teint de mauve et d'orangée, premier signe de l'aube. Je tire le rideau et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre, sans un regard pour Stern toujours immobile sur le lit.

* * *

Un énorme soulagement m'envahit lorsque je quitte le hall de l'hôtel. Un portier vêtu d'un veston rouge m'ouvre l'immense porte de verre tout en me saluant. Je lui lance un mince sourire avant de sortir dans la rue presque déserte. Seuls quelques taxis s'activent déjà sur la voie de circulation. Je repère rapidement la berline noire dans laquelle Barnes m'attend. Mes talons claquent sur les pavés mouillés par l'humidité de la nuit. Je monte silencieusement dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne démarre en trombe. Je lance un regard à Barnes tout en étouffant un bâillement.

**\- Ça a dû être un jeu d'enfant de pénétrer dans mon appartement, n'est ce pas, dis-je en arquant un sourcil.**

Il se contente de sourire tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la route, sourire que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre.

**\- Stern a fini par parler ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je tends l'oreille, soudain intéressée. Barnes reste silencieux.

**\- Et ..? Finis-je par lâcher curieuse de savoir.**

**\- Nous partons pour l'Allemagne. **

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Le concours :

J'ai dessiné mon image de couverture en m'inspirant du générique d'une série télévisée. Cette image comporte différents éléments relatifs à l'univers Marvel.

\- De quelle série s'agit-il ?

\- Quels sont les éléments dissimulés ?

La gagnante ou le gagnant remportera le prochain chapitre en exclusivité !

**" Miluzine96 REMPORTE LE CONCOURS, BRAVO "**

D'autre part, après plusieurs demandes, je me suis décidée à accepter les demandes d'amis facebook pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent discuter plus rapidement qu'en MP **=)**

_**GROSBiSOUS !**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**WESH.**_

_Mon semestre devient de plus en plus chargé et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire ! Mais pas de panique, je ferai tout mon possible pour poster régulièrement **=)**_

**mimi70 **: Routine du lundi soir, bonsoir !

**MMSSR** : Ah, je suis ravie que la petite crise de panique d'Eva vous ai plu **=)**

**Miluzine96** : Bon tu connais déjà le chapitre qui va suivre, mais j'espère que tu le reliras avec plaisir !

**Rose-Eliade** : Merci ! Oui le dégoût pour Stern est illimité =)

**Bee** : Bucky a mis un peu de temps parce qu'il devait rattraper la voiture de Stern puis escaladé la façade de l'hôtel ! Et oui, il y a des chances qu'Eva et lui soient moins recherchés en Allemagne **=)**

**Mirlana** : Haha ! Je te laisse imaginer leur relation en Allemagne (suspens suspens)

**Ego mibo orch** : OUF le chapitre t'a plu, tu m'en vois soulagée ! A présent plus personne ne boira de vin sans penser à Eva ;)

**Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata ! Oui nos deux personnages commencent à former un vrai duo **=)**

.

POINT CONCOURS :

C'est **Miluzine96** qui a remporté le concours de la semaine dernière !

Pour rappel, il fallait répondre à deux questions à propos de mon image de couverture :

\- De quelle série me suis-je inspirée pour le design ? **Il s'agissait en effet de True detective =)**

\- Quels sont les éléments de l'univers Marvel dissimulés ? Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir trouvé **le crâne tentaculaire d'HYDRA**, mais il y avait également le **Triskel** en arrière plan (bâtiment emblématique du SHIELD dont je parle d'ailleurs de la destruction partielle dans les premiers chapitres de cette fiction). Concernant la silhouette noire en bas de l'image, il s'agit tout simplement du **soldat de l'hiver** (je dois reconnaitre que le site a beaucoup pixelisé l'image et il est donc difficile de reconnaitre ce cher Bucky). Et pour finir, le visage de la jeune fille blonde représente** Eva** ! J'aimais bien les traits fins et l'innocence qui se dégageait de cette photo. Voilà !

_Prochain concours lors de la 200e review (si un jour elle est atteinte bien entendu, mais avec pareils reviewers, je n'en doute pas =)_

.

**Harleyquinn14**, j'attends toujours ta question =)

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Bee** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

_Pour ce chapitre, un joli morceau de piano !_ _Ludovico Einaudi - Exit : watch?v=8wsDRNQIuyw_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Effervescence**

**\- Attends, on ne peut pas partir en Europe en claquant des doigts ! Barnes ! **

Je souffle, exaspérée, tout en attrapant son avant bras pour tenter de le tourner vers moi. Mais Barnes n'en à que faire et continue de ranger son sac, en attrapant les affaires éparpillées dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Nous ne sommes plus dans le motel miteux de notre arrivée, Barnes ayant juger dangereux de s'attarder au même endroit, mais dans un petit hôtel de Penn Quarter. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque nous avons traversé le quartier en voiture sous les premiers rayons de soleil. Mes yeux avaient parcouru avec crainte et espoir ce quartier si familier. J'avais observé les premiers piétons fouler les trottoirs pavés en direction de leurs bureaux et des bouches de métro, les terrasses des cafés s'installer dans les rues calmes, les vitrines s'illuminer peu à peu, et les voitures envahir les routes.

Barnes avait opté pour cet hôtel bon marché, dans une rue calme du quartier, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de mon appartement. Le réceptionniste avait eu l'air surpris en nous voyant arriver à une heure si matinale, et vêtus de cette façon. Moi d'une robe de soirée affriolante recouverte de la veste en jean de Barnes, et ce dernier en vêtements sombres et poussiéreux. Il avait pris soin de dissimuler ses armes dans le sac de sport qu'il trimballe depuis la cabane dans la forêt. Mais l'employé de l'hôtel s'était abstenu de tout commentaire et nous avait donné la dernière chambre de libre, au cinquième étage, sans ascenseur.

Nous étions arrivés dans la chambre modeste vers huit heures, et à peine la porte s'était refermée que Barnes s'était affairé à préparer la mission en Allemagne. Dans la voiture, j'avais d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, mais le voir s'acharner à trouver des renseignements sur le vieil ordinateur portable m'avait fait trembler d'angoisse.

Et depuis maintenant une heure, je tente de le raisonner, sans succès.

**\- Barnes, écoute-moi !**

Il reste impassible et soudain, j'éclate en sanglots. Je pleure d'agacement et d'épuisement. Le stress de la nuit dernière semble enfin me quitter et me laisse lasse et faible. Barnes daigne enfin m'adresser un regard. Il arque un sourcil en découvrant mon visage rougi et humide. Une lueur de surprise balaye ses yeux et il cesse de ranger ses affaires. Il reste immobile à quelques mètres à peine.

Lorsqu'enfin son corps robuste s'avance, un frisson traverse mon dos. Barnes tend son bras fait de chair et d'os vers moi. Son armure de cuir craque légèrement sous son geste et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Ses doigts manquent de peu mon visage, et je le regarde, ahurie. Mes yeux remontent ensuite jusqu'à son visage baigné d'une expression indescriptible. Des cernes violacées soulignent son regard clair entouré de ses cheveux sombres en pagaille.

**\- Va dormir, chuchote-t-il en me désignant du regard le lit. Tu es épuisée.**

**\- Toi aussi, dis-je sans réfléchir en reniflant.**

Il avance encore d'un pas, me faisant reculer. L'arrière de mes genoux heurte le bord du lit, et je me laisse tomber sur le matelas rebondi. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur, et je n'ai soudain plus la force de lutter contre lui. J'ôte la veste en jean, me glisse sous la couette et laisse reposer ma tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. Certes, cela ne vaut pas le Carlton, mais ce nouveau lit me paraît soudain extrêmement confortable et accueillant. Au bout de quelques minutes, les draps se réchauffent au contact de mon corps et je soupire d'aise.

Barnes a l'air satisfait. Mes paupières deviennent pesantes et je m'efforce de les garder ouvertes encore un instant. Je le vois fermer son sac et le déposer sur le petit bureau en bois clair avant de faire le tour du grand lit. J'entends alors les rideaux être tirés, et la chambre est soudain baignée de pénombre. J'arrive encore à distinguer les contours du mobilier, mais bientôt je suis trop épuisée pour garder les yeux ouverts. Derrière moi, je sens le matelas bouger alors que Barnes s'installe à mes côtés en soupirant. Je ne bouge pas et m'endors. Au loin, j'entends le reste de la ville se réveiller.

* * *

C'est la chaleur qui me réveille. Une chaleur moite et écrasante. Mon corps est engourdi et mon ventre trempé de sueur. Un léger ronflement empli la petite chambre d'hôtel. Je tente de me dégager de la couette mais je suis clouée au lit par un poids me recouvrant l'abdomen. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. La lumière filtrée par les rideaux est plus vive, le journée doit être avancée. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Barnes dormir à plat ventre sur la couette froissée, à quelques centimètre de moi. Son bras métallique me recouvre le ventre et m'enserre légèrement. Je contemple quelques secondes la lumière se déposer sur les muscles artificiels et envoyer des reflets argentés sur les articulations de son bras. Je suis comme hypnotisée et parcours des yeux tous les détails jusqu'à arriver à l'étoile rouge ornant son biceps inerte. Je crève d'envie de toucher le métal brillant.

_A-t-il des sensations ? Ou est-ce simplement un bras robotique ? _

Je réalise soudain que ma main est inconsciemment sortie de sous la couette et est à présent quelques centimètres du bras cybernétique. Je jette un coup d'œil à Barnes. Il semble dormir profondément. Alors, sans réfléchir, je pose doucement le bout de mes doigts sur le métal froid de son bras. Le contact m'envoie un frisson je retire aussitôt ma main, comme brûlée. Je calme ma respiration et repose à nouveau ma main sur son bras. Le métal est doux et glisse sous mes doigts qui laissent des fines traces de condensation.

Barnes bouge légèrement. J'ôte aussitôt ma main et mes paupières se referment. Ma respiration ralentit et je feins de dormir profondément. Mais à l'intérieur, la panique me submerge. Après quelques secondes, je sens son corps redevenir immobile contre le mien et son ronflement reprendre. Seule la couette nous sépare. Une vague de chaleur m'écrase à nouveau. La situation devient gênante, il faut vraiment que je me lève. Je me tourne doucement sur le côté, en direction de ma table de nuit. Je m'apprête à me lever, lorsque son bras métallique se ressert soudainement autour de mon ventre et m'attire jusqu'à lui.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et mes poils se hérissent. Mon corps est alerte, mes muscles tendus. Je tente à nouveau de me dégager, mais sa poigne métallique me garde prisonnière. Il grogne légèrement.

**\- Ostan'sya so mnoy Natal'ya... **

J'arrête de bouger. L'incompréhension m'envahit à l'écoute de ses paroles étrangères.

**\- Natal'ya, répète-t-il avant de ronfler à nouveau.**

Son corps chaud se plaque derrière le mien et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Mon corps devient brulant sous son contact tandis que mon esprit bouillonne de questions. Il a parlé russe. Son accent slave est parfaitement reconnaissable. Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'il a dit, mis à part ce prénom...

_Natalya. _

Je tombe des nues en réalisant que lors de sa vie et de ses missions, il a dû connaître des femmes, dont cette Natalya. Il est étrange d'imaginer Barnes avoir une vie normale, encore plus de l'imaginer avec une femme. Cela le rend plus humain et moins menaçant.

Je ne cherche plus à me lever, c'est inutile. Je referme mes yeux et sens à nouveau le sommeil s'emparer de moi. Je tente de me convaincre que c'est son bras qui m'empêche de m'échapper. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais au fond de moi, j'apprécie la chaleur et la douceur de son corps endormi.

* * *

A dix-huit heures, l'effervescence bat son plein dans la rue. Les gens commencent à sortir du travail et les terrasses des bars sont bondées. Je contemple le spectacle animé depuis la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Mon front repose contre la vitre fraiche alors qu'une légère brise caresse mon visage. Il fait encore chaud pour une soirée d'Avril et je savoure un instant les derniers rayons de soleil qui ne tarderont pas à disparaître derrière l'immeuble d'en face. J'observe la foule insouciante rire et s'amuser, les jeunes se séduire et les couples se former.

_Il y a encore quelques temps, j'étais en bas avec eux. _

La rancœur m'étouffe. Ma vie d'avant me paraît remonter à une éternité, et pourtant je l'ai quitté i peine quelques semaines. J'ai du mal à imaginer réussir à retrouver une vie normale après tous les derniers événements. Mon désir de vengeance est toujours ancré dans ma poitrine, contaminant mon cœur et se dispersant dans mes veines. Je m'efforce de le contenir mais je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de déborder. J'ai soudain envie de hurler. Hurler contre l'injustice. Faire sortir toute cette colère froide de mon corps bouillonnant. La cracher par tous les pores de ma peau. Un tremblement s'est emparé de moi et je n'arrive pas à le faire cesser. Je plaque mes mains brutalement sur la fenêtre et la referme. Les bruits de la rue s'estompent aussitôt et je respire lourdement.

J'aperçois mon reflet dans la vitre refermée. Je ne reconnais pas cette fille au regard sombre qui me fait face. Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit. Cette fille qui a enlevé un sénateur. Qui a participé au meurtre d'un homme. Qui est recherchée par la police.

Ce n'est pas moi, c'est impossible. L'effervescence de ces derniers jours s'estompe et je suis en train de devenir folle. Comment ais-je pu commettre des actes si atroces ? Suis-je si aveuglée par ma colère et ma vengeance ? Ais-je aussi peu confiance dans la justice de mon pays ? Je me sens tout à coup vidée de toute force. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je veux rester en paix et pleurer ma famille.

Après un moment, je me retourne vers la chambre et m'installe sur le lit fraichement refait avant d'allumer la télévision. Je zappe inconsciemment, cherchant à tout prix à chasser mes idées noires. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre tout à coup, me faisant sursauter. Barnes apparaît, les cheveux encore humides après sa douche. Il porte une t-shirt blanc moulant contrastant avec ses tenues sombres habituelles. Il reste un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte à me regarder avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision.

Je réalise alors que j'ai zappé sur un reportage traitant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Des images d'archives en noir et blanc défilent sur l'écran fixé au mur alors qu'un vétéran les commente. Barnes s'assied sur le bord du lit, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. J'augmente légèrement le volume. Des chars et des bataillons militaires défilent, des avions larguent des obus, la terre explose en miliers de feux d'artifices faits de chaos et de poussières. Le visage de Barnes est étrange et concentré. Des blessés sont rapatriés sur des brancards usés, les hôpitaux de fortune fourmillent de monde, des militaires rentrent victorieux, de jeunes infirmières adressent un sourire à la caméra.

**\- J'avais une fille dans chaque camp de base.**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Barnes, surprise. Ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur l'écran. Il doit sentir mon regard persistant parce qu'il finit par tourner son visage vers moi. Je reste bouche-bée alors qu'il m'adresse un fin sourire complice baigné de nostalgie. C'est la première fois qu'il se livre personnellement à moi, et je me sens soudain intrusive. Des dizaines de questions affluent au bord de mes lèvres. Est-ce là qu'il a connu cette Natalya ?

**\- Tu te souviens ? Dis-je bêtement.**

**\- J'ai des bribes de souvenirs qui ressurgissent, me répond-il en se grattant la tête. Des flashs sur New york, sur la guerre, sur quelques missions...**

Le reportage se poursuit dans les bases militaires. Des soldats s'échangent des cigarettes entre les allées boueuses d'un campement. Ils expirent des bouffées de fumées qui apparaissent d'un blanc éclatant sur le film en noir et blanc.

**\- Il y avait un vrai trafic pendant la guerre, commente Barnes. J'ai fumé un moment, pendant que c'était encore permis partout. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui apparemment...**

Un voile couvre ses yeux alors qu'il semble replonger dans ses souvenirs. Je me demande s'il se rappelle de ce que lui a fait subir HYDRA. La dernière fois, dans le motel, les choses se sont assez mal déroulées. Je l'observe en silence, partagée entre la fascination et la crainte de sa prochaine réaction. Mais Barnes semble détendu. Les commentaires du reportage comblent le silence de la chambre.

**\- Je veux rester ici, dis-je tout à coup. **

Il plante aussitôt ses yeux bleus dans les miens, toute vague de souvenirs semblant s'être estompée à l'entente de ma déclaration. Sous son regard insistant, je me sens faiblir. Mais je poursuis tout de même :

**\- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner à l'autre bout du monde, et me venger indéfiniment. Je veux retrouver une vie normale ! Faire mon deuil en paix... Tu dois me laisser. **

Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il soupire fortement. Sa main humaine vient masser sa tempe une seconde avant qu'il se lève rapidement. Je me recroqueville sur place. Il envahit l'espace de la chambre et cette dernière me paraît soudain étriquée et étouffante. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il contourne le lit pour s'approcher de moi. Je ne scie pas et le regarde me dominer de toute sa hauteur.

**\- Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais vivre... dis-je dans un souffle en fermant à mon tour les yeux.**

La lumière froide de la télévision filtre à travers mes paupières. J'entends un bruissement de vêtements devant moi, et quand j'ose rouvrir les yeux, je découvre Barnes accroupi devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètre du mien. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise et gigote légèrement pour me reculer, mais ses yeux d'acier me clouent sur place.

**\- Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser vivre ? Après avoir été avec moi ?**

Son regard s'adoucit soudainement, et une lueur de pitié le parcourt.

**\- J'irai voir la police, je leur expliquerai...**

**\- HYDRA te retrouverait rapidement et n'hésiterait pas à te tuer, réplique-t-il en saisissant l'une de mes mains dans sa paume chaude. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, ou ton meurtre passerait pour un accident banal, comme pour ton frère. **

**\- Ne parle pas de John, dis-je soudain agressive en rejetant sa main . Le SHIELD pourrait m'aider. **

**\- Le SHIELD ? **

Barnes éclate de rire. Je sens son souffle chaud s'abattre sur mon visage juste avant qu'il ne se relève. Il fait les cent pas devant moi, ses pies nus foulant la moquette usée.

**\- Le SHIELD ne te sera d'aucune aide, poursuit-il. Les agents restants t'utiliseraient pour me retrouver. Ils servent leur but et rien d'autre, tout comme HYDRA.**

**\- Je ne suis pas de ton avis ! Dis-je en repensant à la bienveillance de l'agent Hill à mon égard.**

Barnes s'arrête à nouveau devant moi.

**\- Je tuerai les agents d'HYDRA jusqu'au dernier, et là seulement tu auras une chance de reconstruire ta vie. Mais j'ai encore besoin de ton aide. **

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

**\- N'as-tu pas envie de venger ta mère ? Demande-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers moi.**

**\- Si...**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais il l'a entendu. Mes convictions s'effondrent et je réalise qu'il a raison. Un sourire satisfait s'affiche sur son visage.

**\- Très bien, répond-il. Nous devons nous envoler pour l'Allemagne rapidement.**

**\- Mais comment ? Je suis recherchée par la police ! Toi tu ne passeras jamais les contrôles de sécurité, dis-je en désignant son bras cybernétique. Et nous n'avons plus d'argent, j'ai épuisé tout mon liquide. Si j'utilise ma carte de crédit, la police me retrouvera rapidement... **

Barnes se détourne et saisit son sac de sport resté sur le bureau. Il plonge sa main à l'intérieur et en ressort une liasse épaisse de billets. J'écarquille les yeux à la vue de tant d'argent.

**\- Où as-tu...**

**\- Dans le coffre de ton père, me coupe-t-il en arborant un fin sourire. **

Depuis tout ce temps il avait tout cet argent ? La première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit, c'est pourquoi donc avons-nous dormi dans des hôtels miteux ?

**\- Je peux passer les contrôles de sécurité, poursuit-il. Mais il faut nous trouver un vol.**

J'acquiesce avant d'attraper l'ordinateur.

* * *

Pendant près d'une heure, j'essaie de trouver un itinéraire de voyage et des places disponibles sur des vols vers l'Europe. Barnes est assis à mes côtés et je sens son impatiente grandir. La télévision est toujours allumée en fond sonore, et le journal télévisé commence. Lassée de parcourir les sites de compagnies aériennes, je donne l'ordinateur à Barnes avant de reporter mon attention sur les informations. Des images du président des États-Unis arrivant à Hawaï pour une quelconque commission défilent. Des extraits de son discours sont retransmis, suivis par l'image de son arrivée à l'aéroport. J'observe le président et sa délégation descendre du jet privé présidentiel. Soudain, une illumination me frappe. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire face à son évidence.

**\- Barnes !**

Il lève les yeux de l'ordinateur, étonné par mon ton impatient.

**\- Je sais où trouver un avion !**

Il arque ses sourcils, attendant la suite.

**\- KMW, ma société, dispose d'un jet privé pour les déplacements d'affaires !**

Barnes m'envoie un sourire franc, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre. Il referme l'ordinateur, m'accordant toute son attention, et je reprends la parole :

**\- Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire...**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, _**n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis**_ !


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Yo les chatons !_ **

**Rose-Eliade** : Et _ouiii_, Eva a atteint un point de non retour, et son personnage va donc pouvoir évoluer !

**mimi70** : Ah merci Mimi ! J'ai vraiment tenté de créer un rapprochement crédible entre Eva et Barnes, et je suis contente qu'il vous plaise, à toi et aux autres lecteurs **=)**

**MMSSR** : Ah, tu as remarqué le retour de la fin à suspense dans le chapitre précédent (a) Concernant cette Natalya, certains ont déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait, mais pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas les comics, je garderai le silence !

**deborah** : Enchantée et merci, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que la suite te plaise **=)  
**

**Anna shell** : Ravie de t'avoir émoustillée ! Oh c'est gentil de partager cette fiction, et comme dit un proverbe assez connu, plus on est on de fous, plus on rit (mouahahaha)

**Bee** : et oui, je tente de réchauffer mes lecteurs par ces fraiches journées automnales **;)**

**Harleyquinn14** : Merci, et au plaisir de lire tes reviews !

**Hinata des bois** : Ah tu as remarqué que Barnes parle de plus en plus, bientôt on ne l'arrêtera plus le coquin ! LOL

**Guest** : _Ola !_ La chambre d'hôtel était la dernière disponible et malheureusement pour eux _(et heureusement pour nous)_ il n'y avait qu'un seul lit double, c'est trop bête ;)

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci, "fossile" qualifie très bien Bucky c'est vrai ! Je me tâte même à le placer dans les chapitres suivants **=)**

**Muffy90** : Merci, j'espère que ta boite mail te fera plaisir en ce jour de publication !

.

La semaine dernière (enfin plutôt celle d'avant, avec ce décalage je n'y comprends plus rien...) la gagnante était **Harleyquinn14** !

_question_ : dans les chapitres suivants, doit-on s'attendre à ce que cela s'éloigne de l'univers Marvel ou que cela reste bien dedans ?

_réponse_ : Ah difficile de répondre étant donné que j'invente complétement le déroulement de cette fiction. Elle n'est basée sur aucun film puisqu'elle anticipe la suite de Captain America 2... Néanmoins, je me base sur les films Marvel, ainsi que sur les faibles connaissance que j'ai du Soldat de l'hiver, et même sur Agents of Shield (dont je m'efforce de regarder la saison 2 chaque semaine malgré les longueurs et la faible intrigue de la série, mais cet avis n'engage que moi=). Du coup je tente de coller au mieux à l'univers Marvel, en y intégrant des personnages et des lieux connus, tout en y inscrivant ma patte et en y intégrant mon héroïne.

.

Cette semaine la gagnante est **Bee** !

.

_**Voilou**_, je vous laisse avec un bon gros chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une musique complètement cliché, mais j'étais obligée =) Limp Bizkit - Take a look around : watch?v=bl8pF-4DORk_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La mission**

Le jour suivant semble être recouvert d'un voile de brume mêlé d'euphorie. Nous sortons peu, seulement pour réunir ce dont nous avons besoin pour partir, et restons principalement dans la petite chambre d'hôtel à préparer consciencieusement notre mission.

Peu à peu, la crainte que Barnes m'inspire s'estompe. Je ne me sens plus menacée. C'est étrange de passer autant de temps avec lui dans une entente cordiale. Nous parlons peu, chacun se concentrant sur ce qu'il a à faire. Il épluche les dossiers d'HYDRA en quête de nouveaux indices alors que je fais du repérage sur Internet.

La nuit tombe avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, et déjà nous devons partir. Pour l'occasion, j'ai revêtu une tenue sombre dissimulant ma silhouette. Barnes attache une à une les sangle s de son épaisse armure, et j' l'observe du coin de l'œil, fascinée par ses gestes précis et les détails en cuir. Il enfile ensuite la veste de jogging molletonnée et attrape son sac. J'ai un léger pincement au cœur en quittant la chambre d'hôtel, son intimité et sa sécurité. J'aide Barnes à porter les affaires jusqu'à la voiture. Les portières claquent et nous nous retrouvons seuls dans l'habitacle.

**\- Tu te souviens du plan ? Me demande-t-il en m'adressant un regard.**

**\- Oui, dis-je en soupirant mon exaspération. **

Il m'a expliqué son plan à au moins trois reprises durant l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que j'en retienne tous les détails. J'ai envie de répliquer que j'ai moi-même aidé à sa conception mais je préfère m'abstenir et maugréer dans mon coin. Barnes reporte son attention vers le pare-brise. Le moteur gronde, et la voiture s'élance dans la rue.

* * *

Il ne nous faut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le quartier des affaires. Les immeubles sont désertés depuis des heures, bien que les lumières de nombreux bureaux restent allumées, envoyant des reflets jaunes sur les trottoirs pavés. Barnes se gare à proximité du siège de KMW, le plus loin possible des réverbères aux lignes contemporaines.

Nous descendons silencieusement de la voiture et Barnes se dirige aussitôt vers la parvis de la société. Il le traverse telle une ombre furtive. Je m'efforce de le suivre, longeant les murs de l'immeuble voisin. Au lieu de nous rendre vers les immenses portes vitrées du hall, nous nous dirigeons vers une ruelle sur la droite. L'éclairage public y est moins important, mais la propreté toujours impeccable. Barnes s'arrêtent à l'entrée et je lui adresse un dernier regard avant de continuer de m'enfoncer dans la ruelle. Mon corps se gonfle de stress, mes doigts transpirent autour de l'anse de la mallette de travail de que je tiens contre moi.

A mi-chemin de la ruelle, un perron de quelques marches déborde sur les pavés sombres. Il conduit à une autre porte en acier grisé. Je gravis l'escalier alors que mes jambes commencent à trembler. La lueur clignotante d'une caméra est pointée sur moi. Je tente de garder un air naturel, fouille dans la mallette et sort le badge d'entrée. C'est une carte magnétique à mon nom avec une photographie de mon visage. Je m'attarde une seconde sur mes anciens cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés avant de scanner la carte sur le petit boitier à côté de la porte. Un léger bip retentit avant que cette dernière ne se déverrouille.

_Ils ont donc bien oublié de bloquer ma carte. _

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. A partir de maintenant, je dispose de peu de temps avant que les agents de sécurité ne prennent conscience qu'une employée recherchée par la police a pénétré dans le bâtiment.

J'ouvre le lourd vantail et pénètre dans le couloir blanc et lumineux que je connais si bien. Cette entrée de service est utilisée pour quitter KMW lorsque les employés restent travailler tard le soir. Ce qui était souvent mon cas. A présent je suis seule. Je baisse la tête, me souvenant des recommandations de Barnes, et m'avance dans le long couloir. Je m'arrête à un détour du couloir, là où les caméras forment un angle mort, et me tapis dans un recoin sombre. Je plonge mes mains tremblantes dans la mallettes et en sors une petite sphère métallique que Barnes m'a donné. Je m'accroupis silencieusement, actionne la sphère comme il me l'a montré durant l'après-midi, et l'a fait rouler à travers le couloir. Une lueur bleutée clignote quelques secondes avant qu'un grésillement retentisse.

J'attends encore quelques secondes avant d'oser me relever. Je sors de ma cachette et jette un coup d'œil aux caméras. Elles sont éteintes. Sans perdre une seconde, je retourne vers la porte d'accès et l'ouvre rapidement. Barnes est déjà derrière et une vague de soulagement m'envahit en le voyant. Il reste impassible et m'ignore totalement. Je me ressaisis et le conduis dans le couloir. Derrière moi, il est si silencieux que si je ne voyais pas son ombre s'étaler sur le sol à mes pieds, je douterais de sa présence.

Soudain, Barnes me saisit le bras et me plaque silencieusement contre le mur, dans un léger renfoncement du couloir. Il ôte rapidement la veste de jogging et je l'attrape distraitement tandis que mes yeux détaillent son armure de cuir de laquelle dépasse son bras cybernétique. D'un regard, il m'intime de rester ici avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Un silence pesant s'installe et je n'entends plus que mon sang pulser dans mes oreilles. Mes mains deviennent moites et se resserrent autour de la veste de survêtement. Mes yeux balayent le couloir désert et mon corps est prêt à réagir à la moindre présence suspecte.

Après plusieurs minutes à rester cachée, l'angoisse me submerge. Mes pensées sont braquées vers Barnes. Il est bien trop long. Quelque chose a du mal tourner. La salle de sécurité n'est pas si loin. C'est bien trop long. A présent, mon corps entier tremble. Mon souffle devient rauque, et je tente de le calmer en plaquant la veste usée sur ma bouche. Je suis aussitôt envahie par son odeur : transpiration, cuir et parfum d'eucalyptus du gel douche de l'hôtel. Son odeur à lui. Ma respiration ralentit alors que je ferme les yeux.

Un raclement de gorge retentit à quelques centimètres de moi. Je bondis de surprise et ne peux retenir un cri de terreur. Mes yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement et je découvre Barnes, appuyé négligemment contre le mur d'en face et me regardant étrangement. Je retire aussitôt le jogging de mon visage bouillant de honte. Je suis malgré tout soulagée que ce soit Barnes qui m'ait découverte et non pas le service de sécurité. Il a réussi à neutraliser les agents. Je le dépasse sans mot ni un regard, trop gênée par la situation.

Je me dirige rapidement vers l'ascenseur, Barnes sur mes talons. Une fois dans la cabine, je scanne à nouveau le badge avant d'appuyer sur le huitième étage. Les portes se referment et je m'appuie contre le mur orné d'un miroir. Barnes se tient face à moi. Nous nous observons dans le silence. Il est d'un calme extrême, presque surnaturel, contrastant avec mon angoisse palpable. Ses yeux descendent le long de mon corps et s'arrêtent sur la veste de jogging que je tiens toujours à bout de bras. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

**\- Quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix percée par l'énervement.**

**\- Rien, réplique-t-il en souriant toujours. **

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et il retrouve son sérieux. Il sort avant moi et inspecte le couloir éclairé. D'un geste il m'intime de le suivre. Nous longeons les murs. Barnes s'arrête à chaque intersection, vérifiant le danger, avant que nous reprenions notre course. L'étage a l'air vide.

**\- Les badges sont dans le bureau de la secrétaire, au fond à gauche. Va les chercher, je m'occupe des autorisations, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.**

Barnes disparaît aussitôt, quant à moi je me dirige vers le bureau de Brad. La porte n'est pas fermée à clé. Je tourne la poignée et me retrouve dans la vaste pièce. A quelques mètre face à moi, derrière l'immense bureau, les lumières de la ville s'étalent et semblent danser dans l'ombre de la nuit. Elles me permettent de me repérer dans la pénombre de la pièce. Je ne m'attarde pas et m'avance aussitôt vers l'ordinateur de Brad. Le bruit de son ventilateur trouble le silence ambiant, alors que l'écran s'illumine. Pendant que l'ordinateur s'allume, mes yeux dérivent sur son bureau. Une pile de dossiers y est entassée, un post-it rose pâle dépasse de l'un d'eux. Intriguée, je tire légèrement le papier. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en le lisant.

_Hâte d'être ce soir, _

_S._

Nul besoin d'être voyant pour deviner que ce mémo est signé de Stacy. Même sans son initial, je l'aurais deviné à la vue du baiser au rouge à lèvre fushia imprimé sous la note manuscrite. Ma main se referme sur le mot dans un bruissement de papier.

Apparemment Brad m'a vite remplacée. Il ne perd pas de temps ! C'est un nouveau coup dur affligé à ma poitrine. Non pas que je l'aime, mais dans un orgueil certainement démesuré, je pensais qu'il tenait à moi. Je soupire et replace le mémo à présent froissé dans le dossier avant de me concentrer sur l'ordinateur.

S'il y a bien au moins un avantage à sortir avec son patron, même s'il s'avère être un salaud de première, c'est que ses mots de passe n'ont plus de secret pour moi. Je tape rapidement le code d'accès.

_HenryKyleRingo_

Les prénoms de ses enfants et de son chien. Mais pas de sa femme, ça non. La session s'ouvre et je fouille rapidement dans les dossiers. Mes doigts tapent à toute vitesse sur le clavier alors que je remplis les formulaires de vols. Quelques clics plus tard, les voilà envoyés à l'aéroport. Je referme les dossiers, m'assurant de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. Un grincement retentit et la porte s'ouvre. Barnes a été plus rapide que moi. Sans lever les yeux, je termine d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

**\- Qu'est-ce que...**

Je sursaute. Cette voix... Ce n'est pas celle de Barnes. Dans la pénombre, j'observe avec horreur la silhouette sombre pénétrer dans le bureau.

**\- Brad !**

Les mots ont quitté ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Il s'approche et d'un geste vif allume la lumière. Mes yeux se ferment, éblouis, et je recule jusqu'à heurter la baie vitrée. Brad s'est également figé, une expression ahurie sur le visage. Je reste immobile, telle une biche surprise par les phares d'une voiture.

**\- Eva ?!**

**\- Brad, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Dis-je tout à coup en m'avançant vers lui.**

Mais je le vois s'éloigner instantanément, comme si j'étais une folle furieuse prête à l'attaquer.

**\- J'appelle la police ! Crie-t-il en brandissant son portable.**

Je contemple, impuissante, ses doigts taper sur l'écran de son téléphone. Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à lui crier d'arrêter, il s'effondre en avant. Je le regarde tomber lentement et heurter la moquette dans un bruit sourd. Son téléphone rebondit légèrement avant d'atterrir près de sa tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient à présent Barnes, sa large carrure frôlant le vantail ouvert. Mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur le revolver qu'il tient dans sa main gantée. Sans réfléchir, je contourne le bureau et me précipite vers le corps inerte de Brad. Je m'apprête à m'accroupir près de lui quand la poigne métallique de Barnes se referme autour de mon avant bras et me tire vers lui.

**\- On ne peut pas le laisser là, dis-je en me dégageant d'un geste rageur.**

Mon ton calme ne retranscrit aucunement ma panique intérieure. Je m'agenouille à terre et constate que quelques gouttes de sang se perdent dans ses cheveux blonds. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit lorsque je comprends qu'il a seulement été assommé. Je m'efforce de le retourner, mais son corps pèse une tonne. A côté de moi, j'entends Barnes soupirer. Il se baisse, attrape Brad par les épaules et le soulève aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un coussin de plumes. Secoué, Brad grogne faiblement, les yeux toujours fermés. Je le regarde hébétée être déposé dans le divan en cuir de son bureau. Son costume sur mesure est à présent tout froissé et ses cheveux complétement ébouriffés.

Barnes se penche ensuite au-dessus du corps endormi de Brad et entreprend de lui ôter sa veste. Reprenant mes esprits, je me lève et m'approche des deux hommes. Je chasse les mains brutales de Barnes et commence à retirer moi-même la chemise de Brad. Mes doigts tremblants la déboutonne, révélant progressivement les poils blonds de son torse, ses pectoraux dessinés et son ventre légèrement rebondi. La culpabilité me serre la gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entre les mains le costume et la chemise de Brad. Ce dernier est toujours inconscient, vautré dans le divan avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon noir. Si la situation n'était pas si tendue et dramatique, elle prêterait à rire.

Barnes m'empoigne à nouveau et me pousse vers la sortie. La porte du bureau se referme dans un léger claquement et nous dévalons le couloir côte à côte.

**\- Il te connaissait bien.**

**\- C'est mon chef. **

**\- Il est plus que ton chef. **

**\- Peut-être. Et alors ? Dis-je soudain sur la défensive. **

Je lui fourre les vêtements de Brad dans les mains avant d'atteindre la porte de mon propre bureau. En l'ouvrant, je constate immédiatement que la pièce a été en partie vidée de mes objets personnels. Vidée et fouillée. La police a dû mener son enquête jusqu'à mon lieu de travail. Je ne perds pas de temps et me dirige vers le placard au fond de la pièce. Je prie silencieusement avant de l'ouvrir. Je suis rassurée en y découvrant mon tailleur de secours toujours pendue à l'un des nombreux cintres. Je le saisis, le fourre dans un sac de voyage en cuir également rangé dans le placard et m'empresse de retrouver Barnes dans le couloir, peu désireuse de croiser à nouveau un des employés de KMW.

Il nous faut à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et être de retour dans les couloirs lumineux par lesquels nous avons pénétré dans le bâtiment. A peine sommes-nous sortis de l'ascenseur, que mon corps est violemment poussé dans un recoin sombre. Mon dos heurte douloureusement le mur et je pousse un léger cri, plus surprise que blessée. Mais ma voix est aussitôt coupée par une des mains de Barnes venant se plaquer sur ma bouche. Sa seconde main se lève vers son visage et il pose son index sur sa bouche, m'intimant le silence. Son corps bloque le mien et je sens mon cœur tambouriner contre lui, prêt à exploser. Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, mais son regard est vide. Barnes se concentre.

L'effet de surprise passé, je tends moi aussi l'oreille, et j'entends rapidement des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir. Je me recroqueville contre le mur. Et tout à coup, la pression sur mon corps disparaît alors que Barnes s'éloigne dans le couloir. Il se déplace sans un bruit. Mes jambes faiblissent et je me sens glisse contre le mur lisse et froid. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de lutte retentissent. Je lorgne du regard la porte de sortie, située à une dizaine de mètres, mais suis pourtant incapable de bouger. Le sac de vêtement devient pesant dans mes bras tremblants. Je réajuste mes mains moites autour de ses anses juste au moment où une ombre passe devant mes yeux. C'est Barnes. Sans perdre de temps, il me pousse vers la sortie.

L'air froid de la nuit me brûle la gorge et les poumons. Nous courrons à toute jambe dans la ruelle pavée, mais Barnes me force à ralentir une fois arrivés sur le parvis, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Je m'efforce d'adopter une démarche calme et assurée, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de m'enfuir loin d'ici.

C'est un véritable soulagement lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans l'habitacle confortable de la voiture. Il y a encore une semaine, je n'aurais jamais pensée pouvoir apprécier autant d'être enfermée dans une voiture avec lui. Barnes ne perds pas temps et démarre la berline. Ma respiration suffocante se calme peu à peu à mesure que nous nous éloignons du quartier des affaires.

* * *

Il nous faut moins d'une demie-heure pour parcourir la quarantaine de kilomètres nous séparant de l'aéroport international Wahington-Dulles. Même à cette heure avancée de la nuit, le trafic routier reste important sur l'autoroute. Vautrée dans mon siège, je somnole à moitié, bercée par la vitesse régulière de la voiture. Je reste concentrée sur les scintillements des phares des autres automobilistes, pâles halos jaunes ou rouges troublant l'obscurité de la nuit. Au-dessus de nous, le trafic aérien bat son plein. A mesure que nous nous rapprochons, j'aperçois les avions fendre la froideur du ciel noir.

Barnes, comme a son habitude, est silencieux. Ce qui me convient parfaitement parce que je suis bien trop stressée pour faire la conversation. Peu avant d'arriver à proximité de l'aéroport, il emprunte une sortie peu fréquentée. Nous rejoignons une nationale bordée de bois denses et sombres. Après quelques kilomètres, Barnes s'enfonce dans un sentier forestier et gare la voiture. Il attrape mon sac de voyage et en extirpe le costume de Brad.

**\- Change-toi, m'indique-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.**

J'attrape à mon tour le sac et le tailleur s'y trouvant. J'ôte ma veste imprégnée de transpiration et m'attaque à mon t-shirt, lorsque mes yeux sont attirés par un éclat argenté dans le rétroviseur central. Grâce à la lumière des phares, j'aperçois dans un angle du miroir Barnes se déshabiller rapidement. Son bras artificiel envoie des reflets argentés dans la voiture à mesure qu'il bouge. Je cesse tout mouvement, hypnotisée. Il ôte une à une les sangles de cuir de son armure, comme s'il avait répété ces gestes des centaines de fois. Le vêtement de cuir ne tarde pas à quitter son corps, pour révéler un débardeur noir moulant. Son maillot ne tarde pas à rejoindre son armure et je découvre son torse nu. Je me décale inconsciemment, cherchant à avoir une meilleure vue dans le rétroviseur. Je reste bouche-bée. Je distingue vaguement la jointure brutale de son bras cybernétique au niveau de son épaule, avant que mes yeux ne s'attardent sur ses muscles dessinés. Des gouttelettes de sueur se forment à la lisière de mes cheveux. Trop rapidement à mon goût, sa peau est recouverte de la chemise volée à Brad. Je secoue la tête, me concentrant sur mes propres vêtements.

Lorsque Barnes remonte dans la voiture, je suis en train de refermer mon chemisier. Le moteur gronde et je lisse ma jupe sur mes cuisses, la réajustant convenablement. La voiture reprend la route de l'aéroport, et je profite des dernières minutes de trajet pour me refaire une beauté dans le miroir de mon brise-soleil. Barnes me jette un rapide coup d'œil et j'arque un sourcil sous son regard curieux. Il reste impassible, et je termine de m'attacher les cheveux en l'ignorant royalement.

Lorsque je descend de la voiture, le froid de la nuit balaye mes jambes nues. Je sens la chair de poule se former sur ma peau découverte et réprime un frisson. Je me recroqueville dans ma veste de tailleur et serre une pile de dossier contre moi. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire en découvrant Barnes debout devant moi, vêtu du costume étriqué de Brad. La chemise moule son torse et les coutures des épaules sont prêtes à craquer. Il ne peut pas enfiler la veste, définitivement trop petite pour lui, et se contente de la tenir sur l'une de ses épaules, d'un air décontracté. Il porte son énorme sac de sport de sa main de métal recouverte d'un gant en cuir. Je m'efforce moi aussi d'adopter une allure assurée, et nous nous dirigeons vers le terminal principal. La lumière filtre à travers l'immense hall de verre et éclaire le vaste parking que nous traversons. Même la nuit, l'aéroport fourmille de voyageurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête. La peur d'être reconnue me tord le ventre.

Nous arrivons sur le parvis bordé d'un côté par une rangée de taxis attendant avec impatience les futurs clients, et de l'autre par la façade de verre du hall principal. J'accueille avec plaisir la chaleur de l'aérogare lorsque nous y pénétrons. Il y a encore plus de monde à l'intérieur. Je sens Barnes se tendre à côté de moi. J'attrape son avant-bras et le tire délicatement à travers la galerie lumineuse. Des dizaines de boutiques se déploient de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Cafés, parfumeries, librairies... chacun des commerces est bondé de monde, comme si l'aéroport ne dormait jamais.

Nous débouchons sur la salle d'enregistrement. Plusieurs personne font la queue aux guichets, mais j'entraine Barnes sur la gauche, vers un petit espace réservé aux voyageurs VIP. Nos délaissons le hall bondé, la lumière agressive et les guichets ouverts pour arriver dans un espace plus riche et intime. Le sol minéral laisse place à une épaisse moquette, des fauteuils en cuir sont à disposition des voyageurs, et la lumière est douce et tamisée. Il y a moins de monde, seulement deux businessman à la mine fatiguée. Nous patientons quelques minutes avant d'accéder au bureau.

**\- Bonsoir, nous salue une employée vêtue d'un tailleur sobre à l'effigie de l'aéroport.**

**\- Bonsoir, lui dis-je en un murmure en lui présentant les mains tremblantes la réservation effectuée depuis KMV.**

Mon cœur est prêt à exploser. Les yeux de la jeune femme balaye le papier avant qu'une lueur de reconnaissance les traverse.

**\- Bienvenue, nous dit-elle. Votre jet est prêt. Une voiture a été affrétée pour vous y conduire. Le décollage est prévu dans une demie-heure. En attendant je vous invite à profiter de notre espace de détente avant de passer le contrôle de sécurité.**

Je lui adresse un sourire et lui tends les badges de KMW que Barnes a dérobé. Elle les examine rapidement avant de nous imprimer des billets. Barnes les attrape et lui envoie un sourire charmeur. Je manque de m'étouffer. C'est le même qu'il avait adressé à la vendeuse de la station service, une semaine plus tôt. Il me pousse vers la salle d'attente.

A peine ais-je pénétré dans la salle luxueuse qu'une jeune femme rousse nous croise en sens inverse. Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par son tailleur blanc parfaitement coupé. La jeune femme est en pleine conversation téléphonique.

**\- Oui Tony.. Mon jet est prêt, je serai à la tour Stark dans moins d'une heure...**

Le jeune femme franchit les portes et disparaît vers la salle d'embarquement. Bientôt je ne suis plus capable de l'entendre. Barnes me tire de mes pensées en se laissant tomber bruyamment dans un fauteuil en cuir avant d'attraper une poignée de cacahouètes posées dans une coupe en cristal. Moi je suis incapable de me détendre. Je fais les cent pas dans la salle vide. Mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de faire des allers-retours entre les baies vitrées offrant une vue imprenable sur les pistes d'atterrissage, et l'horloge numérique. Je me sens démunie. Piégée. Comme dans cette cave... J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau retenue en otage, à la merci d'une mort imminente. Barnes soupire lourdement en me regardant. Je finis par m'assoir en face de lui, à contre-cœur.

Au bout d'exactement neuf minutes, qui me paraissent durer une éternité, un employé de l'aéroport nous avertit qu'il faut nous rendre au point de contrôle. Je me lève comme un ressort et m'y dirige, Barnes sur mes talons. Mon corps n'arrête pas de trembler. Je sens soudain une pression s'abattre sur ma main et l'envelopper d'une chaleur réconfortante. Je lève les yeux vers Barnes et il se contente de m'envoyer un clin d'œil rassurant. Je déglutis amèrement et lui adresse un pâle sourire. Nous arrivons au niveau d'un premier agent de sureté. Je lui présente mon badge qu'il regarde rapidement. C'est celui de la secrétaire de Brad, une petite brune à lunettes. L'agent ne semble rien remarquer d'inhabituel, je le dépasse et traverse le portique de sécurité sans encombre. Je me retourne et observe Barnes déposer son sac sur le tapis roulant. J'entends mon sang tambouriner dans mes oreilles. Barnes présente lui aussi un badge de KMW à l'agent et s'apprête ensuite à passer le portique. Mon corps se tend, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre problème. Je prie intérieurement.

_Ne sonne pas. Ne sonne pas. _

Même si Barnes s'est acharné à m'expliquer que son bras cybernétique était équipé de brouilleur d'ondes, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Mon complice passe sous le portique. Ce dernier reste silencieux. Je soupire de soulagement et reporte aussitôt mon attention sur le sac. Il est en train d'être scanné. Le visage du second agent de sureté, penché sur l'écran, se crispe. Le sac ne ressort toujours pas du scanner.

_On est foutu ! _

Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent le long de mon front et je les chasse nerveusement. Barnes reste calme. L'agent fait un geste à l'encontre de son collègue. Ce dernier le rejoint et contemple lui aussi l'écran de contrôle.

**\- Il y a un problème ? Demande Barnes d'un ton impassible.**

**\- Nous allons vous demander de patienter, répond l'agent. **

Je suis incapable de bouger. Barnes se recule vers moi, il cache les deux agents de ma vue. Du bout de doigts, je frôle sa main gantée. Je la saisis et la serre le plus fort possible dans la mienne. Mes os sont prêts à craquer sous la pression que je leur inflige. Les minutes s'éternisent.

**\- Excusez-moi, dis-je tout à coup en raclant ma gorge. Notre avion décolle dans quelques minutes. S'il y a un soucis, faites-nous en part. Ou bien laissez-nous prendre notre vol. Je doute fort que vous souhaitiez avoir à justifier auprès de notre entreprise que leurs deux meilleurs audits n'ont pas pu arriver à temps pour signer un contrat à plusieurs millions de dollars. **

Ma voix s'éteint et un ange passe. Les deux agents s'échangent un regard. Barnes se tend. Je sens la tension et la puissance irradier de son corps. L'un des agents soupire, le sac sort finalement sur le tapis roulant. Barnes l'attrape et m'entraine vers l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser notre réussite que nous sommes déjà dans la berline nous conduisant à l'avion privé. L'angoisse est à son comble.

Il nous faut à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre le jet garé à l'écart des gros avions de lignes. Mes jambes me portent difficilement jusqu'aux marches conduisant à l'avion. Une hôtesse de l'air nous accueille à la porte, ainsi que les deux pilotes. Tous nous serrent la main, et enfin la porte se referme. Nous pénétrons dans la cabine luxueuse. Je m'installe dans un siège en cuir à l'assise profonde et confortable.

Ce n'est que lorsque que l'avion décolle que j'ose respirer pleinement. Le soulagement m'envahit et laisse mon corps en pleine béatitude. Barnes se lève et sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras.

**\- On a réussi ! Dis-je noyée par l'euphorie du moment.**

Gênée, je m'écarte de lui et me dirige vers le mini-bar. Un large sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres lorsque je trouve ce que je cherche. Je sors une bouteille froide de champagne du réfrigérateur. J'attrape deux coupes posées dans un placard à proximité et retourne m'installer dans mon siège sous les yeux curieux de Barnes. Je m'enfonce dans l'assise profonde et confortable en soupirant et entreprend d'ouvrir la bouteille. Un léger Pop retentit et l'alcool doré et pétillant empli les coupes. Je tends l'une d'elle à Barnes.

**\- A l'Allemagne, dis-je en levant mon propre verre. **

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

En espérant qu'il vous ai plu, au plaisir de lire vos réactions !

_**Bee**, n'oublie pas ta question ;)_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Yo.  
**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et aux nouveaux followers, et merci aux fidèles lecteurs pour leur soutien sans faille **=)**

Ceux qui me suivent savent peut-être que j'ai publié dimanche un chapitre bonus à _l'Aube Bleue_ à l'occasion de son premier anniversaire ! Cela explique, entre autre, ce léger retard de publication sur _Trouble Woman_. Je dis bien "entre autre" parce que mes semaines sont bien chargées ces derniers temps, entre le concours international, le mémoire, les séminaires et les inaugurations d'expo à Paris, ma vie conjugale... On ne m'arrête plus ! Mais quelle vie palpitante me direz-vous... Ah j'oubliais la journée Hobbit de mercredi prochain !

**Miluzine96** : Merci** (L)** je suis ravie que ce "petit" caméo de Pepper t'ai plu, et nous allons voir très vite d'autres personnages !

**mimi70** : Il est vrai que lundi dernier j'ai été rapide à publier (je séchais honteusement ma journée. HERM pas bien !) Le climat angoissant est ma spécialité **;)**

**Hinata des bois** : Merci pour l'anniversaire d'Anna et de ses aventures, ça m'a fait trèèèès plaisir** (L)** le chapitre qui va suivre est également riche en actions !

**Bee** : Entre nous, qui donc ne materait pas Bucky ?** ;)**

**MMSSR** : Pour être un con, Brad en est un ! Tonychou ? La virilité d'Iron Man en prend un coup là **:)**

**Rose-Eliade** : En effet, à la fin du film Nick part pour l'Europe, reste à savoir s'il croisera Barnes et Eva !

**Mirlana** : Guten Tag **=)** Haha et moi j'ai perdu 1kg en l'écrivant !_ (si seulement...)_

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci, je recherche vraiment la fluidité dans mes textes, sans pour autant omettre les descriptions. Oui il y aura d'autres personnages, et j'essaie de les intégrer assez naturellement dans l'histoire sans forcément qu'ils y jouent un rôle, un peu comme Pepper qu'Eva et Barnes croisent complètement par hasard.

**BaeMinChan** : Ah je me disais aussi que ta présence se faisait rare par ici **=)** Merci pour tes encouragements !

**clarxsse24** : Enchantée, ravie que tu ais retrouvé ton mot de passe ! Tu me flattes, je t'apprécie déjà **;)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Bee** !

_question_ : Y'aura-t-il une Happy end ou tout le monde va-t-il mourir ? ( bon peut être pas tout le monde...). Je me demande aussi si il y a aura une suite ?

_réponse_ : Ta question risque de tuer tout le suspens de cette fiction LOL ! Donc je vais m'efforcer de te répondre sans dévoiler la fin.

Je ne suis pas fan des Happy end, mes textes sont plutôt réalistes et les fins à la "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" ne colleraient pas avec cette histoire. Mes fictions décrivent l'évolution d'un personnage. Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu l'Aube bleue, la fin n'est pas très heureuse et pourtant c'est la meilleure pour Anna. Trouble Woman suivra surement cette même voie ;)

Et non tout le monde ne va pas mourir.

Pour savoir si une suite est possible, vous allez devoir attendre de connaître la fin ! (la boucle est bouclée).

Mais il faut savoir qu'écrire une fiction sur un univers me prend beaucoup de temps, presque un an, même si les chapitres ne sont postés que sur trois ou quatre mois. Et en un an, j'ai malheureusement le temps de me lasser de cet univers et d'avoir envie d'écrire sur autre chose. Advienne donc que pourra concernant ta question =)

.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Kizzie Ann** !

* * *

_The Clash - London calling : watch?v=4vHvzybkqfo_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : London calling  
**

Me retrouver seule avec Barnes à des centaines de mètres de la terre ferme aurait pu me provoquer nombreuses crises d'angoisse. Et pourtant je n'ai pas été aussi détendue depuis des jours. A mesure que nous volons vers l'Est, le jour se lève rapidement. Les rayons matinaux du soleil pénètrent par les hublots et caressent les fauteuil luxueux dans lesquels nous sommes assis. L'avion est silencieux et j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un cocon réconfortant, où rien ne peut m'atteindre.

L'hôtesse de l'air s'est faite discrète jusque ici, se contentant de nous apporter un repas digne d'un bon restaurant, et pourtant réchauffé au micro-onde. Une fois notre diner terminé, je croise les yeux de Barnes, Aussi bleus que le ciel que nous traversons.

**\- Comment tu as fait pour faire passer le sac d'armes, dis-je alors, repensant au point de contrôle de l'aéroport.**

**\- Un brouilleur d'ondes, dit-il en sortant d'une de ses poches une petite sphère métallique. **

_Évidemment._

Je lui envois un petit sourire qui se transforme rapidement en bâillement. Malgré qu'il fasse déjà jour, je sens une vague de fatigue m'envahir. Son visage semble alors me dire que tout ira bien. Que je peux dormir en paix.

Je me cale dans le fauteuil et l'incline jusqu'à être presque allongée. Mes yeux replongent vers l'infinité du ciel. J'aperçois les épais nuages blancs en contrebas qui s'étalent comme une mer cotonneuse immaculée. L'aube illumine le ciel de reflets roses, violets et orangés. C'est ma dernière vision avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis seule. Depuis mon siège, je cherche Barnes du regard mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui. Les stores opaques des hublots ont été baissés partout. Une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je bouge doucement. Le cuir du fauteuil craque et je cesse aussitôt tout mouvement. Un silence pesant s'installe alors que mes bras se recouvrent de chair de poule.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvre soudain. Je me raidis dans mon siège. Il fait sombre et je ne distingue pas immédiatement la silhouette apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'approche. C'est un homme, mais pas Barnes. Soudain, les spots du plafond s'allument et ma mâchoire se décroche.

**\- Papa ?! Ma voix s'éraille sous le choc.**

**\- Bonjour Eva, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.**

Mes muscles se relâchent et je m'effondre contre mon dossier. Je regarde mon père s'avancer dans l'allée centrale et se diriger vers le mini bar. Il porte un de ses costumes à quelques centaines de dollars. La lumière fait briller ses cheveux blonds.

**\- Un verre de lait ?**

Je le regarde, incrédule, remplir deux verres et m'en tendre un. Voyant que je ne l'attrape pas, il le dépose sur la table devant moi. Ma respiration devient haletante.

**\- Tu est mort !**

**\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air mort ? Demande-t-il en riant légèrement. Tu connais la devise d'HYDRA ? **

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. C'est impossible. Toute cette situation est surréaliste.

**\- Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux.**

**\- Où est-il ? Dis-je complétement paniquée.**

Mon père éclate de rire. Un rire froid qui envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je me redresse dans mon siège, alerte.

**\- Soldat ! Appelle-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers la porte de la cabine.**

Cette dernière ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir et des gémissements de femme surviennent depuis l'autre côté. Surement l'hôtesse de l'air. Barnes apparaît vêtu de son armure sombre. Il tient fermement un fusil contre sa poitrine.

**\- Barnes ! dis-je dans un cri étouffé.**

Il ne réagit pas et se contente de rester droit aux côtés de mon père. Son regard est vide et il ne semble même pas me reconnaître. Dans le couloir, les gémissements se transforment en pleurs. Depuis mon fauteuil, je ne peux toujours pas voir l'hôtesse, mais l'imagine bien recroquevillée dans un coin. Mon père soupire lourdement et se dirige jusqu'à la porte. Ce qui se passe ensuite est si rapide que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Mon père sort un revolver de sa ceinture et le braque dans le couloir, à quelques mètres. Je veux crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. L'hôtesse hurle avant qu'un bruit puissant et vif brule mes oreilles. Et puis le silence.

Une vague de sang sombre apparaît progressivement au sol et mon père s'éloigne avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses pieds. Je veux hurler. Sans réfléchir, je me lève et tente de m'éloigner vers l'opposé. Barnes réagit aussitôt. Il lève son fusil vers moi et je l'entends clairement ôter la sécurité. Je m'apprête à crier, le suppliant du regard, mais son arme se braque vers mon visage. Une nouvelle détonation retentit.

* * *

Je me réveille les joues humides de larmes et le dos trempé de sueur. Les stores des hublots sont relevés et tout est silencieux. Je met plusieurs seconde à comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mes nerfs lâchent. En face de moi, Barnes dort à point fermé. Mes yeux cherchent à tout prix quelque chose pour me calmer. J'attrape une feuille de consignes plastifiée rangée à côté du siège et m'efforce de la lire. Issues de secours, position en cas d'atterrissage forcé, emplacements des gilets de sauvetage. Je soupire discrètement. En quoi voir des schémas de gens sauter dans la mer tandis que leur avion explose peut-il m'aider ?

Malgré tout, ma respiration finit par ralentir. Je range la feuille et observe à nouveau Barnes en silence, de peur de le réveiller. Il a l'air tellement paisible. Tellement normal, toujours vêtu du costume volé. Je me dis tout à coup qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un voyage d'affaires avec un nouveau collègue. Je laisse mes pensées dériver en contemplant son visage détendu.

Est-ce le pire assassin du monde ? Ou le plus vieux prisonnier de guerre ? J'aimerais croire qu'il est innocent et fou, qu'HYDRA l'a contrôlé toutes ces années. J'aimerais croire qu'il n'est pas un monstre. Je masse mes tempes doucement, perdue dans mes réflexions.

_Qui est-il aujourd'hui ? Le soldat de l'hiver ? James Barnes ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? _

Je lâche son visage du regard et mes yeux se perdent dans l'immensité du ciel.

_Et moi qui suis-je à présent ? _

Une jeune femme arrachée à sa vie et contrainte à partir dans une mission risquée, à tuer des gens, à démanteler une organisation secrète ? Ou bien suis-je sa complice crevant d'envie de se venger ?

* * *

Nous nous posons à Londres moins de deux heures plus tard, notre jet n'ayant pas assez de carburant pour aller directement jusqu'en Allemagne. Barnes estime qu'attendre de repartir est trop risqué et nous décidons de quitter l'aéroport rapidement. Je me sens poisseuse et stressée. J'avoue avoir eu peur que notre supercherie soit découverte et qu'un commando armé nous accueille à notre descente de l'avion. Mais il n'en est rien et, comme à Washington, une voiture vient nous chercher directement sur la piste d'atterrissage. Durant les quelques minutes de trajet dans la berline qui sent le neuf et le cuir, je repense à Brad qui doit être en train d'émerger dans son bureau.

L'aéroport me semble éblouissant et bruyant comparé à l'ambiance intime de l'avion privé. Dans le terminal, une immense horloge indique qu'il est treize heures, soit sept heures du matin à Washington. Je dois avoir une mine affreuse. Je suis Barnes comme un robot à travers la foule. Nous arrivons rapidement aux parking des taxis. Nous nous approchons du premier et je grimpe dedans sans réfléchir, aussitôt rejointe par Barnes. Le chauffeur, un homme plus large que haut, se tourne vers nous, attendant nos directives. Je jette un regard en coin à Barnes mais réalise qu'il a l'air complètement perdu. Il ne doit pas connaitre Londres, ou du moins pas sans souvenir.

**\- Greenwich, dis-je alors d'une voix enrouée.**

Barnes me regarde curieusement et je hausse les épaules. C'est le seul endroit qui me soit venu à l'esprit. La dernière fois que je suis venue à Londres, c'était avec ma mère il y a trois ans, pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Et nous avions logé dans un charmant hôtel au cœur de Greenwich.

L'aéroport de Londres ne se situe qu'à quelques kilomètres du quartier. Le taxi ne tarde pas à longer la Tamise et j'observe avec ravissement la ville ensoleillée depuis l'intérieur du taxi. Les immenses édifices publics se reflètent sur l'eau sombre du fleuve. Après une course d'une vingtaine de minutes, le chauffeur nous dépose en plein cœur de Greenwich. La rue est bondée de monde et la panique m'envahit lorsque je descends du taxi. Je sens mes jambes faiblir sous mon poids, mais un bras m'enserre la taille fermement. Je ne sais pas s'il fait cela pour me soutenir ou simplement pour me garder à proximité, sous son contrôle. Je tente de nous guider à travers la foule parmi les rues animées. Je retrouve rapidement mes repères et les souvenirs affluent dans mon esprit. Nous marchons au milieu des bâtiments victoriens avant de déboucher dans une rue moins fréquentée.

Je reconnais aussitôt la façade authentique du petit hôtel dans lequel ma mère m'avait emmenée. Mon cœur se serre et mon pas s'accélère, m'arrachant à l'étreinte de Barnes. J'arrive bien vite à l'entrée surmontée d'un petit auvent bleu et pénètre sans attendre dans le hall chaleureux du l'hôtel. Cette adresse est secrète et bien cachée aux touristes du centre ville. L'endroit sent le thé et le pain d'épices. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau derrière moi et je m'attend presque à voir apparaître ma mère les bras chargés de sacs, mais ce n'est que Barnes.

La chambre est à l'image du reste de l'hôtel. Le summum du style anglais. Le parquet sombre craque sous mes pas lorsque je vais tirer les lourds teintures aux motifs bucoliques, nous plongeant ainsi dans la pénombre. J'ôte mes escarpins et me laisse tomber sur le grand lit moelleux. Mon nez plonge aussitôt dans les draps frais et j'inspire à pleines narines leur douce odeur fleurie. Lorsque je relève les yeux, Barnes est toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. Il dénote complétement au milieu de cette atmosphère rose poudrée. Ses yeux sont creusés par des cernes sombres qui accentuent son regard clair. Il laisse tomber lourdement son sac de sport sur un fauteuil club en cuir brillant avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés. Nous échangeons un bref regard, avant de plonger tous les deux dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, je met quelques secondes à me souvenir où je me trouve. Il faut dire que j'ai tellement dormi dans des endroits différents ces derniers jours qu'il y a de quoi se perdre.

Barnes dort toujours. Seule sa respiration calme et régulière trouble le silence de la chambre. Je m'assied doucement avant d'étirer mon corps courbaturé. Un léger interstice entre le rideau et la fenêtre laisse entrevoir la lumière pâle d'un lampadaire. Soudain attirée, je m'approche doucement et me glisse derrière la teinture. Mon visage se retrouve en contact avec la vitre fraiche. J'ouvre la fenêtre en guillotine et me penche au-dehors. Il fait un froid piquant mais revigorant. Perdue ici dans le Londres bruyant et fourmillant de monde, je me sens en sécurité. Je pense à nouveau à ma mère. Mais son image devient floue dans mon esprit. Elle m'échappe et je n'arrive plus à mettre la main dessus. Son visage s'estompe de ma rétine et je me retrouve à contempler bêtement la rue presque déserte.

Soudain j'étouffe. Je ressens le besoin de sortir d'ici, de cette chambre cosy et chaleureuse. De m'échapper. J'attrape alors mes escarpins au pied du lit et les enfile. Je marche ensuite silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, tentant de ne pas poser mes talons à terre, de peur de réveiller Barnes. Ma main se pose délicatement sur la poignée lisse. Je m'apprête à l'actionner lorsqu'une pression froide s'abat sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et émet un gémissement aigu.

_Comment-a-t-il fait ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver !_

Sa main cybernétique quitte mon corps, remplacée par son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

**\- Où tu vas ? Chuchote Barnes.**

**\- Prendre l'air, dis-je doucement. Je reviens dans une heure.**

Cette fois j'actionne la poignée et m'échappe dans le couloir éclairé. La porte se referme dans un claquement sec. Pendant quelques secondes, je crains que Barnes me rattrape et me ramène dans la chambre. Mais je reste seule au milieu du couloir richement décoré. Mes épaules se détendent et je prends la direction du hall.

* * *

Pouvoir déambuler dans la rue sans risquer de me faire reconnaître est la chose la plus agréable qu'il pouvait m'arriver en quittant les États-Unis. Je laisse mes pieds me guider à travers les rues de Greenwich. Des cris enjoués et des musiques entrainantes s'échappent des pubs remplis.

J'aperçois bientôt les deux dômes du Royal Naval College émerger d'entre les immeubles colorés du quartier. Mes pieds me guident jusqu'aux quais de la Tamise. Je profite un instant de la vue sur la ville illuminée de l'autre côté du fleuve. Mes yeux sont ensuite attirés par un éclat rouge sur la droite. Je reste bouche-bée en découvrant d'immenses grillages de chantier barrer l'accès de la promenade au niveau du parvis du Royal Naval College. Intriguée, je m'avance vers la barricade. Les deux dômes que j'apercevais depuis les rues zigzaguantes me sont à présent pleinement visibles. Ils surmontent les deux tours en pierres blanches des bâtiments néoclassiques.

Mais je ne m'attarde guère sur les édifices emblématiques. Ce qui retient mon attention, ce sont les destructions massives du parvis enherbé. Il semble comme bombardé, éventré. Des débris trônent de part et d'autre d'une immense fente profonde coupant à présent le jardin en deux parties distinctes. Je ne suis pas seule à observer ce spectacle. Une dizaine d'autres personnes se répartissent le long du grillage. Certaines prennent des photographies, d'autres chuchotent d'un air ahuri. Un jeune couple prend place à mes côtés.

**\- Putain d'aliens...**

_Aliens ? Mais... bien sûr !_

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire face à ma bêtise. L'attaque de Londres ! Comment ais-je pu oublier ? Elle a fait le tour des journaux et des émissions télévisées il y a trois mois. Soudain, je me souviens vaguement de la photographie aérienne de l'immense vaisseau spatial trônant sur le parvis du Royal Naval College. Un frisson me parcourt en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts. Apparemment, les services de Londres n'ont pas encore tout déblayé.

Je sors de ma contemplation et entreprends de longer le grillage en direction des bâtiments de pierres blanches. Un passage étroit a été laissé afin de longer l'aile Ouest du College. Je gravis quelques marches miraculeusement encore intactes et peux ainsi observer encore mieux les restes du parvis. Il n'y a personne à cet endroit. Tout est calme et sombre.

Un léger bruissement sur ma gauche attire soudain mon regard. J'aperçois alors avec stupeur deux silhouettes sombres s'insinuer entre deux parties du grillages et s'introduire au sein du chantier. Je me plaque inconsciemment contre le mur de pierres froides derrière moi. Les deux ombres, un homme et une femme, ne semblent pas m'avoir remarquée et transportent dans leurs bras de longues tiges métalliques.

**\- Dépêche-toi Ian ! Chuchote une voix féminine. Jane a besoin de ces relevés le plus tôt possible !**

**\- Darcy, attend ! Je ne sais même pas comment marche ce truc ! Répond une voix plus grave.**

J'entends de nouveaux bruits de pas arriver depuis les quais. La panique me gagne et je me faufile sans bruit jusqu'à la chapelle centrale, laissant les deux silhouettes à leur mystérieuse mission nocturne. Un accès est ouvert vers le jardin du College et je m'y engage sans réfléchir. Le parc est éclairé de lampadaires en fer forgé, me permettant de me repérer dans la nuit. Je marche encore un instant avant de m'assoir sur un banc à demi caché par les branches majestueuses d'un chêne centenaire. Je m'autorise alors à me détendre.

Mes pensées divaguent vers KMV. A l'instant même, l'entreprise doit être sans dessus dessous. Brad s'est surement réveillé et doit avoir alerté la sécurité. Les plus grands experts ont du se pencher sur notre intrusion nocturne, et j'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à retrouver la piste de l'avion. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous soyons traqués à Londres.

_Comment ais-je pu me retrouver dans une situation pareille ?!_

Un craquement sonore me tire de mes pensées. Mon corps se tend et je cesse de respirer. J'ai soudain la désagréable impression de ne pas être seule. Je n'ose plus bouger et tend l'oreille. Mais je n'entends rien. Des bruits de pas pressées résonnent depuis la chapelle à quelques dizaines de mètres devant moi. Je vois alors apparaître deux silhouettes courant les bras chargés. Je reconnais bien vite l'homme et la femme qui se sont introduits au cœur du chantier. Ils courent à en perdre haleine à travers le parc en direction des arbres. Dans ma direction. Ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence au dernier moment. La lumière des lampadaires me permet de voir leurs visages surpris en me découvrant. Leurs bras sont chargés des étranges piquets métalliques. Dans leur course effrénée, ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que l'un des piquets tombe à terre, à quelques mètres à peine de mes pieds. Je me lève, le ramasse intriguée et m'apprête à leur signaler leur perte. Mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, une vague de lumière envahit le parc.

**\- Ils sont là haut ! **

Mes paupières se plissent et je distingue des policiers brandissant des lampes torches arriver depuis la chapelle. Un bruissement de feuille attire mon attention. Je me retourne vers les deux fuyards et constate qu'ils ne sont plus là. Je reste immobile quelques secondes avant de réaliser que je tiens toujours l'étrange matériel dans les mains et que je risque bien d'être accusée. Sans réfléchir, je m'enfonce à mon tour dans les bois.

Je cours à en perdre haleine. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Des flashs de ma course poursuite dans le jardin de mon père remontent à mon esprit, me tordant le ventre. Si les policiers m'attrapent, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. J'accélère encore, tentant de m'orienter dans la pénombre de la nuit. Mes paumes transpirent au contact du métal du piquet. J'aurais du l'abandonner, quelle idiote ! Je m'apprête à le lâcher lorsque les arbres laissent soudain place à une ruelle éclairée. Mes pas ralentissent aussitôt au contact du sol goudronneux et je manque de peu de m'écraser contre le mur du bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue. Je ralentis juste à temps. Un faisceau éblouissant m'éclaire soudain et je ferme les yeux de surprise.

_Ils m'ont eu ! _

Alors que je m'attends à entendre arriver les policiers, c'est le bruit d'un moteur qui tranche le silence de la rue déserte. J'ouvre tant bien que mal les yeux et découvre une voiture rouge avec à son bord les deux coupables. Le véhicule démarre dans ma direction. Au loin, les forces de l'ordre se rapprochent. Sans réfléchir, je me jette dans la trajectoire de la voiture, l'obligeant à freiner.

**\- Attendez ! Dis-je suppliante à l'égard des deux jeunes gens.**

Après quelques secondes, une portière s'ouvre.

**\- Monte ! Crie la femme d'une voix paniquée.**

Je m'exécute et me jette à l'arrière de la voiture. J'ai tout juste le temps de refermer la portière avant qu'elle ne redémarre en trombe. Nous quittons la rue après quelques secondes. Ma respiration suffocante se calme légèrement, et j'ose enfin lâcher le piquet.

**\- Où est-ce qu'on va Darcy ?!**

**\- On s'en fout ! Roule !**

* * *

La panique générale semble s'estomper après que la voiture se soit éloignée de plusieurs pâtés de maisons du parc. Nous sommes dans une rue résidentielle plus calme et le conducteur ralentit son allure. Les policiers n'ont pas l'air de nous avoir suivi. J'observe les deux jeunes gens à l'avant du véhicule. Ils semblent avoir mon âge, la jeune femme brune, Darcy, s'affaire avec du matériel électronique alors que l'homme se concentre sur la route. Nous quittons les quartiers résidentielles et nous enfonçons dans une zone industrielle déserte. Les entrepôts en briques rouges se succèdent, et la majorité a l'air abandonnée.

Sans prévenir, la fameuse Darcy se retourne vers moi. Je croise ses yeux bleus perçants traversés par une lueur d'interrogation.

**\- T'es qui toi ? Demande-t-elle de but en blanc.**

**\- Moi ? Euh... Je...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre et suis violemment projetée en avant. Mon visage heurte violemment l'appui-tête du siège conducteur alors qu'un puissant bruit de freinage retentit. Les pneus de la voiture crissent et j'entends les deux autres hoqueter de surprise. Une fois la voiture à l'arrêt, je relève mon visage douloureux en gémissant. Mes yeux se portent aussitôt vers le pare-brise, à la recherche de la cause de cet arrêt brutal.

**\- C'est quoi c'bordel ? Crie Darcy.**

A quelques mètres, dans la lumière des phares, se tient Barnes. Ou plutôt le soldat de l'hiver. Il a en effet revêtu son armure et porte un masque sombre lui voilant la moitié inférieure du visage. Ma gorge se serre en découvrant qu'il pointe son fusil d'assaut droit sur nous.

**\- Ian, j'ai peur ! Gémit Darcy en se recroquevillant dans son siège.**

Barnes s'approche. Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre ou deux de la voiture. Je met quelques secondes à réagir. J'actionne la portière et sort en tremblant de la voiture. Il stoppe son avancée en me voyant faire.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Dit-il d'une voix furieuse.**

**\- Mais rien ! Je me promenais et...**

**\- Tu leur a dit quoi ? Me coupe-t-il en adressant un mouvement de tête aux deux passagers de la voiture. **

**\- Rien du tout ! Je n'ai rien dit !**

A ma grande horreur, j'observe Barnes ôter le cran de sécurité de son arme. Comme dans mon cauchemar. Cette vision me glace le sang, et sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui.

**\- Attend ! Ils n'ont rien fait ! Ils m'ont juste aidé à m'enfuir... nous étions poursuivis !**

Le regard de Barnes est toujours fixé sur Darcy et Ian que j'entends gémir depuis la voiture. J'attrape l'avant-bras de Barnes et tente de le raisonner.

**\- Barnes, je t'en prie...**

A l'entente de son nom, ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, et je me sens aussitôt faiblir face à leur intensité. Mes doigts s'accrochent toujours désespérément à son armure. Il grogne avant d'enfin baisser son arme.

**\- Nous devons partir, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.**

Il se dégage de ma faible prise et m'attrape brutalement le bras. Je ne peux pas lutter et me laisse entrainer dans l'ombre de la nuit, adressant un regard désolé aux deux passagers.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

_Petite aparté_ : Les fictions sur Captain America en français sont assez rares, j'en compte quatre à être publiée régulièrement sur ce site ces temps-ci. Il est dommage que ce fandom ne soit pas plus mis en avant. Imaginez mon choc après être passée par l'univers du seigneur des anneaux avec mes 700 visites journalières... Alors n'hésitez pas à en parler et à aller voir les boulots des autres auteurs !

**Bon week end ;)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Je suis de retour... **

**... pour vous jouer un _joli_ tour ! _Chaton_ Rocket est là ! **

_HERM_. Pardonnez cette introduction à la référence quelque peu douteuse quoique nostalgique. Et oui, la fatigue ma gagne, ainsi qu'une certaine régression au stade infantile à l'approche de Noël.

**mimi70** : Ah je vois que tu as eu la chance de voir le Hobbit en avant-première **;)** Pour ma part j'étais en voyage et j'ai donc dû patienter jusqu'au 10 décembre pour le voir... Et sincèrement je l'ai trouvé assez décevant _(mais ce n'est guère le lieu pour m'étaler sur mes critiques cinématographiques)._

**Rose-Eliade** : Et oui, Darcy et Ian ont fait leurs apparitions. J'ai longuement hésité avant de les inclure et n'ai finalement pas pu résister **=)**

**Bee** : Oui les apparitions de Bucky ont quelque chose de flippant, presque mystique le mec !

**Miluzine96** : Oui ce sont des personnages de Thor _(je te conseille les films soit dit en passant)_ J'ai aussi bien aimé écrire le passage du cauchemar dans l'avion** ;)**

**deborah** : Oh merci, et cette fiction va rapidement retrouver un rythme de publication plus régulier ;)

**MMSSR** : Maiiiis si, ce surnom est parfait pour Tony ! Eva n'a pas de chance, c'est vrai, mais quel bonheur pour nous **=)**

**Hinata des bois** : Merci **(L)** Eva n'est plus une otage en effet, même si leur relation reste assez tendue...

**Mirlana** : Je ne suis pas une fan de Darcy, mais j'avoue avoir souri à certaines de ses répliques dans Thor 2 **=)** Bucky est totalement perdu entre ses différentes identités, je le vois comme une sorte d'handicapé social, qui ne sait pas toujours comment réagir.

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci de prendre le temps de passer par ici malgré ta semaine chargée **;)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Kizzie Ann** !

_question :_ Suis-tu la série Agent Of Shield ? Si oui : Quel est ton opinon la dessus ? Si non : Quelles autres séries suis-tu ?

_réponse :_ Je suis ravie de ta question (mon côté critique cinématographique et télévisuelle peut enfin s'étaler au grand jour ! )

Après la sortie et le succès d'Avengers, l'annonce de cette série tombait à pic et je me réjouissais d'avance de replonger dans l'univers MARVEL. On nous promettait du lourd : des guests, des épisodes en lien avec les sorties ciné, et Joss Whedon pour la mise en scène du pilote ! Et surtout, on allait enfin en apprendre plus sur le SHIELD et son organisation. Autant dire qu'en regardant la série, ma déception fut à la hauteur de mon impatience : IMMENSE.

Quelle désillusion ! Marvel, qui a réussi à me réconcilier avec les blockbuster de supers-héros, nous offre une série CHEAP, à la réalisation et à la qualité des dialogues discutables. Pour moi, la série souffre de nombreux problèmes : soucis de rythme, inégalité des épisodes, manque de profondeur des personnages, manque d'intrigues captivantes.

Les seuls points positifs de la première saison furent la chute du SHIELD en lien avec les événements de Captain America - the Winter Soldier, les caméos de Nick Fury, et le personnage de Coulson que j'étais contente de retrouver.

Malgré tout, je regarde actuellement la saison 2, non pas qu'elle soit meilleure que la première, mais j'espère toujours y recueillir quelques informations pour écrire Trouble Woman. Évidement, cette critique n'engage que moi. Je suis très difficile en série, et en général le visionnage du premier épisode me fait soit partir en courant, soit dévorer la saison entière.

Voici les quelques autres séries que je prends cette fois plaisir à regarder : Game of Thrones, SHERLOCK, Wallander, True detective, True Blood, GIRLS, et pour la French Touch : Fais pas ci fais pas ça et KAAMELOTT _(dont je ne me lasserai jamais ! )_

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est ... **Rose-Eliade** !

* * *

_Jack White - High Ball Stepper : watch?v=sRbnAxrS3EM_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Nuit blanche**

Mon sang pulse dans mes oreilles. Barnes est furieux. Je ne vois pas son visage mais j'imagine ses traits brouillés par la colère. Comment a-t-il fait pour me retrouver, je l'ignore. Il a dû me suivre, évidemment. Naïvement, j'avais cru être enfin seule, libre de mes gestes et de mes déplacements. Mais il n'en a jamais été ainsi. J'aperçois par-dessus son épaule la ruelle sombre vers laquelle il m'entraine. La peur me retourne le ventre. Mes doigts s'agrippent soudain aux briques rugueuses de l'entrepôt désaffecté que nous longeons, tentant d'arrêter notre progression. Mais la poigne métallique de Barnes m'enserre si fortement le bras qu'elle pourrait me briser les os en moins d'une seconde. Mes ongles crissent contre le mur et je suis obligée de lâcher prise.

**\- Hey toi ! Lâche-là !**

Barnes s'arrête et je fonce contre son dos, surprise. Il se retourne brusquement et je me contorsionne afin de voir ce qu'il se passe. Darcy est sortie de la voiture et pointe vers lui une sorte de gros revolver agrémenté de nombreux fils électriques multicolores. La jeune femme est en partie protégée par la portière de la voiture et se dresse tremblante face à Barnes. Je m'apprête à m'interposer lorsqu'une sirène retentit depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Des phares illuminent l'extrémité de la rue, signalant l'arrivée de plusieurs voitures.

**\- Merde ! Les flics ! S'écrie Darcy en baissant son arme.**

Ian panique derrière le volant. Le moteur de la voiture rugit. Cette dernière accélère soudainement avant de caler un mètre plus loin. Barnes me tire violemment en arrière et mon cri de surprise reste bloquer dans ma gorge. J'entends Darcy hurler contre Ian avant qu'une portière ne claque. La poigne métallique se resserre encore autour de mon bras alors que Barnes m'entraine dans la ruelle sombre qui me paraît soudain bien plus accueillante que quelques minutes auparavant. Dans notre course folle, j'entends l'un de mes talons se casser avant de ressentir une décharge douloureuse dans la cheville. Je perds bien vite mon autre escarpin et me retrouve à courir pieds nus. Avec l'adrénaline, je ne fais même pas attention au sol caillouteux sous mes pieds. Derrière nous, Darcy et Ian s'engouffrent à leur tour dans la ruelle. J'aperçois à quelques dizaines de mètres en avant les lampadaires d'une rue voisine, mais alors que je pense que nous nous y dirigeons, je percute à nouveau Barnes violemment. Il s'est arrêté au beau milieu de la ruelle et s'active dans le noir.

Derrière nous, j'entends les deux autres nous rattraper. Un lourd crissement métallique retentit suivi d'un bruit de porte. Je suis poussée à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt plongé dans le noir. La panique m'empêche de bouger ou de crier. Une forte odeur d'humidité et de poussière envahit mes narines. Barnes s'apprête à refermer la lourde porte.

**\- Attendez-nous ! Gémit Darcy alors que je vois apparaître sa silhouette dans l'embrasure.**

Les deux jeunes se précipitent à l'intérieur sans réfléchir, juste avant que la porte ne se referme dans un bruit sourd. Nous nous retrouvons dans le noir. Pendant quelques secondes, seules nos respirations haletantes troublent le silence. Mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à la pénombre. Quelques faibles rayons de lumières extérieures pénètres par de hauts vitrages sales, me permettant de me repérer tant bien que mal. Nous sommes dans une vaste salle au milieu de laquelle trônent de nombreux établis. Alors que l'adrénaline redescend, je commence à ressentir une forte douleur dans mon pied droit. J'abaisse mes yeux et constate que des débris et des morceaux de verre jonchent le sol. Une flaque sombre commence à se former sous ma plante de pied. Je gémis doucement alors que l'agitation règne à l'extérieur. De nombreux policiers envahissent la ruelle, et je me rapproche inconsciemment de Barnes. Sa présence imposante et menaçante a soudain l'air plus attirante.

**\- Nous devons bouger, chuchote-t-il suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende, alors que les policiers passent devant la porte de l'entrepôt.**

**\- Je ne peux pas, dis-je d'une voix faible alors que la douleur irradie jusque dans ma jambe.**

Je désigne mon pied. La vue du sang commence à me faire tourner de l'œil. Barnes réagit au quart de tour et sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouve dans ses bras, balloter contre son armure alors qu'il entame une nouvelle course.

Il gravit un vieil escalier métallique et force une nouvelle porte. Nous pénétrons dans un ancien bureau. Une grande fenêtre donne sur les toits des autres entrepôts et offre une luminosité un peu plus forte. Barnes me dépose sur le bureau poussiéreux alors que Darcy et Ian entrent dans la pièce. Un bruit sourd résonne depuis le rez-de-chaussée, provoquant un écho métallique dans tout l'entrepôt. Mon corps de tend. Un nouveau coup retentit.

_Les policiers sont en train de forcer la porte ! _

Aussitôt Barnes se redresse.

**\- Restez là, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.**

Darcy et Ian sont aussi paniqués que moi. Mon pied brule et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Si je suis attrapée par la police, je ne donne pas longtemps à HYDRA avant de m'éliminer.

**\- Tiens, me chuchote Ian en me tendant un bout de tissu.**

Je le remercie et noue l'étoffe fermement autour de mon pied afin de contenir les saignements. Cet acte m'arrache un gémissement de douleur.

**\- Vous êtes qui putain ?! Intervient alors Darcy en se rapprochant de moi.**

J'hésite avant de parler. Mais après tout, les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

**\- C'est une longue histoire...**

Des détonations retentissent depuis le rez-de-chaussée, nous faisant tous les trois sursauter. Je me lève du bureau et me laisse glisser sous celui-ci. Darcy et Ian s'empressent de me rejoindre.

**\- Si on survit à cette nuit... commence Ian.**

**\- On a survécu à une attaques d'Elfes néogothiques sanguinaires, le coupe aussitôt Darcy. On survivra bien à quelques flics. **

**\- Les Elfes noirs ? Dis-je alors intriguée.**

**\- Oui, les aliens qui ont envahi le Royal Naval College, poursuit Darcy comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale.  
**

Darcy s'apprête à me répondre lorsqu'une nouvelle détonation retentit. Je pense aussitôt à Barnes. L'angoisse me tord le ventre. Les marches de l'escalier craquent lourdement. Quelqu'un arrive. Nous nous tassons tous les trois sous le meuble vermoulu. Des larmes d'inquiétude glissent le long de mes joues. La porte s'ouvre d'un un grincement sinistre. Je cesse de respirer alors que le nouveau venu entre.

**\- On y va.**

Cette voix ! Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse de l'entendre. J'expire bruyamment tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons et m'extirpe difficilement de la cachette improvisée. Mes yeux se posent aussitôt sur Barnes. Je boîte docilement jusqu'à lui, alors que Darcy et Ian sortent à leur tour de sous le bureau. Barnes m'attrape et me porte jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. L'entrepôt est silencieux. Arrivé en bas, il passe son bras cybernétique sous mon épaule et m'aide à marcher. Les marches grincent lorsque les deux autres descendent. Mes yeux balayent l'immense salle encombrée. Plusieurs ombres gisent au sol. Il y a au moins une dizaine d'hommes à présent vautrés dans la poussière et la saleté.

**\- Oh la vache ! S'exclame Darcy en découvrant les hommes à terre.**

**\- Ils sont... morts ? Dis-je dans un souffle.**

**\- Non, se contente de répondre Barnes avant de m'entrainer jusqu'à la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés. **

J'accueille avec soulagement la fraicheur nocturne. L'extérieur est tout aussi calme que l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Je suis impressionnée par l'efficacité de Barnes. Je reste admirative et en même temps terrifiée d'être à côté d'un soldat aussi efficace que lui. Nous retournons vers la rue principale, sans rencontrer la moindre encombre. Mon pied blessé me fatigue rapidement. Barnes le sent, et s'impatiente. Les lumières des lampadaires m'éblouissent lorsque nous débouchons dans la rue. La voiture est toujours là, les portières grandes ouvertes. Au loin, trois voitures de police sont également abandonnées. Barnes commence à m'entrainer vers l'embouchure de la rue, mais je tente de le retenir.

**\- Attends, dis-je vivement. Ils peuvent nous aider ! **

Barnes m'envoie un regard sceptique. Son masque dissimule toujours la moitié de son visage, rendant ses expressions difficilement lisibles. Je me tourne vers Ian et Darcy, cherchant un quelconque soutien.

**\- On peut vous déposer, réplique Ian.**

**\- Et je peux à peine marcher de toute façon. **

Barnes soupire et s'approche, résolu, de la voiture. Il me pousse à l'arrière avant de s'installer à côté de moi. Ian et Darcy reprennent leurs places à l'avant et la voiture démarre rapidement. La douleur de mon pied s'accentue, intense et lancinante, et je me tortille sur la banquette arrière. Mon sang pulse dans mon pied. Je place ma jambe en hauteur, tentant d'atténuer la sensation désagréable. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en constatant que le tissu est déjà imbibé de sang, et que mon pied est gonflé. Darcy m'adresse un regard dans le rétroviseur central.

**\- Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital.**

**\- Hors de question, réplique Barnes.**

La douleur s'accentue encore et j'étouffe une plainte inaudible. Je le regarde d'un air suppliant.

**\- Nous sommes recherchés, dis-je alors. Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital.**

**\- Nous avons un kit de premiers secours au QG, intervient Ian. **

Je lance un nouveau regard plein d'espoir à Barnes. Il finit par accepter, à mon plus grand soulagement.

* * *

Nous roulons depuis presque une demie-heure. Même au milieu de la nuit, les routes sont encombrées à Londres. Nous traversons le Tamise et je contemple, fascinée, le palais de Westminster illuminé. L'eau sombre reflète les nombreux détails néogothiques de la façade principale. Je n'ai guère le temps de m'attarder sur le bâtiment, notre voiture s'introduit dans un tunnel, faisant disparaître de ma vue les splendeurs de la ville.

**\- Vous êtes américains ? Demande tout à coup Darcy.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- On a presque le même accent, me dit-elle en souriant légèrement. **

**\- C'est encore loin ? Nous coupe Barnes. **

**\- Non. L'appartement est à Camden.**

Comme indiqué, nous ne tardons pas à arriver dans le célèbre quartier. Nous traversons les rues commerçantes aux façades ornées de symboles de la culture punk londonienne. Mais nous nous éloignons des rues fréquentées et pénétrons dans des rues plus résidentielles ou se succèdent des petits immeubles colorés se développant sur un ou deux étages. La voiture ne tarde pas à se garer. Barnes sort aussitôt et, lorsque je le rejoins, il me tend son bras pour m'aider à marcher. Au bout de la rue, j'aperçois les grilles vertes d'un square, d'où dépassent de grands arbres secoués par la bise nocturne. Darcy nous guide jusqu'au portail d'un immeuble en briques jaunes, devant lequel est aménagé une petite cour à l'anglaise. Nous la suivons en silence. La douleur ne m'a pas quitté, et je sers les dents pour éviter de pleurer. Nous pénétrons dans un couloir bien entretenu conduisant à un vieil escalier. La vue des marches me fait faiblir.

**\- L'appart' est au deuxième étage, signale Ian derrière nous.**

Je soupire d'appréhension, mais Barnes m'attrape aussitôt dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire, telle une poupée de chiffon. L'odeur de son armure en cuir me monte à la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous pénétrons dans un vaste appartement. Les murs sont parés d'une couleur vert pistache, et recouverts en partie par une immense bibliothèque et divers tableaux. A l'autre extrémité de la pièce se trouvent une cuisine ouverte et une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon étroit. Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par les deux immenses bureaux sur lesquels trônent ordinateurs, livres, feuilles volantes et divers matériels étranges. Ian ôte sa veste et la pend près dans l'entrée avant de nous indiquer le canapé.

**\- Je vais chercher la trousse de secours.**

Barnes me dépose sur le sofa confortable et je place mon pied blessé sur l'un des accoudoirs en prenant garde de ne pas le tâcher. Barnes part se laver les mains avant de revenir avec une chaise et de s'assoir à mes pieds. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas ôté le gant dissimulant sa main robotique. Une fine couche de sueur recouvre mon corps entier. Ian revient rapidement dans le séjour muni d'une trousse rouge. Barnes l'attrape sans un mot et fouille à l'intérieur, avant de s'attaquer au bandage improvisé de mon pied. Je sens le tissu se décoller de ma chair meurtrie et gémis de douleur. Barnes rend le tissu à Ian. Ce dernier pâlit à vue d'œil à la découverte de mon pied ensanglanté.

**\- Enfin Ian, c'est juste un peu de sang ! Dit-elle avant de l'entrainer dans une autre pièce.**

Je me retrouve seule avec Barnes. C'est la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, et j'ose à peine le regarder, sentant bien sa colère contre moi. Il ouvre une bouteille d'alcool et en imbibe une compresse. J'ai un mouvement de recul.

**\- Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Dis-je paniquée.**

**\- J'ai soigné bien pire pendant la guerre, réplique-t-il en restant concentré sur ma blessure.**

Il applique sans prévenir la compresse sur ma plaie et je hurle de douleur. Je tente de retirer mon pied mais sa main artificielle enserre aussitôt ma cheville. Des larmes de souffrance dévalent mes joues. Il m'ignore totalement et je jurerai qu'il laisse la compresse bien plus que nécessaire. Lorsqu'enfin il la retire, je souffle de soulagement avant de renifler bruyamment.

**\- Il n'y a pas d'éclats de verre dans la blessure, indique-t-il après une observation appliquée.**

Darcy ressurgit dans le séjour et m'adresse un regard compatissant. Elle s'assied sur un tabouret autour de l'îlot central d'où elle a une vue plongeante vers le salon. L'anxiété me gagne en voyant Barnes sortir une aiguille et du fil stérilisé. Une bouffée de chaleur me surprend. Je ferme les yeux, au bord du malaise. Une vive douleur me pique la plante du pied. Je me repose mollement contre le canapé, trop faible pou réagir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je commence à m'habituer au picotement régulier et ose enfin rouvrir les yeux. J'ignore totalement Barnes et scanne la pièce du regard, m'intéressant à nouveau aux ordinateurs trônant sur l'immense bureau. Un post-it jaune fluo collé sur l'un des écrans attire particulièrement mon attention. Il est orné d'un logo parfaitement reconnaissable : un aigle géométrique aux ailes ouvertes. Les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres sans que je puisse les contrôler :

**\- Vous travaillez pour le SHIELD ?!**

Une vive piqûre attaque mon pied, et je devine que Barnes s'est tendu sous mes paroles. Mais il est trop tard. Darcy s'est redressée sur son tabouret et nous dévisage.

**\- Non, pas vraiment, soupire-t-elle. Vous connaissez le SHIELD ?**

**\- Vaguement.** **C'est quoi tout ça ? Dis-je à Darcy , tentant de détourner la conversation.**

**\- Du matériel scientifique.**

**\- Vous étudiez quoi ? **

**\- Les champs magnétiques, principalement...**

Une sonnerie de téléphone nous interrompt. Darcy attrape son portable et s'éclipse sur le balcon pour prendre l'appel. J'entends Barnes fouiller à nouveau dans la trousse et constate qu'il a terminé de me recoudre. Il m'applique une nouvelle compresse désinfectante avant de me bander le pied. Mes jambes se couvrent de chair de poule au contact de sa main douce manipulant mon pied. Une vague de chaleur me submerge et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Ses doigts chauds enroulent le bandage plusieurs fois autour de mon pied avant de remonter doucement vers ma cheville. Mon corps frissonne et je tente de dissimuler mon trouble. J'observe Barnes s'affairer. Son visage est recouvert par ses cheveux en pagaille. Pendant un instant, sa main s'attarde sur ma peau plus que nécessaire et je cesse de respirer. Puis il termine d'enrouler le bandage autour de ma cheville, le bloque et relâche doucement mon pied.

**\- Merci, dis-je dans un souffle. Un véritable expert...**

**\- Je te l'avais bien dit.**

Il relève alors son visage vers moi, et je reste interloquée en découvrant un sourire charmeur étirer ses lèvres. Son expression me retourne l'estomac. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Tout cela ne dure qu'un quart de seconde. La baie vitrée s'ouvre et Darcy réapparait. Tout sourire quitte le visage de Barnes et il redevient fidèle à lui-même. Silencieux et impassible.

Une vieille horloge sur le mur de l'entrée indique qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin. Les émotions de la soirée m'ont laissée dans un état de fatigue avancé et je laisse échapper un bâillement sonore. Cela n'échappe pas à Barnes qui range les affaires dans la trousse de premiers secours. Mes yeux balayent une nouvelle fois l'appartement encombré. Ils se posent sur un étrange casque muni d'une paire de jumelles trônant sur la table basse.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-je à l'attention de Darcy.**

**\- Ça ? Un casque à vision infrarouge que Selvig a fabriqué. C'est un ami scientifique... un peu bizarre. **

J'arque un sourcil en direction de Barnes, qui semble lui aussi intéressé par l'objet curieux. Ian ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre. C'est étrange de se retrouver plonger dans l'atmosphère d'une maison. L'endroit respire la vie et la normalité. Mais je ne parviens pas à me détendre. C'est comme si mon corps ne pouvait s'adapter à un lieu si calme.

Barnes commence à s'impatienter. Il fait les cent pas dans le séjour et sa main frôle à plusieurs reprises l'étui où est accroché son revolver. Le soldat se réveille. Je comprends qu'il faut que nous partions. Je quitte avec regret le canapé confortable. Une fois debout, je bascule tout le poids de mon corps sur mon pied valide.

**\- Merci, dis-je alors à Darcy et Ian.**

**\- Nous devons y aller, ajoute Barnes sans plus de cérémonie. **

Il m'attrape le bras pour me soutenir mais je le retiens.

**\- Attends ! Une dernière chose...**

* * *

Il est presque trois heures du matin lorsque nous traversons Londres dans le sens inverse. Derrière le volant de notre toute nouvelle voiture volée, Barnes est silencieux. Moi aussi. Je suis occupée à repasser en boucle les événements incroyables de cette soirée. Mes yeux vides errent sur le paysage extérieur plongé dans la nuit, avant de se poser sur mes genoux, où trône le casque à vision infrarouge fraichement échangé contre une sphère magnétique de Barnes. Je peine quelque peu à rester éveillée, et bientôt ma vision se brouille. J'aperçois vaguement les grilles d'Hyde Park lorsque notre voiture les dépasse avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Notre petite routine reprend, RDV donc lundi prochain **(L)**


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Yo tout le monde !**_

Comme d'hab' bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et followers, et merci aux habitué(e)s pour vos petits mots !

_Bien que les reviews se fassent plus rares depuis quelques chapitres... L'euphorie des fêtes de fin d'années y serait-elle pour quelque chose ?_

**mimi70** : Merci, et qui a dit que les points de suture ne pouvaient être érotiques (je blague, en vrai c'est quand même bien dégueu'=)

**Rose-Eliade** : Ah, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir intégré des personnages de Thor, ça permet de lier un peu l'univers de Captain America aux autres Marvel ;)

**Bee** : Oui, Bucky est skyzo sur les bords. En effet le dernier chapitre était plus court que la normale, et j'en suis navrée (a)

**Hinata des bois** : Merci à toi ;) je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant.

**MMSSR** : Et bien l'Allemagne n'est pas encore au programme dans ce nouveau chapitre... =)

**Miluzine96** : j'avoue que je bavais à moitié en écrivant la scène des points de suture, elle montre exactement toute l'ambivalence de leur relation =) et Fais pas çi fais pas ça est déjà finie, il va falloir attendre un an pour la suite VDM

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : salutation et bienvenue à toi ! Que dire, à part que ta review m'a flattée et fait trèèèèès plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira également ;)

**Mirlana** : Rassure-toi, ta review est arrivée avant ce nouveau chapitre =) Et oui, Eva et Bucky ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois ! Bientôt peut-être ..?

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Rose-Eliade** !

_question_ : Comment fais-tu pour écrire une histoire sérieuse parce que moi j'essaye et tu as vu le résultat, il y a un singe. C'est peut être dû au fait que j'écrive devant Kaamelott...

_réponse_ : Je me sens tout simplement plus à l'aise avec des histoires réalistes et sérieuses ! Que dire, à part que l'écriture me vient assez naturellement. Je ne sais pas si je suis influencée, en tout cas je ne le suis pas consciemment. Après, nos fictions sont très différentes, tu as choisi un ton léger voire comique et c'est très bien ! De plus, ça permet aux lecteurs d'avoir des écrits différents à lire ;) Attention tout de même à savoir doser le second degré, pour ma part je préfère glisser de tant à autres des réflexions ou des situations qui peuvent prêter à sourire.

Et je n'écris pas devant Kaamelott, ça peut aussi expliquer le ton plus dramatique de ma fiction MDR. Kaamelott, je m'y consacre pleinement sans rien faire à côté =)

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est...

SUSPENS INSOUTENABLE

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** _(une petite nouvelle hé-hé, j'attends donc ta question)_

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Pink Floyd - Brain Damage : watch?v=pnExahMPPFI

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : la traversée**

C'est le froid qui me réveille. J'ouvre mes yeux collés en grognant et mets quelques secondes à comprendre que nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel. La petite enseigne lumineuse orne la façade à une vingtaine de mètres. Je jette ensuite un regard vers Barnes qui se tient à côté de ma portière ouverte et qui attend que je sorte de la voiture. A peine suis-je dehors que la douleur paralyse mon pied et je m'empresse de le relever du sol pavé. Impatient, Barnes me tire vers lui et claque la portière. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve à nouveau recroquevillée dans ses bras. Mon visage atterrit contre la veste de costume volée à Brad qu'il a revêtu au-dessus de son armure. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les coutures des épaules prêtes à craquer. Je me sens glisser, et passe doucement mes bras autour de son cou, m'accrochant le mieux possible à sa solide carrure.

J'accueille avec bonheur la chaleur du hall presque désert. Seule une nouvelle hôtesse d'acceuil est assise derrière le comptoir richement sculpté. Elle lève un sourcil dans notre direction, mais Barnes l'ignore royalement. Je resserre ma prise autour de lui et tente d'adopter un air détaché. L'hôtesse sourit rêveusement et, avant que nous pénétrions dans la cage d'escalier, je l'entends chuchoter :

**Comme c'est romantique...**

_Quoi ? A-t-on vraiment l'air, selon elle, d'un couple en pleine lune de miel ?_

Barnes a entendu lui aussi. Je le vois à son mince sourire moqueur. Mes bras se détachent aussitôt de son cou et je les ramène près de moi. Cependant, je regrette rapidement ma décision puisque je me retrouve ballotée dans tous les sens alors qu'il monte jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Barnes me pose à terre et je m'empresse de m'éloigner de lui. Mais avec mon pied blessé, je ne parviens qu'à aller m'assoir lourdement sur le lit. L'odeur reconnaissable me chatouille les narines. C'est un vrai soulagement d'être de retour ici, dans cette chambre poudrée et rassurante où le temps semble s'être arrêté. Étrangement, toute fatigue m'a à présent quitté. La petite horloge argentée indique qu'il va être quatre heures du matin et je suis en pleine forme, preuve que je ne me suis toujours pas remise du décalage horaire.

Barnes semble lui aussi être parfaitement éveillé. Il fait à nouveau les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Le parquet grince légèrement sous ses pas. Son regard vide m'indique qu'il est plongé en pleine réflexion. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrête au beau milieu de la chambre et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

**\- Nous devons partir pour l'Allemagne rapidement.**

Sa déclaration me prend au dépourvu, et pendant un instant, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Mes yeux balayent la chambre chaleureuse et confortable. J'aimerais tant y rester encore. Je suis lasse de courir à chaque instant vers une nouvelle ville ou un nouveau pays. Mais, bien que je ne veuille l'admettre, je sais que Barnes a raison. Brad doit avoir tout raconté sur notre intrusion à KMV, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre que nous avons emprunté le jet privé. Le FBI, la police et surement même HYDRA ne vont pas tarder à retrouver notre trace depuis notre envolée de Washington. Peut-être même sont-ils déjà à Londres. Cette idée me donne des frissons.

**\- Je pense que nous pouvons atteindre la France en quatre heures environ en prenant le ferry, dis-je finalement.**

**\- Il faut partir avant l'aube, me répond Barnes. **

**\- Très bien. Donne-moi l'ordinateur, je vais regarder les horaires.**

* * *

Il est à peine six heures du matin et déjà les rues de Londres commencent à être embouteillées. Je sens Barnes s'impatienter sur le siège conducteur. Ses mains se crispent régulièrement autour du volant. J'aurais aimé conduire à sa place, mais mon pied blessé m'en empêche. Une odeur de café emplit l'habitacle de la voiture alors que je tiens les deux gobelets chauds achetés à l'hôtel entre mes mains. A un feu rouge semblant s'éterniser, je tends le sien à Barnes. Il avale d'une traite le café brulant sous mon regard interloqué. Pourtant je ne dis rien. Il me rend le gobelet avant de redémarrer la voiture. Une mèche brune me glisse sur le visage, et l'odeur du shampoing fruité caresse mes narines, bientôt mêlée à celle de lessive fraiche de nos vêtements. Je porte à nouveau le large jogging gris et Barnes sa tenue sombre et sa veste en jean. La veille, j'ai les ai donné à la blanchisserie de l'hôtel et à présent ils sont presque comme neufs. Les tâches boueuses sont entièrement partie de mon jogging et je savoure d'enfin porter des vêtements propres.

* * *

Il nous faut plus d'une heure pour enfin quitter les banlieues périphériques de Londres, et une heure supplémentaire pour atteindre les limites de Douvres, petite ville non loin du port d'embarquement. Je m'efforce de guider Barnes à l'aide de l'itinéraire inscrit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur sur mes genoux.

**\- Prends la prochaine sortie à gauche, dis-je en indiquant le panneau du port. Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?**

**\- En Allemagne, répond-il comme si j'étais idiote. **

**\- Mais où ça en Allemagne ? **

Barnes reste silencieux. Il n'a pas confiance en moi. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne veuille pas me faire part du plan. Je sens la colère bouillir au fond de mon ventre et tente de la contenir. Je le fusille du regard mais il ne scie pas. Je détaille son visage fermé. Je ne comprends pas son silence. A moins que... Mes yeux s'écarquillent à ma réalisation.

**\- Tu ne sais pas où on va !**

J'observe son corps se crisper. Le cuir de ses gants craque légèrement et se respiration se bloque un court instant. J'ai visé juste.

**\- Barnes, arrête de m'ignorer, je vais devenir folle ! Qu'est-ce que Stern t'a dit exactement ?**

**\- Il m'a donné le nom d'un agent vivant en Allemagne. **

**\- Tu es en train de me dire que nous avons braqué mon entreprise, volé un avion et fui la police pour un simple nom ?! **

J'ai soudain l'impression de m'être faite avoir. Barnes soupire lourdement, mais je continue, encore plus sarcastique :

**\- Mais c'est quoi ton plan au juste ? Tu comptes te rendre en Allemagne et parcourir le pays de fond en comble ?**

**\- Tais-toi.**

**\- Non, je ne vais pas me taire, pas cette fois !**

**\- Eva, fermes-la.**

Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque je me rends compte que la voiture est arrêtée derrière une file d'autres véhicules. Les grilles surmontées de barbelés acérés de l'embarcadère sont à une vingtaine de mètres. J'aperçois un mouvement sur ma droite et je comprends pourquoi Barnes a voulu que je me taise. Deux policiers accompagnés d'un chien de détection longent la file de voitures en observant rapidement les passagers et ils sont presque à notre niveau. Je me laisse tomber contre mon dossier et tente d'adopter un air détendu. Mais à l'intérieur, la panique remplace la colère et mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser hors de ma poitrine.

Les regards des policiers nous scrutent un instant. Si jamais ils nous interpellent ou veulent fouiller la voiture, nous sommes foutus. Le sac rempli d'armes de Barnes suffirait à nous faire arrêter immédiatement. J'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Nous n'aurions pas du venir ici... Les policiers nous dépassent et je les observe continuer leur inspection dans le rétroviseur latéral. Le chien semble se tendre un instant à proximité du coffre, mais il continue sa route normalement. Je soupire de soulagement.

La longue file de voitures avance enfin et nous dépassons les grilles. Après un virage serré, la route descend entre d'immenses falaises blanches et j'aperçois enfin la mer. Elle s'étale en contrebas, par delà les bâtiments du port. Le ciel est voilé et semble se confondre avec l'eau grise dans l'horizon lointain. Trois ferry de compagnies différentes sont déjà à quai et je repère rapidement le nôtre. Des

centaines de voitures sont stationnées dans les immenses parkings du port dans l'attente d'embarquer. Nous arrivons enfin en bas et j'indique à Barnes la voie à suivre. Notre voiture ralentit lors du passage du premier poste de police. Nous le dépassons sans encombre après avoir présenté notre réservation et payé en liquide. Les policiers anglais ont à présent laissés place aux forces françaises. Par chance, la traversée du Royaume-Uni vers la France est beaucoup moins surveillée que celle dans l'autre sens.

Un employé de la compagnie nous indique où stationner pour accéder au ferry et notre voiture s'arrête derrière une dizaine d'autres véhicules. Une file de poids lourds se forme sur notre droite et commence à embarquer sous les indications d'autres employés. Nous ne parlons toujours pas, et je laisse mon regard voguer vers l'immense bateau en face de nous. J'observe les camions pénétrer dans le pont inférieur. Le temps s'écoule lentement et c'est une véritable torture d'attendre dans la peur de se faire arrêter. Des policiers passent entre des files de voiture un peu plus loin. J'essuie mes paumes humides sur mon jogging et m'efforce de me calmer. Barnes ne semble ni troublé ni anxieux. Ses yeux sont rivés vers l'avant et c'est à peine s'il bouge un muscle.

C'est bientôt au tour des voitures d'embarquer via une rampe supérieure. Barnes rallume le moteur et je soupire de soulagement. Notre file s'avance enfin et notre voiture gravit la rampe métallique sans problème. Le ciel chargé de nuages laisse rapidement place à la peinture écaillée bleu roi du ferry. Nous nous engouffrons dans le bateau en roulant au pas, suivant toujours notre file. Les feux arrière de la voiture nous précédant s'allument avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Barnes freine, bloque le frein à main et coupe le moteur. Derrière nous, d'autres voitures pénètrent à leur tour dans le ferry, nous bouchant le passage.

_A présent, nous ne pouvons plus reculer..._

Les passagers ne tardent pas à descendre sur le pont et rejoindre les cages d'escaliers colorées. Barnes ne bouge toujours pas. Bientôt, les portes du ferry se ferment et seuls de pâles néons éclairent à présent le parking. Je bouge légèrement et le bruissement de mes vêtements paraît presque assourdissant dans le silence pesant de l'habitacle.

**\- Barnes ?**

Il ne me répond pas et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard vide est braqué vers l'avant et sa main humaine repose toujours sur le frein à main. Je pose délicatement mes doigts sur son bras, et aussitôt il se tourne vers moi. Je manque de hurler sous la surprise et me recule vivement vers ma portière. Ses yeux semblent me reconnaitre après quelques secondes et son corps se détend.

**\- Ça va ? Lui dis-je inquiète.**

**\- Oui, grommèle-t-il avant d'ôter sa ceinture et d'actionner sa portière. Seulement quelques souvenirs...**

Je m'extirpe difficilement de la voiture, et à peine suis-je dans le parking qu'une odeur étouffante de carburant envahit mes narines. Barnes me rejoint et passe son bras cybernétique sous mon épaule pour m'aider à marcher. La fraicheur du métal s'insinue à travers mon jogging et je sens de la chair de poule se former sur ma peau, contrastant avec la chaleur écrasante qui règne dans le parking. Le bruit des machineries du ferry résonnent depuis les niveaux inférieurs. Je vérifie notre numéro de stationnement avant que nous nous engouffrions dans l'escalier. La vue des centaines de marches se déroulant au-dessus de nous me font soupirer lourdement. Barnes resserre sa prise autour de ma taille et m'aide à gravir l'escalier. Il me serre si fort que je sens ses doigts métalliques imprimer des marques douloureuses sur mes côtes. Malgré tout je ne dis rien et me concentre sur les marches.

Nous ne croisons personne, tous les autres passagers devant déjà être sur le pont supérieur et ses terrasses. Barnes a toujours l'air d'être ailleurs, comme déconnecté.

**\- A quoi tu penses ? Dis-je complétement essoufflée alors qu'il ne reste qu'un étage à gravir.**

**\- La dernière fois que j'ai embarqué, c'était pour la guerre, chuchote-t-il. **

Je reste bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son visage se ferme à nouveau, et je n'ose plus lui poser de questions. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu vivre pendant la guerre. Malgré qu'ils soient douloureux, ses souvenirs pénibles semblent lui revenir de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours. Son esprit ne peut les refouler indéfiniment. Peu importe qu'HYDRA lui ai fait subir des lavages de cerveau, l'esprit n'oublie jamais rien. Sa mémoire est enfouie quelque part et ressurgit peu à peu.

Nous arrivons enfin au dernier niveau et un râle de soulagement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Soulagement d'être arrivée mais également que Barnes détache enfin sa prise douloureuse d'autour de moi. Je récupère mon souffle quelques secondes avant d'attraper le bras que Barnes me tend pour m'aider à marcher. Je m'appuie lourdement sur lui et nous avançons lentement vers la galerie commerciale du ferry. De grandes baies vitrées donnent sur la mer calme, seulement troublée par l'avancée du bateau.

Je conduis Barnes jusqu'aux portes de la terrasse de la proue du ferry. Elle est noire de monde, et je sens qu'il me retient, mais je le traine jusqu'à l'extérieur. Aussitôt le vent fouette mon visage et fait voler mes cheveux devant mes yeux. Les places assises sont déjà toutes prises, mais je repère un coin du pont près des rambardes pas encore assailli par la foule. Je resserre ma prise autour de l'avant bras de Barnes et nous nous faufilons jusqu'au garde corps. Je m'y appuie lourdement, soulevant mon poids de mon pied blessé.

Les nuages commencent à se lever et quelques rayons de soleil percent le voile gris du ciel. Des enfants lancent des bouts de pain aux mouettes qui crient avant de plonger vers la mer sombre pour rattraper les miettes blanches. Barnes pose sa main cybernétique sur la rambarde et se rapproche de moi, je sens sa présence frôler mon dos, me protégeant du vent. Nous observons un moment le balais des volatiles sans dire un mot. Contempler la mer a quelque chose d'apaisant. Je me laisse bercer par le léger remoud et l'infinité de l'eau. Je me sens libre. L'iode de l'air se dépose sur mes lèvres sèches, leur donnant un goût salé. Je laisse reposer ma tête sur le torse puissant de Barnes. Il ne dit rien et mon corps se détend contre le sien. Ma colère s'est estompée. J'ai soudain envie de rester ici, toujours, à contempler les flots bleutés de la Manche. Loin des dangers, des problèmes, des recherches. Loin de tout. Mes yeux se ferment et pendant un instant je fais abstraction des bruits de discussions de la foule et j'entends seulement le son régulier des vagues frappant la coque épaisse du ferry.

Malheureusement, la chaleur quitte mon dos et mes paupières s'ouvrent aussitôt. Je suis éblouie par la lumière blanche du ciel et me retourne vers Barnes.

**\- Viens, dit-il en m'entrainant vers l'intérieur.**

* * *

La galerie commerçante du ferry est bien moins bondée que la terrasse. La foule se concentre au salon situé dans la proue et dans les boutiques, profitant des prix détaxés des parfums et autres produits de marques. Barnes me traine à travers la galerie, mais ma plante de pied commence à sérieusement me faire souffrir. Je tente de dissimuler ma douleur, mais ma grimace ne lui échappe pas. Il change aussitôt de direction et s'approche des immenses baies vitrées sur la gauche, devant lesquelles sont installés plusieurs fauteuils. Un couple de personnes âgées est déjà là. Le vieil homme lit son journal tandis que sa femme remplit des mots croisés. Barnes m'indique un siège et je m'y assois avec soulagement. Mon pied brûle et je m'empresse de le surélever.

**\- Attends-moi ici.**

Avant même que j'acquiesce, Barnes s'éclipse dans la galerie centrale. Bientôt, mes yeux le perdent de vue et je me concentre sur mon environnement proche. Me retrouver seule au milieu de tant de monde a quelque chose d'angoissant. Je tends l'oreille, prête à bondir au moindre signal. Mais j'entends seulement la mine du stylo de la vieille femme glisser sur sa page presque remplie. Passées les premières minutes, je parviens à me détendre légèrement. Je lâche enfin la galerie du regard, Barnes reviendra bien assez tôt.

Mes yeux balayent le petit salon dans lequel je suis installée avant de se poser sur la vitrine de la presse située à quelques mètres face à moi. Plusieurs magazines sont exposés sur un présentoir. La lumière des néons se reflète sur les couvertures en papier glacé, faisant ainsi briller leurs couleurs vives. La une d'un magazine de faits divers, « enquêtes criminelles », attire particulièrement mon attention. Elle titre « Meurtre effroyable d'une richissime américaine, Margaret Collins : les premiers résultats de l'enquête ». Une boule se forme dans mon estomac et remonte jusque dans ma gorge. Je me lève et m'avance inconsciemment vers le magasin. La douleur physique semble disparaître instantanément sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Je pénètre dans la boutique lumineuse et me dirige vers la pile de magazines. J'en attrape un exemplaire. Mes doigts trempées restent collés sur les pages fines et je me débats un instant avant de trouver la double page de l'enquête.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en découvrant mon portrait imprimer en gros sur la page de droite, avec comme légende « sa propre fille suspectée ». J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ma lecture.

**\- Quelle horreur cette histoire.**

Je sursaute au son de cette nouvelle voix, et quitte l'article des yeux. En relevant la tête, je reconnais la vieille femme qui était assise à mes côtés i peine quelques minutes. Elle tient dans ses mains un nouveau livre de mots croisés, mais semble surtout s'intéresser à l'article de mon magazine. Elle se penche au-dessus des pages et détaille avec curiosité les photographies. En relevant la tête, je croise son regard.

Le sourire chaleureux qui orne ses lèvres laisse peu à peu place à une grimace étrange alors que ses yeux font des allers-retours entre le portrait imprimé et mon visage. Après plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles je n'ose pas même respirer, je referme brutalement le magazine, cachant l'article de son regard stupéfait. Ma taille est soudain enserrée par un bras puissant, m'arrachant un sursaut.

**\- Tu viens, _chérie ?_**

Barnes attrape le magazine d'entre mes mains tremblantes et le balance sur la pile. Son bras métallique se resserre encore autour de moi, m'obligeant enfin à bouger. Il me guide rapidement vers la sortie de la boutique, sous le regard interloqué de la vieille dame. C'est à peine si je fais attention à la galerie commerçante que nous traversons ou aux gens que nous croisons. Mon esprit est bloqué autour d'une seule pensée :

_Elle m'a reconnu. _

Barnes m'entraine rapidement vers les escaliers. Je gémis de douleur mais il n'y prête guère attention. Sa poigne musclée m'oblige à descendre les marches à un rythme effréné. Ma plante de pied semble être arrachée à chacun de mes pas. Le bandage ne résistera pas longtemps à cette course. Mes joues sont couvertes de larmes silencieuses lorsque nous arrivons enfin en bas. Nous nous retrouvons dans le parking désert plongé dans la pénombre. Barnes se faufile entre les véhicules, m'entrainant avec lui. Par-dessus ses larges épaules, je reconnais notre voiture stationnée à quelques mètres. Nous ne tardons pas à l'atteindre. Barnes ouvre la porte passager et me balance dans l'habitacle. Je m'écrase sur le siège en gémissant et j'ai tout juste le temps de replier mes jambes près de moi avant qu'il ne claque violemment la portière. Ma respiration devient haletante. Il rentre à son tour dans la voiture côté conducteur et je m'empresse de me reculer contre ma vitre, le plus loin possible de lui.

Il s'assied derrière le volant et reste stoïque pendant un moment. Sa mâchoire est contractée, je vois ses dents se serrer à travers sa peau. Je n'ose plus bouger, et retiens mes larmes du mieux possible.

**\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre.**

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me hurle dessus, mais son ton est parfaitement calme. Je le reconnais aussitôt, c'est celui qu'il employé au début de notre rencontre, au fond de cette cave. Quand il menaçait de me tuer... Je me recroqueville dans mon siège, peu désireuse de me faire remarquer. Je repense à la vieille femme. Va-t-elle alertée la police ?

**\- Elle m'a reconnu, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible tout en fixant le tableau de bord. **

Barnes soupire et je l'entends s'agiter. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et l'aperçois se retourner vers l'arrière de la voiture. D'un geste rapide, il saisit son revolver. Je cesse de respirer.

**\- Qu'est-ce que...**

**\- Je m'occupe d'elle, me coupe-t-il aussitôt. **

Je reste bouche-bée. Une vague d'effroi me secoue de la tête au pied alors qu'il charge son arme.

**\- Barnes, non ! Elle n'a rien fait !**

Mon ventre se noue et un liquide acide emplit ma bouche. Je me jette sur lui et tente d'attraper le revolver. Mais il est bien plus rapide et m'arrête en plein élan de sa poigne métallique.

**\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être compromis, me dit-il froidement.**

**\- Barnes, je t'en prie ! Elle est innocente ! Et ce bateau est rempli de monde. **

De sa main puissante, il me rejette en arrière. Je m'écrase contre la portière en pleurant, mais m'apprête à revenir à la charge. Je dois l'empêcher de faire du mal à cette femme. Ma main a à peine le temps d'effleurer sa veste que j'aperçois au dernier moment la crosse de son revolver entrer dans mon champ de vision. Une violente douleur s'abat sur mon crâne et ma vue se brouille aussitôt, jusqu'à devenir noire.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Cher _**Papa Noël**_, j'ai été très sage cette année :

\- j'ai tenté de faire disparaitre les fautes d'orthographes qui se glissaient de temps à autres dans les chapitres (les fourbes!),

\- j'ai publié de manière régulière,

\- j'ai réussi à boucler ma première fiction,

\- je me suis creusée la tête pour trouver une bonne intrigue de nouvelle fiction !

Alors, pour Noël, je voudrais...

**Que chaque lecteur qui passe par ici me laisse son avis ! Ou du moins un petit coucou** _(ça fait toujours plaisiiiiiiir)_ **! Le petit +, c'est que cela ne coûte rien comme cadeau hé-hé **(le contexte économique étant ce qu'il est, cette information n'est pas négligeable).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, et vous donne RDV dans une semaine **=)**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Joyeux Noël mes chatons !  
**

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce dernier chapitre de l'année 2014, et ravie d'avoir lu vos cadeaux-reviews **=)** Mon Noël fut des plus agréables, et j'espère que le vôtre aussi _( que votre réveillon fut gourmand, que le père Noël vous gâta bien, toussa toussa )._

**bee** : Sacrés vieux en effet !

**Laurne** : merci ! Je suis ravie que tu pointes le bout de ton nez par ici** ;)**

**Miluzine96** : merci et ou_iii_ tu avais deviné pour le ferry _(quel talent!)_

**MMSSR** : Tu t'emballes chère MMSSR **=)** La scène avec la réceptionniste semble vous avoir tous marqué !

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : merci ! Et j'ai fait mon possible pour que ce nouveau chapitre soit un peu plus long afin de pallier à ton attente **;)**

**mimi70** : merci ! En effet, quel ne fût pas mon étonnement en découvrant que tu n'étais pas la première à reviewer _**HA-HA**_. Une douce accalmie, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche _(cf. le titre de ce nouveau chapitre ;)_

**Rose-Eliade** : Tu résumes parfaitement le caractère de Bucky** =)**

** Mirlana** : C'est certain qu'il y a plus agréable qu'un coup de crosse en pleine poire !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **MissJedusor-Disngirl** !

_question_ : Alors je voulais savoir si tu étais une grande lectrice et si oui quel type de livres lis-tu et est-ce que certaines de tes lectures t'inspirent dans tes écrits ou dans ta manière de les rédiger ?

_réponse_ : Ah, j'avais déjà répondu à ce genre dans question dans ma précédente fiction **=)**. J'ai toujours adoré lire, donc _ouiiii_ je suis une grande lectrice, enfin j'étais, car ma dernière année d'études est assez chronophage et je n'ai guère le temps de lire autre chose que des bouquins pour mon mémoire ou des magasines féminins dans mes toilettes _(GLAMOUR)_.

Pour un bref historique de mon évolution littéraire : A dix ans j'ai découvert Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Anneaux et par la même occasion tout l'univers du fantastique (les Royaumes du Nord, l'assassin royal etc). Puis je me suis plongée dans les tragédies grecques (j'adore cela, allez savoir pourquoi) ainsi que dans Zola, Camus et Proust. Je n'ai pas échappé aux célèbres sagas : twilight, hunger games, etc. J'adore les bouquins de Sophie Kinsella (je les ai tous acheté en l'espace de quelques mois), j'aime l'écriture impertinente d'Aarto Paasilinna, et le réalisme de Gavalda. Aujourd'hui je lis de tout, je n'ai aucun préjugé sur les livres, si une couverture ou un résumé me plait, je me lance ! Mon livre préféré (si je devais en choisir un) est _l'herbe bleue_.

Mes lectures doivent forcément m'influencer dans mes écrits, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment conscience. Je ne me dis pas _"tiens et si j'écrivais comme ...". _En revanche, je m'inspire de la trame des histoires _(un prologue alléchant, une bonne intrigue, une alternance entre des péripéties et des temps de repos, une évolution dans les caractères des personnages etc)_. Voilà, j'espère avoir satisfait ta curiosité **=)**

.

Cette semaine la gagnante est **Laurne** !

.

Bonne lecture **=)**

* * *

_London Grammar - Interlude : watch?v=-gB4iD6H7XI_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : accalmie**

_Du sang. _

Partout, il y a du sang. Il s'écoule lentement des corps gisant à même le sol. Mes chaussures s'enfoncent dans les flaques rougeâtres qui s'étalent et pénètrent entre les dalles claires. La lumière est si éblouissante que mes yeux sont obligés de rester mi-clos pour que je puisse m'orienter. Je croise des gens paniqués qui s'enfuient vers les cages d'escaliers, leurs visages sont tordus par la peur. Mais je ne les entends pas crier. Je n'entends rien, ma tête semble flotter dans un voile brumeux. J'aperçois à travers les vitrines brillantes quelques personnes se barricader dans les commerces de la galerie centrale. Bientôt, je me retrouve seule mais je continue irrémédiablement à marcher en direction de la proue du ferry.

La lumière est encore plus vive à l'avant du bateau. Un halo blanc couvre en partie ma vision alors que ma tête devient de plus en plus douloureuse. J'arrive non sans difficultés dans le grand salon panoramique et m'accroche au canapé le plus proche. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le velours du dossier, tentant de me faire garder l'équilibre malgré la migraine qui m'envahit. Mes yeux parviennent tant bien que mal à s'habituer à la luminosité, et c'est là que je le vois.

Barnes est debout, face aux immenses baies vitrées donnant sur la mer grise. Il a du m'entendre arriver, parce qu'il se retourne brusquement vers moi. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger. Si je lâche le canapé, je risque de m'effondrer. J'observe sa silhouette floue s'approcher lentement de moi. Lorsque que Barnes n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, je suis capable de distinguer les traces sombres luisant sur son armure et ses gants. Du sang. Je suis soudain nauséeuse. Il tient dans sa main son revolver, ses doigts se resserrent autour de la crosse.

**\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre.**

Le son de sa voix froide perce mes oreilles et je me plie de douleur, surprise de pouvoir entendre à nouveau. Il s'approche toujours. J'entends les bruits environnants. L'alarme du ferry hurle, couvrant en partie les cris affolés des passagers. Mes yeux sont toujours fixés sur son revolver. Ce dernier se braque soudain dans ma direction. Je tente de résonner Barnes, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Alors, je me recroqueville derrière le dossier du canapé. La douleur est soudain trop forte. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol et attrape mon crâne dans mes mains tremblantes. J'aperçois les chaussures couvertes de sang de Barnes entrer dans mon champs de vision, juste avant d'entendre une puissante détonation.

* * *

Un étau puissant et impitoyable enserre mon crâne. Je n'entends rien. Il n'y a que le silence.

_Putain de cauchemars._

Une couche épaisse de sueur recouvre mon corps et détrempe mes vêtements, à présent imprégnés d'une odeur âpre de transpiration. Mais c'est une légère odeur iodée qui me chatouille les narines et me pousse à enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ma vision brouillée met quelques secondes avant de devenir nette. Je suis toujours dans la voiture, vautrée au fond de mon siège. Mais elle n'est plus dans le ferry. A la place du parking s'étend une longue étendue déserte de sable clair se jetant dans la mer calme.

Barnes est assis, dos à moi, sur le capot de la voiture. Ses cheveux sont balayés par le vent marin et il les chasse de son visage à l'aide de sa main artificiel. Je suis soulagée de la découvrir intacte, et non couverte de sang comme dans mon rêve. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je suis sure qu'il l'entendrait, et me contente donc de faire une rapide inspection visuelle. Un panneau d'indication se dresse à quelques mètres sur ma droite et je parviens à y voir des inscriptions en français. Ainsi nous avons débarqué sans encombre. J'ai dû rester dans les vapes assez longtemps, à en juger par le soleil commençant à décliner dans le ciel à l'Ouest.

Je repense soudain à la vieille dame du ferry. Aussitôt, je suis prise de nausées. Mes yeux détaillent la silhouette de Barnes. L'a-t-il vraiment tuée ? Ma peau se couvre de chair de poule à cette idée, et au souvenir de sa réaction dans le ferry. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Barnes est fou. J'avais trouvé qu'il devenait presque sociable ces derniers jours. Je m'étais surprise à apprécier sa présence, à prendre parti pour sa cause. Je m'étais même emballée au moindre de ses sourires. Mais il a suffi d'une seconde pour briser ce faible équilibre installé entre nous. Et à cet instant, tout ce que sa vue m'inspire est une peur incontrôlée. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le volant, mais évidement les clés ne sont pas sur le contact. Il les a prises avec lui, par précaution. Pourtant je donnerais tout pour pouvoir démarrer la voiture et m'enfuir loin de lui.

Les nausées se font de plus en plus fortes et je lutte pour tenter de les calmer. Malgré mes efforts, mes doigts actionnent la portière et je me penche à l'extérieur pour vider le contenu de mon estomac. Je me relève haletante, le visage en sueur, et découvre Barnes planté devant moi, un air répugné sur le visage. J'essuie mon visage du revers de ma veste et l'ignore totalement. Soudain, une bouteille d'eau apparaît sous mes yeux. Je l'attrape docilement et dois contenir mon envie de lui balancer en plein visage. Mais je suis trop faible et bien trop assoiffée alors je me jette sur le liquide frais. Barnes tend à nouveau sa main vers moi. Je me recule, par réflexe. Ses doigts s'écartent et je découvre au creux de sa paume un comprimé blanc. Je relève la tête et lui lance un regard suspicieux.

**\- Pour ta tête, se contente-t-il de répliquer, impassible.**

J'hésite un instant et inspecte le comprimé. Je doute qu'il s'agisse de drogue, bien que cette méthode ne soit pas étrangère à Barnes. Ma migraine s'accentue et je finis par attraper le cachet. Je l'avale à l'aide de grandes gorgées d'eau avant de lancer un regard assassin à Barnes.

**\- On n'en serait pas là si tu ne m'avais pas assommée, dis-je sèchement.**

Toujours imperturbable, il me reprend la bouteille d'eau des mains et retourne s'assoir sur le capot, face à la mer. Je laisse mon corps se reposer contre le siège après toutes ces émotions.

* * *

Pendant plus d'une heure après la prise du cachet, je somnole dans la voiture. Mes jambes sont relevées sur le tableau de bord, mon dossier est abaissé au maximum, et je laisse de temps à autre mon regard errer sur la houle régulière. Barnes est remonté dans la voiture depuis un moment et se repose également. Nous nous ignorons parfaitement. Je me demande à quel endroit exactement nous nous trouvons. La plage s'étend à perte de vue de part et d'autre de la voiture, ponctuée par endroits par d'immenses falaises blanches. Ma migraine se calme peu à peu jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Mais la douleur est vite remplacée par celle de ma vessie pleine. Dehors, les arbustes sont secoués par le vent, les feuilles naissantes virevoltent au grès de la brise marine. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir dans le froid.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il faut me rendre à l'évidence : je dois sortir. Mon corps sort de sa torpeur et je me tourne vers Barnes. Ses yeux sont fermés, mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Je racle ma gorge doucement et aussitôt un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Ses paupières se soulèvent et je rencontre ses iris azurs.

**\- Je dois aller faire pipi.**

**\- Je t'accompagne. **

J'ai envie de répliquer mais ravale ma colère et sort de la voiture. Après l'épisode du ferry, il n'est pas prêt de me laisser en paix. Et puis, mon pied me fait encore souffrir, et je ne peux guère me déplacer sans aide. J'étire mon corps courbaturé et inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais. J'entends le son régulier des vagues se déversant sur le sable. Barnes est à côté de moi en moins d'une seconde et m'attrape fermement le bras. Je laisse reposer une partie de mon poids sur lui et nous commençons à avancer vers la plage. Je détourne le regard pour tenter d'ignorer sa poigne répugnante et nous longeons le parking jusqu'à atteindre un bosquet d'arbustes assez denses. Je jette un regard noir à Barnes avant de m'éclipser à l'abri des regards.

Lorsque je retourne en boitant sur la plage, Barnes est toujours là. C'est la première fois que je vois vraiment son visage depuis que nous sommes en France et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a vraiment l'air épuisé. Des cernes violacées creusent ses yeux clairs et son teint paraît plus pâle que d'habitude. Je le dépasse péniblement et m'avance seule sur la plage. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable humide, et je grimace de douleur. Je resserre ma veste autour de moi, frissonnant sous les bourrasques de la fin d'après-midi. Je marche jusqu'à m'approcher au plus près de l'eau. Les vagues frôlent la pointe de mes chaussures et les humidifient. Je sais que Barnes est toujours derrière moi, je sens sa présence. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon corps se détendre un instant face à l'immensité de l'eau. Je profite du mieux possible de cette courte accalmie.

Quand je soulève mes paupières, j'aperçois au loin la roche des falaises se teinter d'orangées dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Barnes m'appelle et je le rejoins docilement jusqu'à la voiture, trop épuisée pour tenter de lutter. Nous ne démarrons qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Les côtés sont à présent plongées dans l'obscurité et nous cachent ainsi des regard indiscrets.

* * *

Nous roulons longtemps. La voiture s'enfonce dans les terres et parcourt des routes de campagne peu fréquentées. Les quelques villages que nous traversons ont l'air magnifiques et je regrette que nous devions rouler de nuit. De légers gargouillements s'échappent de temps à autre de mon estomac. Je commence à être lasse de ce voyage interminable. Le silence instauré entre Barnes et moi depuis la matinée commence à devenir pesant. Le temps passerait surement plus rapidement si nous nous parlions. Mais je ne suis pas prête à briser le silence et préfère ressasser mes souvenirs et mes pensées, le regard perdu vers les champs bordés de bosquets sombres.

Une faible lueur brille sur la route, loin devant. A mesure que la voiture se rapproche, je distingue les lampadaires d'un nouveau village. Nous dépassons le panneau d'entrée du village sous lequel se trouve la pancarte d'un hôtel deux étoiles. Je brise alors le mur d'ignorance établi entre Barnes et moi et lui jette un regard plein d'espoir. Il me voit, du coin de l'œil, et se contente d'acquiescer légèrement. Le soulagement me gagne.

La voiture ralentit alors que nous traversons le village endormi. Il ne doit pas compter plus d'une centaine d'âmes au vu du nombre de maisons. Ces dernières, toutes en briques sombres, se succèdent le long de la rue principale. Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivons à l' autre extrémité de la commune que j'aperçois enfin l'enseigne de l'hôtel, surmontant une grille en fer forgé. La voiture tourne et pénètre à l'intérieur d'une cour pavée éclairée par des spots encastrés au sol. L'établissement se développe dans une bâtisse et un corps de ferme indépendant. Trois voitures sont déjà stationnées sur un parking qui peut aisément en contenir une dizaine.

_L'hôtel n'est donc pas complet. _

Le moteur se coupe et Barnes se laisse tomber au fond de son siège, un air fatigué sur le visage. Moi, je rue sur la poignée et me hâte de descendre. Le hall de l'hôtel est éclairé. Un perron de quelques marches en pierre surmonté d'une marquise y conduit. J'entends les bruissements de vêtements de Barnes derrière moi, et m'avance en boitant vers l'entrée.

Un petit carillon résonne lorsque je franchis le seuil du hall, Barnes sur mes talons. Il passe aussitôt son bras autour de moi. Sa poigne me soutient et me rapproche de lui, dissimulant ainsi mon boitillement et nous faisant par la même occasion passer pour un couple. J'aperçois le crâne grisonnant du réceptionniste bouger derrière le comptoir et nous nous avançons vers lui. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'ai même pas la force d'être anxieuse.

**\- Bonsoir Madame. Monsieur*, nous dit l'homme en s'accommodant d'un sourire accueillant. **

**\- Bonsoir*, dis-je dans un français peu assuré. **

Barnes se plante derrière moi. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque et tente de me concentrer sur le réceptionniste.

**\- Nous voudrions une chambre s'il vous plait.**

**\- Il nous reste des chambres doubles à partir de cent-vingt euros la nuit dans la bâtisse, ou des chambres plus petites dans le corps de ferme, pour soixante-dix euros. **

**\- Dans le corps de ferme ce sera parfait.**

**\- Pour combien de nuits ? **

Je lance un regard interrogatif à Barnes, qui s'avance un peu plus vers le comptoir.

**\- Une, dis-je en lui tendant l'argent.**

**\- Très bien, nous répond le réceptionniste tout en remplissant des papiers. Vous êtes anglais ? **

**\- Oui, dis-je en affichant un sourire décontracté. Nous venons de Brighton. **

**\- Ah Brighton, quelle ville magnifique ! Alors, voici les clés de la chambre 12 et quelques brochures touristiques. Le petit déjeuner a lieu de 7h à 10h dans la grande salle située juste derrière vous. **

Barnes saisit les clés tandis que je remercie le réceptionniste. J'attrape un code wi-fi avant que nous quittions la chaleur du hall pour retourner dans la cour. Barnes me conduit jusqu'à la voiture pour récupérer nos affaires et nous rejoignons ensuite le corps de ferme. Il faut encore patienter quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. Je m'arrache à la poigne de Barnes et me rue à l'intérieur, frigorifiée. Mon sac quitte mon épaule et s'écrase sur le plancher avant que je n'allume la lumière. La pièce est assez spacieuse et sobrement décorée. Un petit coin salon est aménagé sous un mur de moellons, composé d'un canapé et d'une table basse. Un grand lit prend place sous une peinture représentant la mer. J'aperçois la salle de bain à travers une porte entre-baillée.

Je m'empresse d'y aller, et m'enferme à double-tour. Une fois seule, je me laisse reposer contre la surface froide de la porte, soulagée d'enfin être seule. La salle de bain est modestement aménagée, mais comporte une grande baignoire. Sans perdre une seconde, j'ouvre les robinets et attend qu'elle se remplisse.

Lorsque j'entre dans l'eau fumante, mes muscles semblent se détendre instantanément. Je m'allonge dans le bain dans lequel j'ai pris soin de verser le contenu d'un petit gel douche. Mon corps disparaît sous l'eau et la mousse parfumée, à l'exception de mon pied bandé que je laisse reposer sur le rebord. J'entends vaguement Barnes s'activer à côté.

Je reste dans l'eau longtemps. Pendant un moment, j'ai peur que Barnes m'ordonne de sortir, comme il l'a souvent fait auparavant. Je l'imagine même défoncer la porte pour me tirer de l'eau. Mais rien de tout cela n'arrive. La chambre est devenue silencieuse. Mon corps devient pesant dans la chaleur de l'eau.

_J'aimerais tellement m'endormir..._

Alors que mes paupières pesantes se ferment, un sursaut de bon-sens me sort de ma torpeur. Je commence à vider la baignoire et regarde l'eau tourbillonnante disparaître peu à peu. Puis, je me relève péniblement. Ma peau est toute fripée et je m'empresse de la rincer à l'eau fraiche en tentant toujours de ne pas mouiller mon bandage. Je n'ose pas le retirer. Pas encore.

Quand je quitte enfin la salle de bains, seule une lampe de chevet éclaire la chambre. Je m'avance pieds nus sur la moquette moelleuse, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait un mètre dans la pièce que je réalise que Barnes est allongé sur le canapé sur ma droite. Il a ôté ses rangers et déposé ses affaires sur la table basse. Ses yeux sont clos et sa respiration régulière. Je reprends mon chemin jusqu'au lit et me glisse silencieusement sous les draps froids. Mes doigts trouvent rapidement l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. La chambre se retrouve plongée dans le noir et je m'endors rapidement.

* * *

Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des jours. Lorsque j'émerge enfin, je me sens apaisée. J'ai dû dormir longtemps car la lumière du jour s'infiltre à travers les rideaux. Je me tourne vers Barnes, mais trouve le canapé vide. Mon premier réflexe est de me lever et d'aller ouvrir les voilages. Je soupire de soulagement en constatant que notre voiture est toujours là.

_Il a dû aller faire un tour, voilà tout. _

Je profite de son absence pour m'habiller et grignoter une barre de céréales. Mais l'ennui me gagne rapidement. Je retourne bien vite dans mon lit et allume la télévision. Malheureusement, je ne comprends pas grand chose aux émissions en français. Au moment où je m'apprête à zapper, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

Barnes apparaît vêtu normalement, avec dans ses mains des fruits frais et des petits pains. Il les dépose sur la table basse et envoie une pomme dans ma direction. Elle atterrit sans rebondir au pied du lit. Le changement d'humeur de Barnes me trouble au plus haut point. Il semble aujourd'hui apaisé et détendu. Cela ne fait qu'éveiller mes soupçons. Je sens son regard peser sur moi et je finis par attraper la pomme, souhaitant par-dessus tout qu'il cesse sa contemplation. Il retourne heureusement à ses affaires et, tout en croquant mon fruit, je l'observe du coin de l'œil sortir l'ordinateur portable. Il s'installe sur le canapé, le PC sur les genoux, et entame des recherches. La curiosité me ronge de savoir ce qu'il fabrique.

Son regard croise soudain le mien et je rougis d'être prise sur le fait. Ses yeux dérivent sur le reste de mon corps et je cesse aussitôt de manger. Je déglutis bruyamment, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi détaillée. Son regard s'arrête sur mon bandage.

**\- Il faut soigner ton pied.**

**\- Je peux le faire toute seule, dis-je d'une voix sèche. **

Mais Barnes ne m'écoute pas, dépose l'ordinateur sur la table et attrape le kit de premiers secours offert par Ian et Darcy. Mon trognon de pomme m'échappe des mains alors que je me recule le plus possible dans le lit, soudain apeurée. Je le revois, la veille, s'approcher de moi furieux et m'empoigner brutalement. Je nous revois nous battre dans la voiture et ensuite... Le souvenir de la vieille femme me glace le sang. J'attrape inconsciemment un oreiller en guise de bouclier de fortune. Mais Barnes m'ignore et s'approche inexorablement du lit.

**\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi, dis-je d'une voix implorante.**

**\- Eva.**

Je ferme les yeux et serre si fort l'oreiller que mes doigts en deviennent douloureux. Je sens le matelas s'enfoncer. Tout à coup, un contact froid enserre ma cheville nue. Je tente de me dégager mais c'est inutile. Sa main cybernétique ne lâchera pas. Bientôt je sens son souffle s'abattre sur mon visage. Mes paupières se soulèvent et je tombe nez à nez avec son visage. Son regard cherche le mien, mais je détourne les yeux. Il est à genoux sur le lit, sa main argentée maintient toujours ma cheville.

**\- Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas tuée, chuchote-t-il.**

Je secoue vivement la tête et m'éloigne un peu plus.

**\- Tu dois me croire.**

Je croise finalement ses yeux et suis aussitôt absorbée par le bleu de ses iris, comme hypnotisée.

**\- Je lui ai juste filé une décharge qui l'a assommée quelques minutes, rien de plus. Assez pour lui provoquer une perte de mémoire. **

_J'ai tellement envie de le croire. _

**\- Eva, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te l'ai dit. **

Ses yeux sont si clairs et limpides. Je pourrais aisément me noyer dans leur intensité. Je bats en retraite et acquiesce faiblement. Mon oreiller glisse de mes mains et s'écroule sur le matelas, me laissant sans barrière face à Barnes. Il se recule et part dans la salle de bains. Je l'entends alors se laver les mains. J'en profite pour réajuster ma position et croiser mes jambes en tailleur. Puis j'entreprends de retirer mon pansement en déroulant lentement le bandage. A mesure qu'il se fait plus fin près de ma blessure, quelques traces de sang séché apparaissent. Je fronce le nez avant d'ôter le pansement définitivement. Il colle légèrement à ma peau. Je découvre ma blessure et suis aussitôt rassurée, malgré le léger gonflement. La plaie ne fait qu'environ deux centimètres de long et les points de suture sont propres et nets.

**\- Je t'avais bien dit que je savais ce que je faisais.**

Barnes se tient devant moi et s'essuie les mains dans une serviette qu'il balance négligemment sur le lit avant d'attraper une compresses stérilisée et une bouteille de désinfectant. Il s'assied sur le rebord du matelas et attrape ma cheville. De là où je suis, j'ai une vue imprenable sur lui et ma blessure. J'observe tout ses faits et gestes et serre les dents lorsqu'il désinfecte la plaie.

**\- La plaie n'est pas infectée... La cicatrisation a l'air de bien commencer.**

Mon pied se pare rapidement d'un bandage neuf et j'interromps Barnes pendant le rangement du kit :

**\- C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?**

**\- Nous restons planqués le temps de trouver l'emplacement de la base. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais pour le moment ? **

**\- La base se trouve au Sud de l'Allemagne. Je connais le nom de son directeur, Vermis.**

**\- Vermis ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **

**\- Tu connais cet homme ? Demande alors Barnes en se rapprochant soudainement de moi. **

**\- Son nom me dit quelque chose... **

Je me concentre sur mes souvenirs. Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce nom quelque part... C'est à peine si je remarque que la main chaude de Barnes a saisi la mienne. Son corps est tendu, suspendu à mes lèvres. Sa paume se resserre autour de ma main, m'envoyant une décharge dans tout le corps.

C'est alors que je me souviens. Vermis. C'était le jour où Barnes m'a enlevée...

_C'était le matin. Je me revois errer dans mon appartement et me diriger vers ma table recouverte de courriers. Je m'assois lourdement sur une de mes chaises en plexiglas et attrape une des lettres encore fermée. Je me rappelle du bruit du papier se déchirant et troublant le silence pesant de mon séjour. Je déplie fébrilement le courrier et parcours rapidement son contenu. C'est une lettre de condoléances pour la mort de mon père. Signée d'un certain Vermis. _

**\- Il m'a envoyé une lettre de condoléances ! Sur le coup je n'y ai pas prêté attention, j'en avais des dizaines à lire... Si seulement j'avais lu l'adresse d'expédition !**

**\- Il connaissait donc bien Pierce, s'emballe Barnes. C'étaient tous deux de hauts dirigeants d'HYDRA, ils ont forcément conclu des affaires entre eux. **

**\- S'il y a eu des transactions financières, je peux mettre la main dessus. Et grâce à elles, on pourra retrouver Vermis. **

**\- Tu en est sûre ? **

**\- Barnes, c'est mon métier.**

L'euphorie a peu à peu remplacé ma panique. Je me sens emplie d'une énergie nouvelle. Barnes a l'air satisfait. Sa main lâche enfin la mienne et il s'éloigne vers le canapé. Il fouille dans son sac et en ressort les dossiers dérobés à mon père. Il sépare le tas de feuilles en deux en m'en donne une partie avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé pour éplucher à nouveau les dossiers, en quête d'indices.

* * *

Nous passons le reste de la journée à parcourir les dossiers en quête de traces de transactions suspectes. Je note tous les pseudos utilisés et compare toutes les signatures des dossiers. Je suis en train d'étudier le cinquième lorsque Barnes se racle la gorge.

**\- Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil au dossier sur l'opération INSIGHT. Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose à en tirer, me dit-il en me déposant les feuilles dans les mains**.

La fatigue commence à se faire ressentir mais j'écoute Barnes et ouvre le dossier corné. Mes yeux balayent les schémas des héliporteurs avant de s'intéresser aux nombreux tableaux chiffrés et autres nomenclatures.

**\- Il y a un nom qui apparaît plusieurs fois, dis-je sans relever les yeux du dossier. Un certain Seviro ...**

Je cherche dans mes notes et constate qu'il est écrit à trois reprises.

**\- C'est un des investisseurs, mais il n'apparait pas dans les documents officiels du projet, ajoute Barnes. **

Je vérifie ses dires et constate qu'en effet, sur toutes les pages tamponnées par le cachet du SHIELD, monsieur Seviro n'est cité nulle part. Cela devient intéressant.

**\- Mais rien ne prouve qu'il est rattaché à Vermis, poursuit Barnes.**

J'inscris à nouveau son nom en gros sur la feuille. Un investisseur voulant rester secret, cela à forcément à voir avec HYDRA. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion et de gribouillages, je bondis du lit en direction de Barnes. Celui-ci lève des yeux surpris vers moi.

**\- Je crois au contraire que Monsieur Seviro a tout à voir avec Vermis...**

Je lui tend ma feuille de notes :

_M SEVIRO  
_

_O VERMIS  
_

**\- C'est un anagramme. Il s'agit de Vermis en personne !**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

*****_ en français dans l'histoire.**  
**_

**Mirlana**, je n'ai pas oublié ta question concernant le nombre de chapitres que compte cette fiction =)

Pour le moment _(oui car de petits ajustements sont encore possibles)_, Trouble Woman compte **30** chapitres ! Plus de la moitié a donc d'ores et déjà était postée...

Gros Bisous mes licornes des neiges !


	20. Chapitre 19

_Hello tout le monde !_

Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous souhaiter une **bonne année 2015**, j'espère qu'elle vous sera riches en réussite, amour et aventures de toute sorte **!**

**Rose-Eliade** : Ah, nos deux acolytes croiseront d'autres personnages _(mais je n'en dirai pas plus=)_

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Ah merci, tu vas me faire rougiiiir ! Barnes se rapproche d'Eva, mais est-ce par pure sympathie ou pour satisfaire ses propres intérêts ..? SUSPENS

**Bee** : Naaaaaan je suis démasquée ! Vermis s'est en effet bien inspiré de Voldemort pour l'anagramme** =)**

**mimi70** : Barnes, un schizo, je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! En fait Eva dit seulement "bonsoir" en français_ (juste les répliques suivis par une *)_

**Laurne** : Merci ! Ha-ha quelques une d'entre vous ont donc cru un instant à la réalité du cauchemar sur le ferry !** ;)**

**Miluzine96** : Et oui, plus qu'une dizaine de chapitres... Vous me manquez déjà tous ! _(instant mélodramatique)_

**Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata pour tes reviews toujours si gentilles _(JTEKIFF)_ ! En effet Papou Noël a été plus généreux, j'espère qu'il en fut de même pour toi** =)**

**Midona Williams** : Enchantée et bienvenue à toi **=)** Malheureusement, je ne peux pas accélérer le rythme de publication, j'espère que ta frustration ne va pas trop en pâtir !

**Mirlana** : Sache que je vais suivre tes conseils concernant les répliques en d'autres langues** ;)**

**Loukas-E-Stark** : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue **=)** Je suis ravie qu'Eva te convienne en tant qu'OC et je croise le doigts pour que la suite te plaise également !

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était** Laurne** !

_question : _quel est le style de musique que tu écoutes/apprécies?

_réponse_ : une question surprenante je dois l'avouer ! Après mes goûts littéraires la semaine dernière, voici donc mes préférences musicales **=)**

Mes parents m'ont bercée au son de Genesis, Supertramp, Prince, Des Beatles ou encore de Tracy Chapman que j'ai toujours plaisir à écouter aujourd'hui.

J'écoute beaucoup de styles de musique différents, dont voici un petit florilège non exhaustif : Jack White et les White Stripes, Justice, Cat Power, Glass Candy, Chromatics, System of a down, HAIM, Lenny Kravitz, les Black Keys, Glitch Mob, Arcade Fire, Birdy Nam Nam, Lana Del Rey, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Selah Sue, les Kills, Laroux, Deap Vally, etc.

Et côté frenchies : Soko, Tryo, Daft Punk, Casseurs Flowters, Brigitte etc.

Mes trois albums coups de cœur de 2014 sont Lazaretto de Jack White, If you wait de London Grammar, et le dernier album éponyme d'Angus et Julia Stone.

Ah, et depuis mes 13 ans je voue un culte à Marilyn Manson. Voilà !

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est ... **Midona Williams** !**  
**

.

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Souvenirs**

_**\- C'est un anagramme. Il s'agit de Vermis en personne !**_

**\- Trouve-le, se contente de dire Barnes. **

Je reste immobile face à lui quelques secondes, hébétée.

_C'est tout ? Pas même un bravo ou un merci ? _

Il me tend l'ordinateur et je retourne m'assoir lourdement sur le lit. Avant de me concentrer sur mes recherches, je jette un coup d'œil aux chiffres lumineux de l'horloge. Ils indiquent 20h36. Déjà. Dehors, la nuit est tombée. La lumière des spots de la cour pénètre dans la chambre, éclairant en partie le mur en moellons et créant de léger reflets argentés sur le bras cybernétique de Barnes. Ma nuque est endolorie d'avoir travaillé toute la journée, et c'est avec une certaine réticence que je poursuis mon investigation. Barnes, lui, s'absente une dizaine de minutes pour informer l'hôtel que nous resterons une nuit de plus.

Lorsqu'il revient, je l'entend fouiller dans son sac. Curieuse, je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il en sort son revolver ainsi qu'une trousse sombre qu'il dépose sur la table basse avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Avec des gestes précis, il démonte son arme rapidement et dispose toutes les pièces devant lui. Il attrape ensuite la trousse de laquelle il sort une petite brosse métallique qu'il commence à passer dans la canon. Par la suite, je ne me laisse plus distraire et replonge avec sérieux dans mes recherches, laissant Barnes au nettoyage de ses armes.

* * *

Je frotte mes yeux douloureux à force de rester concentrés sur l'écran lumineux et étouffe un bâillement. Des dizaines de fenêtres de recherche sont ouvertes sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Un bruit sourd me ramène à la réalité. Barnes vient de reposer son revolver sur la table basse. Une légère odeur d'alcool emplit la chambre et c'est alors que j'aperçois le chiffon humide et tâché de graisse sombre à côté de son arme.

**\- Alors ? S'enquiert-il en s'étirant contre le dossier du canapé.**

**\- Vermis est bien protégé, je n'ai pas accès à ses transactions financières.**

Barnes se penche en avant, il pose ses bras sur ses cuisses et joint ses mains fermement, m'accordant toute son attention. L'énervement est en train de le gagner. Je le vois aux jointures de ses doigts qui blanchissent et à ses sourcils qui se froncent légèrement.

**\- Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé l'un de ses hommes, dis-je avec empressement. Un certain Lehmann.**

A peine ais-je prononcé le nom de l'agent que les yeux de Barnes sont parcourus d'une lueur étrange.

_Il le connait. _

**\- Très bien. Tu as une adresse ? **

**\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple... Pour trouver des informations, j'ai besoin de me connecter à un logiciel de mon bureau. **

**\- Tu ne peux pas le faire ici ? **

**\- Si, mais je dois rentrer mes mots de passe. KMV est très protégée, le siège est au courant de la moindre connexion, toute adresse IP est vérifiée et enregistrée. **

Barnes me regarde sans dire un mot. Il ne comprend rien à ce que je lui explique. Le jargon technologique lui est encore étranger et j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

**\- Dès le moment où je vais me connecter, ils vont retrouver l'ordinateur. Nous serons localisés en quelques minutes.**

Je déglutis bruyamment et attend sa réaction. Les secondes s'éternisent, je reste suspendue à ses lèvres, curieuse de connaître son plan.

**\- Très bien, finit-il par dire. Nous nous en occuperons demain matin. Il faudra se débarrasser de l'ordinateur et partir rapidement.**

Je suis soulagée qu'il reporte cette étape au lendemain. La fatigue commence à avoir raison de mon corps courbaturé. Barnes range son arme dans son sac puis disparaît dans la salle de bains. Je me retrouve seule dans la chambre et m'empresse d'éteindre l'ordinateur. L'eau de la douche commence à couler. Des barres de céréales trônent sur la console près de la porte et je me lève, soudain affamée. Mon pied est encore légèrement douloureux lorsque je marche, mais la sensation est largement supportable.

J'entends vaguement l'eau de la douche cesser de couler lorsque je termine mon diner frugal. Je chasse les quelques miettes du lit et froisse les papiers vides avant de me diriger vers la poubelle de la chambre, près de la porte d'entrée.

A peine les ais-je jeter que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Barnes surgit de la chambre seulement vêtu d'un jean. De l'eau ruisselle de ses cheveux humides et dégouline sur son torse en fines gouttelettes. Je reste plantée devant lui, et contemple ahurie la lumière se reflétant sur son bras cybernétique. Mes yeux remontent jusqu'à son épaule, là où le métal se connecte à sa peau claire, créant une symbiose parfaite entre corps humain et technologie.

Barnes s'immobilise lui aussi, me détaillant à son tour. Le poids de son regard est comme un déclic et je m'active enfin. Je m'avance à travers la chambre, légèrement troublée. Quand je le croise pour rejoindre le lit, mon bras effleure involontairement le sien. Le bout de ses doigts caressent alors ma main avant de la saisir plus fermement, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Sa paume chaude entoure la mienne et la balaye d'un mouvement léger. Cette simple caresse m'envoie une décharge dans l'estomac. Je m'écarte aussitôt et lui fais face. Je suis incapable de parler. Ma gorge est serrée. Je rencontre son regard intense qui ne fait qu'accentuer ma gêne.

A quelques centimètres à peine de son corps, je remarque les dizaines de cicatrices ornant son torse nu. Elles parsèment sa peau, lui donnant par endroits des teintes plus claires et de légers reliefs. Mes yeux s'attardent une nouvelle fois sur la jonction entre sa peau et son bras cybernétique. La peau autour du métal est boursouflée et paraît même brulée à certains endroits.

**\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Dis-je toujours hypnotisée.**

**\- Non. Ça ne l'a pas fait depuis un bout de temps. **

Sa main chaude lâche la mienne, et je m'éloigne de lui rapidement pour rejoindre mon lit, troublée par toute cette situation. Je m'empresse de me glisser sous la couette. Barnes enfile un t-shirt, cachant enfin son corps de mes yeux curieux et s'allonge sur le canapé. Ses jambes dépassent du sofa et reposent en partie sur l'accoudoir. Une fois installé, il éteint la lumière et nous nous retrouvons dans le noir.

Je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. J'appréhende la journée de demain. Le fait de pouvoir être retrouvée m'angoisse au plus haut point. Mais je sais qu'il faut en passer par là. Nous n'avons pas traversé l'Atlantique pour abandonner si près du but. Je repasse rapidement dans ma tête tous les résultats des recherches. Et une question ressurgit alors.

**\- Tu connais Lehmann, dis-je doucement.**

La chambre reste silencieuse. Pourtant je sais que Barnes ne dort pas. Il finit par soupirer doucement, visiblement agacé par ma question.

**\- Je me rappelle de plus en plus... Il y a des fragments de souvenirs dans ma tête. Je me souviens d'eux. Des hommes qui m'envoyaient en missions, sans jamais une explication. Lehmann en faisait partie.**

**\- Ils ne t'ont jamais rien expliquer... dis-je doucement.**

C'est à mon tour de rester muette. Je peux imaginer combien cela a dû être troublant de se réveiller à une nouvelle époque pour chaque nouvelle mission. Je me redresse légèrement dans le lit. Malgré l'obscurité, la faible lumière extérieure parvient à pénétrer dans la chambre et me permet de voir la silhouette immobile de Barnes allongée sur le canapé.

**\- Tu n'as jamais eu de doutes ? Sur ce qu'ils t'ordonnaient de faire ?**

**\- Non. Je suivais les ordres. **

**\- Comme un bon petit soldat, dis-je d'une voix percée par le sarcasme. Tu n'as pas envie de changer de vie ? De partir et d'oublier HYDRA ?**

**\- Je suis un soldat, réplique-t-il aussitôt comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. **

Vexée, je me mure dans le silence et m'emmitoufle un peu plus dans la couette épaisse. Il doit s'être rendu compte de mon état, car je le vois se tourner vers moi. Nous nous faisons à présent face, séparés par à peine deux mètres.

**\- J'aimais bien l'armée avant, chuchote-t-il. Et j'étais même plutôt douée. Je me souviens avoir voyagé beaucoup de bases en bases, ici en France...**

J'ai soudain l'impression de parler avec un vétéran. C'est étrange d'entendre tous ces mots sortir de la bouche d'un homme qui a physiquement la trentaine.

\- … **et avoir fait beaucoup de missions avec …**

Sa voix se coupe tout à coup, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Mais je sais très bien de qui il veut parler.

_Steve Rogers. _

Je me souviens de la biographie de Barnes que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire sur internet. Captain America et lui étaient amis avant et pendant la guerre. Il semblerait que Barnes en prenne de plus en plus conscience.

**\- Tu devrais dormir, m'interrompt-il dans mes pensées. Une longue journée nous attend. **

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée aux aurores. Barnes dort encore, son léger ronflement emplit la chambre. Je m'éclipse dans la salle de bain et m'habille rapidement. Mes vêtements sont imprégnés d'une désagréable odeur de sueur à force d'être portés depuis des jours. J'observe ensuite mon reflet dans le miroir surplombant le lavabo. Mes traits sont tirés et des cernes soulignent mes yeux clairs. Mes mèches brunes sont en pagaille autour de mon visage. Je tente de me coiffer et d'effacer les traces de la fatigue et du stress de la nuit passée.

Barnes est levé lorsque je retourne dans la chambre. J'attrape une barre de céréales et m'apprête à l'ouvrir mais il m'interrompt :

**\- Viens, allons déjeuner.**

Hébétée, je suis stoppée en plein mouvement. J'ai du mal entendre.

**\- Tu m'invites à manger Barnes, sérieusement ? **

Il se contente d'acquiescer et commence à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Je lui emboite le pas, toujours sous le choc. Le jour se lève seulement, la rosée matinale parsème les pavés gris de la cour et humidifie le bout de mes chaussures. Il fait encore frais, mais nous retrouvons rapidement la chaleur en pénétrant dans le hall de l'hôtel. La salle de petit déjeuner est encore presque vide du fait qu'il soit encore tôt. Seul un homme assez âgé et une serveuse d'une vingtaine d'années sont présents. La pièce est spacieuse et haute sous plafond. Du parquet ancien craque sous nos pas et une cheminée en marbre se dresse au fond de la pièce, surmontée de tableaux colorés. Je suis Barnes jusqu'à une table reculée et nous nous installons dans des chaises confortables.

La serveuse se dirige aussitôt vers nous et nous tend les cartes du petit déjeuner. Nous optons tous deux pour des grands cafés en prévision de la longue journée qui nous attend, ainsi que des viennoiseries françaises. Toute cette situation est d'une banalité déconcertante. La jeune serveuse revient rapidement avec nos petits déjeuners. Elle nous sert et n'ai visiblement pas indifférente au physique de Barnes. Je n'y fait guère attention et contemple avec appétit la pâtisserie colorée et parfumée dans mon assiette.

**\- J'adore la France, dis-je en envoyant un sourire éblouissant à Barnes avant de porter une cuillère à mes lèvres.**

**\- Je préfère les françaises, me répond-il en regardant la serveuse s'en aller.**

Je manque de m'étouffer et le regarde ahurie. Un sourire en coin se forme sur son visage avant qu'il ne commence à manger à son tour. Décidément, il ne cesse de me surprendre depuis mon réveil. Malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Il peut paraître certaines fois si froid, menaçant et distant, et d'autres fois charmeur et de bonne humeur... Il observe toujours la jeune femme et un léger pincement me serre la poitrine. Depuis des jours, Barnes a été le seul avec qui j'ai eu des contacts. Et je ne peux pas empêcher une pointe de jalousie de s'insinuer dans mon esprit en le voyant avoir de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_Tu deviens complètement folle Eva. _

Je tente de dissimuler mon malaise et reporte mon attention sur mon déjeuner. Je dois avant tout rester concentrée sur les objectifs de la journée. J'ai un agent à débusquer.

* * *

Mes paumes deviennent moites et mes doigts sont agités d'un léger tremblement lorsque je rentre mes mots de passe sur le site de KMV. Barnes est assis à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Je lui jette un œil avant de valider mon identification. Il se contente de me sourire d'un air rassurant, et mon doigt actionne la touche du clavier.

A présent nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Il faut que je sois rapide. Je mets quelques secondes à accéder aux logiciels désirés et à rentrer le peu d'informations sur Lehmann dont je dispose depuis la veille. Barnes contrôle régulièrement l'horloge. L'atmosphère est tendue, et aucun de nous n'ose parler. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine à mesure que je rentre les données.

Après validation, le logiciel charge pendant plusieurs secondes. Cela fait plus de trois minutes que je suis connectée, et KMV peut bloquer mon compte à tout moment. Le stress est à son comble, et l'attente devient vite insupportable. Barnes reste concentré et imperturbable. J'appréhende soudain sa colère en cas d'échec. Ses réactions peuvent être tellement disproportionnées que je ne préfère pas imaginer que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues.

La page s'ouvre enfin et je me lance dans l'étude des transactions financières. Des tableaux remplis de chiffres défilent sous mes yeux, ainsi que des relevés de compte et tout un tas d'adresses de facturation. Je plisse les yeux afin de mieux voir ces dernières. Selon les indications de Barnes, il faut que je trouve une adresse dans le Sud de l'Allemagne, de préférence à l'écart d'une grande ville. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

**\- Cinq minutes, m'indique Barnes en se raclant la gorge.**

L'énervement me guette. S'il croit que c'est facile ! Les relevés de compte défilent toujours, et je finis par remarquer une adresse correspondant aux critères et apparaissant à plusieurs reprises.

**\- Lehmann vit à Stuttgart. Mais plusieurs de ses factures sont envoyées à une autre adresse... A Enzklösterle, dis-je avec un accent hésitant. Ce sont des factures pour des entreprises de travaux et de sécurité, pour la plupart. Surement une maison secondaire. **

J'ouvre une nouvelle page internet et rentre le nom du lieu sur google map afin d'en voir la localisation. Une photographie aérienne s'affiche sur l'écran et j'adresse un regard entendu à Barnes.

**\- Pourquoi Lehmann aurait-il une maison à une heure de Stuttgart et au beau milieu de la forêt noire, si ce n'est pour...**

**\- pour se rapprocher de la base d'HYDRA, termine Barnes. C'est là. **

Nous le tenons. Je m'empresse de me noter l'adresse et de me déconnecter du logiciel. Une vague d'euphorie m'envahit, mais elle est bien vite remplacée par une panique insurmontable.

_Et si KMW nous retrouvait ?! _

J'imagine tout à coup le FBI débarquer et nous arrêter, voire pire... Barnes ne perd pas de temps, il attrape nos sacs préparés à l'avance et se dirige vers la porte. J'éteins l'ordinateur et le rejoins rapidement. Pendant qu'il démarre la voiture, je me charge de rendre les clés de l'hôtel.

Nous quittons les lieux en quelques minutes. L'ordinateur est posé sur mes genoux et je le tiens entre mes mains tremblantes. Les kilomètres et les paysages défilent, mais mes yeux ne quittent pas mes genoux. Une boule d'angoisse de forme dans mon estomac et remonte jusque dans ma gorge où elle reste coincée. Je serre les dents pour éviter de hurler.

La voiture ralentit alors que nous pénétrons dans une petite ville. Les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues et ma respiration devient haletante. Barnes quitte la route des yeux et prend conscience de ma panique démesurée. Je l'entends vaguement me parler, mais la peur me fait perdre le contrôle de mon corps.

**\- Calme-toi.**

Une pression froide enserre alors ma main, m'obligeant à lâcher l'ordinateur. Je contemple ses doigts métalliques saisir les miens.

**\- Eva, regarde-moi.**

Je relève enfin les yeux et tombe sur ceux de Barnes :

**\- Ça va aller, d'accord ?**

Je hoche la tête et tente de calmer ma respiration. Il lâche alors ma main et reporte son attention sur la route. Je répète ses paroles dans ma tête pour me rassurer.

_Ça va aller. Avec lui je suis en sécurit_é.

La voiture pénètre sur le parking d'un supermarché. Barnes se gare entre deux véhicules et coupe le moteur. Il saisit l'ordinateur et mes mains retombent mollement sur mes genoux. Sans perdre une seconde, il sort de la voiture. Je le regarde, à travers les vitres sales, forcer la portière de la voiture voisine avec son puissant bras cybernétique et y glisser l'ordinateur. La scène ne dure que quelques secondes et il me rejoint bien vite dans l'habitacle. Je soupire de soulagement lorsque nous nous éloignons du parking.

L'autre conducteur va surement mettre un moment avant de remarquer la présence de l'ordinateur, et d'ici là nous serons déjà loin. Avec un peu de chance, il mènera même nos possibles poursuivants sur une fausse piste. Nous reprenons notre route en direction de l'Allemagne. Selon Barnes, nous devrions atteindre la frontière avant la fin d'après-midi. A mesure que nous roulons, mes émotions se calment et la panique me quitte, me laissant une forte impression de fatigue. Le trajet dure longtemps et je finis par m'endormir.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Ce chapitre marque la fin de cette partie de l'histoire qui fut riche en voyages et en apprivoisements mutuels entre Eva et notre cher Barnes. A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va devenir un peu plus sombre... Vous voilà donc prévenu(e)s !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, _**GROSBISOUS**_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Hello les chatons =)  
**

_Pardonnez-moi ce léger retard, je suis en plein rush de fin de semestre._

Je ne sais pas si cela est dû au climat hivernal, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fiction s'essouffle légèrement, ou du moins que l'engouement de certains et certaines n'est plus celui des premiers chapitres. Il faut donc être honnête, j'ai beaucoup douté et j'ai eu bien du mal à finaliser ce chapitre. Je suis arrivée à un résultat qui me satisfait, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

**mimi70** : Haha ! J'ai l'impression que le torse nu de Barnes en a ému plus d'une **=)**

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Merci ! J'avoue être très fière de la réplique sur les françaises _;)_

**Guest** _(serait-ce toi Laurne? )_ : J'essaie de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs, mais c'est difficile !

**bee** : Merci **=)** Certes Barnes n'est pas des plus à l'aise avec la technologie...

**MMSSR** : Après moult erreurs de publication dont je m'excuse à nouveau, je suis ravie que tu ais pu lire les derniers chapitres **=)**

**Midona Williams** : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite plus sombre va te plaire !

**Miluzine96** : Oh oui à la place d'Eva_ (bave)_ ! Que de points communs entre nous chère Miluzine _;)_

**Rose-Eliade** : Oh ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives... **=)**

** Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata =) Moi J'ADORE tes reviews !

**Loukas-E-Stark** : Bon d'accord, je dois avouer que les fins à suspens sont ma spécialité _MOUAHAHA_. Et je t'en prie chère Loukas, tu peux me tutoyer _;)_

**Mirlana** : Salut amie lectrice ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise toujours, et tu as raison de te préparer à toute éventualité **=)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Midona Williams** !

_question_ : As-tu en tête ou gentiment caché dans ton ordinateur, une nouvelle fiction a nous faire partager ?

_réponse_ : Certaines sont peut-être déjà au courant... Oui en effet ! J'ai un nouveau projet de fiction en tête (et très partiellement ébauché). Après avoir terminé l'Aube Bleue, j'avais dit ne plus vouloir écrire sur la Terre du Milieu, mais il semblerait que le temps m'ait fait changé d'avis ! Je reviendrai donc dès l'été avec une nouvelle histoire **=)**

.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **mimi70** !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_Chromatics - Dagger Moon : watch?v=xu1sB_TtLr4&amp;list=PL47A0622539DB3FAB&amp;index=11_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Stuttgart**

Une légère tape sur l'épaule me réveille. Je mets quelques secondes à émerger, le brouillard de fatigue quitte mes yeux et je réalise que nous sommes arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute. Plusieurs voitures sont garées devant la station, et quelques personnes fument et boivent des cafés devant les portes du hall. Les panneaux de circulation sont écrits en allemand, j'imagine donc que nous avons passés la frontière il y a peu de temps. Barnes s'étire contre le dossier de son siège, un air las sur le visage, avant de fouiller dans l'une des poches de son jean.

**\- Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant un billet de vingt euros.**

J'attrape l'argent tout en lui envoyant un regard interrogatif.

**\- Il nous faut une carte de la Forêt Noire.**

**\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? **

**\- Il y a aura surement des caméras dans la station, je ne veux pas être repéré. **

J'acquiesce, fourre le billet dans ma poche, et sors de la voiture. A l'extérieur, l'odeur d'essence se mélange à l'air pesant. Le ciel est chargé de nuages gris, signe annonciateurs d'une prochaine pluie. Je me hâte jusqu'à la station, baissant les yeux vers le sol goudronné à l'approche de la foule. Une fois les portes franchies, je ne perds pas de temps et repère la boutique. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je traverse les rayons à la recherche de cartes. A travers la vitrine, j'aperçois le pare-choc de la voiture dépassant légèrement des stationnements. Barnes n'est pas loin, me dis-je pour me rassurer. Je m'efforce de conserver un air calme et me remet à ma recherche.

Les cartes sont entreposées à côté de la caisse devant laquelle patiente une dizaine de clients. Je déglutis lentement et m'approche, tremblante. D'un geste, je dissimule en partie mon visage avec mes mèches brunes. Le soulagement m'envahit quand je trouve enfin la carte qui m'intéresse. Je rejoins la file d'attente, me faisant la plus discrète possible. C'est à peine si j'adresse un mot ou un regard à la vendeuse, et une fois mon article payé, je m'éclipse de la boutique. Avant de quitter la station, je me dirige vers une des nombreuses machines à cafés du hall.

Alors que je retourne à la voiture, la carte glissée sous mon bras et deux gobelets brulants dans les mains, une impression étrange s'empare de moi. Mes doigts se resserrent autour du plastique bouillant. Mon mauvais pré-sentiment se confirme en découvrant la voiture vide. Barnes n'y est plus. Et nos sacs non plus. Une bouffée d'angoisse fait tressaillir mon corps. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et cherchent de part et d'autre du parking sa silhouette familière. Mais il n'est nulle part.

Des dizaines de pensées traversent mon esprit. Il est parti. Il m'a abandonnée. Je me sens confuse, des larmes de panique perlent au coin de mes yeux. Je suis perdue. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je reste immobile, au beau milieu du parking, incapable de réfléchir.

Et tout à coup, une odeur envahit mes narines. Une odeur musquée parfaitement reconnaissable. Son odeur. Je me retourne vivement, renversant au passage des gouttes de café bouillant sur mon t-shirt.

**\- Tu étais où ?! Dis-je d'un air énervé à Barnes alors qu'un profond soulagement m'envahit.**

**\- Nous changeons de voiture.**

Ses sourcils se froncent en découvrant les cafés et je m'empresse de lui en tendre un. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête et m'entraine entre les voitures. Nous traversons le parking jusqu'à atteindre la lisière d'un bosquet boisé. Le coin est complètement désert, seuls deux véhicules sont stationnés là.

Barnes engloutit son café et s'approche d'un 4x4 assez daté. La peinture grise est rayée à de nombreux endroits. J'aperçois le reflet du métal de sa main s'approcher de la portière. Après avoir scruté le parking pour s'assurer que nous soyons seuls, Barnes force l'ouverture d'un geste vif et précis. Il m'indique ensuite de monter, je m'empresse de l'écouter et m'installe dans l'habitacle. Les fauteuils sentent le cuir usé et une couche de poussière recouvre le tableau de bord. Mes yeux font des allers-retours incessants entre le rétroviseur central et Barnes qui s'active derrière le volant. Je l'observe, inquiète et fascinée, démonter le cache de protection de la colonne de direction. Il me tend le bout de plastique et s'attaque aux nombreux fils électriques colorés.

**\- Il faut connecter les câbles du moteur, m'indique Barnes en attrapant deux câbles.**

Puis sa main métallique fouille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et attrape un couteau. Il sort la lame crantée et brillante, et commence à dégainer les fils électriques sur quelques centimètres.

**\- Le contacteur, et la batterie, poursuit-il en me montrant le câble rouge et le jaune avant de les faire entrer en contact.**

Le tableau de bord s'illumine aussitôt. Barnes sépare aussitôt les fils et en saisit un troisième.

\- … **il ne reste plus qu'à frotter le câble de la batterie avec celui du démarreur...**

Le moteur gronde. Barnes m'arrache le cache de plastique des mains et le repositionne sous le volant. Je lui souris nerveusement, et la voiture recule dans le parking.

Nous quittons l'aire d'autoroute sans que personne n'y prête attention. Selon les indications de Barnes, il reste environ deux heures de route avant d'atteindre Stuttgart. J'en profite pour déplier la nouvelle carte et commencer à l'étudier.

* * *

L'autoroute fréquentée traverse un bois sombre depuis presque une heure. Les gouttes de pluie s'abattent sur le pare-brise, rapidement chassées par le balais incessant des essuie-glace. Mes yeux sont rivés vers les immenses sapins qui se succèdent inlassablement le long de la route. La pluie peine même à passer entre les branchages épais des arbres, laissant le bois sec et dans l'ombre. Seules les remorques colorées des poids-lourds que nous doublons viennent ponctuer le spectacle lugubre de la Forêt Noire. Je n'ose imaginer quels secrets ces bois peuvent renfermer.

Et enfin, alors que je commence à me lasser de la monotonie du paysage, la route esquive un virage, et la forêt s'efface pour laisser place au ciel gris et lumineux. Stuttgart se développe en contrebas, dans une vaste vallée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la ville soit si grande et contemple avec surprise son étendue. La voiture emprunte une sortie et se retrouve dans une banlieue composée d'entrepôts et de grandes surfaces commerciales. Barnes est parfaitement concentré. Si par le passé il est déjà venu ici, il n'en laisse rien transparaître.

L'afflux de voitures aurait pu me faire paniquer à nouveau, mais je reste calme moi aussi. Bientôt, la zone commerciale laisse place aux premiers alignements de maisons colorées et aux premiers commerces de proximité. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous allons, et à en juger par la conduite aléatoire de Barnes, je crains qu'il ne le sache pas plus que moi. Nous parcourons les rues de plus en plus animées de Stuttgart et nous rapprochons du centre ville. J'aperçois loin devant les premières rues piétonnes menant au cœur historique, mais la voiture emprunte une autre route. Nous traversons un quartier plus calme jusqu'à finalement croiser l'enseigne d'un hôtel bon marché.

Dormir presque chaque nuit dans un endroit différent devient pour moi d'une étrange banalité. Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes à Barnes et moi pour récupérer les clés d'une des chambres aurpès du réceptionniste et a nous y rendre avec toutes nos affaires. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant sur une petite pièce aux papiers peints défraichies. Je fronce le nez en pénétrant dans la chambre, alors qu'une odeur de tabac froid attaque mes narines. Le sac de sport quitte mon épaule et s'écrase sur le matelas du lit dans un bruit sourd. De fins grains de poussière se soulèvent de la couette et virevoltent quelques secondes. Un long soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que j'inspecte la chambre miteuse.

Je me sens sale après toutes ces heures de trajet, et prends donc mon courage à deux mains avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. J'appréhende de découvrir la pièce après la mauvaises surprise de la chambre. J'ouvre d'un geste brusque la porte. Ici, l'odeur de tabac laisse place à celle de l'eau de javel. Le mobilier n'est pas de première jeunesse mais a l'air assez propre. Je m'enferme dans la pièce et ouvre les robinets de la douche.

* * *

La buée a envahi toute la salle de bains, recouvrant totalement le miroir et les vitres de la cabine de douche. Je m'efforce de m'essuyer, m'enroule dans la serviette, et m'assied sur le tabouret branlant installé près de la porte. Là, j'entreprends d'ôter le sac en plastique qui entoure mon pied bandé, l'ayant correctement protégé contre l'eau de la douche. J'enlève également le bandage froissé, et après avoir nettoyé ma plaie qui cicatrise de mieux en mieux, j'en fais un nouveau.

Barnes est installé sur le lit, penché au-dessus de la carte, lorsque je le rejoins. Des traits sont tracés au feutre là où se trouve la Forêt Noire. Je m'approche afin de mieux les observer et découvre que Barnes a dessiné un immense itinéraire à travers les bois, jusque la supposée maison de Lehmann.

**\- Nous ne pouvons pas y aller en voiture, m'annonce Barnes en croisant mon regard. Nous serions trop repérables.**

**\- Tu veux y aller à pieds ? Dis-je perplexe. Mais il y a au moins 10 kilomètres ! Il faudrait partir avant l'aube ! **

Barnes reste silencieux. Son plan m'apparait soudain clairement, à mon plus grand désespoir.

**\- Mais tu as l'intention de partir avant l'aube, évidemment...**

**\- Je dois juste terminer l'itinéraire, dit-il en se penchant à nouveau sur la carte.**

Je sais que trouver la base d'HYDRA est notre objectif depuis des jours, mais à présent que nous sommes si près du but, tout semble aller bien trop vite pour moi. Le stress et l'angoisse s'emparent de mon corps. J'appréhende la journée du lendemain. La chambre me paraît soudain étouffante. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air au risque de voir ma panique exploser.

**\- Je vais faire un tour. Je ferai attention et je ne parlerai à personne, promis, dis-je avec empressement. **

En arrivant dans la rue, je reste immobile à regarder à droite et à gauche sans penser pour autant qu'un ennemi m'espionne. Tout est calme et ordinaire. Je m'attarde un moment à observer les alentours avant d'enfin m'engager dans la rue.

* * *

La pluie a presque cessé lorsque j'atteins les premiers commerces du centre ville. Mon pied est beaucoup moins douloureux qu'hier encore, et c'est avec plaisir que je déambule dans les rues animées de Stuttgart. Je baisse la tête, par pur réflexe, alors que je croise de plus en plus de gens. Des odeurs de gaufres chaudes chatouillent mes narines alors que mes yeux s'émerveillent devant les vitrines colorées des magasins. C'est la première fois que je viens en Allemagne. Je profite avec plaisir de ces quelques heures de liberté. Je ne sais pas ce que demain me réserve, et je ne préfère pas y penser... La rue piétonne débouche bientôt sur une immense esplanade pavée autour de laquelle s'élève de hauts bâtiments. L'un d'eux, revêtus de marbre gris et précédés de hautes colonnades, est orné d'une immense affiche où sont inscrits : THANKS AVENGERS.

Intriguée, je m'approche du bâtiment et découvre qu'il s'agit du musée de la ville. Des panneaux d'explication accompagnent l'affiche.

_Le 5 Avril 2012, 87 personnes ont été prises en otage dans les murs de ce musée par l'extraterrestre asgardien Loki. Grâce au secours des Avengers, 86 d'entre elles ont pu en réchapper saines et sauves. Seul M. Friedrich__, chercheur en bio-nucléaire et grand mécène de la ville de Stuttgart, fut tué. THANKS AVENGERS est une exposition rendant hommage à ces nouveaux héros des temps modernes : Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, et bien d'autres. _

Je jette un dernier regard à l'affiche avant de me retourner vers l'esplanade. Un sentiment d'insécurité s'empare de moi.

_Je suis trop à découvert ici. _

Mon malaise m'oblige à retourner vers les rues étroites du quartier historique. Les immeubles se resserrent autour de moi, comme un cocon protecteur et ma respiration se calme aussitôt. Mon ventre émet un gargouillement sonore alors que je dépasse plusieurs boulangeries dont les produits ont l'air tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. N'y tenant bientôt plus, je m'engouffre dans une boutique et en ressors avec un énorme bretzel. Tout en le mangeant, je repère un magasin de chaussures et en profite pour aller m'acheter une paire de chaussures de randonnée, en prévision du lendemain. J'aurais aimé également acheter de nouveaux vêtements, mais alors que je paye les chaussures, je me rends compte que mon liquide est quasiment épuisé.

Je sors donc de la boutique, mon sac sous le bras, et un léger sourire sur le visage. Je me sens heureuse de pouvoir enfin agir naturellement, de retrouver une once de normalité dans toute cette aventure. C'est à ce moment là que tout s'effondre.

A peine ais-je franchie le seuil de la boutique que mes yeux se posent sur la vitrine d'en face. C'est une librairie. Des magazines sont exposés et l'un d'eux attire mon attention. J'ai l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar que dans le ferry. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je traverse la rue, à peine consciente des gens à qui je coupe le passage et m'approche au plus près de la vitrine. Je sens toute couleur quitter mon visage alors que l'effroi s'empare de moi. Je relis plusieurs fois le titre de la une, comme pour imprimer l'horrible réalité dans mon esprit :

_« La mystérieuse disparue du ferry : son corps retrouvé en pleine mer trois jours après les faits »_

Un portrait accompagne le gros titre. C'est elle, la vieille femme du ferry. Je ne peux pas le croire. Ma vision se brouille sous le choc.

_Il l'a tuée. _

Je reprends mon chemin à moitié en transe. Je ne prête plus attention au monde qui m'entoure tant ma confusion est forte. J'ai envie de hurler, d'exploser en sanglots, de me gifler, et de hurler encore. Des dizaines d'images défilent dans ma tête. Comment ais-je pu être si naïve ? Je suis incapable de réfléchir et me dirige presque inconsciemment vers une supérette. Je suis dans un état second lorsque je parcours les rayonnages. C'est à peine si je réalise que je donne mon dernier liquide au jeune caissier du magasin avant de retourner dans la fraicheur de la rue.

Dehors, il recommence à pleuvoir. Les gouttes s'écrasent sur mon visage mais je ne prends pas la peine de me protéger. Toujours sonnée par ma découverte, je retourne à l'hôtel, mon nouveau couteau soigneusement glissé dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

* * *

Mes doigts moites actionnent la poignée de la chambre et laissent une empreinte humide sur le métal usé. La porte grince. Barnes est allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Je pénètre, résolue, dans la chambre. Il ne soulève pas ses paupières. Je pourrais en profiter. M'approcher doucement et le poignarder pendant qu'il est vulnérable. Mais au lieu de cela, les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres :

**\- Tu l'as tuée. **

Barnes bouge enfin. Il se redresse et arque un sourcil dans ma direction. Mes mains se ferment en deux poings serrés alors que je tente de contenir ma colère.

**\- Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais juste assommée ! Et je t'ai cru ! Je suis vraiment trop conne ...**

**\- Eva calme-toi, dit-il en se levant.**

**\- Me calmer ?! J'avais confiance en toi ! Sur quoi d'autre tu m'as menti exactement ? Tu vas me tuer moi aussi ? **

Il fait un pas vers moi mais je me recule aussitôt. Mes mains se glissent dans mon dos, à la recherche du couteau.

**\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit-il en s'approchant toujours.**

Mon dos heurte le mur de la chambre alors que mes doigts s'enroulent fermement autour du manche de mon arme de fortune. Barnes me domine à présent de toute sa hauteur. La situation est en train de se retourner contre moi.

**\- Pourquoi tu as peur de moi ? Chuchote-t-il.**

**\- Je n'ai pas peur. **

En prononçant ces mots, je suis sûre que j'ai baissé les yeux. C'est toujours ce que je fais quand je mens.

**\- Regardes-toi, tu sens la peur.**

Il est à quelques centimètres de moi à présent. Ses mains se plaquent contre le mur, de part et d'autre de ma tête, me faisant sursauter et confirmant ainsi ses dires. Je me retrouve piégée entre ses bras et ne peux échapper à son regard scrutateur.

**\- Si je te fouille là tout de suite, qu'est-ce que je vais trouver ?**

Je déglutis péniblement. Des gouttes de sueur perlent à la racine de mes cheveux et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Son corps lourd et chaud se plaque brutalement contre le mien, écrasant mes bras contre la porte. Mes doigts se retrouvent douloureusement compressés contre le manche du couteau. Je gémis faiblement alors que ses mains glissent le long de mon dos. La douleur est bientôt trop forte et je suis obligée de lâcher mon arme, aussitôt rattrapée par ses mains expertes. Elles quittent mon dos et se retrouvent sous mes yeux, brandissant la lame brillante. Il arque un sourcil en la découvrant. Mes bras retombent mollement le long de mon corps et je sens le sang y affluer à nouveau. Mais Barnes ne me laisse aucun répit et saisit mon poignet fermement. Je sursaute au contact froid du métal de sa main. Il dépose le couteau entre mes doigts et approche la lame de son torse.

**\- C'est ça que tu veux ? Chuchote-t-il en appuyant la pointe acérée contre son t-shirt. Alors fais-le.**

Sa main cybernétique lâche la mienne et je me retrouve à tenir seule le couteau sur sa poitrine. Hypnotisée, je contemple les fibres du tissu déchirées par la légère pression de la lame. Une fine goutte de sang perle sur sa peau pâle.

**\- Fais-le ! Hurle-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.**

Je lâche enfin la lame du regard et me retrouve happée par l'intensité de ses iris. La colère quitte peu à peu mon corps et me laisse un sentiment étrange. Le doute s'empare de moi en voyant son visage sérieux. Mes résolutions semblent s'évanouir. Nous nous regardons en silence. Ses yeux laissent transparaitre un millier d'émotions. Je me sens brûler. De peur. Et de désir aussi.

Mon bras retombe tout à coup le long de mon corps et mes doigts s'écartent légèrement. Le couteau tombe aussitôt sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd. Quelque chose a changé. Je le sens, et Barnes aussi. L'air est plus lourd. Une douce chaleur s'empare de mon corps. De la sueur se dépose dans le creux de mes mains et dans l'intimité de mes cuisses. Je ne suis bientôt bien capable d'aligner des pensées cohérentes. Aucun de nous n'ose bouger.

Je sais que le prochain geste, le prochain mot, ou le prochain regard peut tout changer. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.

_Ça ne peut plus durer. _

Je glisse sur le côté. Mon dos râpe le mur irrégulier. J'arrive rapidement à l'interrupteur et éteins la lumière. Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre, mais je repère bien vite sa silhouette. Je pourrais m'éloigner. Mais au lieu de cela, je retourne silencieusement face à lui. La faible lumière de la lune me permet de distinguer son visage et ses yeux brillants. J'ai passé le cap de non-retour.

Barnes revient alors à la charge contre moi. Je me sens rougir, mais je suis tout de même plus à l'aise, comme si l'ombre de la nuit cachait nos actes aux yeux de tous. Je ne sais pas qui cède en premier. Mais avant que je réalise quoi que ce soit, nos bouches dansent et luttent l'une contre l'autre.

Puis nos mains arrachent nos vêtements. Mes ongles se plantent dans sa chair, avides de sa peau nue. Le métal de son bras cybernétique se réchauffe au contact de mon corps bouillant. Mon dos quitte la surface froide du mur et je me retrouve soudain projetée sur le lit. Mes hanches sont soulevées. J'ai mal lorsqu'il se glisse en moi.

Bientôt, nos peaux claquent, nos corps suent, nos bouches gémissent et s'apprivoisent. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas le regarder, ne pas penser. Seulement ressentir. Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, je mérite bien un peu de plaisir. Même dans cette chambre d'hôtel qui sent la javel et le tabac froid.

* * *

Je m'enroule dans la couverture en gémissant faiblement. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais que Barnes n'est plus là, à en juger par l'absence de chaleur. Je le remercie intérieurement d'être parti et de ne pas m'obliger à me réveiller à ses côtés.

_Regrette-t-il lui aussi ? _

Je me lève difficilement. Il fait encore nuit. Mes muscles crient de douleur alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Mon corps est imprégné de son odeur. Cette même odeur qui avait tant éveillé mon désir la veille et qui me donne à présent la nausée. Je me rue sous la douche et frotte mon corps brutalement, avide de chasser toute trace de notre étreinte. Ma peau devient rouge vif mais je continue de frotter, hypnotisée par ma douleur et mes pensées.

Cet homme m'a enlevée, maltraitée et utilisée. Et je me suis offerte à lui, bêtement. La culpabilité déborde de mon corps. Je lui en veux. Mais plus encore, je m'en veux à moi.

Une fois sortie de la douche, je reste debout et trempée au milieu de la salle de bains, à contempler mon reflet intoxiqué dans le miroir. A mesure que la condensation disparaît, les détails de la nuit passée apparaissent sur mon corps rougi. Mes lèvres sont gonflées de ses baisers et mes yeux sont cernés de fatigue. Ma peau est parsemée de légers bleus, là où ses doigts de métal ont trop enserré mon corps.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience vos avis.** Bon week-end =)**_  
_

_*Bientôt un petit concours en vue !_


	22. Chapitre 21

**Salut mes chatons ! **

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en ce dernier lundi de janvier. Comme vous l'avez surement constaté, mon emploi du temps est encore perturbé. Mais j'ai enfin rendu mon projet de concours _(OH YEAH, croisez les doigts pour que je sois bien classée=)_.

**mimi70** : je suis contente que la "transition" t'ai plu. Et c'est en partie grâce aux critiques et aux nombreuses visites que je prends de l'assurance ! Merci à tous **=)**

**Beee** : la suite arrive enfin _=)_ la fin du chapitre précédent a ému plus d'une lectrice !

**Miluzine96** : Merci Miluzine ! Oui, enfin ils l'ont fait _;)_

**Rose-Eliade** : Haha !

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Merci beaucoup, ta review me rebooste **=)**

**Midona Williams** : décidément, tu as une dent contre le troisième âge ! Mes chapitres font tous plus ou moins la même taille, et s'ils ne sont pas très long, c'est pour que je puisse poster de manière régulière** ;)**

**lizzia0901** : Ah ! je suis ravie de te retrouver par ici, j'espère que les derniers chapitres t'ont plu =)

**MMSSR** : mouahaha je suis contente de t'avoir surprise !

**Hinata des bois** : salut Hinata, quelle grosse coquine cette Eva **=)**

**clarxsse24** : Merci _=)_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Andrea** : qui ne céderait pas face à Barnes...** ;)**

**Mirlana** : salut Mirlana, je comprends que l'acte en lui même t'ai paru assez simple, mais c'est un choix de ma part ! je trouve que les scènes de sexe n'ont pas besoin de descriptions précises, notre imaginaire peut bien travailler un peu **;)** _et cette fiction est classée T_

**Anna shell**: Merci Anna, il est certain que les événements du dernier chapitre vont corser les choses, comme tu l'as souligné **=)**

**Helliarys** : Ah je suis ravie de te retrouver ici, et encore plus que cette fiction d'un fandom autre que le SDA et HP te plaise !

.

La dernière gagnante était **mimi70** !

question : Qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie de faire une fiction sur Barnes lorsque tu as regardé les Captain America, qu'est ce qui t'as attiré chez lui ?

réponse : Lorsque j'ai vu le premier Captain America, je n'avais pas spécialement relevé le personnage de Bucky. C'est vraiment en découvrant son personnage dans le Soldat de l'hiver que j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur lui ! J'ai aimé la complexité et le mystère entourant ce personnage. Et mon sentiment s'est confirmé après avoir approfondi mes recherches sur ce personnage et après avoir pris connaissance des événements des comics.

.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **lizzia0901 **!**  
**

.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

_Ludivico Einaudi - Una Mattina : watch?v=EoaPhxNubL0_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : dans l'ombre de la forêt**

Avant d'enfin quitter la salle de bains, je colle mon oreille contre la porte parsemée de la condensation de mon interminable douche. Peu importe les événements de la nuit dernière, je reste sur mes gardes. Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un de ses changements d'humeur imprévisible ou d'une de ses colères froides et sans pitié. Derrière la maigre paroi, la chambre est silencieuse. La porte émet un léger grincement quand je l'entre-ouvre. Je reste sur le seuil quelques instants, pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Dans le sillon de l'ouverture, j'aperçois le lit défait. Le lit où nous avons...

_Fait l'amour. _

Je grimace avant d'oser pénétrer dans la pièce déserte. Je ne peux pas le blâmer. J'ai été à l'initiative de cette nuit, me dis-je en préparant mon sac rapidement. Cela avait été purement du sexe, sans sentiment aucun, une pulsion incontrôlable. La folie me gagne, je le sens. Toute cette situation ne peut plus durer. Je termine d'emballer mes affaires et jette un œil à ses vêtement toujours éparpillés sur la moquette sombre.

Mes yeux font l'aller-retour entre l'horloge et la porte de la chambre. Barnes n'est toujours pas là. Il est bientôt six heures du matin. Derrière les stores en aluminium, le ciel commence déjà à s'éclaircir. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. J'attrape mes nouvelles chaussures de randonnée, m'assied sur le rebord du lit et les enfile rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas abimer mon bandage épais. Une odeur musquée s'échappe des draps froissés, vague souvenir de notre étreinte.

En relevant la tête, j'aperçois le sac de Barnes gisant à quelques mètres sur la moquette usée. Je me rue presque dessus. Les armes ne sont plus là, ils les a prises avec lui, évidemment. Mais sous les vêtements sales, je trouve rapidement la pile de dossiers d'HYDRA. Le tremblement de mes mains secouent les feuilles cornées. Je tourne les pages frénétiquement et trouve finalement l'objet de mes recherches. Le dossier sur l'assassinat de John. Je le fourre dans mon sac, et alors que je remet les autres dossiers en place dans les affaires de Barnes, j'aperçois une liasse de billets glissée entre ses vêtements. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrape elle aussi et me relève rapidement. Avec cet argent je pourrais fuir assez loin d'ici. Loin des ennuis. Loin de lui.

Je m'apprête à quitter la chambre lorsqu'un reflet argenté au sol attire mon attention. Là, à peine un mètre plus loin, trône le couteau que j'ai acheté hier. La lame aiguisée dépasse de sous le lit. Après une seconde d'hésitation, je pars l'attraper et la glisse dans la poche de ma veste.

Je dévale le couloir sans bruit, mon sac sur l'épaule. Les portes des autres chambres défilent sans que je n'y prête attention. Je reste concentrée sur le panneau vert lumineux d'évacuation surmontant la porte de sortie à l'autre bout du couloir.

Cinq personnes se trouvent dans le hall lorsque j'y arrive, la réceptionniste occupée par un couple de touristes rendant les clés d'une chambre, un homme d'affaires penché sur son ordinateur portable, et un autre lisant un journal déplié devant son visage. Je baisse instinctivement les yeux vers le sol faisant ainsi glisser des mèches de cheveux sur mon visage. Mon sac commence à devenir pesant sur mon épaule, et je m'empresse de traverser le hall en direction de la sortie. Un bruissement de papier résonne à quelques mètres.

**\- Tu es prête ?**

Un frisson me traverse de la tête aux pieds. Je m'arrête instantanément, relève la tête et suis aussitôt absorbée par le regard clair de Barnes. Il repose le journal à côté de lui et s'approche de moi. C'est étonnant comme il peut se fondre dans le décor dès que son bras cybernétique est caché et qu'il porte des vêtements ordinaires. Sa vieille casquette de baseball est enfoncée sur son crâne, dissimulant en partie son visage. Le revoir après cette nuit est étrange. Le sang quitte mon visage et laisse place à une mine déconfite. Mes épaules s'affaissent légèrement en réalisant mon échec.

Barnes comprends en moins de quelques secondes. Son corps se tend, ses yeux se voilent de colère et son visage se ferme. Je déglutis bruyamment. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il est sur moi. Je me fais toute petite. Je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ma chair avant qu'il ne passe son bras artificiel autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Son visage frôle le haut de mon crâne, je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux. Je lance un regard implorant aux autres personnes de l'hôtel, mais toutes nous ignorent. Barnes m'entraine à l'extérieur.

J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir la rue déserte et de ressentir le froid matinal que je me retrouve projetée à l'avant de la voiture. La portière claque et j'entends la voiture se verrouiller. Lorsque je me relève pour m'assoir correctement, la silhouette de Barnes disparaît dans l'hôtel. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de la poignée et je lutte quelques secondes pour essayer d'ouvrir la portière, mais elle reste fermée. Je suis coincée. Un long soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres tandis que je me laisse retomber contre le dossier du siège.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement. Le jour se lève et les lampadaires de la rue finissent par s'éteindre. Ma précédente pulsion d'évasion me semble tout à coup bien dérisoire . Où aurais-je pu aller ? Barnes aurait fini par me retrouver, ou même la police ou encore HYDRA. Je ne peux pas quitter Barnes. C'est le seul être humain dans ma vie à présent. Je suis complétement dépendante de lui. Une autre pensée m'effleure alors, mais je m'efforce aussitôt de refouler.

_Et si je ne voulais pas le quitter ? _

Barnes ressort finalement de l'hôtel, son sac sur l'épaule. Il se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers la voiture, balance ses affaires à l'arrière et s'installe derrière le volant, sans un mot.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture me semble interminable. Barnes et moi restons silencieux. Malgré notre rapprochement de la veille, je suis plus que jamais nerveuse en sa présence. De temps à autre, je sens son regard peser sur moi et joins mes mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Je me tourne alors un peu plus vers ma vitre et me plonge dans la contemplation du paysage.

A mesure que nous nous éloignons de Stuttgart, les zones urbanisées se font plus rares, les banlieues deviennent des petites villes puis des villages endormis. Les volets des maisons sont encore fermés et les rues pratiquement désertes, à l'exception des travailleurs matinaux. La voiture quitte bientôt la route principale et s'enfonce vers l'Ouest. La nouvelle route, plus petite, traverse les champs recouverts d'une nappe brumeuse épaisse. C'est à peine si on y voit à cent mètres. Je distingue seulement de temps à autres des bosquets de sapins sombres venant ponctuer les longues plaines agricoles.

Nous roulons depuis presque une heure lorsque, à travers la brume se dessinent peu à peu la silhouette de montagnes sombres. Les premiers reliefs de la Forêt Noire se dressent face à nous sous le ciel grisâtre. La brume en cache les sommets, mais à mesure que la voiture se rapproche, je distingue l'étendue d'arbres sombres ornant les montagnes. La route abandonne alors les plaines et s'engage sur les flancs boisés. A peine avons-nous franchi la lisière que la pénombre nous entoure. Les branchages denses et épineux forment une couverture épaisse et empêche la lumière matinale de pénétrer dans la forêt.

Les poils se hérissent sur mes avant-bras alors que nous traversons le bois étrange. La voiture grimpe les routes en lacets jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Les virages nombreux et serrés commencent à me donner la nausée. Mon cauchemar ne cesse que lorsque les arbres se disséminent et que nous débouchons sur une immense prairie. Loin devant, un village s'installe entre les grands arbres de la forêt. Barnes ralentit lorsque nous parvenons aux premières maisons. Il jette un coup d'œil à la carte étalée sur le tableau de bord. J'observe avec attention les chalets, m'attendant à trouver des indices sur la présence d'HYDRA. Mais il n'en ai rien, tout est parfaitement ordinaire.

Après avoir traversé le village, la voiture reprend son ascension dans la forêt. Barnes finit par quitter la route pour un petit sentier forestier. Je sens mon cœur battre profondément contre mes côtes, l'appréhension me gagne. La voiture roule pendant plusieurs minutes, secouée par les graviers et entourée d'un nuage de poussière.

Et puis, Barnes fait une embardée sur la droite. Ma tête tape sur la vitre dans un bruit sourd et je hoquète de surprise. Il se gare sur le bas côté du sentier, au milieu des fougères luxuriantes et des arbustes épineux, à l'abri des regards. Il attrape la carte et la fourre dans sa poche après l'avoir repliée. Je masse ma tête en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Je tends l'oreille, le bruit du moteur a laissé place a un silence pesant que je n'ose pas briser. Barnes se tourne vers l'arrière et attrape son gros sac avant de quitter l'habitacle rassurant de la voiture. J'attrape également mes affaires et sors à mon tour, à contre-cœur. Mes pieds s'enfoncent aussitôt dans la boue humide. Je m'empresse de faire le tour de la voiture et de rejoindre Barnes sur le sentier.

Les arbres sombres se dressent face à nous, hauts et menaçants. Une brume épaisse et surnaturelle m'empêche de voir à plusieurs mètres en avant. Aucun bruit extérieur ne parvient à mes oreilles, la forêt est silencieuse, comme si rien ne l'habiter. J'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde, loin de tout. Si la moindre chose m'arrivait ici, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. J'entends Barnes s'agiter à côté de moi. Il traverse le sentier et s'enfonce d'un air résolu dans le bois. Après un dernier regard à voiture, je ravale mon inquiétude et pénètre à mon tour dans la pénombre de la forêt.

* * *

Progresser dans cette immense forêt n'est pas chose facile. Aucune voie n'est tracée, et il nous faut donc avancer à travers les branchages morts tombés au sol, les ronces mordantes et les flaques d'eau stagnante. Les semelles épaisses de mes chaussures écrasent les brindilles humides et s'enfoncent dans le sol boueux. Barnes marche à quelques mètres en avant et je m'efforce de suivre son rythme soutenu. Le terrain est en pente, tantôt forte tantôt plus calme si bien que la fatigue me gagne rapidement.

A mesure que le jour se lève, la brume quitte peu à peu les bois. De pâles rayons de soleil pénètrent entre les cimes des arbres, faisant scintiller des milliers de gouttelettes de rosée déposées sur les feuilles vertes des arbustes. Sous cette nouvelle lumière, la forêt n'a plus l'air sinistre et inquiétante. Une grande sérénité semble émaner des lieux. Il est à présent difficile de croire qu'un si bel endroit renferme une base néo-nazi.

Le bruit sourd et cristallin d'un cours d'eau parvient à mes oreilles. Je quitte Barnes des yeux et plonge mon regard à travers les arbres denses, à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit. Je finis par repérer le lit étroit et sinueux d'un ruisseau dans lequel s'écoule un mince filet d'eau claire. Mais ce que je ne vois pas, c'est le trou dans lequel s'enfonce mon pied, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je me sens tomber en avant et ferme les yeux par réflexe. Je m'attends à heurter le sol dur, mais une forte pression enserre mon avant-bras, me stoppant dans ma chute. Ma respiration se coupe alors que je suis tirée vers l'avant. En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve contre Barnes, sa main tenant toujours mon bras. Mon visage est plaqué contre le cuir odorant de son armure. Une odeur musquée parvient également à mes narines, faisant naître un picotement au fond de mon ventre. Les poils de sa barbe chatouillent le sommet de mon crâne et je me sens faiblir dans ses bras. Je lève alors les yeux vers lui. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et un sourire charmeur étire ses lèvres. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer soudainement alors que toute ma colère semble s'évaporer. Pendant un instant, la forêt disparaît et il n'y a que lui et moi, comme hier soir dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Ses yeux bleus m'hypnotisent et son corps m'appelle. Je ne peux pas lui résister.

Après un effort démesuré, je parviens néanmoins à détacher mon regard du sien et mes yeux s'égarent vers ses épaules. J'aperçois alors le canon de son fusil d'assaut dépasser de son sac. Cette vision me refroidit aussitôt. Je m'écarte de lui alors que mes joues deviennent brulantes.

**\- Merci, dis-je dans un murmure tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol boueux.**

Un léger rire s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me tourne enfin le dos et se remette en route. Je soupire lourdement et maudis intérieurement ma faiblesse avant de le suivre à travers les bois.

Nous continuons de longer le ruisseau, son lit s'élargit et l'eau s'insinue à travers un dédale rocheux escarpé. Bientôt, le relief s'aplanit et je devine que nous avons atteint le sommet de la montagne. Un mur de roches calcaires se forment à côté de nous jusqu'à mesurer plusieurs mètres de haut. De fines chutes d'eau intrépides dévalent les blocs de roches qui s'étagent et se défont brusquement. La forêt devient plus sauvage et aventureuse. Mes yeux se posent partout, mes poumons se remplissent de l'air pur. Je profite le plus possible de cette expérience de nature à l'état brut.

Et soudain, les sapins sombres disparaissent. Mes paupières se plissent sous la soudain intensité de lumière du jour. Nous débouchons sur un belvédère naturel qui surplombe le paysage. La forêt noire s'étale à perte de vue en une immense étendue sombre et vallonnée. Je m'arrête à côté de Barnes et reste bouche-bée devant la beauté inquiétante des bois. D'un regard, j'embrasse toute la région. A l'est, par delà les cimes embrumées des conifères, un grand lac reflète la pâle lumière du soleil et s'étend comme un immense miroir argenté.

**\- C'est magnifique, dis-je dans un souffle sans cesser de contempler le panorama.**

**\- Oui.**

Je suis surprise d'entendre enfin sa voix. Il finit par bouger et j'entends son sac tomber lourdement à terre. Curieuse, je me détourne enfin du paysage. Barnes fouille dans ses affaires et sort des sandwichs. Il m'en tend un que j'attrape, surprise.

_Voilà donc ce qu'il était parti faire ce matin. _

Je trouve un petit rocher couvert de mousse et m'y installe avant d'ouvrir mon sandwich. Barnes s'installe non loin de moi sur le sol humide. Nous mangeons avec appétit. Il faut dire que cette longue marche a été épuisante. Le froid mordant du matin a laissé place à des températures plutôt agréables et je profite des quelques faibles rayons de soleil avec plaisir.

**\- Il nous reste environ deux heures de marches, m'indique tout à coup Barnes, comme pour faire la conversation.**

Le long silence du matin a surement dû commencer à lui peser à lui aussi. Je termine mon sandwich en le regardant à travers mes cheveux en pagaille. Le voir en armure, portant ses armes, pourrait m'effrayait. Mais au lieu de me sentir menacée, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. Je me sens folle d'avoir seulement pensé à m'éloigner de lui. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et je suis prise sur le fait de ma contemplation. Je détourne les yeux, gênée et choisis de m'éclipser dans la forêt pour satisfaire mes besoins. Une fois seule, mon corps est alerte. Le moindre son me fait bondir et je me hâte.

Lorsque je reviens, Barnes étudie à nouveau la carte froissée. Nous repartons rapidement, longeant un moment l'orée de la forêt surplombant la falaise. Le terrain ne tarde pas à descendre et de nombreux rochers jonchent le sol, rendant notre progression difficile. Surtout la mienne, car Barnes ne semble pas troubler outre mesure par les obstacles du terrain. Mon pied blessé commence à me faire souffrir mais je tente d'ignorer la légère douleur. Je me concentre sur ma descente, tentant de ne pas tomber. Le relief plonge bientôt en pente escarpée et ma vision se brouille quelques seconde en découvrant le fort dénivelé. Un léger étourdissement me gagne et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de calmer ma panique. Une pression chaude enserre alors ma main. Les doigts de Barnes s'entrelacent fermement avec les miens. Aidée par son maintien, je descend lentement la pente. Son corps, quelques centimètres devant le mien, me prévient de toute chute.

Nous finissons par arriver en bas du relief, et je soupire de soulagement. Pourtant, sa main ne lâche pas la mienne. Je trouve la situation étrange, mais le contact de sa paume est si agréable et rassurant que je n'ose pas y mettre fin. Barnes m'entraine dans la forêt à travers des chemins moins risqués.

* * *

Cela doit faire au moins deux bonnes heures que nous marchons, et si les dires de Barnes sont vrais, nous ne devrions pas tarder à arriver. L'angoisse s'est emparée de moi. Une boule s'est formée dans le fond de mon ventre et ne cesse de grandir à chacun de mes pas. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attend là-bas... L'ignorance et l'incertitude sont pires que tout. Barnes s'arrête soudainement et je manque de peu de lui foncer dedans. Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois les contours d'une grille sombre aux pointes acérées. Je déglutis bruyamment.

_Nous y sommes. _

Barnes se tourne vers moi et pose son index sur sa bouche, m'indiquant de ne pas faire de bruit. J'acquiesce faiblement et le suis jusqu'à la grille. Elle mesure bien trois mètres de haut et me paraît infranchissable. La forêt continue de s'étendre à perte de vue de l'autre côté.

Barnes attrape une branche morte et la lance contre la grille. Le bois s'écrase contre celle-ci et retombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La barrière n'est donc pas électrifiée, ce qui est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Barnes s'approche de la grille et saisit l'un des barreaux de sa main cybernétique. Il le tord aussi facilement que s'il s'était agit d'un simple fil de fer. Il réitère l'opération sur trois autres barreaux, créant un passage assez large pour nous permettre de nous faufiler dans la propriété.

J'obéis à ses indications silencieuses et franchit la grille derrière lui. Nous marchons plusieurs minutes. Barnes est tendu. Il s'immobilise au moindre bruit. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser dans ma poitrine. Les arbres se font bientôt plus rares, et nous débouchons sur une immense clairière dans laquelle se dresse un manoir de taille moyenne. Aussitôt, Barnes se baisse et m'entraine avec lui.

Je me retrouve plaquée au sol dans une position douloureuse, et retiens de justesse un gémissement plaintif. Barnes me relâche et s'allonge sur le sol boueux, les yeux braqués vers le manoir. Sa main tâtonne le sol jusqu'à atteindre son sac duquel il sort les lunettes infra-rouges prises chez Darcy et Ian. Il les enfile tandis que je réajuste ma position, m'allongeant moi aussi à plat ventre. L'odeur de l'humus sombre m'emplit les narines. Rapidement, l'humidité du sol imprègne mes vêtements et me fait frissonner. Je me rapproche discrètement de Barnes, à la recherche de la moindre chaleur. Nos épaules se frôlent et nous observons en silence le manoir en contrebas. Il se développe sur trois niveaux, avec des lucarnes aménagées dans le toit en ardoises traversé par de nombreux conduits de cheminées. La plupart des fenêtres ont les volets clos, me faisant penser que la demeure n'est que partiellement occupée. Les extérieurs sont déserts et silencieux.

**\- Il y a trois hommes à l'intérieur, murmure Barnes toujours muni des lunettes. Des agents de sécurité.**

Je hoche la tête sans un mot. Ma poitrine est plaquée contre le sol boueux, faisant résonner lourdement les battements de mon cœur. Barnes ôte les lunettes dans un geste vif. Sans perdre une seconde, il se relève lestement et attrape son revolver.

**\- Attend-moi ici, me chuchote-t-il.**

Je suis totalement prise au dépourvu et me relève difficilement.

**\- Je viens avec toi, dis-je dans un murmure paniqué.**

**\- Je croyais que tu avais peur. **

**\- J'ai peur !**

_Mais j'ai encore plus peur de rester seule ici, dans ces bois sinistres. _

**\- Tu restes ici, me répond-il fermement. Prend ça.**

Il me tend son revolver que je saisis d'une main tremblante.

**\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, poursuit-il. Si jamais les choses tournent mal, tu te sauves, c'est compris ? Tu regagnes la route et le village et tu voles une voiture, comme je te l'ai montré.**

Je hoche la tête faiblement. Je suis à deux doigts de m'effondrer en sanglots. Des larmes de peur perlent déjà au coin de mes yeux. Barnes attrape son fusil d'assaut de ses deux mains. Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'avancer vers le manoir, je le retiens.

**\- Barnes attends !**

Il se retourne vivement vers moi, visiblement énervé. Mais il doit voir ma panique grandissante, car son visage se pare d'une expression rassurante.

**\- Ça va bien se passer Eva, dit-il en caressant mon visage de sa main gantée.**

Ses doigts enserrent un peu plus ma joue pour m'attirer près de lui. Tout se passe ensuite très vite. Il se penche et dépose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Avant que j'ai la moindre de chance de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, Barnes est déjà en route vers la demeure. Je me retrouve seule, les bras pantelants, au beau milieu de la forêt. Ma main se resserre autour de la crosse du revolver et je m'avance derrière un grand arbre. D'ici, j'ai une vue imprenable sur le manoir. J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Barnes atteindre l'arrière de la bâtisse avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous un porche.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Nos deux acolytes touchent enfin au but ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bonne semaine** =)**


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Yo.**_

Bienvenue aux nouveaux et coucou aux habitué(e)s !

**mimi70** : Et oui, on sent la randonneuse qui sommeille en moi **;)**

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : je partage ton sentiment, je ne suis pas pressée de conclure cette fiction mais en même temps j'ai tellement hâte que vous découvriez la fin !

**bee** : il se pourrait que Captain fasse une apparition dans cette histoire ;)

**MMSSR** : Haha plusieurs d'entre vous semblent avoir envie de gifler Bucky ! Et oui ce nouveau chapitre est plus "énergique" **=)**

**Kizzie Ann** : Ravie de te revoir par ici **;)**

**Rose-Eliade** : et oui, à nous deux nous sommes les reines du cliffhanger mouhaha !

**Hinata des boi**s : je suis ravie que le chapitre "randonnée" t'ai plu =) et oui, un couple improbable ces deux là...

**Mirlana** : Ah mais je t'encourage à aller visiter la Forêt Noire, c'est vraiment beau** ;)**

**LetsHaveAFondue** : Bienvenue à toi, je suis toujours contente de "rencontrer" de nouvelles lectrices ! J'espère que la suite de cette fiction te plaira !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Lizzia0901** !

_question_ : A quel âge as-tu commençais à écrire ?

_réponse_ : Très bonne question ! C'est assez difficile d'y répondre. J'ai toujours bien aimé écrire et inventer plein d'histoires dans ma tête. Au collège je me souviens avoir écrit quelques pages, des enquêtes policières haha. Au lycée j'ai commencé à écrire une fanfiction sur Twilight (que j'avais posté sur skyblog, pour dire à quel point ça date MDR). Mais j'écris vraiment sérieusement depuis un peu plus de deux ans, et je dois dire que les retours positifs que j'ai sur mes deux fictions me donnent encore plus envie d'en écrire d'autres ;) Par contre, étrangement, je n'ai ni inspiration ni motivation concernant mon mémoire !

.

Cette semaine, pas de tirage au sort puisque la 200e review a été postée !

La gagnante est donc son auteure : **Bee** =)

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Captain America, the Winter Soldier - Fallen : watch?v=ETZf5jyLPR0&amp;index=7&amp;list=PLBqwoNRuBDz-UP4LWoSh3bofnpjePUlKV

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : l'assaut**

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans l'écorce humide du tronc d'arbre derrière lequel je suis cachée, tandis que mes yeux restent rivés sur le manoir. Tout est calme et seul le bruit du vent dans les cimes des arbres vient troubler le silence pesant. Mes muscles sont contractés, prêts à tout mouvement. Les fenêtres du manoir ne laissent rien transparaître. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur des murs sombres de la demeure. Cela fait bien cinq minutes que Barnes est parti.

Soudain, un bruit me fait me redresser. Je cesse de respirer et balaye frénétiquement la demeure des yeux. Mais le bruit régulier semble provenir de la forêt. Je resserre ma prise autour de la crosse du revolver, y laissant l'empreinte de mes doigts humides. A mesure que les seconds interminables s'écoulent, le bruit se rapproche.

_C'est un moteur ! _

Et comme pour confirmer mon intuition, un 4x4 noir apparaît d'entre les arbres de l'autre côté du parc. Je me recroqueville derrière l'arbre. La voiture s'avance vers la demeure. Ses pneus crissent sur les graviers du sentier juste avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Le moteur se coupe, replongeant la forêt dans le silence. Paniquée, je cherche le moindre signe de Barnes, mais ce dernier n'est nulle part. Les portières aux vitres teintées du 4x4 s'ouvrent et quatre hommes en tenues sombres en sortent. Je distingue aussitôt leurs armes accrochées à leurs ceintures. Ils ont tout l'air d'être des agents de sécurité. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont venus. Sont-ils au courant de notre présence ?

Mais je chasse aussitôt cette idée de mon esprit. Les quatre agents ont l'air détendu. Ils discutent à côté de la voiture, deux d'entre eux fument des cigarettes. Dans ma cachette, je n'ose pas bouger ni même respirer. Mon cœur tambourine si fort dans ma poitrine que je crains un instant que les hommes me repèrent. Et puis, à ma plus grande horreur, les agents se dirigent vers le porche principal du manoir. Je les observe pénétrer à l'intérieur par l'immense porte avant de disparaître derrière les murs de pierres épais. Mon corps entier est secoué de tremblements. Je pense une seconde à m'enfuir.

_Je dois prévenir Barnes ! _

Je reste encore tapie dans la forêt quelques instants, jaugeant le danger. Tout est tellement calme que cela en devient effrayant. Un cliquetis résonne lorsque j'ôte le cran de sécurité du revolver. Mes paupières se ferment et j'expire longuement tout en priant. Mes yeux se rouvrent subitement, et je m'aventure en dehors de ma cachette. Après quelques pas, je me retrouve à découvert dans le parc de la demeure. Je ne perds pas de temps et traverse en courant le jardin verdoyant.

J'arrive essoufflée sur les graviers brillants et ralenti mon rythme. Je grimpe les marches en pierres du perron et arrive contre la haute porte en bois sculpté. Je tends alors l'oreille. Des bruits étouffés semblent provenir de l'intérieur. Un bruit violent et assourdissant me fait soudain sursauté, suivi par quelques autres. Des coups de feu. Sans réfléchir, mes doigts actionne la poignée en fer forgé et j'ouvre doucement la porte. Une odeur de poudre me heurte aussitôt les narines. Je pénètre dans le hall et referme aussitôt la porte. L'intérieur du manoir est sombre et richement décoré. Des cris en allemands résonnent depuis les autres pièces. Longeant les murs, je traverse le couloir principal. Mes deux mains sont enroulées autour de la crosse de mon arme.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit avant que de nombreux bruits de pas résonnent depuis l'étage. Je me dirige silencieusement vers l'immense escalier. En arrivant au pied des marches, j'aperçois dépasser d'un salon une silhouette allongée sur le sol et baignant dans une flaque sombre.

**\- Er ist im Zimmer ! **

Je cesse tout mouvement. Cette voix ne provient pas de l'étage, mais du salon duquel dépasse le cadavre. J'entends alors une voix grésiller à travers un takie-walkie.

**\- Man wird ihn dieser Schuft zu haben ! Répond l'homme dans la pièce d'à côté. **

Des bruits métalliques proviennent du salon. L'agent charge une arme ! Je me plaque contre le mur du couloir. Le claquement de ses chaussures me signale qu'il quitte le salon. Je déglutis et braque le canon du revolver dans l'axe de la porte du salon. Je distingue son ombre au sol s'agrandir à mesure qu'il s'approche. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, à peine l'agent a-t-il franchi le seuil que mes doigts appuient sur la détente. La puissance de la détonation me plaque au mur derrière moi alors que je distingue la silhouette de l'homme s'écrouler au sol. L'odeur de la poudre me donne la nausée. J'entends l'agent suffoquer. Sa respiration se fait pressante alors que son sang s'écoule bruyamment. Je m'avance en tremblant et braque à nouveau mon arme vers lui. J'aperçois la plaie béante sur son abdomen qu'il s'efforce de tenir faiblement. La nausée me prend alors. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Le regard de l'agent se voile. D'un coup de pied, je chasse son arme de sa portée et me dirige vers l'escalier.

Je m'empresse de gravir les marches en marbre, mon revolver toujours pointé en avant. Les bruits sont plus clairs lorsque j'arrive à l'étage. Je me cache derrière un mur avant d'oser jeter un coup d'œil dans la première chambre dont la porte est ouverte. Des coups de feu et des cris retentissent à nouveau et je me précipite dans la chambre, gagnant ainsi quelques mètres de progression. Celle-ci est déserte. L'adrénaline s'est emparée de tout mon corps et j'ai l'impression de devenir hystérique.

Les choses se gâtent à côté. J'entends de nombreux bruits de pas se précipiter avant qu'une porte ne soit forcée. De nouveaux coups de feu. Et puis un cri.

_Barnes ! _

Je me rue hors de la chambre. Deux hommes luttant sortent soudain d'une pièce à l'opposé du couloir. Je reconnais le bras métallique de Barnes. Ce dernier est projeté contre un mur dans un bruit sourd, faisant tomber des tableaux au sol et trembler les pampilles des lustres en cristal. L'agent contre lequel il se bat profite de cet instant de faiblesse et braque son arme vers lui. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je suis plus rapide que lui et tire à nouveau. Mon revolver diffuse sa chaleur dans mes mains. L'agent s'effondre lourdement tandis que Barnes se relève en me regardant, surpris. Il est blessé. Du sang dégouline de son vrai bras et s'écrase sur le sol. Mais avant que je puisse aller vers lui, je suis violemment empoignée par la nuque.

**\- Verrücke nicht meine Hübsche, murmure une voix froide à mon oreille.**

Je sens un souffle chaud s'abattre sur ma joue alors qu'un objet froid se pose contre mon crâne. Mon corps se raidit aussitôt, obéissant au canon de l'arme du nouvel agent.

**\- Feiger dein bewaffnet Soldaten, dit-il alors à l'adresse de Barnes.**

Mes yeux sont braqués vers lui, le suppliant de m'aider. Les doigts de l'agent me coupent à moitié la respiration. Ma vision se trouble sous l'effet de la peur. Mes muscles lâchent peu à peu prise. L'agent commence à crier. Son corps puissant bouge contre le mien. Je vais mourir. Les larmes dévalent mes joues alors que je ne quitte toujours pas Barnes des yeux. Son visage est inquiet. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. Je me sens partir. Ses iris m'hypnotisent. Je veux qu'elles soient ma dernière vision...

Alors que je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir, un bruit sourd retentit. La pression quitte mon cou et un liquide chaud s'écrase sur mon visage. Il pénètre dans ma bouche et y dépose un goût métallique. Je n'ai pas la force de le recracher. L'agent m'entraine dans sa chute. Je m'effondre lourdement au sol. Le corps pesant de l'agent me recouvre et m'étouffe. Et tout devient noir.

J'entends seulement quelques son lointains. Ma respiration haletante, des bruits de pas, un homme suffoquant. Et puis sa voix inquiète.

_Eva ! Eva !_

Mon corps est devenu insensible, écrasé. Je sens à peine le sang chaud recouvrir tout mon visage. Ce sang qui me voile les yeux. Le poids pesant quitte mon corps et j'ai soudain l'impression de flotter. Des mains froides balayent mon visage et chassent le liquide chaud et poisseux de mes yeux. Je gémis doucement d'une voix rauque. Ma gorge est douloureuse. Mon corps est soulevé et je suis transportée dans une autre pièce où l'odeur de poudre est moins forte. Mon corps est déposé sur un lit froid. Une porte grince et je me retrouve seule. Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, l'adrénaline quitte mon corps et je plonge dans le néant.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre un plafond richement sculpté. Des boiseries dorées encadrent une immense peinture baroque. Je détaille la scène de chasse avant que l'étourdissement ne me rattrape. Mes doigts parviennent à ma nuque douloureuse et je la masse un instant. Le manoir est plongé dans le silence. Le danger semble à présent éloigné.

Des mèches de cheveux sont collées sur mon front et la peau de mon visage semble recouverte d'une couche sèche et rugueuse. Je trouve bientôt la force de me lever. D'immenses fenêtres s'ouvrent sur la forêt plongé dans la pénombre de la fin d'après-midi. Une double porte ouverte donne sur une vaste salle de bains. Je me demande un instant où Barnes est passé mais ma gorge sèche me pousse à aller dans la salle de bains.

J'ai un haut-le-cœur en découvrant l'état de mon visage dans le miroir Du sang sombre recouvre mes cheveux et à sécher sur mon front et une partie de mes joues. Je me souviens soudain très bien de l'agent qui s'est écroulé sur moi. Mon corps se penche au-dessus du lavabo et je vomis bruyamment le contenu de mon estomac. L'acidité brule ma gorge déjà douloureuse. Des sueurs froides dégoulinent dans mon dos. Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits, je m'empresse de quitter mes vêtements sales et me glisse dans la douche recouverte de marbre brillant.

L'eau chaude qui dégouline de mon corps est teintée de rouge. Peu à peu, je chasse toute trace de cette horrible journée. J'utilise des litres de gels douches et de shampoings avant d'arriver à ôter le sang de l'agent. Lorsque je quitte la douche, je suis épuisée.

Avant de quitter la chambre, j'attrape le revolver laissé sur la table le revolver laissé sur la table de nuit. Le couloir est désert. Les débris de l'attaque jonchent le sol, mais il n'y a plus aucun corps. Je descend silencieusement l'escalier majestueux. Lorsque j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, des bruits étouffés proviennent d'une des nombreuses pièces de réception. Je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds et colle mon oreille contre la porte fermée. Je tiens fermement le revolver. De l'autre côté, des hommes parlent en allemand. Je reconnais la voix de Barnes d'où transparait la colère et l'impatience. Des gémissements et des pleurs suivent la conversation. Curieuse, j'ouvre la porte.

La lumière vive de la pièce m'éblouit un instant avant que je ne découvre les lieux. Barnes se tient debout, dos à moi. J'aperçois rapidement son visage se tourner dans ma direction avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur les deux hommes attachés à des chaises devant lui. L'un des d'eux est un agent de sécurité. Il a l'ai mal en point. Du sang dégouline de son cuir chevelu et des bleus recouvrent son visage. Le second homme est plus vieux. Il est vêtu d'un costume bien taillé. Une calvitie commence à gagner ses cheveux grisonnant.

**\- Je te présente Lehmann, m'indique alors Barnes.**

J'acquiesce en m'approchant lentement. Je découvre peu à peu les blessures des prisonniers. De nombreuses armes sont déposées sur un bureau non loin de Barnes. Des couteaux de tout type sont alignés et les lames de certains sont couvertes de sang. Cette vision m'envoie un frisson. Barne s'adresse aux deux hommes dans un allemand parfait. Je reporte mon attention sur lui et découvre qu'un bandage épais recouvre son bras.

Barnes me dépasse et saisit un couteau à lame crantée avant d'empoigner le col de l'agent. Il le menace de son arme tout en lui parlant d'une voix froide et calme. J'observe la lame appuyer contre la peau de l'homme jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes de sang s'en échappent. L'agent commence à sangloter comme un enfant et je suis parcourue d'une vague de pitié. L'horreur de la situation me frappe. Il ne peut pas le tuer. Trop d'hommes sont déjà morts. Barnes tourne alors son visage vers moi. J'aperçois ses yeux perçants à travers ses cheveux emmêlés.

**\- Va-t-en, me dit-il d'un ton sans appel.**

Je lance un dernier regard aux deux hommes et me détourne rapidement, les abandonnant à leur sort. A peine ais-je fermé la porte que les cris de terreur reprennent. Je m'éloigne rapidement en pleurant, et me réfugie à l'opposé du manoir.

* * *

Depuis plus d'heure, je suis assise au bord de l'îlot central de la cuisine du manoir. La pièce est vaste et le mobilier contemporain dénote avec le décor classique. Mes doigts pianotent nerveusement sur le plan de travail et chassent quelques miettes, vestiges de mon dernier repas. En découvrant la cuisine, je m'étais jetée sur la nourriture. Une pulsion étrange m'avait fait manger jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, comme pour étouffer les émotions de la journée. Je m'étais ensuite affalée sur un tabouret, repue.

Mais à présent, les souvenirs affluent à nouveau. Je me revois dans le couloir en train d'appuyer sur la gâchette du revolver. La silhouette de l'agent se dessine dans ma tête. Je l'entends suffoquer dans son sang. Et mon doigt appuie à nouveau, à l'étage. Je réalise peu à peu que j'ai tué deux hommes aujourd'hui.

_C'étaient eux ou toi._

C'est ce que Barnes m'aurait dit, sans doute. J'essaie de m'en persuader, mais un malaise me gagne. Étrangement, aucun sentiment de culpabilité ne s'empare de moi. Je n'éprouve pas de remord à avoir ôter la vie de ces agents. Aucun soulagement non plus. J'aurais pensé que mon désir de vengeance se trouverait satisfait. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Je n'éprouve rien. Je ne suis plus qu'une carapace vide de tout sentiment, voilà tout. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Je suis restée trop longtemps à l'écart du monde.

Lassée de ressasser mes idées noires, je finis par remonter dans la chambre où Barnes m'a amenée un peu plus tôt.

* * *

La forêt est à présent plongée dans l'obscurité. Mon front repose contre la vitre glacée alors que mes yeux sont plongés vers les arbres immenses et sombres. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre tout à coup, me faisant quitter ma contemplation. Barnes apparaît, l'air épuisé. Ses vêtements sont sales et couverts de poussière. Le bandage de son bras est à présent imbibé de sang. Barnes pénètre dans la pièce et apporte avec lui l'odeur de la mort. Je sens mes jambes faiblir sous moi et m'accroche au rebord de fenêtre. Il tient dans sa main cybernétique son sac qu'il dépose sur le lit avant de se tourner vers moi. C'est alors que j'aperçois la bouteille de vodka dans son autre main. Des gouttes de sang dégouline de son bandage et glisse jusqu'à la bouteille avant de s'écraser sur le tapis.

**\- Ils ont fini par parler ?**

**\- Oui, me répond Barnes avant de déposer la bouteille sur la table de nuit. Lehmann a tout balancé.**

**\- Tu l'a laissé en bas ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'échappe ? **

**\- Il n'ira plus nulle part, me coupe-t-il.**

Je comprends bien vite son allusion et retient une nouvelle nausée. Je le regarde, incrédule.

**\- Tu l'a tué lui aussi ?**

Il ne me répond pas et s'assied sur le rebord de lit avant de fouiller dans son sac. Son ignorance me blesse. La chambre me paraît soudain étouffante.

**\- Je vais prendre l'air, dis-je exaspérée en m'approchant de la porte.**

**\- Tu n'iras nulle part. **

Son ton sans appel me cloue sur place, à quelques centimètre à peine de la porte. Je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour en atteindre la poignée usée...

**\- Il va falloir que tu m'aides, poursuit-il.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je d'un ton sec en me retournant à moitié.**

Je l'entends se lever et s'approcher, et je recule inconsciemment, baissant la tête, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte la porte dans un bruit sourd. J'ose décoller mon regard des lattes ternies du plancher et remonte jusqu'à son bras blessé.

**\- Parce que si je ne peux plus me servir de mon bras, on est foutus, dit-il doucement en s'approchant toujours. **

Soudain, son bras cybernétique s'abat à quelques centimètres à peine de mes hanches, me faisant bondir de surprise. J'entends ses doigts métalliques glisser contre le bois de la porte, avant qu'un cliquetis ne résonne. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main brillante réapparait dans mon champ de vision munie des clés de la chambre. Barnes s'empresse de les glisser dans sa poche, prenant bien soin que je ne puisse sortir de la pièce. C'est à peine si j'ose respirer. Mes yeux remontent jusqu'à son visage devant lequel ses cheveux sont tombés. Il souffle sur les mèches gênantes avant de se rapprocher encore de moi. Mon corps se plaque le plus possible contre la porte, mais je ne peux lui échapper. Et puis ses yeux attrapent les miens et ne les lâchent plus. Je me sens soudain minuscule, écrasée par son regard et sa carrure.

**\- Tu sortiras plus tard, chuchote-t-il en se penchant vers moi. **

J'abaisse aussitôt mes yeux vers ses lèvres sur lesquelles est restée collée une fine mèche de cheveux. Une bouffée de chaleur irradie mon corps, faisant rougir mes joues. Ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes... La lourdeur de l'air ambiant devient presque insupportable. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse de ressentir enfin quelque chose. Barnes se recule et me regarde fixement.

**\- Mais d'abord, tu peux m'apporter une serviette propre ? La salle de bains est juste ici.**

**\- Je sais, dis-je en m'extirpant de son emprise.**

Je cours presque vers la salle d'eau, trop heureuse de m'éloigner de lui. Une fois à l'abri de son regard, je m'écroule contre le mur carrelé de marbre et expire tout l'air de mes poumons. Face à moi, le miroir renvoie mon reflet débraillé. Mes joues sont écarlates et je m'empresse de les arroser d'eau froide. Je reste penchée un instant au-dessus du lavabo, tête baissée, regardant les gouttelettes d'eau ruisseler de la faïence jusque dans la bonde argentée. La vague de panique s'éloigne et je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits.

* * *

Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre les bras chargés de serviettes de toilette, Barnes n'est plus à côté de la porte, mais de nouveau assis sur le rebord du lit, dos à moi. Je m'approche doucement, tentant d'adopter un air naturel.

Barnes entreprend de dérouler son bandage. Une odeur écœurante envahit la chambre lorsque sa blessure le pansement est complètement retiré. Je grimace et dépose les serviettes sur le lit. Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de se diriger vers la plaie. Je retiens un haut-le-cœur en découvrant la plaie profonde et béante qui recouvre son biceps.

**\- Il faut que tu désinfectes la plaie, m'indique Barnes et me tendant le kit de premiers secours.**

Je l'attrape en tremblant et en sors une bouteille d'alcool désinfectant et plusieurs compresses stérilisées. De mes mains tremblantes, j'imbibe les compresses et m'approche de Barnes. Je tente de respirer calmement à la vue de sa blessure.

**\- Ça risque de te faire mal...**

Barnes hoche la tête et attrape la bouteille de vodka. Il l'ouvre et en avale de grandes gorgées. I m'indique ensuite d'un mouvement de tête de commencer. J'applique d'un geste vif la compresse. Aussitôt son corps se tend. Les muscles de son bras se contractent. Sa respiration se fait plus bruyante. La vue de tant de sang me fait tourner la tête et je redouble d'efforts pour parvenir à nettoyer la plaie.

**\- Il faut recoudre la plaie.**

**\- Barnes, je n'ai jamais fait ça, dis-je d'une voix tremblante en me reculant.**

**\- Eva, me dit-il en attrapant ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder. Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais me vider de mon sang. **

Son souffle alcoolisé s'abat sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux un instant, tentant de remettre mes idées en place. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je finis par accepter. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je découvre la bouteille de vodka devant moi. Barnes me la tend et je lui lance un regard curieux.

**\- Pour te donner du courage, m'indique-t-il.**

J'avale de grandes gorgées. L'alcool me brule la gorge et me fait tousser. Je lui rend la bouteille et écoute avec attention toutes ses indications. Lorsque l'aiguille transperce sa peau pâle, je retiens une nausée. Mais la concentration et la minutie du travail remplace bien vite mon dégoût. Barnes me parle et bois de temps à autre quelques gorgées d'alcool, surement pour noyer la douleur.

**\- Qu'est-ce que Lehmann t'a dit ? Dis-je tout à coup.**

**\- Il m'a indiqué l'emplacement de la base et son organisation. Tu te débrouilles très bien, m'encourage-t-il ensuite.**

Mais je ne suis pas dupe, il a simplement voulu changer de sujet. Je redeviens silencieuse et termine de recoudre son bras. Mon travail n'est pas d'une précision chirurgicale, mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Suivant toujours les indications de Barnes, j'applique délicatement un nouveau bandage autour de la plaie avant de ranger le kit de secours. Lorsque je relève les yeux, je croise ceux de Barnes. Il me détaille avec attention et la gêne me gagne rapidement. Son regard dévie alors vers mon cou, là où les doigts de l'agent ont déposé des bleues sur ma peau.

**\- Ça te fait mal ? Demande-t-il alors en approchant sa main de ma peau.**

**\- C'est supportable.**

Je laisse sa paume chaude se poser contre mon cou. Sa soudaine douceur me trouble. Son visage s'approche alors du mien. Pendant une seconde je pense qu'il va m'embrasser. Mais il baisse sa tête vers mon cou. Ses lèvres le frôlent, là où les ecchymoses couvrent ma peau fragile. Je laisse échapper un faible gémissement. Sa bouche remonte alors jusqu'à la mienne et s'en empare. Et je lui rends ses baisers. Ces baisers que j'ai retenu trop longtemps et dont les conséquences n'ont à présent plus aucune importance.

J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle mais son corps se fait plus pressant. Le contact de Barnes, son odeur, sa chaleur et son goût me rappellent que je suis encore belle et bien vivante. Je fais le vide dans ma tête et laisse les sensations s'emparer de mon corps. Mes doigts s'affairent sur les sangles de son armure. Barnes prend le relais et l'ôte en prenant soin de ne pas heurter son bandage. Mes doigts parcourent son torse nu parsemé de fines cicatrices. Sa bouche réclame la mienne et je m'abandonne dans son étreinte.

Je me retrouve rapidement nue, allongée au milieu des couvertures. Barnes me surprend par sa douceur. Je ferme les yeux et le serre très fort contre moi. J'aimerais à cet instant qu'il me garde avec lui pour toujours. Il me serre dans ses bras lui aussi. J'ai l'impression que mes os vont craquer alors que de la sueur se dépose dans le creux de mes cuisses.

J'apprécie sa chaleur et son désir, ce qu'ils font de moi. Je le laisse me caresser jusqu'à ce que notre étreinte devienne plus urgente. Alors je lui ouvre l'intérieur de ma peau, l'intérieur de mon corps. Jamais je n'ai fait l'amour si intensément. Le monde se réduit à ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux qui reflètent mon propre désir. Peu à peu, je m'abandonne. Ma tête tournoie d'alcool et de plaisir. Et lorsque que nos deux corps explosent, je fonds en larmes, soulagée de toute cette tension.

* * *

Plus tard, quand la lumière se rallume, je n'ose pas le regarder, incapable d'affronter à nouveau ses yeux bleus. Notre étreinte est terminée, emportant avec elle la magie du moment et laissant mon corps épuisé. Je jette enfin un regard à Barnes à travers mes mèches emmêlées. Il a le visage rougi, ses cheveux humides collent à son front et il semble détendu. Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi et il m'adresse un léger sourire. Son bras cybernétique m'attire contre lui et commence a caressé distraitement ma peau nue. Je devrais partir, mais je suis incapable de bouger, bercée par la chaleur de son corps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis apaisée. Et il n'y aucun autre endroit au monde où j'aimerais être. Une douce torpeur finit par avoir raison de moi, et je m'endors dans les bras de Barnes.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Chose promise, chose due, voici un petit **concours** en l'honneur des 200 reviews !

Ce concours se présente sous la forme de trois questions sur Trouble Woman _(et oui, je veux tester votre lecture)_ :

\- Quels âges ont Barnes et Eva ?_ (rappel : l'histoire se déroule en 2014)_

\- Quels sont les personnages de l'univers Marvel déjà croisés _(physiquement)_ dans cette histoire ?

\- Comment s'appelait le bâtiment du siège du SHIELD ?

**Le gagnant remportera le prochain chapitre en exclusivité ainsi qu'une question à poser !**

.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, même vous les (nombreux) visiteurs anonymes ! Je ne mange pas ;)

_Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je pars faire la fête à Londres pour des vacances bien méritées =)_


	24. Chapitre 23

**Wesh !  
**

_Me revoilà après quelques petits jours de vacances bien mérités =)_

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci pour l'ajout des nouveaux followers, et coucou aux habitués !

**mimi70** : Merci Mimi ! Je ne souhaitais pas mettre les traductions des textes en allemand puisque Eva ne peut pas les comprendre ! Mais si tout le monde souhaite malgré tout avoir les traductions, je pourrais les joindre en fin de chapitres** ;)** (et je me suis bien amusée à Londres, un peu trop même..!)

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : j'espère bien que tu guettes toujours ta boite mail ;) et oui je doute également que Eva et Barnes sortent indemnes de toute cette histoire !

**Bee** : Haha ! Moi j'ai hâte de poster la fin de cette histoire =)

**Hinata des bois** : j'essaie d'écrire de plus en plus de scènes d'action et j'avoue que ce n'est pas la chose la plus simple... Contente qu'elles te plaisent !

** LetsHaveAFondue** : En effet, tu es peut-être un peu jeune ;) Merci !

** Rose-Eliade** : Merci Rose, toujours ravie de lire tes reviews **=)**

**Miluzine96** : En effet, ton analyse psychologique du cas d'Eva est assez juste, et celle de Bucky également =)

**MMSSR** : oui une vengeance sans tuerie n'existe pas, prenons donc exemple sur Béatrix dans Kill Bill **;)**

** Mirlana** : Merci ! Et oui, nos deux compagnons méritent bien quelques petits moments de... réconfort de temps en temps !

**clarxsse24** : amoureuse carrément **=)** ? OMG Edward Cullen ! Navrée, je ne m'en étais point rendu compte !

.

Il y a deux semaines, la gagnante était **Bee** !

_question_ : T'inspires-tu de faits personnels pour écrire? Je ne parles pas du côté kidnapping par un type un peu zinzin (mais qui sait xD), mais du côté voyages, lieux, impressions, langues étrangères...

_réponse_ : bien heureusement pour moi je ne me suis jamais fait enlevée ;)

J'adore voyager et m'intéresser aux autres cultures, aux autres villes, aux paysages... (ce qui est en un sens indispensable pour mon futur métier). Donc oui je m'inspire de lieux vécus pour écrire, comme Londres, Stuttgart, la Forêt Noire ... Je ne suis pas allée à Washington mais je me suis inspirée des villes du Canada (bisous aux lecteurs canadiens) au niveau de l'ambiance et de la morphologie. Et côté langues étrangères, j'ai étudié l'anglais et l'allemand _(les dialogues sont donc de moi)._

.

Réponses au concours des 200 reviews :

Eva a 25 ans, Bucky 97 ans_ (sa date de naissance varie selon les comics ou les films, j'ai choisi celle des films à savoir en 1917)_, les personnages Marvel déjà croisés sont : le sénateur Stern, Pepper Potts, Darcy et Ian, et le siège du SHIELD s'appelle le triskel (ou triskelion pour les anglophones).

**La gagnante est Hinata des Bois** qui remporte comme convenu le prochain chapitre en exclusivité !

Bravo également à_ Miluzine96, MMSSR, Mirlana et clarxsse24_ pour votre participation.

Pour vous récompenser, vous remportez toutes les cinq une question à poser **=)**

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Emilie Simon - Ice Girl : watch?v=KLIpS-aaYPc_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : la base  
**

Il est tôt lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, contemplant à nouveau l'immense peinture du plafond. Au fur et à mesure que j'émerge de mon sommeil de plomb, les courbatures se réveillent dans tout mon corps. J'entends la respiration calme et régulière de Barnes, je sens son souffle chaud près de mon visage. Je me redresse doucement au milieu des couvertures froissées du lit. Dehors, les premiers rayons du soleil balayent les cimes des arbres encore givrées. Je ne tarde pas à me lever et m'habille avec empressement, ramassant mes vêtements dispersés sur le sol. J'attrape ensuite la clé de la chambre toujours glissée dans le pantalon de Barnes et me dirige sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte, évitant de faire craquer le parquet ancien.

Il fait froid dans le couloir. J'évite avec soins les débris de l'assaut de la veille et rejoins le rez-de-chaussée. Le manoir est parfaitement silencieux. Ce calme apparent devrait me rassurer mais au lieu de cela, il me met mal à l'aise. Je quitte la pénombre du couloir et pénètre dans un salon richement décoré. De hautes fenêtres ouvrent sur le parc et permettent d'éclairer les murs aux boiseries sombres. De nombreux fauteuils et canapés sont disposés au centre de la pièce. Je m'assied dans l'un d'eux tourné vers le jardin. Je contemple un instant le vaste parc recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche de givre. En contrebas, un étang reflète les rayons orangés du soleil, précédant les étendues sauvages de la Forêt Noire.

Mes yeux dérivent ensuite vers le reste de la pièce. Une immense cheminée en marbre blanc tranche avec les boiseries foncées des murs. Une toile est accrochée au dessus de son foyer. Sa vision m'envoie des frissons. Elle représente un crâne rouge d'où s'échappent des tentacules menaçantes. Nul doute que Lehmann fait partie d'HYDRA. Mal à l'aise, je me lève et m'avance vers les buffets à la marqueterie finement travaillée sur lesquels sont disposés divers objets et photographies. La plupart des portraits représentent Lehmann avec divers autres hommes et femmes vêtus strictement. L'un d'eux attire particulièrement mon attention. J'attrape le cadre doré et l'approche de mes yeux. Une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme sombre posent fièrement, et parmi eux, je repère rapidement mon père. Alexander Pierce paré de ses plus belles décorations d'HYDRA est debout au milieu des autres dirigeants de l'organisation. Je reconnais vaguement quelques autres visages, pour les avoir croisé quelques fois pendant mon enfance. A l'époque j'étais naïve et ignorais totalement de qui il s'agissait. En voyant tous ces portraits, le malaise qui s'était emparé de moi la veille lorsque je questionnais Barnes ressurgit. J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit sur cette base et ses dirigeants. Je me souviens parfaitement qu'il a évité mes questions.

Un léger bruit vient troubler mes pensées. Je repose aussitôt la photographie et tend l'oreille. Mais tout ce que je perçois, c'est le silence pesant de la demeure. Je me retourne lentement vers la double porte du salon, mais je ne vois rien.

_Tu deviens folle ma pauvre Eva..._

Je reprends alors ma récolte d'informations et parcours la pièce de fond en comble. Mais à nouveau un léger grincement me fait sursauter. Cette fois je n'ai pas rêvé. Je déglutis lentement et cherche des yeux de quoi me défendre. J'aperçois alors les tisonniers disposés devant la cheminée et me hâte d'en attraper un. Les paumes de mes mains deviennent moites autour du métal froid. Je m'approche silencieusement du couloir. Après quelques secondes, j'ose un regard depuis le salon. Le corridor est complètement désert. Je le traverse, guidée par le léger grincement qui résonne toujours. Ce dernier s'accentue alors que je me rapproche du bureau. J'entends mon pouls battre rapidement et ressers ma prise autour du tisonnier. Je cesse de respirer avant d'oser ouvrir la porte d'un geste vif.

A ma grande surprise, je découvre Lehmann, toujours attaché à la chaise, comme la veille. Mais sa chaise est à présent plus proche du bureau, et légèrement orienté vers ce dernier. Un bâillon humide recouvre sa bouche. Son visage est couvert de sueur qui se mélange au sang séché. Barnes ne l'a pas ménagé, mais je suis étonnée de découvrir qu'il l'a laissé en vie. Le second agent par contre n'est plus là. Les yeux de Lehmann me fixent avant de descendre vers le tisonnier. Je vois une lueur de peur s'insinuer dans ses iris. Il tente de se reculer et fait grincer le parquet. C'était donc cela ce bruit curieux. Sans réfléchir, je m'approche de Lehmann.

**\- Vous tentiez de vous échapper.**

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Malgré tout, je lui ôte son bâillon, curieuse d'entendre sa défense.

**\- Et vous devriez en faire autant, me répond-il d'une voix rauque avec un fort accent allemand.**

**\- Merci du conseil, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. **

Je contourne Lehmann et saisis le dossier de sa chaise. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, je parviens à l'éloigner du bureau.

**\- C'est un soldat. Il ira au bout de sa mission, quel qu'en soit le prix ou les pertes collatérales. Si vous pensez qu'il tient à vous, vous vous trompez.**

**\- Taisez-vous, dis-je en terminant de décaler la chaise. **

**\- S'il éprouvait le moindre intérêt pour vous, il ne vous entrainerait pas dans cette folie, poursuit Lehmann. **

**\- Vous ne savez rien de lui, ou de moi, dis-je catégorique. **

**\- Je sais que vous ne ressortirez pas vivante de cette base. Il ne vous a pas tout dit mademoiselle Pierce. **

**\- Quoi ? Vous...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

Les poils de mes bras se hérissent. Je relève les yeux et tombe sur Barnes se tenant sur le seuil de la porte. Toujours confuse, je m'empresse de repositionner le bâillon de Lehmann.

**\- Il tentait de s'échapper, dis-je alors en m'éloignant de l'homme attaché.**

Je rejoins la porte, dépasse Barnes non sans frôler son bras cybernétique, et quitte rapidement le bureau.

* * *

Les paroles de Lehmann tournent en boucle dans ma tête, faisant naître des dizaines de questions. Il sait qui je suis. Depuis quand ? Et cette base, que renferme-t-elle ? Le bout de mes doigts tapotent nerveusement le plan de travail de la cuisine alors que mes yeux restent rivés sur la forêt de l'autre côté de la vitre froide. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, à réfléchir. Je dois absolument parler à Barnes.

Poussée par cette idée, je quitte la cuisine et pars à sa recherche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour le trouver. Un vacarme assourdissant résonne depuis une petite porte dans le couloir. Lorsque je l'ouvre, je découvre un escalier en béton menant au sous-sol. A mesure que je descend les marches, une odeur de pourriture m'emplit les narines, me faisant froncer le nez. En arrivant en bas, je découvre une vaste surface éclairée. Le sous-sol, ponctué par plusieurs poteaux en béton, est plus grand que la superficie de tout le manoir. Plusieurs voitures sont stationnées au fond, et quelques portes semblent conduire à des pièces plus petites. Des armes sont enfermées derrière de grandes vitrines, et le symbole d'HYDRA apparaît à nouveau sur plusieurs tableaux. Mais ce qui retient mon attention, c'est la silhouette de Barnes s'affairant à quelques mètres. Il est accroupit, dos à moi, et fouille l'un des corps des agents reposant au sol. Cette vision me provoque une nausée. Je compte sept morts dont les corps sont figés par la rigidité cadavérique. L'odeur est insupportable, et déjà des mouches volent au-dessus des morts. Barnes se relève et se tourne vers moi. Mais j'ai perdu toute capacité de paroles. Mes yeux sont braqués vers le visage de l'un des agents que j'ai tué. Ces yeux à lui sont encore ouverts mais plus aucune lueur de vie ne les habite.

**\- Qu'est-ce que Lehmann t'a dit ? Me demande tout à coup Barnes.**

Je parviens enfin à le regarder. Il s'approche d'un pas résolu vers moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette base ? Dis-je alors faiblement.**

**\- Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas avoir la réponse, me dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. **

Je reste un instant immobile face aux cadavres, constatant une nouvelle fois que Barnes a évité sans grand tact mes interrogations. Je tente alors de le rattraper alors qu'il arrive déjà en haut des marches.

**\- Barnes ! Dis-je furieuse en remontant à mon tour dans le manoir.**

Je parviens à attraper la manche de sa veste pour le stopper mais il se dégage de mon emprise et poursuit son chemin jusqu'au premier étage. Mes plaintes et ma colère n'y font rien. Furieuse, je le suis jusque dans la chambre.

**\- Je veux savoir ! J'en ai assez de tes mensonges et de tes non-dits !**

C'est alors que j'aperçois un reflet argenté dans le coin de mon œil. Un de ses revolver est posé sur la table de nuit. Je m'empresse de le saisir et ôte le cran de sécurité dans un cliquetis métallique. A l'entente de ce son, Barnes s'arrête enfin et se retourne. Une lueur de colère traverse son regard lorsqu'il constate que je braque l'arme vers lui.

**\- Pose ce revolver Eva.**

**\- Dis-moi tout, dis-je en serrant les dents. **

**\- Tu serais prête à me tirer dessus, vraiment ? **

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie, dis-je d'une voix d'où perce la colère. **

**\- Ça sonnait différemment cette nuit... me répond-il en s'approchant de moi. **

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette base, dis-je sans me démonter.**

Voyant ma détermination, il soupire lourdement et porte la main à son front. Il se masse les tempes avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

**\- Ce n'est pas qu'une base secondaire. Il y a aussi un camp d'entrainement et des laboratoires. Il y a entre deux-cent et trois-cent soldats entre ses murs.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

Je suis si stupéfaite que j'abaisse aussitôt le revolver. Je ressens tout à coup le besoin de m'assoir, sentant mes jambes se dérober. Le bruissement des couvertures emplit le silence électrique lorsque je m'assois sur le bord du lit.

**\- C'est de la folie...**

**\- J'irai au bout de ma mission, réplique-t-il. **

**\- Et comment ? A deux contre trois-cent, nous n'avons aucune chance ! **

**\- J'ai un plan. **

**\- Barnes, cette vengeance est démesurée... **

**\- Ça va au-delà de la vengeance Eva, me coupe-t-il. Des centaines de gens sont morts des mains d'HYDRA. Ils méritent justice. Alors ce soir, j'irai à cette base pour réclamer justice, peu importe que tu sois ou non à mes côtés. **

J'entends alors la porte de la salle de bains claquer brutalement. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et constate que Barnes s'est enfermé. Après quelques secondes, le bruit sourd de l'eau atteint mes oreilles. Je soupire et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je me sens faible tout à coup.

J'ai soudain l'impression que je ne survivrai pas à tout ce périple. Mon instinct de survie se réveille. Le même qui s'était emparé de moi lorsque Barnes m'avait enlevé et que je m'étais réveillée dans cette cave humide et froide. Cet instinct me pousse à m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas rester ici avec lui. Sa haine le tuera lui aussi. Son intention, son intention réelle m'apparait soudain clairement. Barnes ne se soucie pas d'épargner des vies ou de faire des prisonniers. Son assaut est un piège mortel. Mes yeux s'égarent à nouveau vers la forêt. Suis-je vraiment prête à partir sans lui, seule à travers les bois ? Des flashs d'images défilent devant mes yeux. La forêt, la photographie de mon père, le corps nu de Barnes sous le mien, le regard vide de l'agent mort.

Une nouvelle vague de panique me fait frémir. J'imagine alors le corps de Barnes à la place de celui de l'agent. Je voir clairement son visage pâle se dessiner dans mon esprit. Il est immobile et aucun souffle ne sort d'entre ses lèvres. Ses iris bleus ne sont plus que de pâles reflets vides. Je ne peux pas fuir.

Et puis m'enfuir pour aller où ? HYDRA me retrouverait et me tuerait. Je peux mourir à tout moment, aujourd'hui, dans une semaine ou dans un mois. Barnes avait raison, je ne serai en sécurité nulle part tant que HYDRA existera. Ma respiration se calme peu à peu à mesure que ma décision s'affirme. Je ne peux pas laisser Barnes. Il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Nous sommes liés.

Poussée par ce nouvel élan, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je colle mon oreille contre le bois de la porte. La pièce a l'air calme. J'ouvre doucement la porte et découvre le visage de Barnes dépasser de la baignoire en marbre installée devant la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se posent sur moi. Ils me détaillent lorsque je m'avance dans la pièce. Je suis incapable de parler. Je ressens simplement le besoin urgent d'être prêt de lui. Il s'apprête à parler mais je retire mon t-shirt, dévoilant ma poitrine, et aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. J'ôte le reste de mes vêtements. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues de me dévoiler ainsi à son regard, et m'empresse de me glisser dans la baignoire. Je m'assied à l'opposé, faisant face à Barnes. L'eau mousseuse recouvre mon corps jusqu'à mes épaules. Je rapproche mes jambes de moi et dépose mon menton sur mes genoux.

Aucun de nous n'ose troubler le silence. Nous restons ainsi, assis face à face pendant de longues minutes. Je joues distraitement avec la mousse blanche à la surface de l'eau.

**\- Ce soir, je te déposerai dans le village le plus proche, dit alors Barnes. Tu prendras tout l'argent et tu partiras assez loin d'ici pour être en sécurité.**

Je ne sais pas comment réagir à sa déclaration. D'un côté, le soulagement m'envahit de découvrir qu'il souhaite ma sécurité, mais de l'autre je me sens blessée d'être ainsi évincée. Mes yeux croisent les siens.

**\- Je viens avec toi, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.**

Il s'apprête à répliquer, mais se ravise et se content d'acquiescer silencieusement. Alors, j'ose enfin un mouvement vers lui. Les clapotis de l'eau résonne contre le marbre de la baignoire à mesure que je me rapproche de Barnes. Ce dernier écarte ses bras pour m'accueillir, et je me glisse dans son étreinte. Mon dos repose contre son torse humide et ses bras se referment autour de moi. Sa bouche caresse mes cheveux. Je me sens protégée et la douce chaleur de l'eau détend peu à peu mon corps. Barnes dépose de légers baisers sur ma nuque, sur mes joues et sur mes épaules, alors que mes doigts caressent ses bras avec douceur.

**\- C'est quoi ton fameux plan ? Dis-je en tournant légèrement mon visage vers le sien. **

**\- J'ai récupéré les plans de la base dans le bureau de Lehmann. Nous pénétrons dans la base en tant qu'agents avec la voiture de Lehmann. Tu m'attendras pendant que je vais déposer des explosifs. Tu te tiendras prête à repartir. Nous aurons une dizaine de minutes pour nous éloigner. **

**\- Ça a l'air plutôt facile, dis comme ça.**

Contre mon dos, je perçois les battements de son cœur et soupire d'aise.

**\- Tu n'aimerais pas retrouver une vie normale ? Dis-je tout à coup.**

Je tente de l'imaginer vivant à Brooklyn avant la guerre. Je me souviens tout à coup de la photographie de lui en soldat de l'armée américaine. Mes yeux divaguent sur l'eau tandis que je me prête à rêver.

**\- On pourrait s'enfuir loin d'ici. Loin d'HYDRA et de toute cette horreur. Et reconstruire nos vies. La vie est trop courte pour passer son temps à vouloir se venger. **

Mes paroles se heurtent à son silence. Je ne tente plus de parler, et nous restons l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'eau du bain devienne tiède et que la peau de nos paumes soit fripée.

* * *

Je contemple les derniers rayons du soleil disparaître derrière les branches des arbres sombres. Derrière moi, Barnes s'active. Nous avons chacun revêtu les tenues des agents tués. J'évite de penser que je porte les vêtements d'un homme mort et me tourne vers le salon. J'attrape les deux gros sacs à dos et suis Barnes jusqu'au sous-sol. Nous avons passé plus de deux heures à préparer notre attaque, à étudier les plans de la base et à tout minuter. Rester occupée me permet de ne pas laisser place à la panique.

Nous chargeons la voiture de Lehmann, une grosse berline aux vitres teintées. Je m'installe à l'arrière. La voiture sent le cuir et le tabac. Mon ventre commence à se nouer d'appréhension, tandis que Barnes remonte dans le manoir. Il m'a forcé à avaler un repas hyper-protéïné i peine une heure afin que je reste concentrée sur la mission. Je joue inconsciemment avec mes mains, signe de ma nervosité. Les deux revolvers que Barnes m'a confié reposent lourdement sur mes cuisses. J'ai deux chargeurs supplémentaires accrochés à ma ceinture. Je regarde nerveusement la montre qui orne désormais mon poignet. 19H26.

Barnes ne tarde pas à réapparaitre dans le sous-sol en trainant derrière lui Lehmann menotté et bâillonné. Il le pousse jusqu'à la voiture et l'installe à côté de moi. L'homme gémit de douleur alors que Barnes l'attache fermement dans son siège. Je tente d'ignorer sa souffrance et reste concentrer sur mes objectifs. Barnes monte derrière le volant. Avec sa tenue sombre et les insignes qu'il porte, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est un agent d'HYDRA. Je me demande alors si je renvois la même image que lui. Surement pas...

La voiture démarre et nous quittons le vaste garage. La nuit est tombée et nous nous engouffrons dans l'épaisse forêt. Les ombres des arbres se font menaçantes. Nous roulons sur un sentier forestier pendant longtemps. Je regarde ma montre souvent. Au bout d'une heure, la voiture bifurque enfin sur un autre sentier, plus large. A côté de moi, Lehmann commence à s'agiter et je le tiens à l'œil. La voiture finit par ralentir et à travers le pare-brise, je distingue une grille surmontée de barbelés. Un portail avec divers panneaux d'interdictions nous barre la route. Ils sont tellement usés que l'endroit a l'air abandonné. Mais ce n'est qu'un leurre d'HYDRA. Barnes ouvre sa fenêtre et présente un badge à un petit scanner. Le portail électrique s'ouvre rapidement et nous pénétrons sur les terres ennemies.

Je jette un regard en arrière et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir le portail se refermer dans la lumière rouge des phares de la voiture. Nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière. La forêt semble s'étendre encore sur des kilomètres. Les arbres se succèdent interminablement. Et puis le sentier entame l'ascension d'une colline. Nous roulons quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne ralentisse à nouveau. Face à nous, un porche de béton semble jaillir de la colline. La voiture s'engouffre dans le tunnel sombre. Quelques lumières au sol balisent la voie et éclairent les parois en béton armé.

**\- Nous y sommes, m'indique alors Barnes.**

La voiture s'arrête devant une nouvelle grille éclairée par des spots. Deux caméras la surplombent. Comme précédemment, Barnes présente son badge à un scanner et nous franchissons la barrière sans problème. Après quelques mètres seulement, la voie s'élargit et nous arrivons dans un espace totalement éclairé. Des cabines de surveillance se dressent de part et d'autre de la route. Des soldats se trouvent dans chacune d'elles. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je m'efforce de conserver un air détaché. Barnes présente son badge au soldat et lui adresse quelques mots en allemand. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'entends à peine l'agent lui répondre. Mes doigts de resserrent fermement autour de la crosse d'un des revolver.

Contre toute attente, le portail s'ouvre. Il coulisse rapidement et nous permet d'accéder à l'intérieur de la base. Je soupire de soulagement et reste quelque peu étonnée de la facilité que nous avons eu à pénétrer dans la base. La voiture pénètre dans un vaste espace sous-terrain disposant d'une grande hauteur sous plafond. Quelques militaires patrouillent, leurs armes à la main et l'insigne d'HYDRA brodée sur leurs bras. Plusieurs véhicules sont stationnées sur un parking et notre voiture les rejoins. Le moteur se coupe. Barnes se retourne et tend son bras vers moi. Sa paume s'ouvre et je découvre un cachet blanc.

**\- En dernier recours.**

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je dissimule la pilule sous ma manche, dans le bracelet élastique de ma montre. Selon lui, il est préférable de mourir plutôt que d'être capturé par HYDRA. Ses yeux me quittent et se posent sur Lehmann.

**\- Détache-le, m'indique alors Barnes avant de sortir de la voiture.**

Je me penche vers Lehmann et ôte rapidement sa ceinture, ses menottes et son bâillon. Il respire bruyamment avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens.

**\- Vous n'auriez jamais du venir ici.**

**\- Fermes-là, dis-je alors que Barnes ouvre la portière. **

Il extirpe Lehmann de la voiture et lui murmure les dernières recommandations. L'agent acquiesce faiblement et marche à côté de Barnes. Il ne tentera pas de s'enfuir, la ceinture d'explosif qu'il porte autour de la taille l'en empêche. Bientôt les deux silhouettes disparaissent derrière un pan de béton. Je regarde aussitôt ma montre et met en marche le chronomètre. Dix minutes.

Cachée derrière les vitres teintées, j'observe les vas et viens des soldats. Je regarde ma montre souvent, mais le temps a l'air de s'écouler plus lentement que d'habitude. Les secondes s'éternisent et j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. L'angoisse et l'attente me nouent le ventre. Un bruit sourd résonne alors depuis les confins de la base. Je me redresse aussitôt. Les soldats présents se tendent eux aussi. Ce n'était pas la détonation d'une bombe. Une sirène assourdissante emplit alors les murs de la base. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de terreur. Les soldats s'activent, ils crient des choses incompréhensibles en allemand avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs, armes chargées.

Je suis en pleine crise de panique et d'hyperventilation. La sirène résonne toujours mais je parviens à entendre le bruit des pas se rapprochant de la voiture. Les semelles du nouvel arrivant claquent sur le sol. J'ôte le cran de sécurité de mon revolver et braque ce dernier vers la portière. A travers la vitre, j'observe le soldat approcher, lui aussi armé. Il parle en allemand en fixant la voiture. Il sait.

A l'instant où ses doigts actionnent la poignée de la voiture, les miens pressent la détente. La balle part, fracasse la vitre et le soldat s'écroule à terre en gémissant. Des éclats de verre s'écrasent sur moi, me coupant au visage, mais je n'y fais pas attention. D'un coup de pied, j'ouvre complétement la porte et bondis de la voiture. L'homme agonise dans une flaque de sang tandis que je m'enfuis à travers la base. J'entends des gens crier partout. Et la sirène.

Je serre les dents et cours à travers un dédale de couloirs. Le cœur battant, galvanisée par l'adrénaline, je n'ai plus que des ennemis. Un soldat arrive dans le sens inverse. Grâce à ma tenue, il ne réalise pas tout de suite que je suis étrangère. Je tire par réflexe. Plusieurs fois. Les balles sifflent. L'homme s'écroule. Je cherche alors un endroit pour me cacher. A l'angle d'un couloir, je découvre un léger renfoncement et m'y recroqueville. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Mes yeux lorgnent le bracelet de ma montre où est toujours cachée la pilule. Le piège de Barnes se referme contre nous. Des bruits de pas résonnent. Quelqu'un approche. Je braque le canon de mon arme vers le couloir et cesse de respirer. Une ombre apparaît et j'appuie par réflexe.

**\- C'est moi ! Ton chargeur est vide. Eva, Eva, regarde-moi. C'est moi.**

Mes épaules sont secouées. Mon corps s'affaiblit mais je parviens à lever les yeux vers ses iris. Barnes continue de me parler mais je suis à peine consciente de ce qu'il me dit. Désespérée, je m'accroche à lui.

**\- James... Ils sont partout !**

Mes doigts glissent sur sa veste. Un liquide chaud s'échappe de son bras. Sa blessure s'est rouverte. Il recharge mon arme rapidement et la replace entre mes doigts. Puis sa poigne se resserre autour de moi.

**\- Viens, on ne peut pas rester ici !**

Barnes m'entraine à travers le couloir. Déjà, des soldats se pressent à l'autre extrémité. Il tire sur eux, assurant nos arrières. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de continuer en avant. Devant nous, j'entends un fracas de bottes qui approchent vite, là où le couloir forme un angle. Je braque mon revolver vers l'avant. Mais Barnes me dépasse et s'élance vers les nouveaux ennemis. Lorsque je dépasse à mon tour l'angle, je distingue les corps de trois soldats jonchés le sol ensanglanté. Barnes m'entraine à travers les morts. Je dérape sur le sang et m'écroule sur l'un des soldats. Au moment où je tombe, j'entends une balle siffler au-dessus de ma tête. L'autre groupe de soldats nous a rattrapé. Si je n'avais pas glissée, nul doute que cette balle m'aurait tuée. J'aperçois les rangers de Barnes me dépasser et partir à l'assaut des soldats. Je me relève difficilement, les mains couvertes de sang et cours à travers le couloir.

Barnes me rattrape mais déjà d'autres soldats arrivent de part et d'autre du couloir. Il défonce une porte en acier avec son bras cybernétique et me pousse à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre. Seul un voyant d'issue de secours me permet de me repérer dans la pénombre. La pièce est petite et ne comporte que peu de mobilier. Barnes attrape une chaise et bloque la poignée de la porte. Il renverse ensuite la table et me pousse à terre. Je me jette à plat ventre sur le sol froid derrière le plateau de la table. Barnes me rejoint rapidement. Je pense pouvoir souffler quelques instants, mais j'entends déjà les soldats se presser à l'extérieur.

**\- Maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, c'est compris ? **

**\- Oui. **

**\- Il faut tirer sur la prochaine chose qui franchira cette porte.**

Je me contente de hocher la tête en tremblant. J'aimerais qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise que tout ira bien, comme il le fait souvent. Au lieu de cela, un léger soupire s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

**\- Tu avais raison, me dit-il alors tout en rechargeant ses armes. **

A travers mes larmes, je le regarde, confuse.

**\- On aurait dû s'enfuir tous les deux.**

Sa déclaration me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je comprends où il veut en venir. Nous sommes piégés. Nous ne sortirons pas vivants de cette base.

fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, et pour les concernées vos questions** =)**


	25. Chapitre 24

**_Hello les chatons =p_  
**

Me revoilà un peu en avance avec un nouveau chapitre** !**

**MissJedusor-Disngirl **: le chapitre précédent était en effet plus long que la normale !

**mimi70** : les special guests arrivent à grands pas !

**Rose-Eliade** : Oh oui, Bucky est génial_ (et sexy, mystérieux, viril...)_ **;)**

**Bee** : la scène dans la baignoire a certainement rappelé à quelques-unes celle dans l'Aube Bleue (j'ai toujours trouvé les bains propices aux ébats **=)**

**LetsHaveAFondue** : j'espère que cette suite correspondra à au moins l'un des 400 scénarios que tu as en tête_ ;)_

**MMSSR** : contente que tu ais relevé pour "James" !

**Mirlana** : je vais bien et toi-même ? Merci pour ton enthousiasme, et bravo pour la fin de ta fiction **=)**

**Hinata des bois** : Tu connais ce nouveau chapitre, je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu !

.

Suite au concours, plusieurs d'entre vous ont remporté des questions :

_MMSSR_ : Quel est le prochain personnage connu qui fera son apparition ?

_réponse_ : Le prochain personnage à faire son apparition est connu dans l'univers des comics : le comte Otto Vermis !

_Mirlana_ : Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de la nouvelle qui dit que spider-man va rejoindre Avengers ?

_réponse_ : J'ai été enchantée de cette nouvelle, depuis le temps qu'on attendait que les studios Sony et Marvel trouvent un accord ! J'ai adoré la trilogie de Sam Raimi, beaucoup moins les deux nouveaux films (des navets selon moi). J'attends donc avec impatience de savoir quel nouvel acteur va incarner le Spider-Man, et surtout de voir ce que les frères Russo vont en faire dans Captain America 3 !

_(Miluzine96 et clarxsse24, j'attends toujours vos questions)_

.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Hinata bes bois** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous _=)_

* * *

_Inception (Junkie XL remix) - Time : watch?v=MstnM7obOm4_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La chute**

Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent sur mon visage et se mélangent à mes larmes. Mes yeux sont embués et je distingue à peine la porte à quelques mètres. Les soldats sont en train de la forcer. La paroi d'acier tremble sur ses gonds. Elle ne va pas tarder à céder.

_Bip Bip Bip_

La montre de Barnes et la mienne sonnent au même instant. Je coupe aussitôt le chronomètre.

**\- Tu as posé les bombes ? **

**\- Seulement une, me répond-il couvrant de sa voix les coups incessants portés sur la porte. Elle pourra faire diversion un moment. Il faut qu'on tienne encore quelques minutes. **

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se lève, un pistolet dans chaque main. Au même moment, la porte cède dans un fracas métallique. Les tirs retentissent. Je hurle. Des impacts de balles défoncent le plateau de la table sans la transpercer. Barnes se déplace et je me retrouve seule. J'entends les bruits étouffés de combats. Les tirs se calment et j'ose enfin lancer un regard par-dessus la table. Barnes lutte au corps à corps avec plusieurs hommes. Des éclaboussures de sang jaillissent. Par delà la porte ouverte, je vois dépasser les corps des soldats tués. Des cris résonnent dans le couloir. Il semble que chaque attaquant tué est aussitôt remplacé.

Barnes pousse soudain un grognement de douleur. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il est en mauvaise posture, son bras a lâché son revolver et pend faiblement le long de son corps. Je me relève difficilement. Ma vision est toujours embrouillée. Mon esprit semble déconnecté du reste de mon corps. Ce dernier bouge sans que je n'en sois réellement consciente. J'observe mon bras se lever et le canon de mon arme se braquer vers le couloir. Je tire et un des assaillants s'écroule.

A peine suis-je debout que le sol se met à trembler. Je m'accroche au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Un bruit sourd se propage dans la pièce. La bombe explose. La déflagration fait vibrer les murs de béton pendant plusieurs secondes, propageant l'onde de l'explosion jusque dans mon corps. Et puis les tremblements cessent et le bruit sourd également. Mais la sirène continue de hurler. Barnes réapparait soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**\- Viens !**

Il attrape ma main et nous fuyons dans le couloir, au milieu des soldats morts. Je réunis mes dernières forces pour fuir. Barnes force quelques portes d'accès et nous déboulons dans le vaste sous-sol. De la fumée noire s'échappe d'une porte à une centaine de mètres et je peine à repérer les voitures. La main de Barnes se resserre autour de la mienne et il m'entraine vers le parking. Mais soudain, ses doigts se détachent des miens. Je me retourne en plein élan et le vois attraper le fusil d'assaut accroché dans son dos. Ses yeux croisent les miens.

**\- Va-t-en ! Me hurle-t-il avant de tirer vers les couloirs.**

Je me retourne vers le parking et reprends ma course. Les voitures ne sont plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Je cours à toutes jambes à travers le sous-sol enfumé. Mes bras se tendent vers la portière de la voiture la plus proche, plus que quelques centimètres. Je m'apprête à refermer mes doigts sur la poignée, lorsque je suis brutalement tirée en arrière. Le choc me coupe la respiration. J'atterris violemment sur le sol. Mon bras gauche heurte en premier le béton juste avant que mon corps ne l'écrase. A l'intérieur de mon corps, j'entends les os de mon bras se briser.

Lorsque je lève les yeux en hurlant de douleur, j'aperçois vaguement à travers la fumée la silhouette d'un homme se diriger d'un pas calme vers moi. Je me traine misérablement jusqu'au mur en gémissant. La fumée brûle mes poumons. Lorsque la silhouette n'est plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres, je suis capable de voir son visage. C'est un homme vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir, à la façon des militaires nazis de l'époque. Sa poitrine est ornée de diverses décorations militaires. Les semelles de ses bottes claquent sévèrement sur le sol. Je regarde de part et d'autre du parking, à la recherche d'un échappatoire. Mais les soldats d'HYDRA sont partout. Je ne distingue plus Barnes. C'est la fin.

Mes yeux s'égarent alors sur mon bras pantelant, trop faible pour bouger. La douleur semble irradier mon corps entier. Mes yeux restent braquer sur la montre. J'approche alors mon autre bras et tire l'élastique du bracelet. Mais au moment où j'extirpe la pilule, l'homme se jette sur moi à une vitesse surhumaine. Tout se passe très vite. Je me retrouve soudain debout, plaquée devant le corps de l'homme menaçant, un des ses bras m'étranglant à moitié et le second tenant fermement mon bras blessé. Je hurle de douleur mais suis forcée d'avancer dans le sous-sol. J'ai juste le temps de voir la pilule blanche sur le béton à quelques mètres.

La fumée se dissipe bientôt, et j'aperçois des soldats avec des lances à incendie dans l'embouchure d'un couloir. L'homme me pousse toujours en avant. La douleur est si forte que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Un amas de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents se battent un peu plus loin.

**\- Feiger dein bewaffnet Soldaten !**

La voix puissante et froide de l'homme résonne dans tout mon corps, faisant instantanément cesser mes gémissements. Tout autour de nous semble redevenir silencieux, comme si ses paroles avaient arrêtées le temps. Les coups de feu cessent, les cris s'estompent et les soldats s'écartent à mesure que nous approchons.

C'est alors que je le vois, un soldat parmi les soldats. Sa veste est arrachée, dévoilant son bras cybernétique. Mais ce sont ses yeux bleus que je reconnais aussitôt. Ses yeux sont traversés par une lueur de peur lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi. L'homme derrière moi respire profondément, je sens sa cage thoracique se soulever contre mon dos. Il paraît parfaitement calme. Barnes est immobile, son fusil d'assaut pend au bout de son bras. Je le supplie du regard.

_Tue moi. _

C'est alors que l'homme ressert sa prise autour de mon bras blessé. Il le tord et je me retrouve à genoux, hurlant à plein poumons. Je donnerais tout pour que la douleur s'arrête. Ma vision se voile. J'ai tout juste le temps de voir Barnes lâcher son fusil. Ses lèvres articulent un mot alors que son arme s'écroule à terre dans un bruit sourd.

_Eva._

Je me contente de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Mon corps semble flotter. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tout est lumineux. Mes paupières papillonnent et je m'habitue peu à peu à la forte luminosité. Les rayons du soleil éclairent le plafond et déposent leur douce chaleur sur mon visage. Je suis allongée dans des draps vaporeux et parfumés. Toute douleur a quitté mon corps. Je trouve la force de m'assoir et reconnais aussitôt la pièce où je me trouve.

C'est ma chambre, dans la maison de mes parents. Tout y est à sa place, le bureau couvert de papiers et de cahiers, les vêtements parfaitement rangés dans mon dressing, les parfums alignés sur la coiffeuse. Lorsque je me lève, je découvre que je ne suis plus dans le costume de l'agent d'HYDRA, mais dans une robe blanche. Mes cheveux bordent mon visage et couvrent ma poitrine. Le soleil reflète leur couleur doré. Je m'approche de la coiffeuse et distingue peu à peu mon reflet.

J'ai seize ans à nouveau. Mon visage est empreint de jeunesse et d'innocence.

**\- Eva, nous passons à table !**

_Cette voix... _

Je me précipite en dehors de ma chambre. Je dévale le couloir dont les nombreuses baies vitrées ouvrent sur le jardin fleuri et verdoyant. J'arrive dans le séjour et m'arrête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'aperçois aussitôt une robe pastel qui dépasse de la porte de la cuisine.

_Maman ! _

Je m'avance dans l'immense séjour, fébrile.

**\- Tu es enfin levée, marmotte !**

Je me tourne en direction du salon. John est confortablement installé dans un canapé, un journal sur les genoux. J'aimerais crier mon bonheur, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Mon frère se lève et m'entraine vers la cuisine. Il me fait assoir à table, et ma mère et lui me rejoignent bientôt, les mains chargés de plats. Je ne mange pas et me contente de les regarder, fascinée. Le sourire de ma mère et les rires de John me réchauffent le cœur. Mais bientôt je ne les entends plus.

Le mur de la cuisine s'assombrit peu à peu. Le mobilier part en fumée. La même fumée noire que celle de l'incendie. J'aimerais saisir les mains de ma mère et de mon frère, mais je ne suis plus capable de bouger. Je les regarde, impuissante, disparaître eux aussi en une vapeur évanescente.

Le décor de la cuisine s'est totalement estompé, laissant simplement la place à un mur en béton sombre. Je baisse les yeux vers mon corps à moitié allongé et contemple la perfusion injectée dans mon bras droit. Je remonte le fil de la perfusion et découvre l'écran lumineux d'un moniteur montrant les courbes oscillatoires de mes signes vitaux. J'essaie de bouger, mais je suis trop faible. Mon bras blessé arbore une couleur violacée et a doublé de volume. Pourtant je ne ressens aucune douleur. En fait, je ne ressens rien du tout.

**\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée. **

Je parviens à tourner la tête et distingue l'ombre d'un homme appuyé contre le mur.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ? Dis-je dans un souffle.**

**\- Je crois que vous le savez mademoiselle Pierce, répond l'homme en s'avançant dans la lumière. **

Je reconnais aussitôt l'agent d'HYDRA qui m'a capturée. Sous la lumière blanche des néons, je suis capable de mieux distinguer son visage. Ses traits sont marqués, sa mâchoire est carrée et son regard est perçant et sombre. Il est impossible de lui donner un âge précis. Physiquement, il semble avoir la quarantaine, mais son regard est celui d'un homme ayant vécu plus d'une vie. Son manteau en cuir craque à mesure qu'il s'approche.

**\- Vermis... Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Dis-je en regardant la perfusion.**

**\- C'est une injection de morphine, me répond-il. Il n'y a pas de raison de vous inquiéter... pour le moment. **

Je devrais avoir peur. Mais je ne ressens aucune émotion. Mon corps semble toujours flotté et je suis happée par le sommeil.

* * *

Je suis toujours dans la même pièce quand je reviens à moi. Mais je suis seule. Je ne suis plus reliée à la perfusion et le monitoring a disparu. Difficile de dire combien de temps j'ai dormi. Peu à peu, je récupère la sensibilité de mon corps et suis capable de bouger. Ma bouche est sèche. Je parviens à m'assoir et observe mon bras blessé. Un bandage fin le recouvre mais il est toujours gonflé. Nul doute que les os sont cassés. Je parcours la pièce des yeux. Elle est totalement vide, mis à part le fauteuil inclinable de médecine sur lequel je suis assise. Un porte aveugle se situe sur le mur derrière moi. En me penchant légèrement, je remarque que le sol n'est pas tout à fait droit. Il s'incline légèrement vers le centre de la pièce où se trouve une petite plaque d'égout. Quelques gouttes de sang séché recouvrent la plaque métallique. Un frisson me travers l'échine en réalisant l'usage de cette cellule.

_Calme-toi Eva, ils font tout ça pour te faire peur. _

Lorsque je relève les yeux, j'aperçois la diode clignotante d'une caméra de surveillance. Je me laisse retomber lourdement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Mes pensées fusent. Où est Barnes ? Je dois le retrouver. La peur commence à me submerger. Il aurait préféré que je meurs plutôt qu'HYDRA me fasse prisonnière. L'angoisse me submerge. Je me demande quel sort Vermis m'a réservée.

J'entends alors un petit signal juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Un agent entre. C'est une jeune femme, elle doit avoir environ mon âge et s'approche dans la pièce avec une chaise métallique. Je la regarde silencieusement s'assoir face à moi. Ses cheveux courts lui donnent un air sévère et son regard ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

**\- Mademoiselle Pierce.**

Il n'y a aucune accent dans sa voix tranchante. Je déglutis difficilement et me ratatine sous le poids de son regard.

**\- Comment avez-vous trouvé l'emplacement de cette base ?**

**\- J'ai juste suivi Barnes, dis-je avec une voix rauque. **

Parler m'est douloureux. Je meurs de soif.

**\- Qui d'autres est au courant de votre venue ici ? **

**\- Personne. **

**\- Qu'avez-vous découvert d'autre ?**

**\- Rien... Rien du tout.**

Un grésillement résonne alors au niveau de sa taille. La jeune femme attrape un talkie-walkie accroché à sa ceinture et l'actionne.

**\- Holen Sie sie mir, dit- une voix grave à travers l'appareil.**

Mon corps se tend. Cela ne me dit rien de bon qui vaille. L'agent se lève et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

**\- Venez avec moi.**

Je suis incapable de bouger et reste clouée au siège, tremblante. Alors, l'agent s'avance et saisis mon poignet, m'obligeant à me mettre debout. Aucun son de protestation ne sort de ma bouche sèche. Trop faible pour résister, je suis entrainée par la jeune femme vers la porte de la cellule.

La porte blindée s'ouvre et je découvre un soldat armé montant la garde. La femme me pousse dans le couloir lumineux. Elle et le soldat se plantent de chaque côté de mon corps et je suis escortée à travers le couloir. Je tiens mon bras blessé replié contre ma poitrine. A chaque pas, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber, toute force semble avoir quittée mon corps. Les émotions de l'assaut m'ont laissée épuisée. Plusieurs portes fermées se succèdent et je me demande si elles renferment toutes des cellules, mais nous avançons jusqu'au bout du couloir. Là, une porte vitrée donne accès à une passerelle métallique surplombant l'immense parking donnant sur le portail de sortie. Je tente d'imprimer les moindres détails dans mon esprit. Nos semelles claquent sur le métal tandis que nous traversons la passerelle.

Les agents présentent un badge d'entrée à un scanner avant qu'une nouvelle porte vitrée ne s'ouvre. Nous arrivons dans un autre couloir. Je remarque aussitôt les nombreuses caméras de sécurité. Cette zone est très protégée. Le nœud qui s'est formé dans mon ventre remonte jusque dans ma gorge. Mes jambes s'affaiblissent et les deux agents sont presque obligés de me trainer jusqu'à la seule porte située au fond du couloir. Ils scannent à nouveau leur badge avant que cette ultime porte blindée ne s'ouvre enfin. Des voix parlant en allemand proviennent aussitôt de l'intérieur. Lorsque je pénètre dans la vaste pièce, j'ai l'impression de rentrer dans une salle d'hôpital clandestin. Des ordinateurs et des moniteurs me cachent une partie de la pièce des yeux. Quatre soldats armés sont présents. Je suis escortée jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Il est là. Barnes est attachée dans un fauteuil par de larges bracelets métalliques. Il est torse nu et la lumière vive braquée sur lui envoie des reflets argentés sur son bras cybernétique. Ce dernier est ouvert en partie et un homme en blouse blanche s'affaire sur ses composants avec un fer à souder. Barnes ne peut pas me voir, un homme de grande taille se dresse entre nous.

_Vermis. _

Il parle à Barnes en allemand. Je ne comprends pas le moindre mot. Soudain, il se tourne face à moi. Les deux agents s'éloignent et je me retrouve seule sous la lumière vive et sous le regard meurtrier de Vermis.

**\- Il est inutile de mentir, mademoiselle Pierce.**

Barnes écarquille des yeux en me découvrant. Je crève d'envie de le rejoindre, de le serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur rassurante.

**\- Le soldat ne parlera pas, poursuit Vermis en me désignant Barnes. Il a été entrainé pour se taire, et ce même si nous nous en prenions à vous. Vous allez donc devoir répondre à mes questions.**

J'aimerais disparaître de cette pièce lugubre. Vermis fait un pas vers moi et je recule instantanément.

**\- Mais avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.**

Vermis s'éloigne alors sur la gauche. Je ne le suis pas tout de suite et reste face à Barnes. Ses lèvres me murmurent de ne pas y aller. Nous nous regardons, ses yeux bleus me supplient. Finalement, le canon froid d'un revolver me fait rejoindre Vermis. Il se tient à quelques mètres devant un immense écran mural. Vermis donne un ordre à un autre agent, installé devant un ordinateur. Ce dernier lance alors une vidéo sur le grand écran. Des mots apparaissent.

_Mission H-315, menée le 23/07/2006. _

A la lecture de la date familière, mon cœur rate un battement. Je lance un regard à Vermis mais ce dernier se contente de m'envoyer un sourire étrange. Je reporte alors mon attention vers le film.

_Le fond noir laisse soudain place aux étendues désertiques. Des falaises escarpées bordent, à l'Est, une piste poussiéreuse. Un bruit de moteur semble alors provenir de l'arrière. La caméra s'abaisse vivement. A la façon dont elle bouge, je comprends rapidement que c'est une caméra embarquée sur quelqu'un. L'homme s'est allongé sur le sable et j'aperçois alors le canon d'un fusil d'assaut dans le champ de la caméra. L'homme charge son arme. Le bruit de moteur se rapproche. _

_La caméra se redresse légèrement. J'aperçois alors un 4x4 traverser la piste. Un nuage de poussière se forme derrière la voiture. Le canon de l'arme se pointe vers les pneus. Un coup de feu retentit. La voiture perd le contrôle et dévie de la piste dans un bruit strident. Le sable est projeté, la poussière tournoie. Le 4x4 se rapproche inéluctablement du précipice. La caméra se redresse et j'aperçois la voiture tomber. Le tireur se met alors à courir jusqu'au bord de la falaise à une centaine de mètres. Des traces de pneus sont imprimées dans le sable, mais déjà ce dernier commence à les recouvrir. Lorsque le tireur se penche par-dessus les rochers escarpés, je découvre avec horreur le 4x4 écrasé à une quinzaine de mètres plus bas. Sa carcasse retournée fume alors que les pneus tournent encore dans le vent. De nombreux débris ornent les rochers blancs. _

_Un gémissement retentit alors. Le tireur ne perd pas de temps et commence à descendre la falaise, sautant habilement de rochers en rochers. Il arrive en bas dans un bruit sourd et se tourne à nouveau vers les restes de la voiture. Il s'approche en rechargeant son arme. Lorsqu'il se penche vers l'habitacle de la voiture, il n'y a personne. La porte du conducteur est ouverte. Le tireur se redresse aussitôt et parcours les environs des yeux. Le sable s'étend à perte de vue et il ne tarde pas à repérer deux silhouettes s'enfuyant en boitant le long des falaises. Le tireur dépasse les restes de la voiture et colle le viseur devant la caméra. Grâce au zoom, les deux silhouettes m'apparaissent très clairement. Il s'agit d'une femme rousse et d'un homme blond. Ce dernier a l'air mal en point, il boite et se soutient à la jeune femme. Le tireur prend une inspiration. _

_Au même moment, comme si elle l'avait senti, la femme rousse se retourne. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en découvrant le tireur, comme si elle le reconnaissait. Elle sort elle aussi un revolver de sa ceinture. Alerté, l'homme blond se retourne à son tour. C'est John. Je vois la panique s'emparer de son visage. Le tireur le vise. La femme rousse tente alors de protéger mon frère en le jetant derrière elle. Mais le tireur est plus rapide. Une balle siffle. Je vois la femme lâcher son revolver et se tordre de douleur alors qu'une éclaboussure de sang gicle de son ventre. Derrière elle, John s'écroule. _

_Le tireur baisse son arme et commence à se rapprocher. La femme rousse rampe vers les falaises. Mon frère est immobile au milieu du sable. Le tireur se rapproche toujours. J'entends peu à peu le souffle saccadée de la jeune femme. Le tireur arrive finalement près de mon frère. Je vois alors le sang écarlate teindre les grains de sable autour de sa tête. Il est mort. Le tireur ignore royalement la femme rousse. Parfaitement calme, il baisse le regard vers ses mains et ôte ses gants de cuir. Je découvre avec horreur sa main gauche. Le soleil fait scintiller le métal argenté. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur son identité. _

La vidéo continue encore quelques minutes, mais je ne suis plus capable de la regarder. Je ne vois plus rien, ma vision se brouille. Mon esprit repasse en boucle les images du meurtre de John. Je suis sous le choc, incapable de réagir.

**\- Eva...**

Cette voix. Barnes. Tout est confus dans ma tête. Comment peut-il s'adresser à moi après ce qu'il a fait ? Il l'a tué. Il a tué John. Je ne me retourne pas vers lui et me raccroche au mur le plus proche pour éviter de m'effondrer. Des sueurs froides glissent dans mon dos. La douleur se réveille dans mon bras.

**\- Je crois que j'vais vomir.**

Mon corps se penche en avant et je vide le contenu de mon estomac. L'acidité brule ma gorge déjà douloureuse. J'entends vaguement Vermis retourner auprès de Barnes. Mes jambes flageolantes peinent à me porter et s'il n'y avait pas eu le mur, je me serais surement effondrée.

**\- Voyez son vrai visage, annonce alors Vermis en me désignant Barnes.**

**\- Eva ne l'écoute pas ! Je suivais les ordres !**

Qu'il ait tiré la balle meurtrière est une chose, mais depuis quand s'en rappelle-t-il ? J'avais confiance en lui, mais tout semble s'effondrer autour de moi.

**\- Depuis quand tu t'en souviens ? dis-je en me relevant. Depuis quoi, une semaine ?**

**\- Eva...**

**\- Depuis que tu as lu le dossier dérobé chez mon père, dis-je alors que la vérité éclate sous mes yeux. **

Barnes reste silencieux. J'ai vu juste. Depuis le début il sait qu'il a tué mon frère. Il m'a manipulée, faignant l'amnésie. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté. De nouveaux spasmes secouent mon corps. Je m'apprête à me jeter sur Barnes, mais je suis retenue par des agents. Je hurle alors que je suis conduite en dehors de la pièce. Les agents m'empoignent fermement et je tente de m'accrocher à tout pour me libérer. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de la rambarde de la passerelle, mais la douleur de mon bras devient trop forte et je suis obligée de la lâcher. Je reconnais bientôt le couloir lugubre. Je pense être reconduite dans la cellule, mais au lieu de cela, je suis jetée dans une pièce claire. Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'ai tout juste le temps d'entendre la serrure se verrouiller.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Et la fin se rapproche inéluctablement... Bonne semaine **=)**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Yo les chatons !  
**

La révélation du meurtre de John par notre cher Barnes semble en avoir surprises plus d'une, bien qu'à présent cela paraisse évident =)

Quelques-une d'entre vous ont reconnu la scène du film dans laquelle Natasha raconte à Steve sa rencontre avec le soldat de l'hiver, dans laquelle ce dernier tire une balle à travers le corps de la jeune femme afin d'atteindre l'ingénieur. Et oui, j'aime quand les événements se relient !

**MMSSR** : Pour Vermis, tu vas avoir ta réponse ci-dessous **=)**

**Anna shell** : merci pour tant d'enthousiasme, j'espère que le film t'a plu !

**mimi70** : l'insomnie, quelle plaie ! Il se pourrait que tu ais vu juste **;)**

**Andrea** : Il y aura 28 chapitres et un épilogue ! Mais si tu aimes mon style d'écriture, je reviendrai avec d'autres fictions prochainement =)

**Bee** : N'ais pas peur !

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Merci, et oh combien ton analyse de Barnes est juste ;)

**Miluzine96** : oui, j'aime prendre les petits détails des films et des histoires et les réutiliser à ma sauce **=)**

**Mirlana** : Merci ! Oui, tu as tout bien compris **=)** et pour les dialogues en allemand, ils ne sont pas très importants _(ce sont des ordres pour la plupart)_

**Hinata des bois** : et pourtant non, rien n'est truqué haha !

** Rose-Eliade** : oh mais je ne veux pas votre mort, quelle idée ! que ferais-je sans vous, mes fidèles lectrices ?! **;)**

**LetsHaveAFondue** : Barnes est-il amoureux d'Eva, et Eva de Barnes ? Telle est la question !

.

**Miluzine96** avait remporté une question lord du concours :

_question_ : Les deux fanfictions que tu as écrites ont pour personnage principal un OC, c'est ce que tu préfères faire ou tu envisages d'écrire quelque chose dont le personnage principal serait déjà connu (dans ta prochaine fic par exemple) ?

_réponse_ : très bonne question ! J'aime écrire des intrigues en parallèle de celles des univers originels. Avec un OC je me sens beaucoup plus libre dans l'écriture, je peux tout inventer et relier cet OC à l'histoire principale. Pour ma prochaine fiction, il s'agira également de plusieurs OC, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour passer un message : je suis à la recherche d'une bêta pour ce prochain projet. Ceci dit, je n'exclus pas du tout le fait d'écrire prochainement sur un personnage déjà connu !

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Hinata** !

_question_ : Je vais me répéter encore une fois, mais tu sais à quel point j'aime le personnage de Loki dans les Avengers et dans Thor et je voudrais savoir si un jour, comme ça, si tu t'ennuies, tu pensais écrire un fiction sur lui? Je me dis qu'une fiction sur Loki, avec ton talent, ça serait juste magnifique.

_réponse_ : J'avais pour projet il y a quelques années d'écrire une histoire sur Loki ! Mais à dire vrai, il y en a déjà tellement, et je me suis un peu lassée de ce personnage... Je n'ai pas l'envie ni l'inspiration pour me lancer dans ce projet dans l'immédiat, mais qui sait, j'avais dit que je n'écrirai plus sur la Terre du Milieu, et pourtant j'y reviens très prochainement ! Donc pour Loki, un jour peut-être ;)

.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **LetsHaveAFondue** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

_Ludivico Einaudi - Eyes clodes : watch?v=pjA7HcfsyKQ&amp;list=PL60F5FEEA323596B8&amp;index=96_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Seule. **

Je suis recroquevillée sur ma couchette depuis des heures, et tente de faire abstraction de la douleur se propageant dans tout mon bras. Cette douleur est une véritable torture. J'ai mal à en mourir, et pourtant je ne meurs pas. Je suis livrée à moi-même, à ma peur et à ma solitude. Allongée face au mur, je compte les petits carreaux de carrelage blanc qui le recouvre. Une bouteille d'eau vide traine à côté de moi. Je tente d'ignorer la couche de saleté qui me recouvre. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, mais à présent mes yeux sont secs, mon corps semble vider. Les larmes séchées sur mes joues tiraillent ma peau. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, mais je ne bouge pas.

**\- Reprenons là où nous en étions.**

C'est la jeune femme. Je me retourne péniblement et lui fais face. Comme la première fois, elle a ramené une chaise métallique et s'installe devant ma couchette. Son corps est droit et son regard stricte. Je m'efforce de me redresser, mais chaque mouvement m'arrache un gémissement de douleur. Je ramène vivement mon bras blessé contre moi. Mes yeux s'égarent vers la cellule que j'ai déjà passé en détail pendant mes longues heures d'enfermement. Les murs sont entièrement recouvert de carrelages blancs qui rendent la pièce plus lumineuse. Hormis la couchette, il y a un lavabo et des toilettes.

**\- Comment avez-vous trouvé l'emplacement de cette base ?**

Encore cette question. Le sang tambourine dans mon bras. J'ai du mal à rester concentrée tant la douleur est forte. Je donnerais tout pour de la morphine. Comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, l'agent sors de sa poche une seringue remplie. Elle s'assure que je la vois bien avant de la poser en évidence sur ses genoux. Comprenant rapidement son chantage, mes défenses tombent et je commence à répondre à ses questions. Ma langue se délie, plus rien ne la retient. Il y a encore quelques heures, je n'aurais pas parler pour protéger Barnes. Mais à présent il n'existe plus pour moi. A présent, je suis seule.

L'interrogatoire dure longtemps. J'ai l'impression de me répéter souvent. Le cambriolage de la maison de mon père, le vol en avion, Londres, le ferry, le manoir de Lehmann... L'agent m'interroge sur le déroulement des événements depuis Washington, mais je ne me souviens plus de tout. La douleur anesthésie en partie mon esprit et je mélange certains détails. Bientôt, je ne peux même plus parler. Mon visage se pare d'une grimace de souffrance alors que je me recroqueville sur mon bras. J'entends la chaise grincer. Une main froide saisit mon bras brulant. J'aperçois l'aiguille de la seringue et manque de tourner de l'œil lorsqu'elle s'enfonce dans mon bras violacé.

La porte se referme et je suis seule à nouveau. La morphine ne fait pas effet tout de suite et j'endure encore la douleur pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'enfin elle ne commence enfin à diminuer.

* * *

Mes heures sont rythmées par la visite de différents agents, qui viennent pour mes questionner encore, pour mes piqures de morphine, ou pour mes plateaux repas. Être enfermée ainsi après des jours de cavale est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Dans un moment de folie, j'ai jeté mon corps contre les murs, j'ai frappé le carrelage de mon poing valide, j'ai hurlé à plein poumons. Mais rien n'a changé. A présent, je reste prostrée sur ma couchette, attendant que le temps s'écoule. Je repasse le fil de ma vie dans ma tête, les derniers événements, la vidéo de l'assassinat de John. Et des moments plus joyeux également, comme ceux de mon enfance, lorsque tout était plus simple.

J'ai le sentiment de vivre éveillée dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne souhaite plus, de toutes mes forces, que dormir. Que tout soit paisible et silencieux, que je meure et que j'oublie. Ma seule consolation dans cette attente interminable est la mort imminente qu'HYDRA a prévu pour moi. Vais-je souffrir ? A rester enfermée ainsi des heures, voire même des jours, j'ai presque l'impression qu'ils m'ont oublié. Je vais peut-être mourir ici, dans cette cellule éblouissante, loin du reste du monde.

**\- Arrête tes conneries Eva.**

Je me redresse brusquement sur la couchette. John est là, appuyé négligemment contre le mur blanc. Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. A présent que j'ai presque atteint son âge, nous nous ressemblons encore plus. Les mêmes traits fins, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même sourire. Sauf que le mien m'a quitté depuis longtemps.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je suis passé vous voir ton p'tit ami et toi, dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire en coin.**

**\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Il t'a tué, tu as oublié ? **

John m'ignore et fait le tour de la cellule. Il aperçoit les plateaux repas auxquels je n'ai pas touché. Son visage devient sérieux tout à coup. J'entends alors le bruit magnétique du verrou, et mes yeux se braquent par réflexe sur la porte.

**\- Eva, il faut que tu te battes, sinon je serai mort pour rien, me chuchote John depuis l'autre coin de la pièce. **

Un agent entre. Ce n'est pas la jeune femme, mais un homme armé au visage fermé. Lorsque je regarde à nouveau dans la direction de mon frère, il s'est volatilisé.

**\- Levez-vous.**

Je ne bouge pas. Maintenant que j'ai tout balancé, on va surement se débarrasser de moi. L'agent m'empoigne et je me retrouve à nouveau escortée par deux gorilles à travers les dédales de couloirs. Cette base est un véritable labyrinthe. A présent que la mort tant attendue paraît si proche, mon instinct de survie semble reprendre le dessus. Mes jambes tremblent tellement que les deux hommes sont obligés de me porter jusqu'à un ascenseur. L'atmosphère est électrique dans la cabine. Mes yeux cherchent partout une échappatoire. Malheureusement, les deux agents me tiennent fermement, et l'objectif d'une caméra de sécurité reste braquée sur nous. Même si je parvenais à me libérer, il y a peu de chance pour que j'arrive à me retrouver dans cette base alambiquée.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent à nouveau, je reste bouche-bée. Nous pénétrons dans un couloir richement décoré. Le béton des murs et du sol a laissé place à une moquette moelleuse et à des murs bordeaux recouverts de portraits et de photographies. Les deux agents me tirent en dehors de la cabine et nous traversons le couloir. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les murs. Les portraits représentent tous des hommes se tenant fièrement devant l'objectif et arborant leurs plus belles décorations militaire ainsi que le brassard d'HYDRA. La vue de l'un d'eux me coupe la respiration, son crâne est entièrement rouge, comme si la peau de son visage avait été arrachée. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'observer en détail. Face à moi, l'un des deux agents ouvre un double porte et je suis conduite dans un vaste bureau.

Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirée par l'immense baie vitrée ouvrant sur les paysages montagneux de la Forêt Noire. C'est étrange de revoir enfin l'extérieur après toutes ces heures d'enfermement. Le soleil est déjà bas dans le ciel et une lumière orangée recouvre les cimes des arbres.

**\- Mademoiselle Pierce, m'interrompt alors une voix grave. Asseyez-vous. **

Je regarde enfin Vermis. Son bras me désigne l'un des sièges disposés autour d'une immense table de réunion en bois sombre. J'obéis docilement. Le fauteuil n'est pas très confortable, son dossier m'oblige à me tenir droite, en alerte. Vermis, les mains dans son dos, entame alors les cent pas.

**\- J'ai eu vent de votre récente collaboration durant les interrogatoires.**

Je reste silencieuse. Vermis commence à me donner le tournis à marcher devant moi.

**\- Si je vous ai convoquée, c'est pour vous faire part d'une proposition.**

Vermis sait à présent qu'il a toute mon attention.

**\- Étant donnés les derniers événements de Washington, notre organisation s'est vue compromise au sein du SHIELD. Nous n'avons aujourd'hui plus accès ni leurs ressources informatiques ni à leurs ressources financières.**

**\- Je croyais que le SHIELD n'existait plus.**

**\- Son démantèlement n'était qu'une ruse médiatique à l'égard des politiques. Le SHIELD existe toujours mais tous nos agents sont démasqués. Il nous faut donc quelqu'un qu'ils croiront, quelqu'un qui ne représente aucune menace à première vue afin d'infiltrer leurs rangs. **

Vermis attrape alors un dossier sur un grand bureau situé à quelques mètres. Il s'approche ensuite d'un pas décidé dans ma direction et laisse tomber le dossier sur la table dans un bruit sourd, juste sous mes yeux. Je l'ouvre d'une main tremblante et découvre des photographies en noir et blanc. Il y en a une dizaine et chacune d'elles représente l'agent Hill et moi même en train de discuter dans un cimetière. C'était le jour de l'enterrement de mon père.

**\- Vous avez déjà des contacts avec Maria Hill, annonce alors Vermis.**

**\- Je refuse, dis-je en refermant brutalement le dossier avant de le repousser le plus loin de moi possible.**

**\- Ce n'était pas une proposition mademoiselle Pierce. **

Le ton de sa voix me fait frémir. Il est toujours calme, mais je sens peser la menace. L'atmosphère devient lourde et électrique.

**\- Vous pouvez choisir de coopérer, ou alors d'agir sous la contrainte. Votre ami a lui opté pour la seconde solution. **

Le visage de Barnes se forme alors dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis longtemps. Je le revois tout à coup, attaché dans sa cellule, la peur se lisant dans son regard azur.

**\- Vous l'avez torturé ? Dis-je en déglutissant bruyamment.**

**\- Savez-vous qui a mis au point les premières techniques de déprogrammation ? **

**\- De... déprogrammation ? **

**\- La faculté de reconditionner le libre arbitre d'un individu par la modification cognitive du cortex cérébral. Ou aussi appelée plus vulgairement lavage de cerveau.**

Je regarde Vermis d'un air méfiant. Il a évincé ma question, me faisant craindre le pire pour Barnes. Vermis s'est arrêté en plein mouvement et à présent, ses yeux sont plantés sur moi, attendant une réponse de ma part. Ses pupilles me scannent, tels deux lasers invisibles.

**\- Les soviétiques ? Dis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.**

**\- La CIA, m'indique Vermis avant de reprendre sa marche. Pendant la guerre froide, votre propre gouvernement a développé des techniques de persuasion faisant volontiers appel à la violence et à l'avilissement de l'homme. Les patients étaient soumis à des chocs psychiatriques et physiques extrêmes. **

**\- C'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? **

**\- Nous avons mis au point de nouvelles techniques plus performantes à base d'électrochocs et de sommeil prolongé grâce aux méthodes héritées des soviétiques et des occidentaux, poursuit Vermis. Nos résultats sont aujourd'hui infaillibles. Approchez. **

Je lève vivement les yeux, ne comprenant pas l'indication de Vermis. Le visage de ce dernier est tourné vers un coin de la pièce plongé dans l'ombre. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'est adressé. J'entends alors des bruissements de vêtements. Une silhouette apparaît devant l'immense baie vitrée, à contre jour dans les rayons du soleil déclinant. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus de lumière. Une grande stature, des cheveux longs, des épaules larges... Mon corps se lève sans que je n'en ai conscience. Mes jambes me guident vers le nouvel arrivant alors que mon esprit s'était juré de le haïr.

**\- Barnes ?!**

Aucune réaction. Je contourne la table de réunion et dépasse Vermis avant de m'arrêter à quelques mètres de Barnes. Celui-ci se tient immobile et droit. Il ne semble plus blessé et son visage est incliné vers le sol.

**\- Je crains qu'il ne réponde plus à ce nom, déclare Vermis en me rejoignant.**

Barnes relève la tête à l'approche de Vermis. C'est alors que je croise son regard. Son visage, son attitude ne me sont pas inconnus, mais ses yeux... Ses yeux bleus semblent vides et se contentent de me balayer rapidement avant de se poser sur Vermis. Il est différent.

**\- C'est moi, Eva, dis-je alors d'une voix tremblante pour tenter d'attirer son attention.**

Pendant une seconde, je crois encore naïvement pouvoir le ramener à moi. Je crois que le passé va ressurgir, en une seule lourde vague qui l'assommerait. L'étourdissement me gagne. Ce doit être à cause de sa présence inattendue devant moi. Je crispe mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour m'empêcher de trembler ou de pleurer, mais le désespoir m'envahit.

Barnes ne me reconnaît pas. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai à faire actuellement. Barnes est loin.

**\- Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, m'indique alors Vermis en me faisant sursauter, vous pouvez choisir de coopérer ou bien d'agir sous la contrainte.**

La peur doit se lire sur mon visage, à l'idée de devenir comme Barnes. Je n'ai pas le choix, plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour que Vermis comprenne ma décision. Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il m'indique de retourner m'assoir.

**\- Bien, nous reprendrons cette discussion dans un court moment. Mais j'ai une autre affaire à traiter d'urgences.**

Je repose délicatement mon bras bandé sur le plateau massif de la table. Trois coups secs sont alors portés sur la double porte.

**\- Gehen Sie hinein! S'exclame Vermis avant qu'un des vantail ne s'ouvre.**

Je reconnais aussitôt Lehmann, qui pénètre dans le vaste bureau. Il a abandonné son costume sur mesure et porte à présent le même uniforme vert sombre que tous les agents de la base, si ce n'est qu'il arbore de nombreuses décorations sur la poitrine. Son visage est encore parsemé d'hématomes violacées infligés par Barnes.

**\- Hail HYDRA ! Salue-t-il Vermis.**

**\- Hail HYDRA, lui répond ce dernier. **

Après ce court protocole, les yeux de Lehmann se posent sur moi et une lueur de surprise les traverse de me découvrir ici.

**\- Was macht sie da ? Demande-t-il alors à Vermis.**

Les deux hommes continuent de discuter en allemand. Je concentre mon attention sur Barnes, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. Il m'ignore totalement.

L'ampleur de ma solitude me saute alors aux yeux. Si, malgré ma colère, j'avais inconsciemment compter sur Barnes pour échapper à cette horreur, tout mon espoir est désormais vain. Il me paraissait tellement invincible, mais le voilà à présent réduit à l'état de robot obéissant. Je réalise alors mon erreur. Ce n'est pas Barnes qui a tué John, c'est ce soldat sans âme ni conscience debout à quelques mètres de moi. Vermis a voulu m'aveugler et je me suis jetée dans son piège bêtement. Je suis plus seule que jamais. Et malgré ces récentes découvertes, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que Barnes revienne auprès de moi.

**\- Poursuivons en anglais, dit alors Vermis en me tirant de ma contemplation.** **Il semblerait Lehmann, que mademoiselle Pierce ait retrouvé notre trace à cause de vos transactions bancaires. **

Ses yeux perçants se braquent vers moi et je me contente d'acquiescer faiblement. Lehmann bafouille quelques mots mais Vermis reprend sa discussion :

**\- HYDRA ne peut pas prendre le risque de se compromettre. Aux vues des récentes restrictions budgétaires liées à la chute du SHIELD, j'ai décidé de fermer votre service.**

**\- C'est une plaisanterie ! Intervient Lehmann.**

**\- Vous n'êtes donc officiellement plus d'aucune utilité ici, poursuit Vermis imperturbable.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas...**

Lehmann tente encore d'intervenir, mais Vermis adresse un signe de tête à Barnes. Ce dernier, plus rapide que jamais, dégaine son pistolet. J'ai un mouvement de recul mais les pattes de ma chaise restent bloquées dans la moquette épaisse. En voyant ma réaction horrifiée, Lehmann commence à se retourner. Mais Barnes est plus rapide. Un coup de feu retentit. Je me protège le visage. J'entends Lehmann s'effondrer dans un hoquet écœurant.

Lorsque j'ose enfin écarter mes bras, je découvre la scène sanglante. Je vois d'abord les éclaboussures de sang rougeoyant étalées sur la table. Et puis j'aperçois la silhouette immobile de Lehmann allongée sur la moquette. Son crâne est déformé sur l'arrière, du sang sombre s'en échappe et inonde le sol clair. Je tente de crier. Mais il ne sort pas un son de ma gorge. Sous le choc, mes cordes vocales ne fonctionnent pas.

Vermis se tient droit, imperturbable. Seul un monstre peut donner l'ordre d'abattre quelqu'un si froidement. Paniquée, je parviens enfin à reculer ma chaise et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je rampe alors difficilement vers l'opposé de la pièce. Un rire tonitruant résonne alors contre les murs sombres. Je m'arrête en plein mouvement.

**\- Mademoiselle Pierce, relevez-vous avant que je ne vous réserve le même sort qu'a cet idiot.**

Terrifiée, je me relève difficilement en prenant soin de ne pas m'appuyer sur mon bras blessé que la douleur a commencé à réveiller. A peine suis-je debout qu'un léger tremblement secoue la pièce, rapidement suivi par un bruit sourd et étouffé. Les yeux de Vermis s'écarquillent. Le grondement continue de longues secondes, faisant même trembler le mobilier. Il attaque mes orteils et se propage dans le reste de mon corps. Les lampes se mettent à grésiller.

_C'est une explosion ! _

Le tremblement finit par cesser et un silence surnaturel s'installe pendant un instant. Puis la sirène hurlante se met en marche. Les événements semblent se répéter sans que cette fois Barnes et moi en soyons à l'origine. Le visage de Vermis se pare d'un masque de colère.

**\- Überwachen Sie sie ! S'exclame-t-il à l'adresse de Barnes juste avant de quitter la pièce en courant.**

La porte claque et je me retrouve soudain seule avec lui.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

_Encore une petite chose, cette histoire a dépassé les 10 000 vues alors merci à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, votre enthousiasme, merci aux followers de plus en plus nombreux !_

Bonne semaine** ;)**


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Bonsoir mes petits chats !**_

Comme vous le constatez, je poste ce nouveau chapitre un peu en avance _(je risque en effet de manquer de temps demain)_

L'heure du final approche. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira **;)**

**Miluzine96** : en effet, tout ça sent le SHIELD a plein nez !

**mimi70** : il y a 28 chapitres, ainsi qu'un épilogue **=)**

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Merci _=)_ Je ne suis pas la reine du happy ending mais j'espère que la fin te plaira !

**bee** : je suis contente que tu sois parvenue à me lire ;)

**Andrea** : Ton enthousiasme me flatte, malheureusement je ne pense pas écrire de sitôt une nouvelle fiction sur Bucky. Ma prochaine fiction se déroulera en Terre du Milieu, je ne sais pas si tu aimes...

**Mirlana** : Merci Mirlana ! J'aime également les explosions, et crois-moi tu ne vas pas être déçue dans ce nouveau chapitre **;)**

**MMSSR** : tes reviews sont également toujours vraisemblables, bonnes et parfaites_ hé-hé_ !

**Rose-Eliade** : j'avoue que la fin du chapitre précédent était un peu brutale **(a)**, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !

.

La dernière gagnante était **LetsHaveAFondue** et j'attends toujours sa question ;)

La gagnante de cette semaine est...** Rose-Eliade** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Captain America, the Winter Soldier :_

_1 - Countdown : watch?v=iiBy3p3ffa8&amp;index=16&amp;list=PLBqwoNRuBDz-UP4LWoSh3bofnpjePUlKV_

_2 - End of the line : watch?v=-V_uTpTNKvY&amp;index=17&amp;list=PLBqwoNRuBDz-UP4LWoSh3bofnpjePUlKV_

_Parce que j'adore les musiques de ce film, et qu'elles collent parfaitement à l'ambiance de ce chapitre ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Jusqu'à la fin**

La première explosion est rapidement suivie d'une seconde plus puissante qui résonne jusque dans mes entrailles. Je m'attends à voir des fissures courir sur les murs et le plafond, pourtant le bureau de Vermis frémit à peine. Mais cette fois, les lampes s'éteignent et la pièce se retrouve plongée dans l'obscurité. Une vague de peur me traverse aussitôt. Les poils se hérissent sur mes bras et sur ma nuque. La faible lumière du soir me permet de distinguer vaguement la silhouette menaçante de Barnes, toujours debout et immobile à quelques mètres. La pénombre ne semble pas le troubler outre mesure. Le silence va me rendre folle. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, de ce qui est peut-être en train d'avoir lieu dans cette base sordide.

Bientôt, le bourdonnement d'un générateur se met en marche. Les lampes et les écrans d'ordinateurs se rallument les uns après les autres. Je n'ose pas bouger. Le corps de Lehmann est toujours allongé sur le sol au milieu d'une flaque poisseuse, comme signe de la menace qui plane au-dessus de moi.

Je ne peux pas croire que Barnes ne puisse pas se souvenir. Je refuse de penser que son esprit a disparu, remplacé par celui d'un soldat obéissant. Il doit bien être encore là, quelque part, refoulé dans les méandres de sa conscience.

**\- Tu me connais, dis-je dans un souffle en regardant Barnes droit dans les yeux.**

Silence. Il me faut une preuve solide afin d'appuyer mes dires. Peut-être arriverais-je à raisonner Barnes. Mes yeux balayent la pièce entière à la recherche d'une solution. Ils se posent alors sur le grand bureau sur lequel trône une pile de dossiers gris semblables à celui que Vermis m'a présenté un peu plus tôt.

**\- Tu me connais, je m'appelle Eva Pierce, et toi James Barnes. Tu …**

**\- Fermes-là.**

Je me dirige lentement vers le bureau sans jamais le lâcher du regard. J'aperçois du coin des yeux la pile de dossiers. Ces derniers portent le même numéro que celui que Vermis m'a montré un peu plus tôt. Barnes m'envoie un regard d'avertissement alors que j'approche mes doigts de la couverture cornée du premier dossier. Je suis consciente du danger, mais je dois essayer de le raisonner. Alors, malgré la menace planante, j'ouvre le dossier et découvre à nouveau des photographies en noir et blanc. Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

Les images sont légèrement pixélisées, mais je reconnais immédiatement la scène illustrée. C'est une photographie de Barnes et moi, dans la chambre du manoir de Lehmann. Je me vois assise sur le rebord du lit en train de soigner son bras blessé. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt de la tête aux pieds en réalisant que la demeure était équipée de caméras. Elles devaient être sacrément bien dissimulées pour que Barnes ne les détecte pas. Depuis le début Vermis connaissait notre venue et notre intention. Nous nous sommes fait piégés. C'est pour cela que notre assaut a été un véritable fiasco.

**\- Repose ça.**

J'entends à peine la voix froide de Barnes et tourne rapidement la page. Ma respiration se coupe. La photographie suivante a du être prise quelques minutes après la première. Nous sommes toujours assis sur le lit, mais cette fois nous sommes enlacés et nos bouches s'embrassent fiévreusement. Je déglutis difficilement. Voilà la preuve que je cherchais !

Victorieuse, je relève le visage vers Barnes. Son visage à lui se pare d'un masque sévère alors que ses bras attrapent rapidement son fusil d'assaut. Je lâche par réflexe la photographie et j'ai un mouvement de recul en le voyant charger son arme. Je me protège misérablement avec mes bras. Barnes pointe son canon dans ma direction et je regrette aussitôt d'avoir trop insister. Mes jambes fléchissent. Mais alors que je pense qu'il va tirer, il pivote soudainement en direction de la fenêtre.

Au même instant, la vitre explose dans un bruit assourdissant. De nombreux éclats de verre volent à travers la salle et s'éparpillent sur le sol en centaines de fragments brillants. Je distingue alors un homme entrer à travers la nouvelle ouverture. Vêtu comme un militaire, il porte dans son dos un harnachement étrange. Deux ailes métalliques sombres sont repliées derrière lui, couvrant ses bras et atteignant presque le sol. Barnes tire de nombreux coups de feu. Dans la panique, je me jette au sol. J'entends les deux hommes se battre, mais de là où je suis, j'ai du mal à enregistrer toute la scène.

Cette diversion est peut-être ma seule chance de m'échapper. Je rampe à l'écart du combat. Du coin de l'œil, je vois voler des morceaux de chaises et autres matériels de bureau. Les balles ont cessé de siffler et j'observe sur le sol les ombres des deux hommes lutter l'une contre l'autre. On dirait presque qu'ils dansent. Je reconnais la silhouette de Barnes saisir les ailes du soldat et le jeter sur la table de réunion. Cette dernière se fracasse dans un bruit sourd.

Je me rapproche de la porte et dépasse le cadavre de Lehmann, la flaque de sang s'est étendue tout autour de lui, imprégnant la moquette claire. L'homme a toujours les yeux ouverts et son visage est figé dans une expression étrange. C'est alors que je distingue, accroché à sa ceinture, ce qui semble être un tazzer. Sans réfléchir, je m'approche du corps inerte et attrape l'arme. C'est une maigre défense, mais je n'ai guère d'autre solution pour le moment. Arrivée près de la porte, je me relève péniblement. Derrière moi, le nouveau soldat hurle de douleur. Il semble en mauvaise posture.

Je me retourne prudemment et découvre les deux hommes toujours en train de se battre au corps à corps. Barnes a clairement le dessus. Il saisit le soldat par la nuque et le traine jusqu'à la baie. J'ai envie de hurler, mais j'observe la scène sans un bruit. J'active le tazzer et m'approche silencieusement de Barnes. Mais je ne suis pas assez rapide, il soulève le soldat de son bras cybernétique et le jette à travers la fenêtre brisée. Nul doute que la hauteur de la chute va lui être fatale.

Je ne suis plus qu'à deux mètres de Barnes, et avant qu'il ne se retourne, je tire. Les deux électrodes sont propulsées et s'ancrent dans la peau de sa nuque. Les deux filins reliés à l'arme sont alors secoués par les impulsions électriques. Le corps de Barnes se tend, et pourtant il reste debout. Je continue d'appuyer sur la gâchette, prolongeant l'onde électrique. Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois alors une silhouette ailée fendre le ciel. Le soldat n'est pas mort !

A ma plus grande horreur, Barnes entame un mouvement lent pour se retourner. L'électrocution rend difficile l'utilisation de ses muscles, mais il parvient tout de même à pivoter. Je m'écarte un peu plus. Son visage est crispé par la douleur mais ses yeux... Ses yeux sont habités par le réel désir de me tuer. Les miens sont traversés par des dizaines d'émotions. De la douleur, de la pitié, de l'amour et de la tristesse.

Je n'ai toujours pas lâcher la détente. Cette dose d'électricité aurait suffit à paralyser un éléphant. Le corps de Barnes se met finalement à trembler. Ma gorge se serre de le voir souffrir ainsi, mais ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai à faire. Si je ne l'arrête pas, c'est lui qui me tuera. Je réunis mon courage et le regarde tomber à genoux à quelques mètres de moi. Ses tremblements deviennent des convulsions. Soudain, il s'écroule lourdement sur le côté, le regard vide. Je lâche enfin la détente, épuisée. Son corps est encore parcouru de quelques spasmes avant qu'il ne cesse finalement de bouger. Je reste à l'observer à distance pendant plusieurs secondes. Je m'attends à le voir se relever et se jeter sur moi , mais il n'en est rien.

Il faut faire vite. Mon corps et mon instinct s'activent. Je jette le tazzer, m'approche de Barnes prudemment et attrape du bout des doigts l'un de ses revolvers. Je me dirige ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il reste de la fenêtre, en prenant soin d'éviter les débris de verre. Le vent froid balaye mon visage trempé de pleurs et de sueurs. Je m'arrête à l'extrémité du sol et me penche à l'extérieur. Dans lé pénombre, je distingue la falaise escarpée qui descend à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. A moins d'avoir des ailes, impossible de fuir par cette issue. Néanmoins, je repère en contrebas une lumière orangée qui s'infiltre entre les arbres. Ce doit être une sortie et elle a l'air de ne pas être très loin d'ici.

Je cours alors en direction de la porte. En passant devant le bureau de Vermis, je m'arrête aussitôt, une nouvelle pensée affleurant mon esprit. Je m'approche du bureau et attrape rapidement la photographie intime de Barnes et moi. Mes yeux tentent alors d'en enregistrer les moindres détails, avant que je ne la laisse tomber à côté du corps inerte de Barnes.

Juste avant que mes doigts ne se referment autour de la poignée, je jette un dernier regard au corps immobile de Barnes. Mon cœur se serre de le voir pour la dernière fois, allongé au milieu du désastre de la pièce lugubre.

_Adieu James. _

* * *

Dans le couloir désert, la sirène hurle toujours, régulière et terrifiante. Je me dirige sur la gauche, dans la direction de l'hypothétique sortie que j'ai repéré. Je tente de me retrouver dans le labyrinthe de la base, à travers différents corridors et cages d'escaliers.

J'entends des pas résonner depuis l'angle d'un couloir, et à en juger par le vacarme, c'est une troupe de soldats qui arrive. Paniquée, je me rue vers la porte la plus proche. Par chance, aucun verrou magnétique ne la garde et je pénètre dans la pièce sombre. Dans mon empressement, je trébuche et tombe sur le sol. Mon bras bandé atterrit en premier sur le béton râpeux et je retiens un cri de douleur alors que les soldats passent à côté de la pièce. Mes dents se serrent et je reste immobile dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que les soldats s'éloignent, puis je repars le plus vite possible.

Alors que je dévale le couloir, mon pouls cogne contre mes tempes et dans mon bras. Lorsque je soulève péniblement ce dernier pour le ramener contre mon corps, le monde se met à tournoyer de manière inquiétante. Je ferme les yeux un instant et me cramponne au mur le plus proche. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre, je reprends ma course.

Une grondement puissant me fige sur place. Une nouvelle explosion vient de se produire. Le souffle de la déflagration atteint le couloir et balaye mes cheveux. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et le bruit de l'explosion devient un grondement continu. Je réalise rapidement que ce sont mes oreilles qui résonnent. Je ne devrais pas continuer dans cette direction, mais rebrousser chemin signifierait rejoindre la troupe de soldats. Ma seule échappatoire est de me diriger tout droit. Je ravale ma peur et m'élance à nouveau à travers le couloir.

La chaleur devient de plus en plus forte. Ma respiration s'accélère, à la recherche de l'air qui se raréfie. Après un nouveau tournant, j'aperçois des doubles-portes vitrées à l'extrémité du corridor. Les carreaux ont explosé avec la déflagration de l'explosion. La lumière vacillante de flammes pénètre dans le couloir à travers les ouvertures de la porte. J'ai peur, et pourtant je ne peux pas reculer. Je sais que la sortie est proche.

Je continue ma course jusqu'à l'extrémité du couloir et pousse les portes brulantes. J'arrive dans un vaste espace enfumé. Je tousse bruyamment et me protège le visage. Un bruit métallique résonne à chacun de mes pas, et je réalise que je suis sur une passerelle. Après quelques mètres, la fumée se dissipe partiellement et j'arrive contre un garde-corps. Je reconnais aussitôt le vaste parking par lequel je suis arrivée dans cette base. La sortie est tout près.

De là où je suis, je peux observer toute la scène se déroulant en contrebas. Des voitures sont en flammes et un trou béant par lequel s'échappe la fumée de l'incendie creuse le mur en béton. Des tirs résonnent et je repère des troupes d'HYDRA à demie protégées derrière les carcasses des voitures. Ils visent une cible qui semble s'abriter sous la passerelle. Je me penche légèrement par-dessus la rambarde et repère trois silhouettes à travers la fumée. Je met ma main en visière pour me permettre de mieux les voir. Je reconnais le soldat de tout à l'heure. Il se protège avec ses ailes d'acier contre les tirs ennemis. Un éclat argenté attire mon attention. L'un des hommes porte un bouclier rond orné d'une étoile dans son dos.

_Captain America !_

L'euphorie me gagne presque en voyant le héros se battre sous mes yeux.

**\- Allez-y, je vous couvre !**

Cette voix provient de plus loin, mais à cause de la fumée je n'en distingue pas le propriétaire. Je m'accroupis afin d'avoir une meilleure vue à travers les barreaux du garde-corps. Un homme s'avance alors d'entre les bribes de fumée et de poussière dans la direction de Captain America. Sa silhouette évanescente m'apparait plus clairement. Sous la surprise, je tombe à genoux sur le caillebotis métallique.

En contrebas, Nick Fury s'avance rapidement vers ses coéquipiers, un revolver dans chaque main, son manteau long volant derrière lui. J'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme. Il était... mort. Tout le monde le pensait mort ! Étant plus jeune, je n'ai croisé cet homme qu'à de rares occasions. Son charisme et sa détermination m'avaient marqué. Le célèbre agent a abandonné son cache-œil pour une paire de lunettes noire, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur son identité. Et Nick Fury peut m'aider.

Captain America et l'homme ailé s'élancent soudainement à l'assaut des soldats d'HYDRA. Captain se protège de son bouclier tandis que son acolyte déploie ses ailes. Il s'élève de quelques mètres, faisant voler de la poussière et de la fumée autour de lui, avant de se jeter à son tour sur les soldats. L'incendie m'empêche de voir tout le combat, mais au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes reviennent en courant, victorieux.

**\- Où sont-ils ?! S'écrie Captain en arrivant au niveau de Fury.**

**\- Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux Rogers. La base va exploser, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici !**

**\- Je n'abandonnerai pas Bucky.**

_Ils nous cherchent ! _

Je m'apprête à les interpeller, mais mon cri reste bloquer dans ma gorge. Je suis violemment tirée en arrière par la nuque avant d'être jetée sur la passerelle dans un bruit métallique. Je hurle de surprise et de douleur. J'aperçois, à travers les caillebotis, les trois agents du SHIELD lever leurs yeux dans ma direction. Je croise le regard de Captain avant d'être à nouveau tirée en arrière. Je me retrouve debout, le dos plaqué contre un homme grand. Son odeur m'envahit aussitôt les narines. Il sent le cuir, la sueur et la poudre.

**\- Barnes ! Dis-je d'une voix étranglée.**

Mon cœur tambourine si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater. Je l'entends fouiller dans son armure avant de sentir un objet froid contre ma gorge. Il me pousse en avant, et je suis contrainte par son couteau d'avancer. Il me conduit jusqu'au bord de la passerelle et de là, sa chaleur quitte mon dos un court instant. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois ses doigts métallique s'enrouler autour du garde-corps avant de l'arracher d'un mouvement sec. Les débris métalliques s'écroulent plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

Je n'ai qu'un court instant de répit avant que la lame aiguisée n'écorche à nouveau la peau fine de mon cou bouillant. Je ne bouge plus alors que Barnes se plaque plus fermement contre mon dos, prenant mon corps comme bouclier.

**\- Bucky ! Appelle Captain en le reconnaissant.**

Aucune réaction à part une plus forte pression contre mon cou. Je gémis de peur, sachant très bien de quoi il est capable.

**\- Il ne te reconnait pas, s'exclame l'homme ailé.**

**\- Soldat, intervient alors Fury, libérez-là ! **

**\- Lâchez-vos armes, se contente de répondre Barnes d'une voix sévère. **

Mes jambes n'ont plus de force et commencent à fléchir. En contrebas, j'aperçois les silhouettes des agents lever leurs armes. Le bout de mes pieds dépassent de la plateforme. L'étourdissement me gagne à la vue du vide. Je sens alors son menton effleurer la haut de mon crâne.

**\- Pardonne-moi Eva.**

Son murmure résonne dans tout mon corps et mon cœur rate un battement. Je tourne vivement mon visage vers le sien. Mon cou forme un angle étrange et douloureux contre la lame de son couteau alors que mes yeux rencontrent ses iris d'acier. Notre échange dure à peine une seconde, mais je comprends tout.

La décharge électrique...

_Il se souvient !_

Je suis tellement hypnotisée par son regard que je ne remarque même pas que ses bras ont lâché mon corps, que la lame a quitté mon cou. J'entends vaguement des cris résonner en contrebas. Ses yeux laissent transparaitre des dizaines d'émotions. Il m'est presque difficile de soutenir son regard, d'assumer l'assaut de ses sentiments. J'ai l'impression de le voir enfin. De voir son âme crépiter derrière l'océan de ses yeux clairs. Mon corps se serre contre le sien, à la recherche de sa chaleur protectrice. Je sens alors une forte pression sur mon dos, m'empêchant de me reculer. Une lueur de chagrin traverse ses iris que je n'ai toujours pas cessé de contempler. Puis la seconde touche à sa fin.

_James !_

Une sensation étrange s'empare de mon corps. Des centaines de papillons s'envolent dans le creux de mon ventre alors que je m'éloigne soudain de James. Les cris en contrebas deviennent plus puissants. Je réalise alors que je tombe. Bientôt ses yeux bleus disparaissent. James a quitté la passerelle. Et moi je tombe inexorablement. La peur finit enfin par s'insinuer dans mes veines et je tente vainement de pousser un dernier cri. Seul un soupir haletant s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Je ferme mes paupières de toutes mes forces et m'apprête à ressentir le choc froid de la mort.

Mon corps heurte lourdement le sol. Je suffoque de douleur. Malgré tout, je pensais que l'impact serait plus violent. J'ose ouvrir les yeux. Ma vision se trouble rapidement mais je découvre que je ne me suis pas écrasée sur le béton. Je suis maladroitement recroquevillée dans les bras de Captain America. Les murs de la base se mettent à bouger alors qu'il commence à courir, me ballotant dans tous les sens. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Un liquide acide envahit ma bouche et je serre les lèvres pour ne pas vomir. Je laisse faiblement trainer mon regard sur le visage trempé de sueur de Rogers. Son masque en dissimule la partie supérieure mais j'aperçois tout de même ses yeux soucieux. Un éclat argenté attire mon attention sur le bouclier dépassant au-dessus de ses épaules.

Nous quittons la grande salle alors qu'une nouvelle explosion retentit. Les murs semblent éclater dans un nuage de flammes rougeoyantes. Rogers me protège de sa large carrure et accélère. Un sifflement continu hurle dans mes oreilles mais plus aucun bruit ne provient de la base, j'aperçois pourtant les débris de béton voler en éclats. Nous atteignons un couloir confiné et échappons de justesse à l'effet de souffle de l'explosion. Une fumée irritante m'attaque le nez, la bouche et les yeux. Je tousse si brutalement que je sens une nouvelle vague de nausée m'envahir.

Le visage de Captain se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres bougent mais je n'entends rien. Je tente un instant de comprendre ce qu'il me dit, mais l'épuisement me rattrape. L'adrénaline semble peu à peu quitter mon corps alors que je suis ballotée dans les bras de Rogers. Mes muscles se font soudain plus faibles et la douleur réveille mon bras blessé qui pend misérablement à côté de mon corps. Mes yeux se ferment, incapables de lutter plus longtemps contre l'épaisse fumée. Je suis emportée loin de l'incendie. Mais je souhaiterais pourtant rester. Rester avec lui.

_James._

Ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Les bras de Rogers se resserrent autour de moi. Les couloirs étouffants laissent tout à coup place au froid glacial. Une rafale de vent balaye mon visage trempé et l'air frais pénètre dans mes poumons. Ma respiration se calme, et ralentit presque trop. Le visage de James s'imprime sur ma rétine et je ne vois plus que lui. Une sensation de paix m'envahit alors qu'une douce chaleur m'enveloppe. Une vive pression sur le visage me ramène à moi.

Je soulève difficilement mes paupières. Le visage de James disparaît, remplacé par celui de Rogers penché au-dessus du mien. Je ne suis plus dans ses bras mais étendue sur le sol. Mon corps est inerte, mes muscles ne répondent plus. Le sifflement disparaît peu à peu de mes oreilles, et je perçois vaguement l'affolement alentour, les cris, les bruits d'explosions. La douce chaleur m'appelle à nouveau...

**\- Eva ! Eva restez avec moi !**

Rogers me tapote à nouveau le visage. Tout autour de moi semble noir. Mes sourcils se froncent légèrement et c'est alors que je les aperçois. Par delà l'obscurité, des centaines d'étoiles parsèment le ciel sombre. Le spectacle est magnifique. Je lutte contre la fatigue le plus longtemps possible pour garder les yeux ouverts et profiter du ciel étoilé. Mais malgré mes efforts, je me sens partir. La mort semble finalement m'avoir rattraper.

**\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous...**

Je tente d'écouter Rogers, mais bientôt sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure à peine audible. Les étoiles deviennent tout à coup plus brillantes et semblent grossir. Elles envahissent tout le ciel d'une lumière blanche aveuglante et mystique. Et je ne ressens plus rien.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

**Et voilà !** _Les scènes d'action touchent à leur fin, place à présent aux révélations finales._


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Yo.**_

Je suis ravie que l'apparition de Captain vous ai plu, ainsi que celles de notre bon vieux Nick et de Falcon bien entendu.

**Rose-Eliade** : Merci, et quelle bonne description en effet ;)

**mimi70** : Les bandes-annonces d'Avengers 2 sont en effet assez inspirantes **=)**

**MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Vive les happy ending à la disney !

**bee** : Merci Bee. Oui j'ai regardé Agent Carter, contente de retrouver Peggy, et j'ai bien plus apprécié qu'Agents of Shield_ (vous n'êtes pas sans savoir mon avis négatif sur cette série)_, donc je te conseille cette série ! _OHOUIDESLICORNES_ =)

**Andrea** : N'aies crainte pour Bucky ! Si tu connais un peu le personnage des comics, tu sais qu'il ne peut évidemment pas mourir ;)

**Miluzine96** : Oui, réceptionnée par les bras musclés de Captain America, c'est juste trop la classe !

**Mirlana** : J'ai longuement hésité avant d'inclure Nick Fury pour les mêmes raisons que tu as énoncé, mais finalement je n'ai pas pu résister à son charisme =)

**MMSSR** : ne t'inquiète pas, les explications arrivent **;)**

** LetsHaveAFondue** : MDR ne te mets pas dans de tels états. Pou d'autres fictions sur Marvel, pour l'instant je vais me consacrer à mon mémoire de fin d'études, puis à ma prochaine fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais peut-être trouverais-je un moment après tous ces projets ;)

** Hinata des bois** : Merci, et mon trésor à moi, c'est vous et vos reviews mes chers lecteurs _(j'avoue ça vire pathétique là haha!)_

**Anna shell** : Hélas, toute bonne chose a une fin, si tant est que cette fiction soit une bonne chose bien entendu **=)**

.

Les deux semaines passées, les gagnantes étaient :

** LetsHaveAFondue** : Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie d'écrire sur Bucky plus que sur un autre Marvel et t'es tu inspirée d'une personne connue pour décrire Eva?

_réponse_ : J'ai déjà répondu à ce genre de question dans les chapitres précédent _=)_ Lorsque j'ai vu le film, j'ai tout de suite accrochée au personnage du Winter Soldier. En me renseignant par la suite dans les comics, j'ai définitivement été séduite par ce personnage et j'ai décidé d'écrire sur lui ! Concernant Eva, je ne me suis pas particulièrement inspirée de quelqu'un de connu, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Après coup, je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Anna, mon autre OC.

**Rose-Eliade** : Tu comptes faire une suite à ton histoire ? Comment as-tu eu l'idée d'écrire celle-là ? Es-tu vraiment obligée de terminer tes chapitres de cette façon ?

_réponse_ : Il faudra attendre la fin de cette histoire pour que vous découvriez si une suite est possible ou pas. J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire après avoir vu le film au cinéma et après m'être beaucoup renseignée ! J'avoue que mes fins de chapitres sont parfois cruelles, mais j'ai le souvenir que tu es toi-même une auteur amatrice de cliffhanger haha ! _;)_

_._

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ...** Andrea** !

.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Adam Taylor - Don't let go : watch?v=KqPQ-aGmRPQ

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : à travers la brume**

Il fait froid. Je suis moins engourdie mais je souffre davantage. Mon corps est lourd. Je tente de bouger mais je suis retenue par le bras et seul le bout de mes doigts glissent sur un tissu raide. Ma respiration s'accélère et les bips d'une machine en font de même. J'entends des bruits de pas.

**\- Elle se réveille, dit-alors une voix féminine.**

Je soulève difficilement mes paupières collées. Je suis cernée par quatre murs gris sans fenêtres. En bas de mes yeux, j'aperçois les rebords d'un masque à oxygène qui recouvre ma bouche et mon nez. Devant moi, trois infirmières vêtues d'uniformes d'un blanc étincelant s'activent. L'une d'elle s'approche de moi et m'ôte le masque. Aussitôt, une odeur de désinfectant me heurte les narines.

**\- Avez-vous mal ?**

Trop faible pour parler, je me contente de hocher la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je distingue un plâtre épais entouré mon bras blessé.

**\- A quelle intensité ? Un peu, beaucoup ou très mal ?**

**\- Très...**

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix rauque. Une seconde infirmière s'approche de l'autre côté du lit et j'aperçois alors les nombreux tubes fichés dans mon second bras qui m'empêchent de le bouger. Ils sont reliés à une perfusion et l'infirmière y accroche un sac de liquide transparent.

**\- C'est de la morphine, m'indique-t-elle.**

Le médicament ne tarde pas à faire son effet. Je balaye la petite salle du regard, cherchant désespérément un visage familier. Son visage.

**\- Où est-il ?**

**\- Qui ? Me demande l'infirmière qui m'a administré la morphine.**

J'aimerais lui répondre, mais ma bouche devient soudain pâteuse. J'observe un instant les oscillations du moniteur avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, je suis seule. Ma tête résonne et j'ai la bouche sèche. J'ai quitté la salle minuscule et suis à présent dans une pièce qui a tout l'air d'être une chambre d'hôpital. Sur ma gauche, une grande fenêtre laisse la lumière éblouissante du jour s'infiltrer dans la pièce à travers les lamelles des stores. Je parviens à tourner ma tête sur l'oreiller moelleux et découvre un énorme bouquet de fleurs disposé sur la table de nuit. Son parfum frais couvre en partie l'odeur de désinfectant et de médicament de la chambre. Un verre d'eau se trouve juste à côté, et je le saisis au prix d'un effort démentiel. L'eau fraiche apaise ma gorge douloureuse.

La porte la chambre se situe à quelques mètres. Une vitre sablée laisse pénétrer la lumière du couloir tout en préservant mon intimité. A travers l'ouverture, je distingue une silhouette postée devant la porte. Cette vision m'envoie un frisson. Je tente alors de me remémorer les derniers événements. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je plisse les yeux pour me concentrer de toutes mes forces. La base. Les explosions. James...

_Il m'a abandonnée. _

Mes yeux sont trop secs pour pleurer. Mon corps semble vide. Je soupire en laissant retomber ma tête contre l'oreiller. Je laisse mes yeux errer sur le plâtre irrégulier qui recouvre désormais mon bras. Il s'étend de mon coude à mon poignet, et repose pour l'instant sur les couvertures rêches du lit d'hôpital.

Un léger bruit me fait presque sursauter. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère aussitôt dans le fond de ma poitrine. Les battements sourds envahissent mes oreilles tandis que je me redresse. L'ombre derrière la porte a bougé. Je me redresse immédiatement. La poignée de la porte s'abaisse juste avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre dans un grincement aigu. Une silhouette sombre pénètre alors dans la pièce, suivie par une infirmière. Ma bouche s'ouvre et je tente de ravaler mon étonnement en observant Nick Fury s'approcher de mon lit. Je prête à peine attention à l'infirmière qui vient contrôler mes perfusions.

L'ancien directeur a abandonné son grand manteau pour un pull-over sombre. Il s'assied dans le fauteuil se trouvant à côté de mon lit et dépose un sac à ses pieds. Nous nous regardons en silence tandis que l'infirmière m'administre divers soins. Elle colle un thermomètre électronique sur mon front et a l'air satisfaite du résultat. Peu après, elle quitte la pièce et je me retrouve seule avec l'intimidant Nick Fury. Je déglutis lentement sans le quitter du regard.

**\- Bonjour Eva.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas mort...**

**\- Vous non plus. Et pourtant nous l'avons cru pendant un moment. Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**\- Un peu bizarre...**

**\- Les effets secondaires de l'anesthésie, j'imagine.**

**\- L'anesthésie ? **

**\- Vous avez été opérée du bras ainsi que d'autres blessures superficielles, m'indique-t-il. **

**\- Où suis-je ? Dis-je tout à coup en relevant les yeux. **

**\- A New York. **

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je pensais être encore quelque part en Allemagne. Il est étrange de penser que j'ai traversé l'océan sans en avoir le moindre souvenir. Ma confusion n'échappe pas à Fury.

**\- Quels sont les derniers événements dont vous vous rappelez ? Me demande-t-il.**

**\- La base d'HYDRA. Les explosions. Et...**

Ma voix s'éteint alors que les images défilent à nouveau dans mon esprit brumeux. Je revois ses yeux bleus traversés par des dizaines d'émotions. Et je le revois me pousser de la passerelle...

**\- La base d'HYDRA a été détruite, intervient Fury. Les rescapés ont été fait prisonniers, mais Vermis s'est volatilisé, il a du s'échapper peu avant la destruction des lieux. **

Un nœud d'angoisse se forme dans le creux de mon ventre. Je meurs d'envie de poser la question que me torture l'esprit depuis de longues heures.

**\- James Barnes manque également à l'appel, me devance Fury en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'espérais d'ailleurs que vous pourriez m'en dire plus à son sujet. **

**\- J'ignore où il se trouve, dis-je dans un souffle. D'ailleurs comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? **

**\- Nous suivions votre trace depuis un moment, me répond Fury d'un air détaché tout en posant ses mains à plat sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Depuis Washington à vrai dire. Votre disparition soudaine et l'intrusion au domicile de votre père ont éveillé mes soupçons. Vous aviez un temps d'avance sur nous, mais nous n'avons pas tardé à retrouver l'avion que vous avez... emprunté pour vous rendre à Londres. **

**\- Mais pour la base d'HYDRA, comment avez-vous su ? **

Fury se penche alors sur le côté et attrape le sac qu'il a apporté. Il le dépose sur ses genoux et plonge ses mains à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un objet qui m'est familier. Je reconnais aussitôt le casque à vision infrarouge donné par Darcy et Ian à Londres.

**\- Il était équipé d'une balise GPS, m'explique Fury. Nous avons perdu sa trace dans la Forêt Noire, la base d'HYDRA était équipée d'un brouilleur d'ondes, ce qui explique notre intervention tardive. **

J'ai soudain envie d'éclater de rire. C'est aussi bête que cela. Ce simple casque m'a certainement sauvé la vie.

**\- J'ai moi aussi quelques questions à vous poser, poursuit Fury en se redressant légèrement. **

Son ton a changé, il est devenu plus sérieux. Ma tête se met à tournoyer sous la soudaine pression.

**\- Est-il encore habité par le soldat de l'hiver ? **

Sa question est ranche et directe. J'aurais pensé qu'il ne commencerait pas par un sujet aussi épineux. Malgré moi, je vais être confronté à lui, James.

**\- Ce n'est plus le soldat de l'hiver, il a changé, dis-je en serrant les dents. **

**\- Il est recherché pour double meurtre de personnes civiles, ainsi que pour votre enlèvement. **

**\- Je n'ai pas... Double meurtre ? **

**\- Une certaine Mary Bailey, disparue pendant la traversée de votre ferry et retrouvée flottant dans la Manche trois jours plus tard. Nous avons la preuve par vidéo qu'il l'a tuée. Et Bradley Brewin, mort des suites d'un traumatisme crânien au siège de KMV. **

Brad est mort. Bizarrement, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Cette nouvelle ne semble pas m'affecter. Peut-être ais-je vu trop de gens mourir ces derniers temps. Toutes mes pensées sont actuellement tournées vers James. Fury attrape la carafe d'eau sur la table de nuit et remplit mon verre avant de me le tendre. Je l'attrape d'une main tremblante et le porte à ma bouche pâteuse. Je termine de boire et repose le verre nerveusement. Je tente de calmer ma respiration et d'adopter un air naturel et détaché.

**\- Le gouvernement veut que nous réglions cette affaire. James Barnes est encore tenu coupable des attentats publics de Washington d'il y a quelques mois. Et ce double-meurtre n'arrange pas son cas. Il doit être jugé pour ses actes et évalué psychologiquement.**

James avait raison. Le SHIELD tente de le récupérer. Vais-je être jugé moi aussi ? En tant que complice, je finirai surement en prison. A moins que démanteler une base terroriste me vaille d'être graciée.

**\- L'assaut de la base semblait avoir été bien préparé par James Barnes. Vous êtes restée son otage durant près de trois semaines. Étiez-vous au courant de son plan ? De quoi vous a-t-il informé exactement ?**

Fury pense que j'ignore tout. Il pense que je suis restée prisonnière pendant tout ce temps. Il ne sait pas pour James et moi.

C'est alors que je comprends tout. James a fait tout cela pour me protéger. En me jetant de la passerelle sous les yeux de tous, il leur a fait croire que j'étais toujours son otage. Son geste me lave de tout soupçon. Il m'a offert une échappatoire, une chance de retrouver une vie normale ou presque. Je réalise seulement maintenant qu'il a tenu sa promesse. Celle qu'il m'avait faite quelques semaines auparavant.

_Si je l'aidais, j'aurais une chance de reconstruire ma vie._

Une douce chaleur explose dans mon cœur et se diffuse dans le reste de mon corps, faisant rosir mes joues et trembler mes mains. Je suis traversée par une myriade d'émotions contradictoires. Mais en cet instant, je suis sure d'une chose. Je l'aime. Je ne sais plus comment je l'aime, ni pourquoi je l'aime, ni combien je l'aime. Mais je l'aime. J'existe. Je me sens bien. Je me sens mal. Je me sens coupable, mais j'existe. Fury m'observe d'un air étrange, alors je finis par parler :

**\- Il m'a fait part de son plan assez tardivement. Il voulait que je l'aide.**

**\- Et vous l'avez fait. **

**\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Vous allez le traquer ? **

**\- Nous devons le retrouver, son comportement est instable. **

**\- Il n'est pas mauvais, dis-je tout à coup. Même s'il a tué ces gens... Il veut seulement être libre. Personne n'est bon ou mauvais. Rien n'est seulement noir ou blanc. **

**\- Je partage votre point de vue Eva, me répond Fury en soupirant. Mais ce sont des phrases que l'on n'aime pas entendre de la part des victimes d'enlèvement. Les gens n'admettent pas que ce monde ne soit pas noir et blanc, mais soit en réalité fait de nuances de gris, car cela brouille le schéma du bien et du mal. Abstenez-vous donc d'en faire part à quelqu'un d'autre. **

J'acquiesce en silence, me sentant tout à coup minuscule face aux réprimandes de Nick Fury. Ma main joue distraitement avec les draps.

**\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Dis-je en relevant mes yeux vers lui.**

**\- Il est trop risqué pour vous de réapparaitre au grand jour. Vous allez devoir changer d'identité et vous allez bénéficier d'une sécurité rapprochée.**

Fury se lève. Les pattes du fauteuil grincent contre le lino gris de la chambre. Je m'attends à le voir quitter la pièce, mais au lieu de cela, il reste planté à côté de moi et arbore une expression étrange. Ses yeux deviennent soudain fuyants. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas sa gêne soudaine.

**\- Eva, j'ai encore une chose à vous dire... Vous risquez d'être en colère, mais vous comprendrez que cette décision a été prise pour assurer sa sécurité.**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi Fury me parle, et m'apprête à écouter le reste de ses explications...

* * *

J'entends des talons claquer sur le lino du couloir. C'est elle. Je me redresse difficilement et m'assois dans mon lit. Une boule d'appréhension se forme dans mon estomac et remonte jusque dans ma gorge. Et soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Elle se trouve maintenant devant moi, presque inchangée, comme un rêve qui se matérialise soudain. Elle porte un tailleur sombre et il est étrange de ne pas la voir dans ses habituelles robes pastels que j'aime tant. Ses joues et ses lèvres sont incolores, et de profondes cernes soulignent ses yeux rougis, qui je le devine ont bien trop pleuré. Elle se rue jusqu'à mon lit et m'agrippe fermement.

**\- Maman... dis-je d'une voix cassée.**

**\- Oh Eva !**

Je suis compressée dans ses bras. Son parfum fleuri envahit mes narines et ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une enfant, et m'abandonne dans son étreinte rassurante. Elle finit par s'écarter et attrape mon visage en coupe dans ses mains douces. Elle me contemple, m'examine même. Je suis si heureuse de la revoir que je suis à deux doigts d'exploser en sanglots. Mais la boule me serre toujours la gorge, et je ne suis capable de rien d'autre que de la regarder. Je savoure ce moment précieux, moi qui avais pensé ne plus jamais la revoir.

J'ai eu du mal à croire l'histoire de Fury. Arrivée à l'hôpital, ma mère a été prise en charge par des agents du SHIELD sous couverture. Je me souviens tout à coup de tout ce sang qui recouvrait son corps allongé dans le vaste salon. Tout ce sang... Et pourtant, ses blessures n'étaient apparemment pas si graves. Tandis que ma mère était soignée, sa mort a été simulée pour son propre bien. Des obsèques factices ont même été organisées, alors que ma mère était en sécurité dans l'un des repères de Fury.

Finalement, les larmes s'écoulent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Des torrents de larmes s'échappent de mes yeux et se déversent sur moi. Ma mère m'étreint à nouveau et commence à me bercer. Je l'entends renifler. Elle pleure elle aussi.

**\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant ma chérie. Tu es en sécurité, me chuchote-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. **

* * *

Les jours suivants défilent et se ressemblent. Je suis encore trop faible pour sortir de mon lit. Mes pensées s'égarent, incapable de garder le fil. J'ai l'esprit brumeux et embrouillé. Trop de souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête et c'est à peine si je prête attention aux soins que les médecins m'administrent. Je passe une batterie d'examens et je n'ai pas un instant à moi. Mon corps et mon esprit sont passés au crible. Nick Fury ne me laisse aucun répit et me bombarde de questions. Sur le déroulement des événements. Sur des détails de la base d'HYDRA. Sur Vermis. Et bien entendu sur James. Je m'efforce d'y répondre le plus précisément possible, en me faisant passée pour une simple otage et en omettant évidemment mes moments les plus intimes avec James. Ceux-là n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Ma mère ne quitte presque jamais ma chambre, sauf lorsque je suis interrogée.

Au bout de trois jours, je suis autorisée à me lever. J'y parviens avec l'aide des infirmières, mais m'effondre rapidement une fois debout. Mes muscles sont paralysés et trop faibles pour me porter. Il me faut une dizaine de minutes pour parvenir à tenir debout et à faire quelques pas vers la salle d'eau attenante. Je m'enferme à double-tour et soupire lourdement. Je suis seule. Je peux enfin me laisser aller à ma tristesse sans prendre le risque de me faire démasquer. Après quelques secondes, je m'approche du lavabo et du miroir qui le surmonte. Voir mon reflet est un véritable choc. Je suis obligée de me raccrocher à la faïence de la vasque pour ne pas m'effondrer. La peau de mon visage est pâle, et tire vers le violacé sous mes yeux bleus. Ces derniers détaillent mon reflet et j'aperçois alors les objets laissés à mon intention sur le rebord du lavabo. Il y a une brosse-à-dent, un déodorant, ainsi qu'un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques. La vision de ce dernier m'envoie des sueurs froides dans le dos. Je réalise soudain que je n'ai pas eu de règles depuis un moment déjà. Paniquée, je repasse dans ma tête les derniers événements et refait le compte. Cela remonte à quelques semaines avant ma rencontre avec Barnes. Des coups sur la porte me tire de ma contemplation.

**\- Tout va bien ? me demande ma mère depuis l'autre côté de la porte.**

* * *

J'observe, fascinée, l'orchidée blanche posée devant la fenêtre. Mes yeux en caressent les contours arrondis et colorés. Les stores sont baissés, envoyant des ombres rayées sur les pétales fragiles de la plante.

**\- Eva, vous m'entendez ? **

Un léger soupir s'échappe de mes lèvre contre ma volonté. Mes yeux balayent alors la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Le bureau médical. J'avais presque oublié. Un psychiatre est là, assis derrière son bureau imposant, attendant ma réponse. Il porte une blouse blanche trop large pour lui et doit avoir une quarantaine d'années. Je me sens toute petite face à lui.

**\- Nous sommes ici pour que vous parliez de ce qui s'est passé, si vous le voulez. Sachez d'abord que...**

Plus j'entends sa voix monocorde, plus j'ai envie de m'enfuir de ce bureau obscur. Mais je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, je suis en blouse et pantoufles d'hôpital. Le tissu en polyester irrite ma peau nue et je remue légèrement dans mon fauteuil. Cela n'échappe pas aux yeux perçants du psychiatre. Il voit bien que je ne l'écoute pas. Je me concentre sur ses paroles.

**\- Le soldat de l'hiver vous a séquestré puis vous a gardé en otage durant près de trois semaines. Qu'avez-vous...**

**\- Ce n'est plus le soldat de l'hiver, dis-je en serrant les dents. Et je n'étais pas son otage pendant trois semaines. **

**\- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez déclaré à Nick Fury.**

Le docteur arque un sourcil dans ma direction avant de prendre des notes. Je tente d'apercevoir sa feuille, mais elle est dissimulée derrière un tas de bibelots disposés sur son bureau.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ?**

**\- Je dois rendre un rapport sur votre état de santé, me répond-il en toute honnêteté.**

**\- Vous me croyez folle ? **

**\- Je ne crois rien du tout, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire. Je suis ici pour vous écouter. Vous pouvez parler librement et vous arrêtez quand vous ne vous en sentez plus capable. Nous avons tout notre temps. **

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

**\- Très bien... Posez vos questions.**

**\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti lors de votre enlèvement ?**

**\- J'étais... terrorisée. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai... Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. **

**\- Il vous a drogué ? **

**\- Oui, pour me transporter. **

**\- Après l'enlèvement, a-t-il récidivé ? **

**\- Non. **

Le médecin prend à nouveau des notes. Je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être jugée. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit.

**\- Chez mon père, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais il m'a rattrapé, dis-je tout à coup comme pour me justifier. **

**\- Avez-vous subi des représailles suite à cette tentative ? **

**\- Non. **

**\- Et durant votre captivité, avez-vous subi des mauvais traitements ? **

Les souvenirs défilent dans ma tête à une vitesse folle. Je revois ses yeux perçant me scruter, je ressens ses mains se serrer autour de mon cou, j'entends sa voix froide et sévère. Barnes. A cet instant, je crève d'envie de le revoir.

**\- Non... dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.**

**\- Eva, tout va bien, rien ne peut vous arriver ici... **

**\- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans ceux du psychiatre. **

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas l'impression de mentir.

**\- Très bien. La réaction d'effroi passée, vous avez donc cherché à vous enfuir. Durant votre voyage, avez-vous tenté de vous échapper à nouveau ?**

**\- Non. J'étais recherchée par la police et par HYDRA. Barnes m'a ouvert les yeux ! Sur mon père, sur mon frère... Sur HYDRA. **

**\- Il s'est donc tourné vers vous. Inconsciemment, vous y avez vu une porte de sortie, un moyen de survivre. Vous vous êtes identifiée à lui.**

**\- Je … je ne me suis pas identifiée, dis-je d'une voix froide mais déjà le doute s'instaure dans mon esprit. **

**\- Vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer. S'identifier à son ravisseur est une réaction tout à fait normale dans ce genre de situation. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Cette identification apparaît pour lutter contre l'angoisse de mort. **

**\- Il ne voulait pas me tuer. **

**\- Lui peut-être pas. Mais vous viviez dans la peur d'HYDRA. Et vous avez été témoin de l'agression de votre mère, ce qui vous a traumatisée. **

Je reste muette un moment, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Mes yeux se portent à nouveau sur l'orchidée odorante, puis vers les interstices lumineux entre les panneaux du store.

**\- Eva, j'ai à présent quelques questions plus difficiles.**

Je reporte mon attention sur le psychiatre. Une ride s'est formée au milieu de son front, et malgré son attitude professionnelle, j'appréhende ce qu'il va suivre.

**\- Vous a-t-il contraint à des actes sexuels ?**

**\- Quoi ?!**

Ma respiration est haletante. Je réalise tout à coup que je me suis levée sous la colère. Le psychiatre hausse les sourcils mais déjà je ne vois plus son visage. Les images défilent devant mes yeux à une vitesse folle. Nos corps entrelacés, l'intensité de son regard, ses baisers sur ma peau brulante...

**\- Eva, je sais que vous avez souffert... Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous avez vécu, mais je suis là pour vous aider, pour que nous avancions, ensemble. **

Ses yeux sont sincères. Il veut m'aider. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux, et j'inspire à plein poumons avant de me rassoir.

**\- Non, bien sûr que non, qu'es-ce que vous imaginez ? dis-je alors qu'une vague de chaleur brule mes joues. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, c'est un homme bien ! Il veut simplement être libre...**

La plume du psychiatre glisse sur sa feuille. Il écrit pendant quelques minutes. Je m'efforce de ne pas pleurer. Une migraine commence à envahir mon crâne. Je me masse les tempes doucement. Ma vision commence à se voiler.

**\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Demande soudain le docteur.**

**\- Je suis fatiguée, dis-je faiblement. **

**\- Nous pouvons continuer plus tard si vous le souhaitez. **

**\- Oui, s'il vous plait. **

Je me lève doucement en prenant soin de mon bras plâtré et m'apprête à repartir. Le psychiatre poursuit son rapport.

**\- Alors ? Lui dis-je en faisant un mouvement de tête vers sa feuille.**

Il referme son stylo et joint ses mains sur son bureau, tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

**\- Et bien, rassurez-vous vous n'êtes pas folle. Mais vous souffrez du syndrome de Stockholm.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_ =)_

J'en profite au passage pour passer une petite annonce : je recherche activement une bêta pour ma prochaine fiction dont l'écriture démarrera en Juin, l'idéal étant de connaître assez bien l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux, merci d'avance !

**Et vive les licornes !**_ (je remercie au passage Bee qui a relancé mon intérêt pour ses braves bêtes à paillettes)_


	29. Chapitre 28

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

Ça y est.

On y est.

Cette fiction touche à sa fin avec cet ultime chapitre. Ce dernier est riche en dialogues et en ellipses, deux choses que je ne maîtrise pas totalement, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira !

**Rose-Eliade** : Tout à fait d'accord concernant Fury **_=)_**

**LetsHaveAFondue** : Merci ! _Bolosse sera dorénavant le nouveau surnom de Eva LOL_

**Bee** : Hahaha ! Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas regardé Supernatural, mais j'ai explosé de rire en lisant ta review ;)

**mimi70** : Merci Mimi _!_

**MMSSR** : Et oui, pas con le Bucky **=)**

**Miluzine96** : Une vie "normale", c'est un bien grand mot !

**Hinata des bois** : merci _;)_

**Mirlana** : Si Eva ne l'a jamais appelé "Bucky", c'est parce qu'elle ne connait pas ce surnom ! Mise à part Steve Rogers, peu de personnes l'appellent Bucky. Et l'appeler Barnes lui permettait également de créer une certaine distance entre eux deux. Cette distance disparait d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle prend conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui, lorsqu'elle l'appelle James !

**Andrea** : Merci beaucoup_ =)  
_

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Andrea** !

_question_ : Ta prochaine fiction est sur LOTR, tu comptes la faire avec un OC ? Si oui, le OC en couple avec qui ? Legolas ?

_réponse_ : Cette prochaine fiction sera en effet écrite du point de vue de différents OC. Ils ne seront pas forcément en couple, mais croiseront la route de personnages connus de la Terre du Milieu _=)_

.

L'ultime gagnante est... **mimi70** !

.

Bonne lecture _**=)**_

* * *

Daft Punk - Horizon : watch?v=JF_QVNfyRY8

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : L'apaisement  
**

Sur le chemin de ma chambre, je ne croise que deux infirmières. Elles font partie de l'équipe qui me soigne depuis mon arrivée. Mes semelles trainent sur le sol impeccable du couloir. La lumière blanche des néons se reflète sur le lino brillant. La monotonie du couloir est ponctuée par quelques portes grises comportant une vitre sablée tout comme celle de ma chambre. Tout est calme. J'arrive bientôt au niveau de l'agent qui surveille l'accès à ma chambre. Celui-ci s'écarte aussitôt pour me laisser rentrer.

Ma mère est toujours là, assise dans l'un des fauteuils face à la fenêtre. Les stores sont toujours baissés, ne laissant pénétrer que quelques rayons du soleil de la fin d'après-midi. Un mince sourire étire les lèvres de ma mère en me voyant arrivée, mais ses yeux reflètent la tristesse et la pitié. Ma mère tient dans ses mains un vieil album photo que le SHIELD lui a ramené de sa demeure avec quelques autres affaires personnelles.

Fatiguée, je vais m'assoir à ses côtés et la regarde feuilleter l'album. Ce sont des fragments de mon enfance et de celle de John. Elle me raconte des anecdotes sur chacune des photographies. Je souris, mais bientôt je ne l'écoute plus. Je ne vois même plus les pages défiler. D'autres images les ont remplacé et défilent à présent sous mes yeux. Des images de James.

**\- Les médecins ont dit que tu avais demandé de ses nouvelles.**

Je sursaute au son de la voix de ma mère. Je remarque seulement maintenant qu'elle a refermé l'album et qu'elle me regarde, soucieuse. Une ride s'est formée sur son front. James. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, que ma mère aborde elle aussi ce sujet délicat. Le fait-elle de son plein gré ou est-elle envoyé par les médecins et Fury ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce dont je suis consciente en cet instant, c'est de la blessure se rouvrant dans ma poitrine. Je la sens suppurer et mon corps se met à trembler faiblement. Je joins mes mains, tentant de faire cesser les tremblements et m'efforce de conserver une respiration calme.

**\- Je me demandais juste... dis-je d'une voix incertaine.**

**\- C'est compréhensible, me coupe ma mère. **

Tout le monde pense comprendre. Mais personne ne comprend vraiment. Le rapprochement avec le ravisseur n'est pas une maladie ni un syndrome. Se créer un cocon de normalité dans le cadre d'un crime n'est pas un syndrome. Au contraire. James n'est pas une bête sanguinaire et je ne suis pas une victime innocente et sans défense.

**\- Tu sais où il se trouve ?**

Sa paume chaude se referme autour de mes mains, comme pour m'encourager à parler, et son regard me scrute. J'ai soudain l'impression que ma propre mère veut m'extorquer des informations. Elle veut une réponse. Ils veulent tous savoir. Mon cœur s'accélère alors que le remord s'infiltre dans mes veines. J'inspire à fond et tente de me raisonner. La culpabilité n'engendre rien de bon. Elle engendre la peur. Et la peur conduit à la paranoïa. Ma mère ne me veut aucun mal.

**\- Non, dis-je de but en blanc. Il est parti, c'est comme ça, il faut que je me fasse une raison.**

Exprimer cette pensée à voix haute me crève le cœur. J'avais essayé de l'enfouir au fond de mon esprit, mais pourtant je dois faire face à sa réalité. Il est parti.

**\- Je ne sais même pas ce que ce monstre t'a fait subir...**

**\- Ce n'est pas un monstre ! **

Mon cri résonne contre les murs lisses de la chambre. Sous la colère, mes poings se sont serrés jusqu'à faire blanchir mes phalanges. Je ressens aussitôt une vive douleur dans mon bras plâtré et relâche mes muscles en soupirant. Ma mère me regarde, interloquée, et n'ose plus bouger. Elle doit penser que je suis folle. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et le visage de l'agent de sécurité apparaît.

**\- Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il d'une voix grave.**

**\- Oui, s'empresse de répondre ma mère. **

La porte se referme. Je sens mes joues rougir de honte. Mon corps est encore tendu.

**\- J'aimerais rester seule.**

Ma mère me regarde sans un mot. Une lueur de tristesse parcourt ses yeux lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle ne peut pas m'aider. Elle acquiesce avant de se lever et de poser l'album photo sur ma table de nuit. Après quelques secondes, le porte claque.

J'avais pensé m'apaiser, et pourtant à peine suis-je seule que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Les murs semblent se resserrer. Ma respiration s'accélère jusqu'à hyperventilation. Sans réfléchir, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et soulève les stores. La lumière du jour m'aveugle aussitôt et mes paupières papillonnent quelques secondes avant de parvenir à rester ouverte.

La vue qui m'est offerte me laisse un instant bouche-bée. New-York s'étend à mes pieds sous un ciel sans nuage. Le soleil fait miroiter les façades vitrées de la mer d'immeuble, de temps à autre ponctuée par d'immenses gratte-ciels. Je reconnais l'Empire State Bulding et ses découpes architecturales un peu plus loin ainsi que les premiers arbres verdoyants de Central Park dépassant d'entre les immeubles. Par delà l'Hudson qui s'écoule un peu plus loin, aussi bleu que le ciel, s'étendent les banlieues pavillonnaires à perte de vue. La chaleur des rayons traverse la vitre et s'abat sur mon visage. Nous sommes seulement en avril et pourtant la ville baigne déjà dans un climat estival. Mon regard se porte ensuite vers le bas et je distingue le parvis de la tour dans laquelle je me trouve, traversé par des dizaines de passants. Vu d'ici, ils ressemblent à des petites fourmis se déplaçant rapidement. A en juger par la hauteur, je me trouve au moins au trentième étage de cette tour.

Le vide me rappelle soudain celui que je surplombais depuis la passerelle... Ma tête tournoie et ma vision se trouble. Mon front tombe dans un bruit sec sur la vitre alors que je me raccroche à la poignée de la menuiserie grâce à mon bras valide. Une vague de nausées s'empare de moi. Elle est si forte que je suis obligée de fermer les yeux. Je reste prostrée ainsi, immobile. Mais mon esprit bouillonne et fonctionne à cent à l'heure. A nouveau une idée que je préfèrerai oubliée se matérialise sous mes yeux, tandis que je me retient de vomir.

_Et si j'étais_...

De légers coups résonnent depuis le couloir, mais je ne cesse de contempler le paysage. La porte s'ouvre, envoyant un léger courant d'air dans la chambre.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? Dis-je d'une voix un peu trop sèche.**

**\- Je peux repasser à un autre moment... me répond une voix masculine.**

Je me retourne vivement. Ce n'est pas ma mère qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais Steve Rogers. Sa vision me calme immédiatement. Les nausées disparaissent et je m'empresse de chasser les larmes traitresses qui ont perlé au coin de mes yeux.

**\- Excusez-moi, dis-je gênée. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Entrez je vous en prie...**

Steve Rogers s'installe dans l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre. Il émane de lui une impression rassurante de de gentillesse et de sécurité. Pourtant, je suis rapidement mal à l'aise en sa présence et cherche quelque chose à dire tout en m'asseyant en face de lui.

**\- Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux, me dit-il en souriant légèrement.**

**\- Je ne vous ai même pas remercier pour... **

**\- Ce n'est rien. **

La conversation retombe et le silence devient rapidement gênant. Me retrouver en tête à tête avec Captain America a quelque chose d'irréel. Et malgré toute l'horreur des derniers événements, je ne peux empêcher une pointe d'euphorie de s'insinuer dans mon corps. Je baisse les yeux et joins mes mains nerveusement.

**\- Je ne comprends pas qu'il vous ait poussé de cette passerelle, intervient alors Rogers. Je pensais... qu'il avait changé. J'espérais qu'il redeviendrait comme avant, comme le Bucky que je connaissais...**

Je fronce les sourcils à l'entente de son surnom. Il fallait bien que le sujet arrive à un instant ou l'autre. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais Rogers me devance.

**\- On se connaissait depuis toujours, me dit-il en souriant d'un air nostalgique. Bucky m'a entrainé dans les pires galères mais il a toujours été là pour m'en sortir. J'allais souvent chez lui quand on était gosse, on mettait les coussins du canapé par terre et on discutait toute la nuit. On rêvait de partir à la guerre. Aujourd'hui je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit terminée.**

Les descriptions qu'il me fait de James sont tellement différentes de celles de l'homme que j'ai connu que j'ai l'impression qu'il me parle d'un étranger.

**\- C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, le jour de l'attaque du Triskel, poursuit-il. Nous étions à bord d'un des héliporteurs lorsque ce dernier a explosé. Bucky m'a secouru. Peu importe ce qu'il est devenu, ou ce que pensent les agents du SHIELD, je sais qui il est vraiment.**

**\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, dis-je dans un murmure. **

Mes yeux croisent ceux étonnés de Rogers.

**\- Vous le pensez vraiment, après ce qu'il vous a fait ?**

Incapable de parler, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, je me contente de hocher faiblement la tête. Je reporte mon regard vers la fenêtre et m'efforce de ne pas pleurer.

**\- Eva j'ai besoin de savoir... m'implore-il alors en s'approchant légèrement. Est-ce qu'il se souvient ? A-t-il une chance d'être sauvé ? **

**\- Il commence à se souvenir, dis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Mais il est aveuglé par son désir de vengeance...**

**\- Il ne peut pas faire face seul !**

**\- Il a besoin de temps. Et il ne veut pas être lié au SHIELD. D'ailleurs, où est Fury ? **

**\- Fury est officiellement mort, me rappelle alors Rogers en m'envoyant un regard entendu. Et je ne fais plus parti du SHIELD, les Avengers ne dépendent désormais plus de cette organisation, même si nous continuons à collaborer avec. **

J'enregistre toutes ces informations en silence. Tout en écoutant Rogers, mes yeux se portent à nouveau vers la fenêtre et contemplent la ville ensoleillée.

**\- Où sommes-nous exactement ?**

**\- Dans la tour Stark. **

**\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Dans la tour du célèbre Tony Stark ?**

**\- Oui. Mais vous ne risquez pas de le croiser. Il travaille sur un nouveau projet, un genre de robot humanoïde. Il n'est pas sorti de son laboratoire depuis des jours.**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors que je crois que je vais devenir folle à force de rester cloitrée dans ma chambre ou dans le bureau du psychologue, deux médecins en blouses blanches viennent me rendre visite. Ma mère s'est absentée depuis quelques heures, partie prendre l'air accompagnée d'une escorte d'agents. Un des médecins, le plus vieux, s'approche de mon lit, mais il est encore trop loin pour que je puisse lire le nom sur son badge. Il porte un bloc note sur lequel sont épinglées plusieurs feuilles. Je me redresse un peu plus contre mon oreiller et m'apprête à écouter.

**\- Mademoiselle Pierce, j'ai les résultats de vos analyses sanguines. Sachez que nous avons d'ores et déjà transmis ces informations à Maria Hill.**

Je me sens faible tout à coup. Des sueurs froides envahissent mon dos. Je ne sais pas ce que ces analyses contiennent, mais elles pourraient bien nous trahir Barnes et moi... De victime je deviendrai complice au yeux du SHIELD. A travers la vitre sablée de la porte, j'aperçois plusieurs ombres. Les agents semblent s'attrouper devant la chambre. Ils sont là pour moi. Je déglutis difficilement.

_Ils savent._

Je donnerai tout pour que ma mère soit à mes côtés. D'aileurs, le SHIELD l'a surement éloignée pour pouvoir m'interroger et m'arrêter. Le médecin tourne la première page. Ses yeux parcourent le dossier avant de se fixer sur moi. Il racle sa gorge

**\- Rassurez-vous, vous êtes en parfaite santé, mis à part une légère carence en fer, rien de grave. Vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital dès demain.**

_Attendez.. Quoi ? Pas d'arrestation ?_

Mes tremblements cessent aussitôt. Mon pic d'adrénaline redescend, me laissant une sensation de flottement. Les deux médecins m'adressent des sourires rassurants avant de me donner quelques conseils sur mes soins à venir.

* * *

La voiture qui nous conduit ma mère et moi à notre nouvelle maison quitte le centre ville de New York. Nous traversons l'Hudson et abandonnons les gratte-ciel au profit des petits immeubles en briques de Brooklyn. La main chaude de ma mère caresse la mienne d'une manière rassurante. Mon regard oscille entre les deux agents de sécurité installés à l'avant du SUV, et la ville baignée de soleil qui défile par ma fenêtre. J'observe les gens se balader dans les rues, discuter et rire, boire un verre aux terrasses de cafés... Je tente alors d'imaginer James et Steve grandir ensemble dans ces quartiers, insouciants et loin des horreurs de ce monde. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Tout ce que je vois, c'est le visage pâle et le dernier regard de James avant qu'il ne parte...

Bientôt, nous atteignons une banlieue résidentielle plus tranquille où les maisons entourées de jardins verdoyants se succèdent le long de la voirie impeccable. Nous pénétrons dans un lotissement aisé et à l'écart des regards indiscrets, et nous dirigeons jusqu'au terme de la voix sans issue. La voiture s'arrête dans l'allée d'une maison de plain pied modeste mais bien entretenue. Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi allonge les ombres de la maison et baigne le paysage de subtils tons orangés. Les portières de la voiture claquent, et ma mère et moi suivons l'un des deux agents jusqu'au porche de la maison. Le second agent s'éloigne vers le pavillon voisin situé à quelques mètres. Les clés tournent dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre. Nous pénétrons dans une entrée claire. L'agent de sécurité referme la porte et se tourne vers nous.

**\- Voici le boitier de l'alarme, nous indique-t-il. Le code est chargé dans vos téléphones.**

Je jette un œil au nouveau portable qui dépasse de ma poche. En plus de nous avoir fourni de nouvelles identités et une nouvelle maison, le SHIELD nous a donné de nouveaux téléphones aux lignes sécurisées. L'agent nous indique également que tous les extérieurs de la maison sont sous vidéo-surveillance, et qu'une équipe de sécurité se relaie 24h/24 dans la maison voisine. Toute cette situation est irréelle.

**\- Bonne installation, nous souhaite l'agent avant de repartir.**

Je me retrouve seule avec ma mère dans cette maison inconnue. Nous traversons l'entrée afin de découvrir le reste du pavillon. Le plancher brillant craque légèrement sous nos pas. Une odeur fleurie emplit les lieux et lorsque nous pénétrons dans le séjour, je découvre un immense bouquet déposé à notre attention sur la grande table de salle à manger. Malgré la surveillance très présente, il règne dans ces lieux une impression d'ouverture et de sérénité. Les pièces sont claires et meublées sobrement.

Lorsque je pénètre dans ce qui est sensé être ma chambre, je découvre une pièce lumineuse et bien plus décorée que le reste de ma maison. Je reconnais aussitôt mes bibelots de voyages et mes photographies déposées sur la commode. L'émotion me gagne en contemplant mes objets personnels.

**\- J'ai récupéré ce que je pouvais dans ton ancien appartement.**

Je bondis de peur en entendant la voix de ma mère avant de me retourner vivement. Ma mère est entré sans un bruit. La vue de ma réaction excessive l'inquiète. Ma respiration se calme peu à peu et nous regardons ensemble les objets récupérés.

* * *

A mon réveil dans ma nouvelle chambre le lendemain matin, je me sens apaisée. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être en sécurité. La peur et le stress semblent avoir quitté mon corps, me laissant un moment de répit. Lorsque je soulève la couverture, je constate que mes règles sont enfin arrivées.

* * *

Les premiers jours après notre arrivée, je reste très occupée. Ma mère et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous aménageons et décorons tranquillement la maison. Ma mère fait de son mieux pour reconstruire nos vies. Elle s'est mise à la cuisine et nous confectionne chaque soir un diner plus ou moins réussi. Nous discutons de banalités de la vie quotidienne, et évitons de reparler des derniers mois. J'ai le sentiment d'être proche d'elle malgré tout. Nous tentons de rattraper le temps perdu. Je prends enfin conscience de l'importance d'être avec elle.

Mais certains jours, malgré les efforts de ma mère, je ne peux empêcher la lassitude de m'envahir. La monotonie des journées devient insupportable. J'étouffe, enfermée dans cette routine bien huilée. Et je ne parviens pas à oublier la sécurité dont nous bénéficions. La surveillance incessante devient pesante. Je me sens prisonnière de mes mouvements. Étrangement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre que lorsque James m'a enlevée. Souvent, l'excitation d'être en mission me manque. Mon corps tremble au souvenir de mon voyage avec James, désireux de ressentir à nouveau la tension et l'adrénaline, alors que la culpabilité m'envahit.

Chaque soir, après le repas, je regagne ma chambre et prends une longue douche durant laquelle je m'autorise enfin à me détendre. Lorsque je rejoins mon lit, je jette un coup d'œil au cadre posé sur la table de chevet. C'est notre portrait de famille, sauf que j'ai plié la photographie, de sorte que mon père n'apparaisse plus dessus. Après un dernier regard au visage souriant de John, je me retrouve dans l'obscurité. Mais bien souvent, je ne dors pas. Il me faut des heures avant de trouver le sommeil. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, les souvenirs remontent et ne me laissent plus en paix. Des images sanglantes défilent sous mes yeux. Et son visage apparaît. Impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. J'oublie tout le reste et laisse la douleur m'envahir. D'une certaine façon je suis heureuse de la ressentir, cette souffrance est ma seule preuve de la réalité. La seule preuve que tout a existé.

Et puis, les cauchemars me réveillent en pleine nuit. Je me retrouve assise, paniquée, au milieu de mon lit, à me demander où je suis. A croire que je suis de retour dans cette base sombre et humide. Alors ma mère entre dans ma chambre, alertée par mes pleurs. Elle s'assied près de moi et enlace mes épaules. Je laisse reposer ma tête contre elle tandis qu'elle caresse mon visage, remettant mes mèches en place.

**\- On m'a expliqué combien il est difficile de se réadapter à la vraie vie. Je... je ne sais pas pas ce que tu as enduré...**

Sa voix rassurante emplit la froideur de la pièce, me berçant, avant que je ne retombe dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, nous recevons la visite de l'agent Hill. En ouvrant la porte, je suis surprise de la découvrir sur le perron, vêtue d'un costume strict. Elle m'adresse un sourire avant que je ne la fasse entrer.

**\- C'est très joli, commente-t-elle alors que je la conduis dans le séjour.**

La nouvelle directrice du SHIELD s'enquiert tout d'abord de savoir comment nous nous adaptons à notre nouveau mode de vie. Mes doigts se crispent légèrement contre l'accoudoir du canapé et je ravale mon malaise.

**\- Nous nous y faisons, dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.**

Nous discutons toutes les trois quelques minutes. Maria Hill répond à nos diverses interrogations et nous explique les nouvelles procédures de sécurité. Ma mère s'absente bientôt dans la cuisine pour préparer des cafés. Je me retrouve alors seule avec la jeune femme. Ses yeux perçants se plantent aussitôt dans les miens.

**\- Êtes-vous sure que tout va bien Eva ?**

Je lance un regard furtif en direction de la cuisine. Je ne veux pas que ma mère puisse entendre les mots qui s'apprêtent à franchir mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas lui faire du mal, je me dois de la préserver. Lorsque j'entends la machine à café démarrer, je me retourne vers l'agent Hill.

**\- A vrai dire, pas vraiment... **

Elle se contente d'arquer un sourcil dans ma direction, attendant que je poursuive.

**\- J'ai l'impression de devenir folle à rester enfermée ici à ne rien faire... J'aimerais travailler.**

Ma demande doit la prendre au dépourvu, car pendant presque une minute, son visage reste immobile.

**\- Nous sommes en sous-effectifs depuis quelques semaines, dit-elle enfin. Et votre talent pour les finances pourrait nous être bien utile. **

Je reste suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant plus d'informations.

**\- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez intégrer le SHIELD.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Pas de panique ! Je vous retrouve rapidement avec l'épilogue.

Bisous mes licornes **=)**


	30. Epilogue

**_YO_ tout le monde.**

_Trouble Woman_ touche aujourd'hui à sa fin avec la publication de l'épilogue. J'avoue avoir un petit pincement au cœur à ne plus écrire sur Eva et Bucky, mais il faut savoir conclure une histoire et passez à d'autres projets !

Je m'accorde une pause d'écriture jusqu'à Juin, afin que je puisse finir mon mémoire dans de bonnes conditions, et je reprendrai ensuite la plume pour non pas un, mais deux projets de fictions !

**MissJedusor-Disngirl **: Rassure-toi, j'ai d'autres projets de fictions non basés sur le Seigneur des Anneaux **;)**

** Sehaltiel l'Eternel** : Alors je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cet épilogue te surprenne !

**Rose-Eliade** : Steve est tellement gentil... **=)**

**MMSSR** : Hélas toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin _(en espérant que cette fiction soit une bonne chose, bien entendu)_

**Miluzine96** : Merci ! En effet, ça laisse des portes ouvertes ;)

**mimi70** : Si je regarde toujours Agents of Shield, mais j'ai préféré me baser sur les comics concernant la nomination de Hill au poste de directrice **=)**

**Bee** : Mais dis-moi chère licorne, comptes-tu un jour créer un compte fanfiction ? J'ai essayé de faire un épilogue assez long !

**LetsHaveAFondue** : je suis fan de ton idée de décoration !_ (mon mec et moi adorons le vintage)_

**Hinata des bois** : Mais de rien **=)** Apparament la promotion de Eva vous a autant ravi que moi _**!**_

.

L'ultime gagnante était **mimi70** !

_question_ : Quel est ton Avenger préféré, et si il possède son propre film, lequel t'as le plus plu ?

_réponse_ : J'avoue avoir également un faible pour Tony Stark et son humour décapant, mais j'aime aussi le physique avantageux de Thor ;) Le caractère trop patriote de Captain America m'énerve parfois. Je suis fan de la Veuve Noire, et si je ne devais choisir qu'un Avenger, je crois que ce serait elle ! D'ailleurs un film centré sur ce personnage serait génial à mon humble avis _(avec quelques apparitions de notre cher Bucky bien entendu)_ !

.

Bonne lecture à tous** =)**

* * *

_Captain America, the Winter Soldier - Captain America : watch?v=yhKHt85CFwI&amp;index=18&amp;list=PLBqwoNRuBDz-UP4LWoSh3bofnpjePUlKV_

* * *

**Épilogue :**

_\- Trois mois plus tard -  
_

Le bout de mes doigts tapotent le bureau dans un claquement régulier. Je réajuste mon dos contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel je suis assise. Les chiffres défilent sous mes yeux depuis des heures, imprimés noir sur blanc sur les différentes pages du dossier du jour. Mes doigts quittent la surface lisse du bureau et attrapent un stylo, avant que je n'entoure des transactions me paraissant suspectes.

C'est ainsi que se déroulent mes journées de travail au SHIELD, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Dans l'ombre, l'organisation se reconstruit peu à peu. Elle siège à présent dans la tour Stark, où deux étages lui sont attribués. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre cette nouvelle. L'immeuble me paraissait trop voyant et bien trop médiatisé pour faire renaître l'organisation secrètement. Cette tour est en effet devenue le nouveau siège des Avengers. Des touristes viennent de partout pour voir la bâtiment scintillant, et espèrent apercevoir l'un des super-héros. Les industriels se sont emparés du phénomène, et à présent toutes les boutiques du centre-ville vendent des répliques miniatures de la tour accrochées à des porte-clés ou perchées à l'extrémité de crayons de papier. Tous les regards sont donc rivés vers les derniers étages entièrement vitrés à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur.

Mais personne ne s'intéresse à ce qui se déroule aux niveaux 11 et 12. Après l'invasion extraterrestre d'il y a presque trois ans, Tony Stak avait peiné à louer ses locaux à des entreprises, frileuses de subir une nouvelle attaque surnaturelle. Lorsqu'elle m'a fait visité les locaux à mon arrivée, Maria Hill m'avait expliqué y avoir vu l'occasion de s'y implanter.

Depuis deux mois, je suis donc chargée des enquêtes sur les finances du SHIELD, étant l'une des meilleures dans ce domaine. Les nombreuses filières de l'organisation n'ont pas encore été vérifiées et HYDRA peut encore être infiltrée dans quelques unes d'entre elles. Je passe donc mes journées enfermée dans un vaste bureau, à jongler avec des chiffres et à enquêter sur des multinationales éparpillées dans le monde entier. Je reste ainsi occupée toute la journée pour me changer les idées. La charge de travail distraie mon esprit assez longtemps pour oublier un instant.

Dans mon service, trois autres audits sont chargés de passer au crible les services financiers. Je ne connais d'eux que leurs prénoms, encore que je craigne que ce ne soient pas leurs véritables identités. Après tout, mon nom a été changé. On nous a attribué de nouvelles couvertures à ma mère et moi. Une question de protection. A dire vrai, je suis plus qu'heureuse de m'être débarrassée de mon nom entaché par les actes de mon père.

_A présent je suis Eva Simon. _

Je referme d'un coup sec le dossier, énervée. Cela fait des jours que j'étudie les transactions financières de AIM et de son feu créateur, Aldrich Killian, sans jamais trouver de réponses. D'infimes grains de poussières s'envolent dans l'air du et scintillent sous les rayons du soleil qui pénètrent dans la pièce par l'immense baie vitrée à laquelle je fais dos. Mon dos s'écrase contre le dossier du fauteuil et j'étire mes muscles endoloris en soupirant. Je fais pivoter mon siège et me retrouve face à la fenêtre. Aussitôt, mes yeux se ferment sous la forte luminosité, et je reste ainsi quelques minutes, à profiter de la chaleur du soleil qui s'écrase sur mon visage. Dehors, il fait un temps magnifique et je ressens soudain le besoin de m'échapper de ce bureau lugubre.

Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrent, ils se posent sur le cadran de ma montre et je réalise qu'il est déjà presque 14h. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Je regarde avec hésitation le dossier posé sur mon bureau avant de me lever brusquement. J'attrape mon sac à main et me dirige vers la porte. Habituellement, je ne quitte jamais les locaux avant la fin de journée, déjeunant tantôt seule dans mon bureau, tantôt seule au réfectoire. Mais je ressens aujourd'hui le besoin irrépressible de prendre l'air. Je traverse l'immense couloir lumineux. J'aperçois des dizaines d'agents travailler à travers les portes vitrées de leurs bureaux. J'arrive aux portes du couloir et scanne mon badge. La porte se déverrouille en moins d'une seconde et j'accède à l'accueil. Les symboles du SHIELD ont ici été remplacés par les logos d'une société fictive, assurant ainsi notre couverture.

Derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, j'aperçois les deux hôtesses lever leurs yeux vers moi, avant que l'étonnement n'envahissent leurs visages.

**\- Mademoiselle Simon ? M'interpelle l'une d'elle.**

**\- J'aimerais aller manger en ville, dis-je en m'approchant.**

**\- Très bien, me répond-elle d'un air toujours aussi étonné. Je préviens votre agent. **

L'hôtesse passe un rapide coup de téléphone, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'un bureau s'ouvre et un homme immense apparaît. C'est Jeff, l'un des agents chargé de ma sécurité. Vêtu en civil, il me rejoint calmement avant que nous ne prenions l'ascenseur.

Dehors, l'air est lourd. Des vapeurs de chaleur s'échappent même du goudron. Aucun vent ne vient rafraichir les rues baignées de soleil. Le parvis est bondé de monde. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil les boutiques de souvenirs et les camions de glaces. Jeff et moi marchons côté à côté jusqu'à la rue la plus proche et nous abritons à l'ombre des immenses immeubles. Au bout de quelques minutes, je repère un petite brasserie et en pousse la porte. Aussitôt l'air froid de la climatisation m'entoure, me faisant presque frissonner. Jeff fait rapidement un repérage visuel des lieux, et lorsqu'il juge qu'il n'y a pas de danger, il me permet d'avancer.

**\- Je serai au bar, me dit-il en m'indiquant le comptoir soigné à quelques mètres. Bipez-moi au moindre problème.**

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers la salle de restaurant. Un serveur me conduit à une petite table dressée le long de la vitrine. Tout se fait si naturellement et a l'air si facile que j'en suis troublée. Le cuir de la banquette craque lorsque je m'installe derrière la table. Je contemple un instant l'agitation de la rue avant de porter le menu à mes yeux.

**\- Bonjour Eva.**

Je sursaute si violemment que l'un de mes genoux se cogne dans le plateau de la table. Mes yeux se détachent du menu et découvrent une jeune femme rousse assise sur la banquette en face de moi. Le sang quitte mon visage et je reste bouche-bée en réalisant que c'est le femme de la vidéo. Celle qui a aidé John... Je reconnais ses cheveux flamboyants et son regard sombre. Hypnotisée, je ne réalise même pas que le serveur se tient à côté de moi.

**\- Que désirez-vous mesdames ?**

**\- Une salade césar, indique la jeune femme d'une voix parfaitement calme avant de lui envoyer un sourire charmeur. **

**\- Et pour vous ? Me demande le jeune homme, troublé par la jeune femme plantureuse. **

**\- La... la même chose, dis-je avec la gorge nouée.**

Le serveur acquiesce avant de s'éclipser, et je me retrouve en tête à tête avec elle. Je suis incapable de parler, et mes mains se mettent à trembler involontairement. J'adresse un regard paniqué vers le bar, mais il est caché par une énorme plante.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervient tout à coup la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. **

Son regard perçant me scrute.

**\- Vous m'avez déjà vu, finit-elle par me dire légèrement étonnée.**

**\- Vous étiez avec mon frère... Lorsqu'il est... **

**\- John était un homme bien, finit-elle par dire. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu le sauver.**

**\- Qui êtes-vous ? **

**\- Natasha Romanoff. **

**\- Vous travaillez pour le SHIELD ? **

**\- Je tente actuellement de me refaire une couverture, me répond-elle. **

**\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? **

**\- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. **

**\- Qui ? **

**\- James Barnes. **

Mes tremblements reprennent. Cela fait des jours que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom être prononcé par quelqu'un. Des gouttes de sueur perlent à la racine de mes cheveux.

**\- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, dis-je alors de but en blanc.**

**\- Oh je crois que vous le savez, me répond Natasha en me scrutant du regard. **

Ma respiration s'accélère. Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque le serveur ressurgit avec nos commandes, m'accordant un instant de répit. Il dépose nos salades sous nos yeux avant de disparaître à nouveau. Face à moi, la jeune femme commence à manger d'un air parfaitement détendu. J'attrape mes couverts pour empêcher mes mains de trembler et les plongent dans mon assiette.

**\- Le SHIELD est persuadé que vous étiez son otage, mais vous et moi savons que les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je repose lourdement mes couverts et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

**\- Il m'a enlevée. J'ai cru que ma mère avait été tuée ! Mais vous insinuez que j'ai menti ?**

**\- Écoutez Eva, je ne suis pas là pour vous accuser de quoi que ce soit... Mais James Barnes doit être retrouvé.**

**\- Par le SHIELD ? **

**\- Non. Par moi. **

**\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas où il est. **

Natasha recommence à manger. Les images de la vidéo montrée par Vermis ressurgissent dans mon esprit. Je revois tout à coup la jeune femme s'enfuir dans le désert en soutenant mon frère blessé. Je la revois se retourner vers Barnes et ses yeux s'écarquiller comme si elle le reconnaissait. Son regard... Elle le connait c'est certain.

**\- J'ai vu les vidéos, reprend Natasha. Barnes n'a pas hésité à tuer tout ceux qui se sont mis sur son chemin, mais il vous a laissé en vie. Vous aviez une relation spéciale avec lui.**

Toute couleur quitte mon visage alors que Natasha semble percer mon secret. Je m'efforce de conserver un air naturel alors que mon esprit fonctionne à cent à l'heure. Natasha connait James. Elle l'avait déjà vu avant qu'il attaque mon frère. Un autre souvenir remonte soudain à mon esprit.

_Natalya. _

La voix de James résonne dans ma tête. Je l'entends à nouveau chuchoter dans son sommeil. Il la connaissait lui aussi.

**\- Vous aussi aviez une relation spéciale avec lui. Comment l'avez-vous connu ? **

Ma réplique semble la prendre au dépourvu. J'ai visé juste. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit en réalisant qu'elle a connu James intimement, surement de la même façon que moi.

**\- J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus la même personne, et vous ne souhaitez pas savoir celle que j'étais avant, croyez-moi. Eva, je suis comme vous, je ne souhaite que le protéger. Vous êtes restée avec lui plusieurs semaines, vous devez bien avoir une idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui que nous le retrouvions en premier.**

Le regard de Natasha est attiré par quelque chose derrière moi. Elle fouille rapidement dans sa poche et en sort un bout de papier.

**\- Tenez, voici mon numéro. Appelez-moi si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, me dit-elle d'un air pressé. Et pas avec votre portable du SHIELD, il est sur écoute.**

J'attrape le papier tandis que Natasha se lève rapidement. Elle attrape son assiette et s'éclipse vers les toilettes. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Jeff est devant moi.

**\- Vous ne mangez rien ? Me demande-t-il d'un air soucieux.**

Je parcours la table des yeux. C'est comme si Natasha n'avait jamais été là. Toute trace de notre rencontre a disparu. Ces nouvelles découvertes m'ont bouleversée. Je repousse mon assiette intacte, dépose de l'argent sur la table et Jeff et moi sortons du restaurant.

Alors que je m'apprête à retourner vers la Tour Stark, je m'arrête soudainement en plein milieu du trottoir.

**\- Jeff, j'aimerais aller quelque part... dis-je en me tournant vers lui, une idée derrière la tête.**

* * *

Les pneus crissent sur les graviers alors que le 4x4 s'arrête. J'ouvre la portière de mes mains tremblantes avant d'adresser un regard au conducteur.

**\- Je préfère y aller seule.**

Jeff acquiesce avant de sortir un paquet de cigarette de sa veste. Alors qu'il en porte une à sa bouche, je claque la portière et me détourne vers le portail en fer forgé dont la peinture s'écaille légèrement par endroits. Les grilles grincent lorsque je les ouvre.

Après avoir dépasser la petite chapelle, je déambule dans les allées impeccables. Les rayons pâles du soleil filtrent à travers les feuilles des grands arbres qui commencent à brunir. Bientôt elles tomberont et recouvriront le gazon d'une mer d'ocres et d'orangés. Je sursaute au moindre bruit suspect, et inspecte à chaque fois les lieux avec suspicion. Mais le cimetière est presque désert, à l'exception d'un couple de personnes âgées venu se recueillir un peu plus loin. C'est un sentiment étrange de se retrouver entièrement seule. Cela ne m'est pas arriver depuis très longtemps. Depuis... Je chasse rapidement les souvenirs de mon esprit et resserre ma veste autour de moi. De la chair de poule s'est formée sur mes avants-bras, et je ne sais pas si elle est due à la fraicheur automnale ou l'appréhension qui m'envahit à mesure que je marche.

La tombe blanche est simple, presque anonyme au milieu des allées du cimetière. Je suis étonnée de la découvrir si ordinaire. Je m'attendais presque à la trouver vandalisée. Mais, à part quelques graviers et quelques brins d'herbe sauvages, rien ne la distingue des autres tombes. Rien mis à part le nom gravé en lettres majuscules dans la stèle, qui fait de ce simple bloc de pierre un monument. Ce nom dont je porte le poids depuis des mois, dont je redoute de l'entendre prononcer. Ce nom qui n'est désormais plus le mien.

Mes mains se replient, formant des poings serrés, seuls signes visibles de ma colère bouillonnante. Je reste debout, plantée devant la tombe pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant infuser la fureur dans mon corps. J'ai envie de hurler. De lui hurler ma haine et ma déception. Mais mon père n'est plus là. De lui, il ne reste surement qu'un corps décharné pourrissant sous la terre sombre. Alexander Pierce ne causera plus jamais de tort.

Mes muscles se relâchent aussitôt que cette pensée m'effleure. Je ravale ma colère, ma honte et mon déni. Mes doigts s'écartent lentement tandis que je soupire lourdement. Je me sens soudain vidée, mes jambes n'ont plus la force de me soutenir, et je m'assois sur le sol humide. Un long moment s'écoule pendant lequel je ne quitte pas son nom des yeux. L'apaisement me gagne progressivement. Durant ces dernières semaines, j'ai restitué toute la faute à mon père. Je ne me sens plus coupable. Ses actes lui appartiennent pleinement. Je ne suis qu'une victime collatérale de plus de son idéologie meurtrière.

Je respire enfin. Maladroitement, je me redresse en fixant toujours la tombe du regard. Je fais un pas en avant, et m'arrête à quelques centimètre de la stèle avant de m'abaisser. Ma voix quitte mes lèvre en un murmure qui s'abat sur la pierre blanche :

**\- Je réparerai tes erreurs.**

Il est temps de partir. Je ne prends pas la peine de nettoyer la tombe de ses gravillons et herbes folles. J'attrape le portable au fond de ma poche et le dépose au pied de la tombe, juste avant de me retourner brusquement vers l'allée principale. Un sentiment de légèreté m'envahit à mesure que je traverse le cimetière. Au lieu de reprendre l'allée en direction de la chapelle, je dévie vers la gauche et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le cimetière, m'éloignant ainsi de l'entrée principale. J'atteins bientôt un bosquet de buissons parfaitement taillés et mes pas s'accélèrent. A peine ais-je dépasser les arbustes que mes jambes se mettent à courir.

_Il faut faire vite. _

A mon avis, Jeff ne va mettre qu'une dizaine de minutes à se rendre compte que je ne reviens pas vers l'entrée. Je cours comme une dératée au milieu des tombes, jusqu'à atteindre les grilles sombres à l'opposé du cimetière. De l'autre côté se dressent une forêt clairsemée, plongeant les tombes des alentours dans l'ombre. Sans réfléchir, j'attrape les barreaux et me hisse péniblement jusqu'en haut. Je bénis intérieurement la formation sportive que j'ai suivi avant d'intégrer le SHIELD, sans laquelle je n'aurais probablement jamais réussi à gravir ces grilles. Dans ma hâte, je perds l'équilibre une fois arrivée au sommet, et tombe lourdement de l'autre côté des grilles. J'étouffe un cri de douleur contre le sol dur. Fort heureusement, les grilles n'étaient pas si hautes. Je me relève rapidement et chasse les feuilles mortes collées à mes vêtements. L'humidité s'infiltre à travers mes vêtements mais c'est à peine si je m'en rends compte. Sans perdre une minute de plus, je reprend ma course folle, grisée par l'excitation. Les paroles de Natasha résonnent dans ma tête :

_« Vous devez bien avoir une idée de l'endroit où il peut être... »_

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre alors que je traverse le petit bois. Bientôt, les arbres se font moins denses et j'aperçois, à travers les branchages, un petit parking aménagé devant l'entrée secondaire du cimetière. Je ralentis ma course et inspecte le lieu. Trois voitures sont stationnées, et l'endroit a l'air désert. J'ose sortir des bois et m'approcher discrètement d'une vieille berline grise. Je répète alors les gestes qu'il m'a appris, quelques mois auparavant, et après quelques efforts, parviens à forcer la portière. Je m'installe sans attendre derrière le volant et entreprend de faire démarrer la voiture, toujours en me rappelant ses indications. Mes mains s'affairent. J'entends presque sa voix me donner les instructions. J'arrache la cache de protection de la colonne de direction et je tombe sur un tas de fil électriques. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent le long de mon front et s'écrasent sur le tableau de bord. Mes yeux sont partout, surveillant les environs et se concentrant sur la voiture. Je finis par repérer les câbles contrôlant le moteur. Je les attrape prudemment et les dégaine sur quelques millimètres. J'inspire bruyamment et fait entrer en contact le fil du contacteur et celui de la batterie. La tableau de bord s'illumine.

_J'y suis presque ! _

Je frotte ensuite le câble du démarreur contre celui de la batterie. Une étincèle surgit et le moteur gronde. J'ai réussi. L'euphorie explose dans mon cœur et s'infiltre dans mes veines. J'ôte le frein à main et mon pied s'écrase sur la pédale. Je m'éloigne rapidement alors que le soleil de fin d'après-midi envoie des reflets orangées sur les collines du cimetière.

* * *

La nuit commence à tomber lorsque je touche enfin au but. La fatigue commence à s'emparer de moi. Les muscles de ma nuque deviennent douloureux et mes doigts se resserrent autour du volant. Je me suis perdue, deux fois, avant d'enfin retrouver le bon sentier forestier. Les arbres feuillus ne laissent plus passer les derniers rayons du soleil, et je suis bientôt obligée d'allumer les phares. La voiture est secouée par les graviers du sentier.

Au bout de nombreuses minutes, le sentier entame une courbe serrée juste avant de s'élargir. Les arbres se font plus rares et j'arrive dans une clairière. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre alors que je reconnais peu à peu les lieux. Je stationne la voiture sur le bas-côté, éteint les phares et coupe le moteur. Je déglutis lentement. Là, à quelques dizaines de mètres, se dresse la cabane dans laquelle je me suis réveillée quelques semaines auparavant.

Tremblante, j'ouvre la portière et sort de la voiture. La chaleur de la journée a enfin laissé place à la fraicheur nocturne. L'humidité est tombée dans la forêt, m'arrachant un léger frisson. Les brindilles craquent sous mes semelles alors que j'avance lentement vers la cabane. Il fait de plus en plus noir et je ne distingue bientôt plus que les contours du toit. A mesure que je m'approche, le doute et la peur m'envahissent. Encore quelques pas et j'arrive sous le auvent abritant la porte d'entrée. Je colle mon oreille contre cette dernière et cesse de respirer. Aucun bruit ne provient de l'intérieur. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de la poignet et j'ouvre la porte dans un grincement sonore.

L'odeur familière de poussière et d'humidité envahit mes narines. Je tâtonne le mur à la tapisserie décollée jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur. Le néon grésille juste avant d'envahir l'entrée d'une lumière blanche. L'intérieur n'a pas changé mise à part que j'ai l'impression que la maison est restée inoccupée pendant des années à cause de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvre le sol et des toiles d'araignées qui pendent depuis le plafond.

Les émotions se succèdent en moi alors que je m'avance vers le séjour. Mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur le canapé dans lequel James et moi avons dormi. Ce souvenir me semble être à des années lumières d'aujourd'hui. Je fais rapidement le tour de la cabane. Elle est complètement vide. Tout espoir me quitte peu à peu. Après ma discussion avec Natasha j'avais pourtant cru à nouveau pouvoir le retrouver. Mais il n'est pas là. Je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais, il faut que je me fasse une raison.

Je me sens tout à coup idiote d'avoir pris la fuite pour rien. Tout le monde doit être complètement paniqué et à ma recherche. De retour dans le salon, je m'effondre dans le canapé dans un bruit sourd. Lasse, je me laisse reposer contre le dossier du canapé. Ma tête s'écroule et je contemple un instant le plafond en dalle de polystyrène. Je remarque alors que l'une d'elle est légèrement déplacée. Je me souviens tout à coup de la cachette de James, là où il avait dissimulé son dossier personnel.

Avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve debout sur le canapé, à tendre es bras vers le plafond. Mon instinct me pousse à ôter cette dalle. J'étire mon corps au maximum jusqu'à effleurer le faux plafond. Avec un peu d'élan, je parviens à taper la dalle d'un coup sec. Elle s'effondre sur le sol dans un nuage épais de poussière. J'aperçois alors une image dépasser de sous le polystyrène. Je me précipite au sol et retourne la dalle, envoyant des boules de polystyrène voler dans la pièce.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Sous le choc, mon corps n'a plus la force de me soutenir et je m'écroule à genoux. Mes mains attrapent en tremblant la photographie qui se trouve au milieu de la poussière. James est devant moi. J'avais cru ne jamais revoir son visage, mais le voilà pourtant, juste sous mes yeux. C'est la photographie en noir et blanc prise dans la maison de Lehmann, où James et moi nous enlaçons sur le lit. La photographie que j'avais laissé près de son corps juste après l'avoir électrocuté.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, faisant rougir mes joues, alors que ma respiration s'accélère. James est venu ici. Il a laissé cette photographie à mon attention. Il est revenu pour moi.

J'entends alors la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà, ainsi s'achève_** T**rouble **W**oman_ ! J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis =)

.

**Merci** à tous de m'avoir lue !

**Merci** pour l'ajout aux favoris et merci à tous les followers de m'avoir suivie.

**Merci** à _Andrea, Anna shell, Aya72, BaeMinChan, Bee, clarxsse24, deborah, Ego mibo orch, FalathrimQUEEN, Frenchie Panda, Harleyquinn14, Helliarys, Hinata des bois, Kizzie Ann, Laurne, LetsHaveAFondue, lizzia0901, Loukas-E-Stark, MiaWatson, Midona Williams, Miluzine96, mimi70, Mirlana, MissJedusor-Disngirl, MMSSR, Rose-Eliade, Muffy90, thechipie, Sehaltiel l'Eternel,_ et les nombreux _guests_ pour vos reviews **=)**

**Merci **_à **D**. mon joli chaton à moi ;)_

_._

Tout n'est pas encore terminé ! Je lance une FAQ, si vous avez des questions à propos de cette histoire, des personnages, de mes futurs projets, sur moi plus personnellement, ou même sur les licornes, n'hésitez pas à les poser ! Cette FAQ sera publiée dès la semaine prochaine **;)**

.

_**G**ros bisous mes chatons !_


	31. FAQ

**Je déclare cette Foire Aux Questions ouverte =)  
**

* * *

**Une fin qui vous a laissé sur votre faim ...**

Tout au long de l'histoire, j'ai essayé de retranscrire le caractère presque bipolaire de Bucky. A-t-il réellement des sentiments pour Eva, ou se sert-il simplement d'elle pour arriver à ses fins ?

Je pense que Bucky s'est lui aussi retrouvé confronté au syndrome de Stockholm, qui je le rappelle est un phénomène réciproque entre victime et ravisseur. Au fil des jours, Eva et lui ont appris à se connaître et se sont apprivoisés. Mais Bucky n'a cependant jamais cédé aux demandes d'Eva de tout arrêter, il n'a jamais perdu de vue ses objectifs et a toujours été hanté par son désir de vengeance.

C'est pourquoi cette fin en suggère bien plus sur l'évolution des personnages. Pour la première fois, Bucky a fait passé Eva avant sa vengeance. Il a enfin changé et il est revenu pour elle, et elle en prend pleinement conscience en découvrant la photographie.

Concernant la dernière phrase, je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous souhaitez, mais si Bucky a déposé la photographie dans la cabane, c'est forcément qu'il est dans les parages ;)

* * *

**Le cas Natasha Romanoff (SPOILERS) :**

_**Mimi70** : je n'ai pas tout à fait saisi la relation entre Natasha et Bucky. Dans Cap2, elle dit avoir déjà entendu parler de lui mais jamais de l'avoir connu, non ?_

_**Bee** : Je suis assez mitigée concernant le personnage de Natasha que se soit dans ta fiction ou dans les films. Concernant celui de ta fiction je me demande de qui elle a pu avoir peur, et pourquoi elle cherche James alors que dans le film elle s'en balance un peu..._

Natasha Romanoff est un de mes personnages préférés de l'univers Marvel et il me tenait à cœur de l'inclure dans cette histoire. Outre le fait qu'ils parlent tous les deux le russe, Natasha et Bucky sont bien plus liés qu'il n'y paraît dans les films.

Natasha Romanoff a intégré très jeune avec d'autres jeunes filles le programme d'espionnage « veuve noire » lancé par le KGB (Celles et ceux qui ont regardé Agent Carter ont pu avoir un aperçu de cette formation). Lorsqu'elle était adolescente, son formateur a été le Soldat de l'Hiver et tous deux ont développé une relation intime. Dans le film Captain America 2, on constate que Bucky a complètement oublié cette relation. Dans Trouble Woman, j'ai souhaité qu'il retrouve quelques souvenirs, d'où le prénom « Natalya » murmuré pendant son sommeil.

* * *

**Concernant l'épilogue : **

_**MMSSR** : Ceci ressemble réellement à une fin ?_

J'aime les fins ouvertes, je ne m'en cache pas. A cette heure, cette fiction est terminée et je ne pense pas réécrire sur ces personnages de si tôt. Mais en effet cette fin n'écarte pas une possible suite un jour =)

* * *

**Concernant mes projets futurs :**

_**Miluzine96** : Ce que tu as révélé de ta prochaine fic sur LOTR m'intrigue beaucoup, j'ai déjà envie de la lire !_

Je n'ai encore rien écrit sur ma prochaine fiction, mais voilà ce que je peux en révéler pour le moment : l'histoire se déroulera dans de nombreuses régions de la Terre du Milieu et sur plusieurs décennies.

* * *

**La vraie vie de chaton-joli :**

_**alice0995** : Que fais-tu comme études ?_

Je suis en cinquième année à l'école d'architecture de Nancy.

* * *

**Et pour finir, un petit bonus :**

_**MMSSR** : Et comment ça tu as une autre idée de fiction qui ne concerne, cette fois-ci, pas le SDA ?!_

Nombre d'entre vous m'ont demandé (presque supplié LOL) d'écrire une fiction sur Loki, et j'ai toujours refusé parce que je trouve qu'il y a déjà énormément d'histoires à son sujet et que les autres auteurs ont déjà un peu fait le tour autour de ce personnage. J'avoue que je me suis beaucoup questionnée suite à vos demandes, j'ai cherché une idée et j'ai surtout cherché l'envie.

Et puis, l'autre nuit, une idée a enfin germé. Je suis en train de la développer et une fiction sur Loki devrait donc voir le jour, mais après mon projet sur le Seigneur des Anneaux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que mes réponses vous ont satisfaites **=)**

Je mettrai cette FAQ à jour régulièrement, donc si vous avez d'autres interrogations auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, je le redis encore, les reviews sont un véritable moteur pour tous les auteurs de ce site, ce sont elles qui nous motivent à continuer, à développer de nouveaux projets, à trouver de l'inspiration dans les moments de « page blanche ».

_Bonne continuation à vous tous, chers lecteurs. La bise** ;)**_


	32. BONUS réédité

Salut mes chatons **=)**

9/05/2016

Après un premier jet écrit suite à la diffusion de la bande annonce de Civil War il y a quelques mois, je vous propose aujourd'hui cette version rééditée du bonus qui s'harmonise avec la globalité du troisième film Captain America ! Il fait office de "transition" entre Trouble Woman et sa suite qui devrait très prochainement voir le jour.

J'espère que les modifications vous plairont, bonne lecture =)

* * *

**\- Allô ?**

Entendre sa voix est un véritable soulagement. J'ai réfléchi pendant des jours à ce que j'allais lui dire, mais à présent que j'ai enfin l'occasion de lui parler, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les graffitis qui recouvrent l'intérieur de la cabine téléphonique.

**\- Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?**

Son ton devient méfiant. Si je ne dis rien, la conversation va couper court. Je réunis tout le courage dont je dispose et entre-ouvre enfin les lèvres :

**\- Maman.**

Je l'entends suffoquer de surprise de l'autre côté du fil.

**\- Eva ! Oh mon dieu... Où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! **

**\- Je vais bien, calme-toi maman, je tente de dire mais ma mère ne me laisse aucun répit.**

**\- Tu as disparu depuis six mois ! Dis moi où tu es.**

**\- Je ne peux pas...**

**\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de revenir, aucune charge ne sera retenue contre toi, Maria Hill me l'a garanti ! Je t'aime plus que tout ma chérie.**

Ma gorge se noue et quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues brulantes. Ma mère attend ma réponse. Son impatience est palpable, même à travers le combiné du téléphone. Après de longues secondes de silence, les mots glissent sans que je ne puisse les retenir :

**\- Moi c'est lui que j'aime...**

Je raccroche. L'air devient soudain étouffant à l'intérieur de la cabine. J'essuie mes larmes rapidement, ramasse mon sac de courses et pousse la porte grinçante.

A peine à l'extérieur, l'air frais me picore la peau. C'est le printemps, et pourtant il fait encore froid dans l'Indiana. Je passe devant la vitrine de la seule boutique de souvenirs de Foster. La ville n'est pas grande et ne compte que peu d'équipements, un supermarché, un motel et une école. Autrefois, j'aurais été ennuyée de vivre dans un endroit pareil, resté à l'écart de la modernité. Mais les quelques mille habitants qui vivent à Foster ne sont pas curieux. ils ne m'accordent que peu d'attention et ne posent pas de questions indiscrètes. Mes yeux s'égarent sur les répliques d'objets amérindiens exposés derrière la vitrine. Je ne m'attarde pas et remonte la rue rapidement, jusqu'au vieux 4x4 bleu à la peinture écaillée.

Je n'aurais pas dû appeler.

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans mon esprit tandis que je conduis. Mes paumes sont trempées de sueur et glissent sur le volant. Les remords m'assaillent alors que j'emprunte une petite route perdue au milieu des vastes plaines cultivées. Après quelques minutes à rouler sur le sentier poussiéreux, le 4x4 pénètre dans une forêt verdoyante.

Lorsque je suis arrivée en hiver, les bois étaient gris et décharnés. Mais comme plus tôt dans la matinée, je suis frappée par l'explosion de couleurs qu'ils offrent à présents. Partout les bourgeons éclatent, quelques fleurs percent déjà la mousse, les jeunes feuilles filtrent les rayons pâles du soleil. Tout en conduisant, j'abaisse la vitre de la voiture.

Aussitôt, le vent frais s'insinue dans l'habitacle. Ma peau se couvre de chair de poule mais je n'y prête que peu d'attention. J'approche mon visage de la vitre et inspire à fond. L'air est rempli des odeurs des sous-bois, des fleurs et de la terre. Peu à peu, la tension quitte mon corps.

Soudain, les arbres s'écartent de part et d'autre du sentier. Je connais cette route par cœur. Encore quelques mètres, et la forêt laisse place à une prairie vallonnée. L'endroit semble préservé du temps. C'est un écrin de verdure au milieu des bois. Il n'y a rien ici, à part une maison blanche construite à l'opposé de la prairie, à l'orée des bois.

La bâtisse est modeste, composée d'une maison principale sur deux étages et d'un grand appentis. Il manque quelques tuiles en ardoise sur le toit, et les années ont eu raison du bardage blanc qui recouvre les murs. La peinture s'écaille et le bois a pourri par endroit.

James est là.

Debout au sommet d'une échelle posée contre la façade, il remplace quelques planches de bardage. Le soleil fait miroiter le bras cybernétique qui dépasse de son t-shirt. En entendant la portière de la voiture claquer, il se retourne. Ses yeux perçants se posent sur moi et une lueur de douceur les traverse. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire si beau que j'en oublie tous mes remords.

**o o o **

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé lorsque je me réveille. Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars, et lui aussi. Les insomnies sont devenues quotidiennes depuis quelques mois mais je me dis que ce n'est que l'un des prix à payer... Alors que j'ai l'espoir de me rendormir, une fringale surgit. Je quitte l'étreinte chaude de James et soulève doucement les couvertures épaisses du lit. La fraicheur du matin me fait grimacer et je me hâte de m'habiller sans bruit. Je quitte la chambre, descend les escaliers grinçants et rejoins la cuisine.

La pièce, tout comme le reste de la maison, semble être restée bloquée dans le temps. J'attrape du bacon et des œufs dans le frigo avant de me diriger vers la cuisinière datant des années trente, émaillée vert pâle, avec des pieds et un four. Alors que je me prépare à manger, mon regard s'évade vers la fenêtre.

A l'extérieur, le ciel se teinte de rose et d'orangé à l'Est. La brume qui recouvre la prairie et les sous-bois commence à doucement se dissiper. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur la clôture qui entoure la maison à plusieurs mètres. Une vague de souvenirs remonte soudain à mon esprit.

_Cela faisait trois jours que nous avions emménagé dans la maison. C'était l'hiver et la neige recouvrait entièrement la prairie. Seule la clôture permettait de repérer le sentier. James et moi étions dehors. Malgré les faibles températures, nous profitions de cette nouvelle liberté qui s'offrait à nous. La neige craquait sous chacun de nos pas. J'avais les joues rougies par le froid. L'endroit était d'une beauté surnaturelle. _

_Nous avions trouvé la maison un peu par hasard. Nous nous étions arrêtés à Foster pour acheter de quoi manger, et étions tombés sur l'annonce dans le supermarché. La propriétaire était une femme âgée qui souhaitait partir vivre en maison de retraite. N'ayant pas d'enfants, elle vendait sa maison à un prix fort intéressant. _

_James et moi étions sur les routes depuis près de deux mois après que je l'ai retrouvé dans la cabane au fond des bois. Nous bougions beaucoup et souvent. Il ne souhaitait pas rester plus de quelques jours au même endroit. Mais je commençais à être lasse et fatiguée de cette cavale, et cette annonce épinglée dans le supermarché avait semblé comme une évidence. Pour mon plus grand étonnement, James avait rapidement accepté. La vente s'était conclue deux jours plus tard et nous avions aussitôt emménagé. _

_Je tenais un revolver fébrilement entre mes gants. James installait sur la clôture des bouteilles de vin vides que nous avions bues lors de notre arrivée dans la maison. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes alignées, il me rejoignit et sortit un autre revolver. Il tira et l'une des bouteilles explosa, envoyant des dizaines de morceaux de verre dans la neige. _

_Il me fit un signe de tête et je lui lançai un regard de défi. Je braquai à mon tour mon arme vers l'une des bouteilles. Lorsque je tirai, la balle siffla mais aucune des cibles ne fut touchée. James s'était alors approché de moi. Il s'était glissé dans mon dos et avait délicatement saisi mes poignets, m'aidant à viser. _

_**\- Concentre-toi. Respire profondément. Visualises la tension quitter ton ventre et monter vers tes mains. **_

_Je tentai de l'écouter avec application, mais son odeur musquée venait troubler ma concentration. _

_**\- Expire... Tire. **_

_Une nouvelle balle siffla. J'avais visé juste. J'entendis la bouteille exploser mais déjà je me retournais vers James. Mes doigts s'écartèrent de la crosse du revolver et l'arme tomba dans un bruit sourd. Mes mains attrapèrent alors son visage surpris. Et je déposai furtivement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, depuis que je l'avais rencontré, James sembla réellement heureux._

Une pression chaude s'abat sur mes hanches. Je sursaute légèrement. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un rêve ou un souvenir. Je sens le visage de James glisser dans mon cou et y déposer un baiser.

**\- Bonjour, murmure-t-il contre ma peau.**

**\- Bonjour... dis-je en fermant les yeux. **

Ses mains quittent mes hanches et viennent doucement caresser mon ventre. Sa main de métal se réchauffe à mon contact. Je soupire de plaisir et laisse reposer ma tête contre son épaule.

Soudain, je ne tiens plus. J'éteins le gaz et éloigne la poêle brulante, avant de me retourner. Je n'ai plus faim. Un désir plus brulant s'empare de moi. Je croise ses yeux bleus. Son souffle enivrant se dépose sur mes lèvres. Ses mains sont à nouveau sur moi. Ma bouche s'empare de la sienne alors que mon dos heurte le plan de travail.

Nous faisons l'amour sans un mot, nos yeux parlent pour nous. James est doux et je me laisse totalement allée. Lorsqu'il gémit mon prénom, un frisson de plaisir me traverse de la tête au pied.

Une fois rhabillée, je m'installe autour de la vieille table de cuisine. Mon corps est encore brulant. Je regarde James continuer de préparer à manger. Le voir faire des tâches aussi banales, avoir une vie ordinaire... Toute cette situation me paraît parfois surréaliste. Nous échangeons des sourires complices alors qu'il me sert une assiette fumante d'œufs et de bacon. L'odeur appétissante chatouille mes narines et je soupire de plaisir.

Tandis que je commence à manger, James allume la cafetière et ouvre un placard. Il fouille à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air déçu.

**\- Il n'y a plus de café.**

**\- Je savais bien que j'avais oublié d'acheter quelque chose hier... J'irai dans la matinée.**

**o o o **

Je ressors du supermarché avec un paquet de café et le journal glissé sous le bras. Alors que je m'apprête à traverser le parking pour retourner au 4x4, mon ventre émet un gargouillement sonore. Je soupire en constatant ma nouvelle fringale. Au même moment, mes yeux se posent sur l'enseigne de la brasserie du supermarché. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me dirige vers l'établissement.

A l'intérieur, quelques client sont attablées au bar. Leurs discussions couvrent la country diffusée en fond sonore. Je m'installe dans un box le long des vitrines. La banquette en skaï craque lorsque je m'assois. De là où je suis, j'ai une vue imprenable sur le parking. Je suis déjà venue quelques fois avec James dans cette brasserie. Le lieu est modeste et aurait besoin d'être rafraichi, mais la nourriture et le café ont le mérite d'être bons. La serveuse, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, s'approche en souriant :

**\- Bonjour, je suis Abbie, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?**

**\- Un expresso et des pancakes, lui dis-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la carte. **

**\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. **

En attendant ma commande, je commence à lire le journal. Les attentats au Nigéria font encore la une près de deux semaines après les faits. Les différents partis politiques s'emparent de l'affaire. Certains crient au scandale, d'autres accusent les Avengers d'être responsables de la catastrophe, d'autres encore chiffrent les dégâts. Je lis une interview du porte-parole du gouvernement lorsqu'Abbie m'apporte ma commande. Absorbée, je poursuis ma lecture tout en déjeunant.

Un léger craquement attire soudain mon attention. J'abaisse le journal et sursaute de surprise.

**\- Bonjour Eva.**

Face à moi est assise Natasha Romanoff. Ma fourchette tombe dans un bruit sonore sur la table. Je ne suis pas autant étonnée que je l'aurais cru. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je découvre la jeune femme rousse assise face à moi. Elle est telle que lors de notre première rencontre quelques mois auparavant dans un restaurant à New York. Assise d'un air naturel et nonchalant, comme si nous étions deux vieilles amies qui discutaient depuis un moment.

Mes yeux font des allers retours entre son visage faussement souriant et la porte de la brasserie. Mon dos est plaqué contre la banquette, je suis prête à m'enfuir. Même si je ne doute pas que la tristement célèbre Veuve Noire me rattraperait facilement

**\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, indique Romanoff en m'observant.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la crois. Pourtant je ne parviens pas à me détendre.

**\- Comment... Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? **

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. La sienne en revanche me répond d'un air assuré :

**\- Je n'ai jamais réellement perdu votre trace. **

**\- Le SHIELD nous surveille ? Dis-je alors que la panique s'empare de moi.**

**\- Non, il n'y a que moi.**

Je soupire de soulagement en entendant ses mots. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais cessé de respirer.

**\- Je savais que vous étiez dans l'Indiana depuis quelques temps. C'est votre appel d'hier qui m'a permis de vous localiser précisément. **

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû appeler, me dis-je en me maudissant intérieurement.

**\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? **

**\- Eva... Si je suis parvenue à vous trouver, d'autres le peuvent. **

**\- Le SHIELD ? **

**\- Le SHIELD, HYDRA, le gouvernement... me répond-elle. Après les événements à New York, en Sokovie, et en Afrique, dit-elle en désignant le journal, l'ONU a décidé de promulguer une loi de recensement des Sur-Hommes. Les Accords nous obligent à révéler notre identité, suivre une formation appropriée, et travailler aux ordres du gouvernement. Ceux qui ne se plient pas à cette loi seront arrêtés et placés en détention... **

**\- Il n'acceptera jamais.**

Je regarde Natasha Romanoff dans les yeux avec conviction. Elle comprend aussitôt de qui je parle. Elle finit par détourner le regard en soupirant.

**\- Je sais, répond-elle d'un air las. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Barnes et vous devez venir avec moi en lieu sûr, rapidement.**

Ma vision commence à se brouiller. Tout ce que James et moi avons construit pendant ces quelques mois commence à s'effriter. La nausée m'envahit. Je ne suis pas très surprise. Durant ces dernières semaines, j'ai vécu à l'écart du monde. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que la réalité allait me rattraper d'un moment à l'autre. Et je pense que James le savait lui aussi. J'aurais simplement aimer avoir plus de temps...

**\- Eva, vous allez bien ? Demande Romanoff soudain inquiète. Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici.**

Je ne répond pas et attrape ma tête entre mes mains. Je l'entends alors se lever et s'approcher de moi. Sa main chaude attrape délicatement mon bras et m'aide à me lever. Une fois que je suis debout, Romanoff hoquète de surprise. Je parviens à la regarder. Ses yeux étonnés sont braqués vers mon ventre. Même avec mon pull, l'arrondi qu'il forme est bien visible.

**\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple... lui dis-je alors.**

**o o o **

Mes mains tremblent tellement que je peine à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je jette un œil à la silhouette assise du côté passager dans le pick up. Les reflets du pare-brise m'empêchent de la voir clairement, mais je l'aperçois me faire un signe encourageant. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais et entre.

Aussitôt, la douce chaleur de la maison m'enveloppe. J'entends la radio fonctionner depuis le salon, et le bruit de la douche à l'étage. Je reste immobile dans l'entrée, incertaine. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre un instant plus tard et James apparaît sur le palier. Il n'est vêtu que d'un jean et se sèche les cheveux négligemment avec une serviette.

Il s'arrête en haut des marches et me regarde. Ou plutôt me scrute. Ses yeux me scannent de la tête aux pieds. Il sait aussitôt que quelque chose s'est passé.

J'évite son regard, incapable de l'affronter et me dirige dans la cuisine. J'entends alors James descendre à la hâte l'escalier. Ses pas s'arrêtent sur le seuil de la porte. Lorsque je suis enfin prête, je me retourne vers lui et laisse tomber l'épais dossier sur la table. Il s'écrase dans un bruit sourd. Les mots "Accords de Sokovie" sont clairement lisibles, même pour lui. Mes yeux rencontrent alors les siens.

**\- Il faut qu'on parle. **

Fin du bonus.

* * *

A bientôt =)


	33. Et après ?

_Yo._

**\- GUN WOMAN -**

en ligne

_lien sur mon profil_


End file.
